Frozen in Time
by SnyperLady
Summary: Based in new Voltron Force sometime after Rogue Trip. Not strictly cannon. A former heir has come out of cryostasis to help repair Voltron, especially the Black Lion. Rating has gone up to M for language and some adult situations. Allura/Lance, Keith/OC
1. Prologue

****A big thank you to Mertz for taking the time to tell me how the uploading works. If not for Mertz, I don't think I would have published anything here...afraid of how this whole thing works!

This isn't exactly cannon, but it isn't exactly alternate universe, either. I've never read the Devil's Due comics...all I've seen are the 80's cartoon and the new Voltron Force, so that's what I've mainly based it upon, with a few minor changes. I hope you enjoy.

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Prologue**_

It was a bright summer day on Planet Arus, but the atmosphere inside the Castle of Lions was anything but warm. A war had been raging for almost six months now and it was looking to only get worse, much worse, before it got better. The crown princess had been summoned to her father's study to discuss something major that was going on, something that she had to know about and be a part of. The conversation was not going well.

"But, Father, I'm your heir," Duvessa stated, a confused look in her cerulean eyes. She shook her black haired head, making the small crown with a single black jewel on it sparkle in the light as she moved. She wore a simple green gown that barely dusted the floor. "I don't understand. Yesterday, you told my brother, Alec, that you wouldn't even consider this? What has changed?"

King Darius turned and faced his oldest child, tears streaming down his cheeks from blue eyes that matched his daughter's. He gently touched the raven hair that she had inherited from her grandmother. "Kalai has been destroyed by the Drule Empire, my child. They refused to turn over the secrets of Voltron and King Xarior of Doom destroyed them for it," he answered. "The entire planet is gone."

Duvessa stared at her father in shock. She shook her head. It was the worst news she had ever heard in all of her twenty-five years. "No," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes. "That's not possible. They can't possibly have weapons that can destroy an entire planet!"

Darius nodded. "Apparently they do. Duvessa, you are the only one here on Arus who knows the secrets of Voltron. You have studied them all your life. They were your fairy tales when you were a babe. Voltron has been your life and he needs to continue to be your life. You must go into cryostasis to protect him."

"Won't the Drules come here? They have to know that someone here on Arus knows some of the secrets!" Duvessa cried, starting to pace. "If I'm in stasis, I'll be vulnerable to their attacks."

"You will be well hidden," Darius promised. "Every safety precaution is being looked into for your safety."

Duvessa stopped her pacing and faced her father. "And what of the people who fly the Lions? What will they be told?"

"The truth. You must turn over your duties to someone whom you trust," he stated. "You go into stasis tomorrow."

"So soon?" Duvessa whispered, horror in her eyes. "That doesn't even really give me a chance to say goodbye to anyone."

Darius nodded. "I am sorry, my child. But, the intelligence reports I have received have the Drule army poised to strike us hard within the next several weeks. You must not be injured."

Suddenly alarms started going off. "Your majesty!" an advisor cried as he ran into the study, causing both Darius and Duvessa to turn and face him. "A robeast attacks! The Lions are needed!"

Duvessa turned and looked at her father. "Alert the other members of the Voltron Force," she ordered, her eyes intent upon her father's as she spoke to the advisor. "We launch in five minutes." She shook her head. "Father, I wish I had more time."

Darius sighed as he nodded his head in understanding. "I know. It can not be helped. Your duty is to Arus and to Voltron."

Duvessa nodded and turned towards the door. "I know, Father. I will do my duty," she assured him. She walked out of his study and ran to change, then made her way to the Control Room and to Black Lion.


	2. Chapter 1

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter One**_

_Five Hundred Years Later_

Princess Allura was walking through the hall full of old paintings of her ancestors, the three Voltron Force cadets behind her.

"So, what's today's lesson?" Daniel asked, his eyes drifting slowly over the paintings they passed. He yawned and crossed his arms over his chest. "History?"

"Indeed, Daniel," Allura stated with a nod. She paused next to one small painting next to a larger one of her great (times six) grandfather. "This is King Alec," she stated, waving to the large painting. "There are those who have studied the history of the monarchy who say he should never have assumed the throne."

Larmina blinked and shot a puzzled look at her aunt. "But, that is where our lineage comes from, isn't it?"

Allura nodded. "It does," she agreed.

Daniel grinned as he looked between Allura and Larmina. "Ok. I'll bite. So, why shouldn't he have been king?" Daniel asked, the intrigue perking his interest.

Allura waved to the smaller painting. "Because of her," she answered. "No one knows for sure what happened to Princess Duvessa. She was a strong woman, a bit of a rebel and the very first Black Lion pilot. Most everything else about her in history has been forgotten or lost. I imagine, since Alec was her younger brother, she was heir to the throne and something came up. I'm not sure if it was the war, which had just begun to rage on Arus around the time of her disappearance."

"That would be my guess," Vince chimed in with a nod. He shrugged, a sympathetic look on his face. "I mean, there are always casualties in war."

Allura nodded, her gaze on the smaller painting. "Legend states that she was a very gifted pilot. She could communicate with the Lion's telepathically, but not other Arusians like the others of the monarchy. It is because of that legend I believe that the Lion's are partially alive or at least intelligent on some level. And with their security response they had here recently, it looks more and more plausible."

"Huh, that's weird," Daniel muttered, shaking his head. "Not the bit about the Lions," he amended, holding his hand out to stop anyone from arguing with him. He crossed his arms over his chest again. "Most Arusians are known for their telepathy with others, especially during crisis situations."

Allura nodded, smiling at Daniel, glad that he had remembered that lesson. "Indeed. So are Earthlings, if they allow themselves to develop the trait," she answered. "However, perhaps she never developed it with anyone because she hadn't met anyone she trusted enough to develop a telepathic bond. It is one theory that has been passed around by many scholars."

"Yeah, that could be," Larmina agreed, with a nod. She placed one hand on her hip and waved towards the painting with her other hand. "So, all that remains of her is this one painting and a legend?" Larmina quizzed, arching an eyebrow at her aunt.

Allura nodded again with a sigh. "It is a sad truth," she stated. "She was young, only about twenty-five when she disappeared and wasn't heard from again. Her remains have never been found."

"Well, as you said, war was waging," Daniel stated. He shrugged. "Maybe just all the information about her was lost in the war or something."

Allura looked back at him and smiled, sadly. "It is possible," she agreed. "Either way, legend also states that with her, secrets to Voltron were lost and that she was a valiant warrior." She reached out and touched the frame of the picture. "Things today could have been vastly different had she not disappeared."

Larmina shot her aunt a puzzled look. "What do you mean, Auntie Allura?" Larmina quizzed.

Allura smiled and looked back at her. "I wouldn't be the heir to the throne had she lived," she stated. She looked back to the painting and touched the painted crown. "And no one knows what happened to her crown, either. There are rumors that Alec tried to wear the Black Crown, but it refused him, much like the way the Lions refuse pilots at times. After that, the crown was never heard about again."

"Sounds to me like you're about to organize a treasure hunt," Lance stated as he and Keith walked up. "If that's the case, I'm in."

Allura shook her head. "No, a history lesson, Lance," she stated with a smile at the two men.

"It would be fun to do a treasure hunt," Daniel stated, shooting a grin at his mentor. "The history you could find out about as you searched for the missing crown."

Allura smiled, but shook her head. "If it hasn't been found by now, Daniel, I'm sure it must be long gone."

Alarms started going off and the six ran for the Control Room. Voltron was needed.

The Voltron Force was in the Control Room going over what had happened on their latest mission when suddenly a small door in the floor of the Control Room opened. A woman's body rose out of the compartment on an elevator lying on her stomach. The woman was dressed in black, her head rested on her left arm and her right arm was tucked underneath her. She had long black hair that cascaded all around her and she was drenched. Water began to glide across the entire floor of the room from the elevator.

"What the…" Lance muttered, getting to his feet.

Keith got up and walked over to the woman, kneeling down beside her, ignoring the water he was kneeling in to check on the woman before him. He touched the side of her neck, looking for a pulse. He found one and frowned, feeling how slow and weak it was.

Allura followed him, kneeling down across from Keith. "She looks familiar somehow," she murmured. She looked into Keith's worried eyes. "Is she alive?"

Keith nodded. "Yes, she's alive, but freezing cold," Keith stated. He lifted her into his arms. He looked into the peaceful face of the woman he held and he shivered, feeling some sort of connection to the woman he held. He looked to Allura. "Let's get her to the infirmary."

Several hours later Keith and Lance walked back into the infirmary. Keith stopped next to Allura and looked down at the mysterious woman, who was still unconscious on the bed. "Any thing?" he asked, his eyes intent upon the sleeping woman's face.

Allura looked up at them from where she sat beside the woman's bed. "Nothing. All Doctor Gorma can determine is that she just came out of cryostasis."

Keith blinked and stared at Allura in shock. "Cryostasis? She was frozen and placed under the floor of the Control Room? Who would do that?"

Allura shook her head, her gaze returning to the bed. "I don't know, but Doctor Gorma says it's why she was so cold when you touched her." She pointed to the woman's right arm. "Recognize that?"

Keith's eyes went wide as he recognized what Allura was pointing to. "A Voltcom?"

Allura nodded again and looked back up at him. "According to Pidge, yes, an old one. Very old. Doctor Gorma doesn't want to remove it yet for fear it could be frozen to her skin."

Keith nodded. "It's a good idea," he murmured.

"Who is she?" Lance asked, leaning against the wall near the door. He had his arms crossed over his chest, a frown on his chiseled face. "I think that is something we should be more concerned with right now. We've been tricked before."

Keith looked back to Lance and grinned. "I was just thinking that myself, Lance." He looked back to Allura. "He has a point."

Allura shook her head again and looked sadly at the woman on the bed. "I don't know, you two. She was a member of the Voltron Force at one point in time, obviously. With her wearing black, she may have piloted Black Lion." She sighed. "She looks so familiar. I just don't know where I've seen her before."

Keith frowned, his eyes drawn back to the woman sleeping on the bed. "Well, if she is someone you know, why did she suddenly appear in the middle of the Control Room during our debriefing? Hell, why was she in cryostasis? When was she put into it?"

Allura sighed and shook her head. "I have no idea, Keith."

Lance moved away from the wall and walked over to Allura and gently laid his hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out, Allura. And we'll keep you safe while we're at it," he stated with a wicked wink at her.

Allura laughed softly and shook her head as she looked back at him.

"Voltron," the woman whispered, her head turning to one side, making the three turn their gaze back to her. "Voltron…"

Doctor Gorma walked in and checked the woman's life signs, his routine check. He nodded at what he was seeing. "She may wake soon," he stated and looked up at Allura. "She will be very tired and weak, Princess. I understand the commanders' concern, but I still recommend going easy on her. At least at first."

Allura nodded and looked at Doctor Gorma. "Thank you, Doctor."

Keith jerked his head towards the door. "How about you two get to bed?" he offered. "I'll sit with her."

Allura smiled up at him and nodded as she rose to her feet. "All right," she murmured. She gently touched his arm. "Do try to get some sleep, Keith."

Keith nodded and watched her leave the room.

Lance stayed where he was and watched the princess walk out of the room. He looked back to Keith. "What are you thinking in that orderly brain of yours, Keith?"

Keith grinned and looked back down at the sleeping woman. "Just doing what I do best. Being noble."

Lance snorted back a laugh and shook his head. He clapped Keith on the shoulder. "Do you think she's a threat?" he asked, nodding towards the bed.

Keith sighed. "I don't know, Lance. My head says she could be, but my instincts say no way."

Lance frowned. "I hate it when your head says one thing and your gut says another," he muttered. "Can't you get them on the same page? Just once?"

Keith couldn't help it, he grinned at his friend. "Knock it off," he muttered, shaking his head. "Get to bed, Lance."

Lance sighed and shook his head. "Alright. See you in the morning," he muttered. He turned and walked out of the room.

Keith sighed and sat down in the chair that Allura had vacated. He leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and stared at the sleeping woman. "Who are you?" he whispered, his voice soft. He frowned and shook his head. Sitting back in his chair and picking up a book that someone had left behind, he opened it. He read about three lines before the woman groaned and shifted, drawing his attention again. _I've seen her in my dreams before,_ he thought. _I know you, but who are you?_

It was the next morning before the woman's eyes finally opened. They fluttered several times and roamed around the room before finally settling on the figure next to the bed, slowly focusing. The woman gasped softly and her mouth moved, but she said nothing.

Keith gasped, seeing the eyes that had been haunting his dreams for the last couple of months staring at him, a touch of fear in their depths. "Hi there," Keith said, seeing her startling blue eyes. He smiled at her. "My name is Keith. You're safe."

The woman's blue eyes darted around the room again, looking for anything or anyone familiar, but there wasn't anyone else in the room except the man sitting beside her. "Where… Where am I?" she whispered, her eyes finally settling back onto Keith's face.

"You're in the infirmary of the Castle of Lions on Planet Arus," he answered. He leaned forward slightly in order to hear her better. He picked up the small glass of water with a straw and held it to her lips, letting her drink. "What is your name?" he asked once she finished.

The woman nodded her thanks for the water before she took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Duvessa. Commander of the Voltron Force and pilot of the Black Lion," she answered. She saw Keith's expression darken and somehow knew what she said didn't please the handsome man sitting beside her. She blushed slightly and swallowed hard. "Or, at least, I used to be," she stated, turning her gaze from him.

Allura and Lance entered the room.

Duvessa looked at Allura and her face paled. "The Blue Crown," she whispered. _My brother… dead? Or perhaps he's the king. Great Gods, who is she?_

Allura nodded, reached up and gently touched her crown. "Yes. I'm Princess Allura."

"How long was I in cryostasis, Princess?" Duvessa quizzed, her eyes intent upon Allura.

Lance crossed his arms over his chest and arched an eyebrow at the mystery woman. "And who might you be?" Lance hinted. "I think I missed you introducing yourself to the princess, doll."

Duvessa narrowed her blue eyes as her piercing gaze landed on him. She gave him an appraising look and wasn't sure she liked what she saw. He was handsome, yes, but he knew it and it made him cocky. _A liability in the making_, she thought. "Commander Duvessa. You?"

"Lance," he answered with a curt nod. He'd seen her appraise him and he knew from the glint in her eyes she wasn't sure if he was worthy or not. "So, you were a commander. Of what?" he asked, a snide tone to his voice. _Whatever she thinks, if she is an enemy, I don't really care. If she's a friendly, well… guess I'll eat my words later. Keith will make sure of that,_ he thought, seeing the dark look on the other man's face.

Keith narrowed his eyes at his second-in-command. "Lance," Keith warned. "She was the commander of the Voltron Force back in her day," he stated. He looked down at the woman in the bed. "She piloted my lion."

Duvessa's eyes went wide as she looked at the man. _I don't know him and he flies my Lion. He wasn't in the castle…Great Gods, how long was I in stasis?_ She turned her frightened eyes back to the princess standing beside her bed. "Princess, how long?" she demanded softly.

Allura gasped, a light of recognition lighting her eyes. She looked down at Duvessa. "If you truly are Duvessa, you've been in cryostasis for over five hundred years," she murmured, making Keith and Lance look at her in shock.

Duvessa's mouth fell open in shock, feeling as if the woman had slapped her senseless. "Great Gods," she whispered, closing her eyes. "Five hundred years," Duvessa whispered. She turned her face away from the three standing next to her bed. "Why was I awakened?" she asked, glad to hear her voice was steady and neutral.

Allura shook her head. "We don't know. None of us even knew of your situation until you appeared in the middle of the Control Room during a debriefing. You had been lost to history and even that was sketchy about you."

Keith looked at Allura. "You're sure you know it is her?" he asked.

Allura stared down at Duvessa and nodded. "I'm sure, Keith," she whispered. "No one can fake the distress in her eyes."

Duvessa shook her head and looked back to Allura, carefully and slowly regaining her composure. She swallowed hard. "I was only to be awakened if Voltron and the Force needed me. If none of you did it, then Voltron itself or a past king did." She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She nodded as a determined look entered her eyes. "I need to see the Lions. Now."

"Excuse me?" Lance asked, glaring at her. "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, lady," he stated, earning a glare from Duvessa.

"I'm not sure you are in any shape to be doing that," Keith stated, looking down at her and shaking his head.

She glared up at him, then, her blue eyes narrowing. "Then I guess my sense of duty is better than yours," she growled. Slowly, she forced herself to sit up.

"Look, Duvessa," Allura murmured, stepping closer to the bed and Lance growled. She laid a gentle hand on Duvessa's shoulder, gently pushing her back down onto the pillows. She shook her head. "I don't know what caused you to come out of stasis, but you're here now. You need time to gain back your strength. You can see the Lions once you have regained your strength."

Duvessa shook her head again, propping her elbows behind her, not letting Allura push her all the way back down. "No, I'm fine. I need to see them. I will know who woke me then."

Allura looked to Keith and Lance, who both shrugged. She looked back to Duvessa and sighed in resignation. "All right."

Duvessa sat up and swung her legs off the side of the bed. She carefully put weight on her feet and almost crumpled to the floor.

Keith caught her under her arms and sat her back on the bed. He shook his head. "This isn't a good idea. You can't even stand," he murmured, a frown on his face as he stared into her eyes. He swallowed hard as he stepped back from her.

Duvessa's chin rose in defiance and anger at her own weakness, both at her physical weakness and the emotional. There was something about the man before her that she couldn't place. When she looked at him, she felt like she wanted to crawl into his skin and stay there. She shook her head, ridding herself of the inappropriate thoughts spinning through her mind. "I will and can do this," she stated. She swallowed hard and looked back into Keith's eyes. "I have to," she whispered, a tone of desperation in her voice. "I swore to do my duty to Voltron and Arus. I don't have a choice."

Keith's frown deepened and shook his head. He hated going against his better judgment, but the woman in front of him was determined, much like he could be. He sighed in resignation. "Fine. Then let me help you."

Duvessa stared at him in silence for several long moments and Keith almost shifted under her intense blue gaze. She nodded slowly. "I must apologize," she whispered. "I was wrong about you and your sense of duty."

Keith nodded back and a small smile crossed his face. "I guess I can cut you a little slack. You did just wake up from having been a living popsicle for the last five centuries."

Lance laughed and shook his head. "Good one, Keith. That was smooth," he purred, earning an eye roll from Keith.

Allura glared up at Lance. "Shhh," she ordered.

Duvessa smiled back and carefully stood, sliding her arm across Keith's shoulders as he slid arm his around her narrow waist.

Lance shook his head and moved to the other side of Duvessa. He gave her a mock bow. "If I may?" he offered, a wicked smile on his lips.

Duvessa blushed and made a pained face, but slid her other arm across Lance's shoulders and the four made their way to the hangar where the five Lions were being inspected after their latest battle.

Keith scowled at Lance, who shot him an innocent smile over Duvessa's head. He rolled his eyes again. _Lance, you're so far from innocent…_

Keith and Lance steadied Duvessa as they headed into the Control Room and on into the hangar where the Lions were currently resting.

Duvessa smiled brightly as the doors to the hangar opened and she saw the five Lions, gleaming in the artificial light. "Hello, my friends," she whispered. "It has been a long time."

Softly, the Lions roared.

Allura, Lance and Keith stopped in surprise.

"They usually don't do that unless we're in them," Lance stated, his eyes on the Lions before them. He cast a worried look at Keith. "They're not going to run off on their own again are they?"

"No, I don't think that is a security response," Allura assured them, looking at Duvessa. The reaction of the Lions to Duvessa's presence was just lending more truth as to who she was.

Duvessa slid her arms off from around Lance and Keith's shoulders and carefully walked to the railing in front of the Lions, leaning heavily on it. "One of you woke me," she stated as she ran her gaze down the line of Lions before her.

The Black Lion purred.

Duvessa slowly moved down towards it, her eyes intent on the Lion. "You, Black? Why?"

It purred again.

Duvessa's eyes shot to the seal of Arus on its chest and she gasped. "No. Your control nexus?" She shook her head. "But, that is easily fixed. It is crystal and a new one can be grown. It would take time, but it could be done."

The Lion purred once more.

Duvessa shook her head. "The Veil? It pierced the Veil between the ancient knowledge and the nexus." She leaned heavily against the rail, bowing her head and shaking it. "Black, I just woke from having been in stasis for five hundred years. A lot has to have changed. I know you have evolved, I'm not sure if I can still do this."

The Lions growled, an angry sound.

Duvessa held her hand up, her head coming up at the same time. "I'm not saying I won't try. I'm just stating the truth of the situation," she stated.

"Um, excuse me. You're actually having a conversation with the Lions?" Lance asked, looking at Duvessa as if she had lost her mind.

Duvessa hung her head and sighed. "Lance, it's a long and complicated story," she murmured, looking back at him over her shoulder.

Allura cleared her throat. "Lance, according to legend, Duvessa was able to communicate with the Lions telepathically," Allura explained. She stared long and hard at Duvessa's back. "Among other things."

Duvessa closed her eyes, ignoring Allura's remark. "We need to grow the Black Lion a new crystal control nexus. Somewhere in the main computer should be the schematics for it. That is the easy part. The harder one will be fixing the Veil between the nexus and the ancient knowledge. While it may be interesting to figure out what all my elders were able to program Voltron to do, it was only designed to be released a little at a time. As we evolve and change, so does Voltron."

Keith nodded. "Well, let's get Pidge down here and see about finding the schematics for the nexus," he stated. He watched Duvessa. "What do you think could close the Veil?"

Duvessa frowned, thinking quietly for a few moments. "I don't know for sure," she admitted, shaking her head. She straightened and turned to face them. "I imagine a temporary fix could be to close the hole with a material similar to the alloys in the metal around the hole, if we have any."

"Hunk's department," Lance stated with a nod as he looked to Keith.

Allura pressed a button on her Voltcom. "Hunk and Pidge, can you meet us in the hangar?"

"Be right there, Princess," came Pidge's voice.

Duvessa studied Allura in silence for several moments. She nervously licked her lips. "The Blue Crown."

Allura straightened, her hands landing on her narrow hips and her head cocked to one side. "That is the second time you've mentioned that. Why?"

Duvessa shook her head and waved one hand towards her. "I'm just surprised you aren't wearing the Black Crown, that's all."

Allura frowned and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest. "You aren't dead," Allura stated. "It wouldn't let anyone wear it because technically you were still alive in cryostasis. At least, that is what the legend says. That and it has been lost. Alec tried to wear it, but it refused him. Once Alec took the throne, the Black Crown disappeared."

Keith shot a confused look at Allura. "What?"

Lance's eyes went wide as he stared at Allura. "Whoa, wait a second," Lance muttered, shaking his head and holding his hands up. "Let me get this straight. You're saying that she's a princess?" he asked looking at Allura and receiving a nod. His dark brown eyes shot back to Duvessa, shock in their brown depths. "I thought you said you were a commander…"

Allura nodded. "She is both. In fact, she is the rightful heir to the throne," Allura stated. "Duvessa is my great times six aunt."

Duvessa shook her head, closing her eyes and cringing. "No. That line was broken years ago, Allura. I am long past eligible for the throne."

"No, you weren't dead…"

Duvessa's head came up, fire lighting in her cerulean eyes. "I might as well have been!" Duvessa stated angrily. She pointed at Allura. "You are the heir."

"Not since you awoke," Allura stated softly, shaking her head. "Where is the Black Crown?"

Duvessa shook her head and looked away from Allura. "I don't know. I had to take it off to be put into cryostasis. My father was to pass it on to my brother, who wore the Blue Crown."

Allura frowned. "He wasn't able to wear it, as I said before."

"Then I don't know what happened to it," Duvessa stated, shaking her head again. She raised her chin and looked at Allura with a defiant gaze. "Therefore, I am not the heir."

Keith and Lance glanced at each other. "Um, what are you two talking about?" Keith asked, looking back to the two women.

"Technicalities," Duvessa stated her eyes locked on Allura. "I'm only awake to tend to Voltron, not to take my place on the throne, Allura. I know many of the secrets of Voltron. My knowledge must survive. Ever since my great-grandmother's planet was destroyed I have guarded the secrets to the great robot. He was a gift from the people of her planet to Arus upon her wedding to the King of Arus. I grew up knowing the secrets."

Pidge, Hunk and the cadets, Daniel, Vince and Larmina walked into the hangar drawing the attention of the four people already in the hangar.

A soft purr and a tinkling sound on the catwalk made Duvessa, Keith, Lance and Allura turn.

Sitting on the catwalk in front of the Black Lion was a silver crown with a single black gem in the center.

Allura gasped and looked up at the Black Lion before she looked back to the crown. "The Black Crown hidden in the Black Lion." She looked back at Duvessa. "The Lion you piloted."

Duvessa paled and backed away from the railing, away from the crown and the Lion that had just spit out the crown. She shook her head. "No."

"It is your duty," came a soft, whispery voice.

Allura gasped softly, recognizing the voice. She looked around the hangar. "Father?"

Duvessa shook her head, almost violently. "No! It has been too long."

A ghostlike figure appeared next to Allura. "It is your duty and your destiny," King Alfor murmured. "While your path is yours to decide, you are a Princess of Arus."

Duvessa glared at the ghost and pointed at Allura. "She is the heir." She turned her back to Allura and Alfor.

Allura faced her father. "She will take the throne? Is she meant to?"

Alfor shrugged. "That choice is hers to make, but she is a Princess of Arus. Don't let her forget that," he murmured and vanished.

Duvessa closed her eyes, feeling the eyes of the others on her.

"Wow," Daniel murmured, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. "What did we miss?" he asked, but was met with silence. He scratched the back of his head, suddenly feeling awkward. "So, about fixing the Black Lion? Can she help with that?" he asked, hoping to move everyone past the awkward silence that had fallen.

Keith watched Duvessa in silence for a few moments before he turned to Pidge, deciding that since no one else was willing to continue the discussion going that they should move along with what needed to be done. "Pidge, look through the main computer. There should be a schematic of Black's control nexus in there. It is probably old. We need to grow a new one to replace the damaged crystal."

Pidge nodded and moved to a computer console, Vince on his heels.

Keith turned and looked at Hunk. "The Korite bullet that Wade fired into Voltron's chest pierced something called The Veil. We need to figure out the alloys of the metal and try to patch the hole."

Hunk nodded and grinned. "Not a problem, Keith."

Allura picked up the Black Crown and looked at it. She looked back to Duvessa, who still had her back to her. She moved until she could see her face in profile. "Why?" she asked softly.

"Why what?" Duvessa asked, her voice soft as she stared at the hole in Black Lion's chest.

"Why were you selected to go into cryostasis when you were the heir?"

Duvessa inhaled and breathed out heavily. "I was the commander, pilot of the Black Lion," Duvessa answered. "I knew more about Voltron than I did of Arusian history. I grew up learning the secrets, told to me in the forms of fairy tales and such." She sighed heavily, bowed her head and closed her eyes. "My brother, who wasn't the heir, was jealous. He wasn't even selected to pilot a Lion. When Kalai was destroyed, it was he who suggested I should be preserved to tend to Voltron. I think he said it so he could take the throne, but I don't know for sure. The governing council and my father disagreed until we were attacked and intelligence reports said that a full scale assault of Arus was going to begin within a few weeks. Because of Voltron we prevailed against King Xarior's robeast, but it was a close fight. They decided that I was too valuable to lose and the next day my father ordered me into cryostasis." Duvessa still staring at Black Lion. "My brother took the throne. My father wasn't too happy about putting him on the throne, but he didn't have any choice since I was in stasis."

Allura nodded, hearing a history she hadn't expected of her ancestor. "Well, how about we find you a room and get you some clothes to wear?"

Duvessa looked down at what she had on and her cheeks flushed. She laughed softly. "Yes, I guess hospital pajamas are not exactly appropriate to wear around the castle, are they?"

Allura shook her head and slid her arm around Duvessa's shoulders. "I'll walk with you in case you're still feeling weak."

Duvessa nodded. "Thank you," she murmured and let Allura lead her out of the hangar.

Keith turned to ask Allura something, but saw her escorting Duvessa out of the hangar. He paused, watching them walk out. He nodded and looked back to the other members of the Force. "Pidge, you found those files on the nexus?"

"Not yet," Pidge answered, as his fingers flew over the computer console. "I think it's in the oldest part of the computer considering."

Keith nodded. "Well, when you find it, let Allura know. She just escorted Duvessa out to find her some clothes. I'm sure that she will want to know you found the files."

Lance chuckled, a wicked glint in his brown eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure she will, Keith."

Keith grimaced and rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'm going to monitor the radar," he stated and walked out of the hangar.

Allura walked Duvessa to a room and had her sit down on the bed. "So, what color would you prefer to wear?" she asked as she moved to the vanity near the wardrobe.

Duvessa giggled softly. "Must you really ask that?" she asked, smiling up at Allura.

Allura laughed and nodded. "I thought I should ask," she stated. She carefully set the Black Crown on the vanity.

Duvessa frowned, watching Allura set the crown down. "Why did you bring that?" she asked softly, her eyes on the crown she had once worn.

"Because it is who you are," Allura stated as she faced Duvessa. She shook her head. "You don't have to wear it, but I figured it should at least be in your room." She frowned as she studied her ancestor. Had it only been yesterday when she had been telling the cadets about the woman sitting on the bed across the room? _Perhaps I'm dreaming…_

Duvessa nodded. "Thank you, Allura." She smiled. "It's a beautiful name, by the way."

Allura smiled back. "Thank you, Duvessa." Allura moved to the closet and pulled out a Voltron Force uniform. She turned and handed it to her. "Black, of course," she stated.

Duvessa smiled up into Allura's eyes. "The commander won't be too upset that I'm wearing black, will he?"

Allura laughed and shook her head. "I doubt it, but if he does tell him it goes with your crown. He'll back off pretty quickly."

Duvessa blinked, cocking her head to one side. "He's afraid of royalty? He didn't seem to be the type."

Allura shook her head. "I wouldn't say he's afraid of royalty. More he doesn't believe he's good enough for royalty to notice," Allura answered. There was a sad note to her voice that Duvessa couldn't ignore.

Duvessa stared up into Allura's face. "You love him," she stated.

Allura shook her head. "No. I had a big childhood crush on him," she answered. "One I know he shared, but when he went underground to find the Black Lion…"

Duvessa narrowed her eyes. "What do you mean, find the Black Lion?" Duvessa asked, instantly concerned.

Allura sighed, sitting down on the bed next to Duvessa. "Once we defeated the forces of Doom, there was a victory celebration on Earth. We went and Sky Marshal Wade of the Galaxy Alliance sabotaged the Lions. The Alliance deemed Voltron unsafe and Wade hid Black Lion away while the other four were locked in their dens here on Arus," Allura explained. "Wade even had the keys to the Lions except for the key to Black Lion."

Duvessa sat there, her mouth hanging open in stunned silence. For a moment she had hoped that Allura was joking, but quickly realized that wasn't the case. "That is outrageous!" she exclaimed once she found her voice, looking away from her.

Allura nodded. "I know. Keith went underground to find where Wade hid the Black Lion. While he was gone, Lance, Pidge and Hunk went undercover into the Alliance to find the keys to the other Lions while I remained here, ruling peacefully." She sighed heavily. "They formed a resistance movement called The Den Resistance for those still loyal to Voltron and the Force."

Duvessa nodded, taking in what her relative said. "Well, since Black is in the hangar, I'm guessing Keith prevailed?" she asked, her eyes locking with Allura's.

Allura nodded and a small smile crossed her lips. "He did. But, while he was away, Lance and I became close. To the point of where we are something of an item. I'm not sure if Keith realizes it or not, but…"

Duvessa thought back to the two men Allura was talking about. She had noticed a couple of covert glances between the two men, but hadn't been sure what they might have meant until Allura said something. "I think he might," Duvessa stated, shaking her head. "Men aren't completely clueless."

Allura smiled. "True," she agreed. "Well, I'll leave you to freshen up. When you are ready come down to the Control Room and we'll set you up with a new Voltcom."

Duvessa smiled, looking down at the object around her wrist. "Yes, it is rather outdated, isn't it?"

Allura laughed. "Indeed. I'll see you in a little while," she stated and left the room.

Duvessa sat there for a few minutes before she stood up and walked over to where the Black Crown sat on the vanity. She reached out and picked it up, studying it for several long minutes. She could feel the power of the throne vibrating in the crown. She sighed and pulled open a drawer, put the crown inside and slammed the drawer shut. _That is the past. It is time to focus on Voltron. _Then she moved to the bathroom to bathe and get ready to work on the Black Lion.


	3. Chapter 2

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Two**_

Duvessa walked into Castle Control, her black hair pulled back into an Arusian version of a French twist. She paused, looking at the others in the room. She saw only Allura, Pidge and Hunk present.

Allura turned and smiled at her, having heard the door of the room open. "Feeling better?" She touched her own crown, slightly disappointed that Duvessa wasn't wearing hers, but she didn't say anything about it.

Duvessa nodded and walked towards her. She had seen Allura touch the crown on her head and knew Allura had hoped that Duvessa would have put her own on. "Yes, thank you," she answered, smiling back.

Pidge turned as Duvessa stopped beside Allura. He blinked, seeing the color of her uniform. He glanced up at Allura, a nervous look on his face. "Um, Princess, won't Keith…"

Allura smiled down at Pidge. "It was hers before him. Besides, why can't she wear the color she did before?"

Pidge nodded thoughtfully. "Ok. Well, then," he murmured, turning his attention to Duvessa. "Um, I'm Pidge. We weren't properly introduced," he stated, holding his hand out to her.

Duvessa took his hand, shaking it. "Duvessa," she answered, giving him a full smile hoping to ease his obvious nervousness. "But, you can call me Vessa."

Pidge blinked and his eyes went wide in awe. "The Duvessa? Former Commander of the Voltron Force ages ago? The original Black Lion pilot?"

Duvessa blushed, pulling her hand from his and touching her hair. She nodded. "Um, yes, I'm afraid so."

Pidge leaned closer to her as if he was about to impart some secret to her. "Were you really the heir? A princess?"

Duvessa turned her blue eyes to Hunk, who looked like an eager child at Christmas, before lighting upon Allura, horror in their cobalt depths. The way Pidge and Hunk were acting was making her nervous and she didn't like the feeling. "What on Arus have they been teaching people about me?"

Allura laughed and shook her head. "Pidge is from Balto," she stated. "He only knows what he looks up in the computer. There are times when I'm pretty sure he knows more about our history here on Arus than I do."

Duvessa looked back to Pidge, a smile blooming on her face having heard what planet he was from. "The programmers of Voltron," she whispered.

"That's what I've been told," Pidge agreed with a nod. "So, Princess Allura wants me to give you a new Voltcom. I didn't even know they made them five hundred years ago until I saw yours. I thought they were from a more modern time than that in history when I found them in the computer."

Duvessa held up her wrist, showing the small device that encircled it. "They were actually just a type of personal computer and defensive weapon. At the time they were state of the art prototypes. They were looking into improving them, but I was put into stasis before the next generation of them came out," Duvessa explained. "From what I looked up on your current version of the Voltcom, yours is a much better version than what we had."

Pidge smiled, feeling honored that she had done some research on some of his work. "You read up on what I've done with the Voltcoms?"

Duvessa nodded. "I did after Allura mentioned that I'd be getting a new one. Integrating remote access to starting the Lions has some drawbacks, but I do like the possibilities that your idea has opened up."

Pidge chuckled, faint color entering his cheeks. "Well, thank you," he stated. "So, is there anything of importance on this that you need to keep?" he asked, waving towards her wrist.

Duvessa frowned at her old Voltcom as she slid it off her wrist and handed it to him. "There isn't much on it, but I would like to keep what I can," she stated.

Pidge nodded. "Alright. It's easy enough," he stated and picked up a cord. He plugged one end into the old Voltcom and the other into the new one. "Now, did you understand about the biometrics and magic part of it?"

Duvessa smiled. "Yes, I did. I was quite impressed with the technological advances that have been made. Talk about making a woman feel old."

Allura laughed and looked at Duvessa. "That sounds like something Lance would say."

Pidge quickly pressed a few buttons on a monitor that appeared over the two Voltcoms, transferring the information from the old one into the new one. "Ok, that should do it," Pidge stated, unhooking the wire. He handed the new Voltcom to Allura.

Allura took it and held it out to Duvessa.

Duvessa held her arm out and Allura snapped the new Voltcom over her right wrist.

Allura inserted a power chip into the slot on the back of Duvessa's Voltcom. "Alright," she stated. She let go and pointed to a button on top. "This button activates it."

Duvessa pressed the button Allura pointed to and the Voltcom lit up. She nodded. "Ok. That it?"

"Well, your weapons should appear soon," Pidge answered. "Usually that happens after a bit of hand to hand combat, but I think we should get to work on the Lion."

Duvessa nodded. "I fully agree with that, Pidge. The sooner Black Lion is in perfect operating order, the better off Arus will be."

Pidge and Hunk stood up and led Duvessa from the Control Room and into the hangar.

Allura smiled, watching the three leave the room before she went into the cadets' classroom to teach their next class.

****

Keith watched Duvessa as she stood beside Pidge, showing him an alternate way of increasing power efficiency of the Lions while they monitored the growing crystal nexus for the Black Lion. He had been having dreams about her for weeks before she had actually appeared out of the floor of the Control Room in front of him. She didn't seem to notice his glances or the fact that he was standing in the hangar watching her now.

Lance walked up behind him and stopped beside him, noting who he was staring at. "What's up?"

Keith looked at Lance and shook his head. "What do you mean?"

Lance nodded towards Duvessa. "You're staring at them. So, what's going on?"

Keith frowned at his friend. "Nothing," he murmured, his eyes moving back to Pidge and Duvessa.

Lance stood silently beside Keith. He folded his arms across his chest and studied his friend intently. "Are you sure? You've been awfully interested in watching her since she came out of cryostasis."

Keith scowled, turned and walked towards the Control Room.

Lance turned, following him, his arms dropping to his sides in confusion. "What is it, Keith?"

Keith stopped and spun to face him. "Don't even try to make something out of it, Lance. I already know that something is going on between you and Allura. Has been since before I came back from finding the Black Lion."

Lance blinked, somewhat shocked as he stared at his friend.

Keith scowled and nodded. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He turned back towards the training room.

Lance frowned. This discussion was long overdue. "I was trying to avoid it," he stated.

Keith stopped, leaving his back to Lance. "Well, obviously, it didn't work, did it?"

Lance sighed and shook his head. "No."

Keith turned back to him, his gaze dark.

Lance shook his head again. "I know you and her liked each other, but you were gone and she came to me worried about you…" Lance hung his head. "Nothing major happened, but it came close."

"Nothing major happened?"

"I didn't sleep with her," Lance snarled, glaring up at his friend.

Keith narrowed his eyes. "But it came close," Keith growled knowingly.

Lance frowned, his gaze dark, but he nodded.

Keith spun away and stalked into the Control Room.

Lance sighed, watching him go. "He's pissed," he muttered, shaking his head. He looked back to Pidge and Duvessa for a moment before he, too, left the hangar. "Perhaps a good workout against Lotor's sim will do me a world of good."

Hunk watched Keith and Lance for a few moments a half grin on his face. He looked towards Duvessa and Pidge and chuckled. "I wonder…" he murmured. He shook his head. "Nah. Well, maybe…"


	4. Chapter 3

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Three**_

Melting down the alloys and growing the new nexus took about a day and a half to complete. Duvessa monitored the growing crystal with Pidge and Hunk. Once it was grown, the three worked late into the evening installing the new nexus and repairing the Veil in the Black Lion.

"Alright. That's it," Pidge declared as he and Hunk finished welding the last bit of metal that covered the Veil in Black Lion's chest. "The new nexus is installed and the Veil is patched."

Duvessa nodded from her vantage point on the catwalk in front of the Lion. "It needs to be fully flight tested to make sure everything is running smoothly. I would think that we should run Black through his paces and then later, once all the glitches are worked out, we try to form Voltron."

Pidge nodded. "You want to do the honors?" he asked, looking over at her.

She laughed softly and shook her head. She looked up at the cockpit of the Black Lion. "Tempting, but no. Black isn't my Lion anymore," she stated, looking back to him and Hunk.

"Well, someone should go with Keith on the test flight," Pidge hinted with a sly grin.

Duvessa arched an eyebrow at the younger pilot. "Are you volunteering?" Duvessa asked, her hands landing on her hips.

Pidge chuckled and shook his head. "Well, I could, however, I think you should. I can be here at Castle Control monitoring," Pidge stated. "Doing what adjustments I can and taking notes."

Duvessa stared at the young Green Lion pilot. "Why are you insisting that I go?" she asked softly.

"Well, Keith was staring pretty hard at you and Pidge earlier," Hunk answered, putting his welding tools back into their appointed drawers. "Has been almost the entire time we've been working out here. The other day Lance walked up to him, said something and he stalked off to the Control Room. Something tells me they're not too happy with each other at the moment."

"That's nothing new, Hunk," Pidge muttered, shooting his friend a bored look.

"Why would he stare at me? Does he think I'm some sort of security threat?" Duvessa asked, looking between the two men before her. "I'm here to help with Voltron, not destroy him."

"Well, things have been pretty tense between him and Lance since he returned from getting Black Lion back from Sky Marshal Wade's secret base," Pidge stated. "I think it had something to do with Princess Allura and the fact that Lance is now the same rank as Keith. But, since you've been brought out of cryostasis, he's been acting differently. More different than usual."

Duvessa shook her head, a confused look on her face. "I really don't understand what you're trying to get at, Pidge. I'm smart, but I'm still a few hundred years behind, remember?"

"What my little buddy is trying to say, Vessa, is that Keith had a thing for Allura, but it seems that Lance has taken that away from him," Hunk injected, putting the last of his equipment away. He turned and smiled at Duvessa. "It seems that some former Black Lion pilot has captured the current Black Lion pilot's interest. Whether that is a good thing or not has yet to be seen."

Duvessa stared at Hunk, her jaw hanging open in slight surprise. This was the first time someone mentioned that Keith might be interested in her and she wasn't quite sure what to think about it. "I thought he didn't even like me that much," she whispered.

"Hunk actually summed that up pretty well," Pidge stated with a grin.

"And that is why you want me to go out on the test flight with him?" she asked looking between the two men before her.

"It wouldn't hurt to see if we're right, now would it?" Hunk asked, a big grin on his face.

"Yes, it would," Duvessa stated. She shook her head. "I should go back into stasis once this flight is finished. I'm not here to… Look, I'm here to fix Voltron and that's it. I do my job and I go back into stasis. Simple."

Hunk and Pidge looked at each other and shrugged. "Ok. Well, we should let Keith know and get that flight test started."

The three left the hangar and went in search of Keith, finding him in the lounge, reading a book.

"Hey, Keith. The repairs are done," Hunk stated, flopping down onto the sofa. "Vessa says a flight test should be done."

Keith looked up at Duvessa as she stopped before him and then to Hunk. "Vessa?" he asked, arching an eyebrow. "Is that anyway to address a princess?"

"I told them they could call me that," Duvessa stated, looking down at the current commander of the Voltron Force. "Working in close proximity with them and the fact that I'm really no longer a contender for the throne, I decided to allow the informal use of my proper name."

Keith turned his eyes to her, his keen gaze noting the color of the uniform she wore. _She wears it well, too._ "Planning on taking my place?" he asked.

Duvessa straightened her shoulders. "No. Just keeping with my original loyalties within the Force. Once Black Lion, always Black Lion. And Allura gave me a choice of colors, but I couldn't not take the black uniform considering who I am." She frowned. "Or was."

Keith got to his feet and looked down at Duvessa. He crossed his arms over his chest.

_Allura was right,_ she thought. She lowered her voice to just above a whisper. "Besides, as a princess, as you rather blatantly pointed out, I think I can wear what I want, don't you?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

Keith closed his eyes and turned his head to one side. Her words seemed to slap him in the face, but she was right. "Touché. My apologies," he stated. He looked to Pidge, who had sat down with Hunk. He dropped his hands to his sides. "So, when do you want to do this test flight?"

Pidge shrugged and looked up at him from a small computer device he had in his hands. "Whenever you're ready, Keith. I'll be monitoring from Castle Control. Vessa is going to go with you as a hands on tech should anything go wrong."

Keith looked back to Duvessa and nodded. "Well, let's get this started, then, since we still have daylight."

Pidge stood and led the way into the Control Room.

Keith looked at Duvessa before she followed Pidge out of the room. He shook his head and followed.

Once in the Control Room, Duvessa turned to look at Pidge. "I think for the first couple of flights we should remain within the atmosphere, test the air pressure and heat endurance of Hunk's work."

Pidge smiled. "I haven't seen a weld of his fail yet, but I fully agree," Pidge stated with a nod.

Keith cleared his throat. "And I'm not here," he muttered softly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Duvessa blushed and looked over at Keith, worry in her expression. "Unless you disagree?" she asked.

Keith shook his head a small smile appearing on his lips, liking the way she blushed. He hadn't liked her issuing her idea without consulting him first and she had realized her mistake, rectifying it quickly. He decided to let it slide. "No, it's a good idea. Safety first." He looked at Pidge. "So, are we ready?"

Pidge nodded. "Have a safe flight," he stated with a grin and he moved to the computer.

Keith looked at Duvessa. "Let's go," he stated and walked to his launch station.

They were soon in the cockpit, Duvessa slid into the co-pilot's seat directly behind the pilot's seat. She sighed and looked up at him as he walked past her. "Commander, I must apologize. I…"

"Don't," he stated, looking down at her before he took his place at the controls. He put his hands on the controls and the Lion purred as it started up. "It has to be hard. Waking up, feeling like yesterday you were flying Black and today you're barely remembered."

Duvessa's fingers paused in their dance over the controls before her. He had summed up how she felt perfectly. "Yes," she agreed. "And I have to admit, there are times when you and the Red Lion pilot seem to look at me as if I am the enemy."

"Lance is protective," Keith admitted, checking his gauges. "He's still worried that you are some trick of Lotor's sent to trick us. It has happened before. He has snuck some of his operatives into the Castle. Some were escaped slaves, others…well, one posed as Coran's son, another was a prince who rescued Allura when she lost control of Blue Lion."

Duvessa was quiet for a few moments. "I see," she murmured. She went back to her instruments. "And you?"

Keith shook his head. "My brain says to be careful, but my instincts say you are who you say you are."

Duvessa nodded, a blush forming on her cheeks. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, are we ready to launch?" he asked, glancing back at her, noting her pink stained cheeks.

Duvessa touched a couple more things and nodded. "Pidge, are you set?" she asked.

"Absolutely, Vessa. You and Keith are clear for takeoff."

She looked at Keith and nodded. "Whenever you're ready, Commander," she murmured.

Keith faced forward. "It's Keith," he stated and launched. "I thought I told you that before."

Duvessa smiled, her blush darkening. "You did, but I wasn't sure if I still had your permission to use it considering."

Keith chuckled as he carefully did a standard flight test on the Lion. "You're not an enemy, Duvessa. You're a part of Allura's family."

Duvessa nodded. "Thank you," she murmured. "That actually makes me feel better."

Keith did some rolls. "What would make you feel even better?" he asked, just to keep the beautiful woman behind him talking.

Duvessa shook her head, her eyes on the console before her. "Getting this job done and done right," she answered.

Keith laughed, a rare thing. "It will take time for myself and Lance to fully trust you as Allura, Pidge and Hunk already have. We've been fooled before and we don't want it to happen again."

"I understand completely, Keith," Duvessa stated. "I'm sure if our roles were reversed, I'd feel the same."

"I heard you needed a heat test of Hunk's welds," came Lance's voice over the communications device as Red Lion appeared in the sky before them. "I'd be happy to oblige, Keith."

Keith shook his head at his friend's antics. "Just wanted to fly, huh, Lance?"

"Well, I figured if you were stretching Black's legs, Red could use a good stretch, too," Lance answered. "Besides, who is going to help you out if something does fail?"

Duvessa frowned and peeked around Keith's shoulder. "I take it I'm just for decoration?" she asked, her tone dark.

Lance blinked in surprise, obviously not knowing that she had been in the cockpit with Keith.

Keith chuckled. "Well, it would be one way to test the heat resistance, Duvessa," he stated. "Red is…"

"I know," Duvessa answered, her fingers flying over her console. "While Red and I don't always see eye to eye, she is a good fighter."

Lance blinked and looked around his cockpit. "Red just purred. Happily, I might add."

"She told me thank you for the compliment," Duvessa told him. "He'd better be taking good care of you, Red," Duvessa stated. "If not, tell me. I'll kick him in the head."

Lance rolled his eyes. "Great, now Red's laughing at me," Lance muttered.

"No, she's laughing with me," Duvessa answered, a smile on her lips. "So, about helping with the heat test?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lance stated. He put Red Lion into hover mode and stretched his arms over his head. "What do you need, Keith?"

"Duvessa?" Keith asked, glancing back at her.

"Lion torch," Duvessa answered. "Start at about twenty-five percent," she answered. "We'll go up from there."

Keith looked back out the viewport and grinned. "So, just sit here and let Lance melt our face off? That should make you happy, Lance."

Lance laughed. "That's what it sounds like to me, Keith," Lance stated. "And it doesn't make me all that happy. You're not fighting back."

Duvessa shook her head. "Black, can we remind them who is the alpha?"

Black purred and suddenly Red dodged out of the way as Black had shot a rocket at the other Lion.

"Hey! What the…" Lance cried.

"I didn't touch anything, Lance," Keith assured him. He looked back at Duvessa. "What did you do?"

"Me? Nothing. Black was just reminding Red that he is alpha, despite what Red's pilot seems to think," she answered, glaring out the viewport.

Lance frowned, his eyes narrowed, a dark look on his face. "I don't think I like you," he murmured.

Duvessa nodded. "At the moment, I have to agree with your sentiment," she answered. "You've had a bit of an attitude with me since I awoke from cryostasis. I would have liked to have been able to clear that up as I just can't stand it when someone gives me attitude that seems to be unwarranted," she stated.

Lance opened his mouth to speak, but Duvessa cut him off.

"I already know about the past issues with Lotor sneaking people into the Castle in an effort to undermine the security and safety of the Castle. Keith was kind enough to tell me that tale," she stated. She stood and leaned slightly over the back of Keith's seat. "I am willing to prove my loyalty, if that means so much to you, Lance, but I really would like to get Black Lion back into proper working order since that is why I was brought out of stasis to begin with." She stared long and hard at the man on the communications panel. "So, if we can get this over with, I can get back to my icy bed and out of your precious life."

Lance frowned and noted the scowl on Keith's face. He was going to get an earful when they landed, he could see it coming. He sighed. "Right. Sorry," he muttered. "When you're ready," he stated and disappeared from the monitor as Keith closed the communications link.

Once Lance was off the screen, Keith grinned up at her. "You handled that well, Duvessa."

Duvessa sat down and nodded. "Thank you," she stated. She tapped open the communications link to Red Lion again. "Begin," she ordered.

The two Lions finished the required tests with Duvessa fixing what she could from the cockpit and Pidge taking notes on what would need to be worked on once they landed.

Lance followed Keith back to the hangar, parking Red in her spot. He climbed out of the Lion, gently touching the side of her jaw as he did. He walked to the railing and turned, waiting for Keith and Duvessa to emerge. He scowled once the two were standing on the catwalk in front of the Black Lion. "Now she's in one of our uniforms and it just happens to be black?" he asked, waving towards her. "Even the cadet's aren't wearing colored uniforms yet."

Duvessa frowned, her eyes narrowing, but she kept her mouth shut.

"Lance," Allura called as she had come into the hangar as the two Lions had landed. She walked over. "That's enough. She doesn't have to explain herself to you," she stated, coming to a stop beside him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I think she does," Lance stated, still scowling at Duvessa and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Lance, drop it. She's here to fix the Lions that is it," Keith growled, stepping slightly in front of Duvessa.

"You barely know her and you're standing up for her?" Lance scoffed. "Thought you were the protective one. You know, security protocols and such? Hell, she even has a brand new Voltcom. Why don't we just turn over the keys to her and Lotor right now?"

Duvessa had heard enough. In two strides, she stepped past Keith and was in front of Lance. She balled up her fist and punched him, hard.

Lance fell to the floor, his hand going for the left side of his face. He glared up at her, anger and shock in his eyes.

Duvessa stood over him, glaring down into his shocked brown eyes. "My loyalties are to Arus and Voltron. They always have been and always will be," she snarled. She pointed at him. "And the next time you question me, remember this: I was the Black Crown Princess, rightful heir to the throne. Why on Arus would I even think to want to hand the keys of Voltron and this planet over to our enemies?" she spat. She spun on her heel and looked at Allura, carefully schooling her expression to hide the depth of her anger. "My apologies, Allura, but I have work to do." She nodded to Keith. "Commander," she stated and walked past them both to go over to the Control Room door where Pidge was standing, a shocked, but amused look on his face.

Allura and Keith watched her go before turning back to Lance.

"She's got a good right hook," Lance muttered, still rubbing his jaw as he sat up.

"Does that prove her loyalty, Lance?" Keith inquired with a grin as he looked down at Lance.

Lance glared up at him. He nodded towards Allura. "It proves Allura's family has a strong stubborn streak, that's for sure," he answered.

Allura laughed and shook her head. "Lance, Duvessa isn't a threat."

"Yeah, you said that when Haggar dressed up like your aunt Orla, remember?" Lance grumbled.

"Does she feel evil to you like Haggar did?" Allura asked as Lance got to his feet.

Lance shook his head. "Well, no…"

"Besides, how could she have gotten into the middle of the Control Room, freezing cold and soaking wet? Much less coming up through the floor like she did?" Keith asked. He looked at Lance and frowned. "Don't get me wrong, I think it is alright to be cautious, but I feel that she is who and what she says she is. Do you honestly think the Lions would respond to her the way they do if she wasn't who she says she is?"

Lance frowned, knowing that Keith was right. He had felt the Lions respond to her the first time he, Keith and Allura had brought her into the hangar. He looked towards the door of the Control Room. "I wonder how good of a pilot she is."

Allura smiled and dropped a friendly hand onto Lance's forearm. "Call a truce, please?"

Lance frowned, but nodded at her.

"Good. Let's go see what all Pidge and Duvessa have to say about the test," Keith ordered and the three walked out of the hangar to find Pidge and Duvessa studying the test results.

Several hours and many repairs later, Pidge yawned. He looked over to Hunk, who had fallen asleep leaning against Yellow Lion's jaw. He looked over at Duvessa, who was studying a readout in front of her. "Tired?" he asked.

Duvessa looked over at him and shook her head. "No. When you've been asleep for five hundred years, you don't sleep very well once you're out of stasis for awhile," she answered. She shook her head. "Although, I should be tired. It's been a long day," she confessed. She shook her head. "So much has changed," she whispered.

Pidge grinned and walked over to her. "Well, I think we should call it a night. Hunk's out cold and I'm about to fall asleep on my feet."

Duvessa nodded. "I understand," she stated. She turned and started shutting off the equipment.

Pidge turned and saved his own work. "So, how was the flight?"

Duvessa laughed softly and shook her head. "You monitored the whole thing, Pidge."

"Not what I was meaning," Pidge laughed. He turned and looked back at her. "I meant, since it has been so long, and you weren't behind the controls…"

Duvessa nodded, a thoughtful look on her face. She shrugged. "Well, it was weird not being at the controls, but the flight felt the same as it did the last time I flew Black," she answered.

Pidge nodded at what she said thoughtfully. "So, we might just be on the right track to fixing it."

Duvessa looked over at him and smiled. "I would like to think so, yes," she answered. She turned and looked at the Lions sitting in the dim light of the hangar. She sighed and leaned back against the console. "It is good to see them sitting together like this. They've always been beautiful to look at."

Pidge smiled and walked over to Hunk, shaking his shoulder. "Hey, Big Guy. We're done for the night. Go to bed."

Hunk yawned, stretched and nodded. "All right, Little Buddy." He smiled over at Duvessa. "Night, Vessa."

Duvessa smiled back at him. "Good night, Hunk. I'll see you in the morning."

Hunk nodded and walked out of the hangar.

Duvessa sighed and turned towards the Control Room. "Good night, Pidge."

Pidge followed her. "Good night, Vessa," he echoed.


	5. Chapter 4

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Four**_

Keith tossed and turned. He hadn't had the dream in a month, having hoped that the last time was the last time. But, no, he wasn't that lucky.

_He was flying in Black Lion, they had been ambushed and were crash landing. He wasn't sure where the rest of his team was, all he knew was there was someone important in the cockpit with him, someone he could never see because the person was always just a blur, but something felt different about this dream._

_ The crash was a rough one, but he had managed to put Black Lion down in one piece. He stood from his command chair and turned to face the passenger behind him. In the past, he could never make out who his important passenger was, so he was expecting the same this time. He gasped in shock. He had thought that the blurry figure would have been Allura and he was stunned to find it wasn't. "Duvessa?" he asked softly._

_ Duvessa opened her eyes, with pain shining in the depths, she stared into his. "Keith…"_

Keith awoke with a start as he fell out of his bed, landing in a tangled heap, the blankets and sheets wrapped around his legs. He rolled over until he could sit up and ran his hand through his black hair. He sat there for several long minutes. _She has never been in that dream before. It was always a different dream with her. Why? _He licked his dry lips and shook his head, shaking the thoughts and, hopefully, the dream away. "I think I need to go for a run," he muttered and disentangled himself. He quickly dressed and made his way down to the kitchen exit and the path that ran through the trees close to the Castle.

Once outside, he froze, seeing a lone figure stretching near a garden bench. He shook his head and closed his eyes, recognizing the long black hair that cascaded down the person's back. _Just my luck,_ he thought.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa tossed and turned in her sleep. She gasped and sat upright in her bed, a sheen of sweat on her brow. She closed her eyes and shook her head. "I can not believe that he is five hundred years younger than me," she muttered. "Why did I dream of him back then when he wasn't even a thought on the distant horizon?" She angrily tossed the covers off and walked to the window, staring outside, knowing if she tried to sleep again he would reappear in her dream. It never failed. She looked down at her Voltcom that was sitting in its charger and a small display popped up, telling her the time and the outside temperature. She sighed. "Four in the morning. Well, guess I can go for a run. It's warm enough out," she muttered. She turned to the wardrobe and found something suitable to workout in. She pulled on her Voltcom and she walked down to the kitchen door to the garden. She smiled, seeing that the door wasn't guarded. "Some things never change," she whispered. She zipped up the grey hooded sweatshirt over her tank top and pushed open the door. She walked over to a garden bench and stretched her long legs. As soon as she felt she was ready, she turned to the path that led down to the lake and around the Castle and froze, seeing a man standing there in the semi-darkness.

The man chuckled. "I take it you couldn't sleep?" Keith asked, his voice soft.

Duvessa, startled, could only nod. She swallowed hard. "I was going to go for a run," she stated.

Keith grinned and nodded towards the trail. "Care to join me then?" he asked. "It's what I do when I can't sleep either."

Duvessa slowly nodded. "Yes, I'll join you," she answered. She reached up and pulled the hood over her head and moved towards him.

"You're going to get hot with that up," he stated as they walked toward the path.

Duvessa smiled up at him. "That's the idea," she stated as they broke into a jog.

Keith shook his head and his grin widened. "All right," he murmured.

Conversation dwindled between them as they ran the trail until each of them were lost in their own thoughts and focused on their breathing.

As they reached a hill, Duvessa picked up speed, running up the hill as fast as she could.

Her boost of speed had surprised Keith at first, but he quickly caught up to her. "Take it easy," he cautioned. "You've been in stasis…"

"I know!" Duvessa answered. "But, I have to push through it," she growled, her gaze focused and intense upon the trail. "Second wind."

Keith nodded. The hill was always where he picked up his second wind, especially on the downward slope.

The two crested the hill and began descending into the thick forest.

Duvessa's hair streamed out behind her as she pushed herself faster, feeling as if she was flying down the hill. She jumped over a rock that would have surely made her fall, Keith right beside her.

Half an hour later, the two burst through the trees and into the clearing around the Castle.

Duvessa put her arms up, lacing her fingers together behind her head and slowed to a walk, Keith doing the same. The two looked at each other and smiled right before they started laughing.

"That felt good," Duvessa stated, shaking her head as they walked back towards the gardens and the kitchen entrance.

Keith couldn't stop smiling, something about the woman beside him brought it out in him, made him want to smile. "That was one hell of a run. I haven't pushed myself like that in a long time," he admitted.

Duvessa nodded. "I used to," she confessed. "The faster and harder I pushed, I felt like it was good for me and piloting Black. Especially since you never know when you have to run for your life and what the terrain would be like."

Keith laughed. "Very true," he agreed.

A figure was seated on a bench near the kitchen as they walked up.

"Well, well," came Lance's voice. "I see the two of you are up early. How was the run?"

Keith nodded. "It was good," he answered.

Duvessa lowered her arms, her breathing back to normal. She stopped several feet from Lance, silent and wary.

Lance looked at her and made a face. "Look, I know we didn't start off on the right foot," he muttered. He frowned and looked away for a moment. "I'm sorry about that."

Duvessa looked up at Keith, who nodded. She looked back to Lance. "I will accept your apology if you accept mine. I'm sorry for the punch last night as well as my attitude. I only do that when I'm given one first, but it isn't something that I should do considering my upbringing." She bowed her head. "You were only trying to help and protect the Castle and Voltron. I understand that and I probably overreacted."

Lance looked at her and nodded. "So, we're good then?"

Duvessa nodded back as she looked back to him. "If that means we've settled this, then yes."

Lance grinned. "Breakfast is in an hour," he stated. He looked to Keith. "Keith, you got a few minutes?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah."

Duvessa looked between the two, realizing that Lance wanted to talk to Keith alone. She nodded again. "I will see you at breakfast then," she stated and walked to the kitchen door.

"Duvessa," Keith called, watching her walk away.

She stopped and turned back. "Yes, Keith?"

"When were you and Pidge planning on doing another test flight?"

"After breakfast. We worked pretty late last night to get the issues from last night worked out," she answered.

Keith nodded. "All right."

Duvessa nodded back and disappeared into the kitchen.

Keith turned his attention back to Lance. "Not the best apology in the world, but as long as she accepted it I think you're good."

Lance grinned. "Well, Allura told me to make a truce," he muttered with a shrug. "Figured since she was here I'd get it out of the way. You just happened to be the lucky witness."

Keith dropped down onto the bench beside his friend. "So, why are you up so early?"

Lance shrugged. "Couldn't sleep any more," he answered. "Didn't realize I wasn't the only one until just now when the two of you came barreling out of the woods like the hounds of hell were right on your heels."

Keith grinned and looked towards the brightening horizon. "She pushed me hard this morning. She ran hard."

Lance laughed, a teasing glint in his brown eyes. "She pushed you? What off a cliff? You run that trail almost every day, Keith. How could she have pushed you?"

Keith shook his head. "I don't even run the trail like she did. I think we ran the whole thing in about forty minutes."

Lance whistled. "Damn. It usually takes you at least fifty."

Keith nodded. "I know." He leaned back against the wall. "So, why are you up, Lance?"

"Kept dreaming about getting my nose broken by Duvessa," Lance answered, a frown forming on his face. "Every time I'd fall asleep, first thing that happened was she would punch me in the face."

Keith laughed and shook his head. "Seriously?"

Lance nodded and a slight grin erupted on his face. "It was starting to bruise my ego. This last time I thought since I kept dreaming about it, I'd better have it checked out."

"Is it broken?"

Lance shook his head. "No, but it was close. At least, that's what Doctor Gorma said."

"Nice," Keith murmured. He stood. "Well, I should probably hit the shower before breakfast."

Lance nodded. "I'm going to watch the sunrise."

Keith nodded back. As he walked past Lance, he patted his shoulder. "I'm glad you were man enough to apologize to her." Then he disappeared into the kitchens.

Lance grinned and shook his head before turning his gaze back to the horizon.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Allura walked into the garden and saw Lance sitting on a bench, his eyes on the distant horizon. She dropped down onto the bench beside him and laid her head on his shoulder.

"He knows, Allura," Lance murmured.

Allura looked up at him, puzzlement in her eyes.

Lance looked down at her. "He's suspected since his return," he told her. He sighed and licked his dry lips. "What do you want to do about it?"

Allura shook her head. "I'm not going to regret you, Lance," she murmured. She sat up. "He was going to find out eventually anyway."

Lance nodded. "I know." He looked back towards the horizon. "I apologized to…your aunt?" he stated, sounding a little confused.

Allura giggled and nodded. "Essentially, yes, she is," Allura answered.

Lance nodded again. "She apologized to me, as well," he stated. He wrapped his arm around Allura's shoulders and gently kissed the top of her head. "I suppose having been cold for five hundred years and then someone giving me attitude would make me a bit cranky."

Allura arched an eyebrow up at him. "Only a bit?"

Lance laughed. "Ok, ok," he stated. He sobered. "Either way, you, Pidge and Hunk have all accepted her. Keith seems to have a soft spot for her, so I was only trying to make sure that everyone and the Castle was safe from her if she turned out to be a trick of Lotor's."

Allura shook her head. "You don't have to explain yourself, Lance. I understand what you're saying. And I need to apologize to you, too."

Lance blinked and looked down at her. "What for?"

Allura beamed up at him. "For taking her side last night before she laid you out on the floor. I know now that you were looking out for the team and Voltron. But, I felt that you were being a little unfair."

Lance shrugged. "Well, she made Black fire at me. I was just trying to help and I didn't know she was there. She was kind of mean while we were airborne."

Allura reached up and turned his head to face her. "I'm glad you apologized and I'm very glad she apologized to you. But, at least she wasn't the former Red Lion pilot. I know you've felt insecure about the cadets, but could you imagine…"

Lance closed his eyes and groaned. "You're mean, woman. And having met Duvessa, I see where you get it."

Allura laughed and gently pulled him down, kissing his lips softly. "Just try to keep your suspicious nature hidden. If she does happen to be playing for the bad guys, you can have your 'I told you so'," she whispered.

"If she does, I'm going to wish I hadn't been right. I hate to see you disappointed, sweetheart," he stated.

Allura smiled and gently swatted his chest. "Be careful, Lance. Someone might think you're a nice guy under that cocky bravado."

Lance could only laugh.


	6. Chapter 5

****_Thank you all for your comments and reviews! I hope you are enjoying what you read. Now, I've got a bit of a break after this coming so I can write a few more chapters for you...I've got some written for later use, but it doesn't fit into the story yet...I have to connect the pieces, so please, bear with me as I get my brain into gear and work out the details! Thank you again! Enjoy!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Five**_

Duvessa walked into the dining room where breakfast was laid out, buffet style. She had gotten used to the routine quickly after the last couple of days, but at least this morning she didn't feel rushed. She smiled as she looked out the windows, the run having made her feel alive. She picked up a plate and moved to the line, finding herself behind Hunk.

"Morning, Vessa," Hunk said with a grin. "Ready for the second flight?"

Duvessa smiled up at him and nodded. "Yes. It seems to be a good day for it."

Hunk laughed. "Yeah, mornings are always beautiful here," he admitted, looking towards the windows. He leaned closer to her and lowered his voice. "Heard you and Keith went for a run this morning."

Duvessa blushed and looked up at him, her eyes wide. "How…"

Hunk chuckled and stood up straight. "You know how it goes in the Castle," he stated and walked off to the table.

Duvessa watched him walk away before she turned back to the food before her. She picked up a muffin, a couple slices of bacon and a small helping of eggs. She moved to the table and sat near the door, unsure as to where everyone else sat in the room.

Soon the rest of the Force had assembled in the dining room and were sitting down eating.

"Pidge, Duvessa said that you two will be ready to do the second test flight soon after breakfast," Keith stated.

Duvessa blushed and looked up towards the others.

Pidge nodded. "Yes, if that is all right with you, Keith."

Keith nodded. "That's fine," he answered.

Daniel groaned. "When is Black Lion going to be fully repaired?" he moaned.

"You can't rush repairs like this, Daniel," Larmina stated, looking over at her fellow cadet. "Especially since it is the Control Nexus. Too much could go wrong if it is even just a small bit off."

Duvessa smiled, nodding at what Larmina had just said. "Very true. I hope that we have everything perfectly aligned, Daniel," she murmured.

Daniel looked down the table at her and smiled. "What was it like five hundred years ago? Maybe you could teach us a class in Arusian history…I mean, since you did live it."

"Oh, that might make it more interesting," Larmina agreed, nodding her head. "A first hand point of view of the past. It wouldn't be as stuffy like it is reading it out of a book or from the computer."

"Yeah, that would be awesome!" Vince agreed.

Duvessa blushed, not entirely sure how to react to the enthusiasm of the cadets. She knew that growing up she had disliked how stuffy history was until she visited a site where history had actually happened, then it seemed to actually come alive for her.

"Well, maybe she could do her hand to hand combat, too, fully activating her Voltcom," Pidge stated with a nod.

Duvessa looked towards Keith and Allura, the cadets doing the same.

"It sounds like a good idea to me, if she wants to do it," Allura agreed.

The three cadets spun to look at Duvessa. "Please?" the three begged in unison.

Duvessa sighed, unable to decline as the three young people who were pleading with their hope filled eyes looked to her. "After I finish with the test flights," she conceded with a slight nod. "Voltron comes first."

"Yes!" the three cadets cried, making the others in the room laugh.

Duvessa looked back to her food, picking at it.

Lance watched her quietly. He got up and moved down towards her. He sat down across from her. "You alright? Heard you pushed the hell out of Keith on the run this morning."

Duvessa looked up at him, startled, but she didn't see a trace of the attitude he had given her before. "I'm fine," she answered with a nod. "I just have this odd feeling, that's all. It's probably nothing."

Lance frowned. "I've learned to trust Allura's instincts. Telepathy is pretty common with you Arusians," he murmured as he speared some eggs on his plate with his fork. He looked across the table at her. "I'm willing to bet that you're picking up on something."

Duvessa sighed and laid her fork down. "I might be, but my abilities aren't honed like they should be. Occasionally I get feelings. I've never been one to actually hear other people's voices in my head like others I used to know."

Lance nodded. "Well, if you happen to hear one saying trouble is on the way, don't hesitate, ok?" he asked with a grin. "And don't worry about teaching the cadets. If you don't want to…"

Duvessa shook her head. "No, no, that's alright. I found it a little strange that they actually wanted to talk to me and have me teach them, but I think it might set some things straight with history. I'll see about sitting down with them after the flight today."

"Do you need Red's assistance again?" he asked.

Duvessa actually started to smile at the hot headed man across the table from her. "We might, yes," she answered. She cocked her head to one side. "You know, you're actually kind of charming when you don't have an attitude."

Lance smiled and winked at her. "I try. And I'll go up with you and Keith just in case you do need my help."

"It's good to see the two of you getting along and not trying to knock sense into each other," Allura stated as she walked up behind Duvessa.

Duvessa looked over at Lance and nodded. "I believe that we have mended our differences."

Hunk laughed. "Fences. Mended our fences, but differences works too," he stated at Lance's irritated glare.

Duvessa giggled and blushed as she looked towards Hunk. "Yes, thank you, Hunk. Perhaps I'll eventually figure out this… What was that word you used yesterday, Pidge? Sling?" she asked, looking towards Pidge.

Pidge and Hunk laughed. "Slang," the two stated in unison.

"Ah, yes, that was it. Thank you," she stated with a nod before she looked back to her breakfast, color rising in her cheeks slightly.

Keith moved down towards the group near Duvessa. He saw the color in her cheeks and her barely touched plate. "Alright, let her eat," he scolded. He shook his head. "Pidge, I'll meet you and Duvessa in the Control Room when you're finished." He turned and walked out of the dining room.

"Roger that," Pidge answered.

Duvessa took a bite of muffin and swore it almost melted in her mouth. She blinked and looked down at the muffin in her hand. "Wow."

Lance chuckled, noting the awed look on Duvessa's face. "You haven't tried the muffins before today?"

Duvessa shook her head, her eyes finding his across the table. "No. Wow. Those are amazing," she whispered, looking back to the muffin in her hand.

Allura laughed. "Alright. Cadets, I'll see you in the classroom in fifteen minutes. Duvessa, are you sure you want to teach them after the test flight?"

Duvessa nodded, her eyes moving to the three eager youths shoveling food into their mouths. "I think I can," she answered. "We are going to go a bit higher into the atmosphere and work on some more aggressive attacks during these final checks before we move on to form Voltron. I think, as long as the flight this morning goes well, we should be able to form the robot this afternoon."

Pidge and Hunk beamed. "We are good to go as soon as we make the checks this morning, if you want, Vessa. We're going to be on standby in case you and Keith decide that we should."

Duvessa nodded. "Did you tell that to him?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at the two.

Pidge nodded. "I did. He's ready if you determine the flight is good."

Duvessa shook her head. "That's a lot of weight for me to carry."

Allura dropped her hand onto Duvessa's shoulder. "Not like the other one you used to carry," she murmured and left the room to prepare the classroom for the cadets.

Duvessa frowned, watching her brother's descendant walk away. She knew what Allura had alluded to and agreed with her wholeheartedly.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Pidge, Lance and Duvessa walked into the Control Room five minutes later.

"Are you sure? You didn't eat much," Pidge muttered, looking up at Duvessa.

"I'm fine," Duvessa answered. She shook her head. "Besides, one shouldn't eat too much before flying."

Lance laughed. "Too true," he agreed with a nod. "I remember a couple of my flight instructors turning up the heat in the cockpit and pulling crazy maneuvers just to get me to puke. It's like a right of passage."

Duvessa laughed softly. "Well, if it is all the same to everyone, I'd rather not be getting sick on the test flight," she stated, causing the other two with her to laugh.

Keith turned at the sound of their voices. He smiled and Duvessa could feel that it was one meant for her and her alone.

Duvessa's cheeks flamed as she and the others stopped beside Keith. "Are you ready, Keith?"

He nodded, his eyes locked on Duvessa for a moment longer before he looked to the others. "Let's go."

Soon Black Lion and Red Lion were in the air above the Castle.

"Alright, Lance," came Pidge's voice over the radio. "Aim straight for where the hole was and give it a few good shots."

Lance chuckled. "Target practice on Black. Seems a little unfair with the way you just sit there in midair, Keith."

Keith grinned. "Shall I move and make it more interesting?" he joked.

"Not if you want these tests to be the best they can be," Pidge cut in. "You set, Vessa?"

"Vessa? Pidge, I don't think…" Lance started.

"Yes, Pidge, I'm ready," Duvessa answered, cutting Lance off. "Unless Lance has lost his nerve?" she teased, making sure Lance could hear the tease in her voice.

"Oh," Keith murmured with a soft chuckle. "I think she's calling you out, Lance."

"Yeah, I heard," Lance answered with a laugh and began to fire on the Black Lion. "Good thing she isn't in the pilot's seat."

After several minutes, Duvessa called a cease fire. "How does it look, Pidge? It looks good from up here," she stated.

Pidge's fingers danced across the computer console. "Looks perfect from here. Try some actual defense this time, Keith."

"Roger that," Keith answered.

"Hey, Keith. Why don't you let Duvessa fly for that? I mean, she did pretty much call me out," Lance laughed.

Hunk came onto the radio, obviously watching the testing from the Control Room with Pidge. "Yeah, Keith. I mean, it would be cool to see what she use to do before we came around," he encouraged.

Duvessa shook her head. While she longed to fly again, she knew she shouldn't. Mostly because she wouldn't want to give it up again. "Really, it's ok. I don't have to do this," she stated. "Let's just finish this up."

Keith glanced back at her, curiosity gnawing at him. He saw the look of longing in her eyes, but it was tempered with the fact that she wasn't the pilot anymore. "Lance is a good pilot," he cautioned. He nodded to her. "Get up here."

Duvessa slowly climbed from the co-pilot seat and stood beside him. "I don't need to do this," she whispered, shaking her head.

Keith nodded and stood up, one hand still on the flight controls. "I know," he murmured.

Duvessa slid into his seat and it automatically adjusted for her. She put her hands on the controls and Keith let go and moved to the co-pilots chair. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, focusing her mind and tuning into the feel of Black Lion. When she opened them she looked at the monitor where Lance's face was, grinning at her. "So, Lance, what, exactly, did you have in mind?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

Lance shrugged, a cocky grin on his face. "Show me what you can do."

Duvessa nodded and pulled back on the controls, looping the Lion around until she put some space between herself and Lance. She could feel her Voltcom tingling on her arm and she paused, looking at it. "Question: is my Voltcom supposed to tingle while I'm flying?" she asked, looking back towards Keith. "I don't remember reading that in Pidge's notes on these new Voltcoms."

"Sometimes," Keith answered with a nod. "Why?"

Duvessa shook her head. "Nothing. It was just strange, that's all." She looked back towards Lance and nodded. "Alright. Whenever you are ready, Lance."

"You sure?" Lance asked, arching an eyebrow. "You look a little nervous."

Duvessa nodded again. "Yes. Proceed."

"Ok. Here we go." Lance grinned and opened fire.

Duvessa dodged and weaved through the air. She concentrated, focusing on nothing but dodging Lance's attacks. He'd gotten in a few good blows, but she had managed to dodge most of them.

"Hold on," she called to Keith. She had Black Lion in a dive, Red on Black's tail, heading straight for the ground.

"Duvessa, what are you doing?" Keith asked, watching the ground getting closer too fast for his liking. "Pull up!"

"Vessa, pull up!" Pidge cried. He got to his feet, his eyes on the monitor. "Pull up!"

"Duvessa!" Keith shouted. He stood, ready to reach over the seat and help her pull Black Lion out of the dive if she needed it.

Duvessa narrowed her eyes, intent upon the ground. At the last moment, she reversed thrusters and fired two missiles into the ground, pulling out of the dive at the same time.

Everyone in the Control Room gasped watching the fireball, thinking she and Keith had just plowed into the ground.

"Pidge, are they alive?" Lance asked, landing Red Lion and looking around for them. "Keith? Duvessa?"

Pidge stammered as his fingers flew over the console. "I – I don't know, Lance."

Suddenly, Lance found himself under heavy fire. He looked towards where the weapons fire was coming from and saw Black Lion emerging from the massive dust cloud, moving fast. Soon, he was on the defensive, sometimes unable to dodge what Duvessa was throwing at him.

After a few minutes, Duvessa stopped firing and moving without a word.

Lance turned and looked back. He was hovering in the air a few hundred feet higher than she was. "Duvessa?" he asked. "What is it? Black not working?"

Duvessa sat there, staring up at the Red Lion and shook her head. "No, Black is fine. Lance, what is that incoming behind you?"

Lance turned and looked further up into the atmosphere. His jaw dropped open. "Oh, crap. Keith, I think we need the others out here."

Keith nodded. "Pidge. Hunk, scramble. Tell Allura Lotor's incoming. Have the cadets man the Castle defenses."

"Roger that," Pidge stated.

Soon, Blue, Green and Yellow Lions joined Red and Black in the air.

Duvessa looked back to Keith. "I think you need to take over, Keith," she stated.

He grinned and switched places with her. "Well, guess we're testing for Voltron now," he answered.

"It sure looks that way, Keith. You and Vessa sure put Black and Red through their paces today," Pidge stated with a chuckle. "That was some nice flying, Vessa."

"Thanks, Pidge," Duvessa murmured as she slid into her seat.

"Ok, let's cut the chatter," Keith ordered. "Form up. Let's give Lotor a nice warm welcome."

Lance chuckled, darkly. "Warm welcomes are my specialty. Allura is good at the icy ones."

"Lance, knock it off," Allura muttered, shaking her head. "Boys," she stated, rolling her eyes.

The five Lions formed a phalanx in the sky over the Castle, waiting for what Lotor was planning on throwing at them.

"Ah, a welcoming committee," came Lotor's voice over the radio. "Good, then I don't have to taunt you out of your lairs. Maahox, launch your latest robeast."

"As you wish, my lord," Maahox purred and pulled a lever on the station before him.

Duvessa swallowed hard, wondering what the robeast would look like, or who it would be.

The coffin landed on the ground near the desert and opened, revealing Maahox's latest ugly creation. The boar headed beast slowly stood to it's full height, rivaling the height of the Castle. It cried out a challenge to the five Lions and, using one of its meaty fists, punched down a mountain of rocks.

"Well, looks like Maahox has been up to no good again," Pidge stated, scanning the robeast. "He's upped the amount of Haggarium he has used on robeasts in the past."

"Will we be able to counter it?" Allura asked.

"We'd better," Keith answered. "If not, we're going to have problems." He looked down at a reading he was getting on one of his screens. "Ready to form Voltron," he called.

Duvessa closed her eyes. _Please, let this work,_ she prayed. She reopened them and focused, her fingers on the console before her.

"Activate interlocks. Dynotherms connected. Infracells up. Megathrusters are go," Keith called.

"Let's go Voltron Force!" the entire group yelled.

Soon, the mighty defender was formed and fighting the robeast. Within fifteen minutes, the Force had beaten the robeast and Lotor was leaving Arus' airspace.

"Well, I think that went pretty well," Pidge muttered from Green Lion as he checked Voltron's status.

Duvessa sat quietly behind Keith in Black Lion, her fingers tapping a quick staccato on the screen before her. "Yes, it seems that everything is functioning normally," she agreed. She sighed and sat back in her chair. _How soon will I be going back into stasis?_

"Alright, disassemble and head back to the Castle," Keith ordered and soon the Lions were on their way back to their dens.


	7. Chapter 6

****_Ok, I certainly wasn't expecting to fly through this chapter like I did, so bonus for you, the reader! :D Some things here, I wasn't expecting to put in at this point, but they just fit. I hope you enjoy! I do appreciate all your comments and reviews! Thanks for taking the time to read! _

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Six**_

The cadets were sitting in their defense stations as the members of the Voltron Force returned to the Control Room.

"How'd it go?" Daniel asked, a smile on his face as he quickly jumping to his feet and heading over towards Lance, his idol.

Lance chuckled and mussed up Daniel's hair. "It went just fine. It seems that Black Lion is in good working order."

Duvessa followed Pidge to the computer and watched as he reviewed the statistics that had been recorded for the fight with the robeast.

Keith stopped next to Lance and Daniel, his eyes on Duvessa and Pidge.

Lance glanced over at Keith. "Man, you're obsessing," he murmured with a half grin.

Keith glared at Lance. "What?"

"I didn't stutter," Lance answered. He looked back towards Duvessa. "She'd be good for you, Keith. I can tell."

Daniel looked up at the two men beside him, making a face. "What?"

Lance scowled and looked down at Daniel. "Nothing. Head on back to your classroom and work on your latest star chart homework," Lance ordered.

"Oh, man," Daniel muttered, turning towards the classroom. "When is she going to come teach her history lesson?"

"When she's done with what she's doing," Lance answered as he shot a glare towards Daniel. "Move it, cadet."

"Yes, sir," Daniel muttered as he followed Larmina and Vince to their classroom.

Keith scowled at Lance. "Nice going," he muttered.

Lance shrugged. "He says anything you can give him latrine duty," Lance stated casually. "But, seriously, Keith. You and her seem to get along. Why not?"

Keith shook his head. "She's a princess and five hundred years older than we are," he answered.

"Well, she may be that old, but does she look it?" Lance asked, a teasing glint in his brown eyes. "Dude, you should seriously try. Because if she goes back into stasis and you did nothing, you'll regret it."

Keith frowned as he looked at his friend, knowing that he was right. He turned and walked out of the Control Room, heading for the lounge.

Lance watched his friend walk away without even a quick sarcastic comment. He frowned. "That's a first. He's never done that before," he murmured. He followed Keith out of the Control Room and down to the lounge.

Keith stood at the windows of the lounge, staring out at the lake.

"Ok, what is it, Keith?" Lance asked as he walked into the room.

Keith crossed his arms over his chest, but didn't turn to face Lance. "I hate admitting you're right, Lance. You tend to gloat."

Lance grinned. "I'm rarely right, so I tend to gloat when I can," he agreed with a nod. His smile faded. "What else is bothering you?"

Keith shook his head as Allura walked into the lounge.

Lance and Keith turned.

Allura looked between the two and frowned. "It's me, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

Lance glanced at Keith, who glanced at him. "Yes," they both answered, looking back to her.

Allura bowed her head and moved to a couch. She sat down and looked up at them. "Alright. Let's talk about it."

Lance and Keith looked at each other again and then sat down.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa walked into the classroom to find the cadets working on star charts. She smiled and moved to the front of the room. She sat down on the edge of a table and waited.

"We're almost done, Auntie Allura," Larmina stated before she looked up. She gasped. "Oh, I'm sorry, Prin…"

Duvessa held her hand up. "Unless you want me to address you as Lady Larmina, I think you should just drop the title," she stated with a grin. "It's Vessa."

Larmina nodded. "How did you know my name? We haven't been properly introduced."

Duvessa grinned. "I asked Pidge and Hunk. They told me who you all were," she answered. She nodded to the boys. "Vince and Daniel," she stated. "So, Arusian history, right?" she asked.

They looked at each other and nodded, putting their star charts away.

Duvessa stood and nodded towards the door. "Let's go into the main hall where all the paintings are," she stated. She led them out of the classroom and into the hall where the paintings were. She stopped in front of a painting of her parents. They were older than she remembered as she walked to the painting, tears welling in her eyes. She bowed her head. "So, tell me what you know of King Darius," she ordered.

"Well, he was the third king after the arrival of Voltron," Vince stated. "He was the first one to actually use the mighty robot."

Duvessa nodded. "Yes," she affirmed. She moved towards her grandfather's painting. "And of King Dorien?"

"King Dorien was hailed as the most peaceful and alliance building king in the history of the planet," Larmina stated. "He was one of the fairest monarchs in all of history."

Duvessa snorted. "That is how history would remember him," she stated. She glared at her grandfather's painting. "He was a tyrant to the Castle staff and the royal family. Even after I was born, if my father ever said anything that Dorien disagreed with my father would come back with a bloody nose or split lip." She shook her head. "But, yes, he did have a way to gain allies that no one could rightly understand," she agreed. "He was good at it." She moved to a wedding portrait where Voltron stood proudly in the background. She smiled. "My great-grandmother's people were the creator's of Voltron. King Dristan married Princess Klaudia of Kalai. They gifted Arus Voltron as a show of their alliance with us." She sighed as she stared up at the happy couple. "She loved him dearly and I'm sure that he loved her. There wasn't much he wouldn't do for her."

Vince stood beside Duvessa and stared at Voltron in the distance. "So, you think I might be a descendant of someone from Kalai?" he asked softly. "King Alfor said that I was a descendant of the creator's of Voltron."

Duvessa's gaze shot down to him. "Kalai was destroyed by the Drule army the day before I was placed into cryostasis, Vince," she stated. She looked back to the painting. "I suppose it is possible that there were many people off planet when it happened, or worse, enslaved by the Drules," she conceded. She shook her head. "To be honest, Vince, I'm not even sure what all they were capable of. I had only just started learning about them when the war started."

"Darn," Vince muttered, shaking his head. "I was hoping to learn more about the creators of Voltron."

Duvessa nodded. "Well, I imagine since you don't know much about them, that most of the information that was out there about them has been lost to time," she murmured a sad look in her eyes.

Vince frowned and looked at Daniel. "Well, it was worth asking."

Duvessa looked down at Vince. "Do not fret, Vince. The answer is out there somewhere and you will find it," she stated with a soft smile.

Vince smiled back and nodded. "Alright," he stated.

Daniel stood in front of King Alec's portrait. "Princess Allura said this was the only painting of you that has survived," he stated, pointing to a small painting next to her brother's.

Duvessa moved over to it, frowning. "I hated that painter," she muttered. "He was arrogant and he was disgusting," she muttered. She looked to the painting of her brother and frowned. "So, can anyone tell me what my brother is remembered for?"

Larmina sighed. "He was remembered as the king who should not have been crowned," she stated. "He ruled well, cared for the staff, but there was always the mystery of what happened to you hanging over his head. I think it tempered him to being a good ruler, hoping to eliminate the qualms over his taking the throne."

"Or to keep the suspicion that he killed you off himself," Daniel muttered under his breath.

Duvessa nodded, having heard Daniel's soft remark. "At least he ruled well," she stated. "I was worried about that." She turned back to the others and sat down on the floor.

The cadets looked at each other and then sat down with her.

"What is it, Vessa?" Daniel asked.

She sighed and leaned back against the wall under her portrait. "It wasn't an easy decision that my father had to make," she stated, looking over at her father's painting. "I don't know how he managed to go through with it. Freezing his own daughter alive in order to preserve the secrets of Voltron," she whispered. She closed her eyes and shook her head. She opened her eyes and pasted a smile on her face. "So, what questions do you have?" she asked.

The cadets looked between themselves and then back to Duvessa. "How long had the war been going on when you were frozen?" Daniel asked.

"Six months," Duvessa answered, nodding at Daniel's question. "The Drules had been focusing on our neighboring star system. They were more highly populated than we were. More slaves, more resources." Her eyes focused on a distant spot near the ceiling. "We knew it was a matter of time before they turned their eyes to us, the jewel of the galaxy. I think they hesitated at first because of Voltron. Their first attack took us by surprise. Its one thing to know a war is coming, a totally different one when it actually arrives." She looked down at the eager cadets around her. "I don't know exactly what happened, but Doom was in a state of chaos when they finally started attacking Arus. King Xarior's son, Yaakov, turned Xarior into a robeast."

"Your last battle with the Voltron Force," Daniel murmured.

Duvessa nodded. "Yes. We fought the day before I went into stasis and we defeated Xarior," she answered.

Larmina leaned forward. "Can you tell us some of the secrets to Voltron?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

Duvessa laughed and nodded. "I will tell what I can," she stated. "Seeing as how you're Cadets of Voltron, you are no threat. Besides, you might already know some of these." Still smiling, she looked around at the three faces before her. "Most of what I was told was told to me as a type of myth or fairy tale," she explained.

_"Once upon a time, a gift was given to a king and his bride from a great and magical people. Five magnificent lions, who drew their power from Nature, herself, Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Lightning. These elements were chosen because they were the greatest and hardest to defeat._

_ "Now, the Lions were peaceful beings. They disliked war, but would defend their world if it happened to be attacked. Special people who felt a connection with the elements, or a specific one, could operate a Lion. But, they could only be used if there was great need._

_ "The Lions were intelligent, wise, fair and brutal if they had to be. They could adapt and evolve if needed as the world changed around them. They knew they were immortal beings, they would have to be to protect the planet they were charged with protecting. All those who claimed to be allies of Arus would also be awarded their protection as well if called upon," _Duvessa stated.

She suddenly stopped and frowned.

"What is it?" Daniel asked.

Duvessa shook her head, her eyes closing. "Sorry, I'm just feeling lightheaded for some reason…" Then she fainted.

Larmina gasped and grabbed Duvessa's head before she hit the floor. She stared over at Daniel and Vince, who were staring in shock. "Find my aunt!"

Daniel shook his head, clearing it. He looked down at his Voltcom. "Princess Allura, Duvessa has passed out here in the Main Hall just outside the Control Room."

"On my way," Allura replied.

Daniel looked at Larmina and smiled.

Larmina shook her head and gently laid Duvessa on the floor. "Why did she black out like this?"

Vince shook his head. "I don't know. Hopefully the others will know."

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Queen Klaudia walked into a solar where a young girl was sitting with her tutor, learning about Arusian history. She snapped her fingers and the two looked up, startled at the Queen's entrance. The two quickly rose to their feet and bowed.

"Your majesty," the tutor greeted. "It is an honor for you to visit during Princess Duvessa's lesson. How may we be of assistance?"

The queen looked at Duvessa, who stared back at her with solemn blue eyes. "Leave me and the princess," she ordered.

"But, Majesty, her lessons…"

"Can be done at another time," Klaudia snapped. "Leave us!"

The tutor bowed and quickly left the room.

Duvessa swallowed hard. She knew her great-grandmother was a powerful, highly intelligent, but private woman. "What can I do for you, Great Grandmother?" she asked softly.

Klaudia smiled. "Do not be afraid of me, Duvessa," she stated. She held her hand out to her and Duvessa walked over and took it in her own. She led the young princess to the windows and gestured outside. "What do you see?"

Duvessa looked outside. "I see mountains and forests, the gardens and the village," she answered.

Klaudia laughed softly. "Yes, I understand the realism," she stated. "What does it all mean?"

Duvessa frowned in confusion. "I'm not sure I understand."

"What you see, Duvessa, is a planet at peace. Alive with prosperity," Klaudia stated.

Duvessa looked outside and cocked her head to one side. She slowly nodded. "I see," she whispered.

Klaudia sighed. "It will not always be this way, Duvessa," she stated. "War will come in time. The planet will be thrown into chaos and ruin and those beautiful Lions you are so fond of will be called upon to defend our world."

Duvessa looked up at her, tears shining in her eyes. "Why must there be war, Great Grandmother? War is such an ugly thing."

"Yes, my child, it is," Klaudia agreed. She looked outside. "Have your parents told you nothing of your abilities?"

"My telepathic abilities?" Duvessa asked.

Klaudia nodded.

"I have been working on improving them, Great Grandmother. Father thinks that it is strange that I can hear the Lions chattering peacefully in their slumber and not him or mother," she stated. She hung her head. "I find it frustrating."

Klaudia sighed and sat down on a nearby couch, leaving Duvessa standing at the windows. "It is true. You are a child out of time."

Duvessa frowned and looked over at her great grandmother. "I am… What does that mean?"

Klaudia nodded and waved to a chair. "A Seer came to the Castle today. Your Grandfather, the king, wasn't happy about it."

Duvessa swallowed. There were times when the prophesies of the Seers scared her. "About me?"

Klaudia nodded again.

Duvessa looked away from the queen mother. "And what did the Seer foretell?" she asked softly.

"Princess of the Black Lion and Crown is a child out of time. Her powers will mature when she is within her time. She will dream of this time and the man she will marry while she is young, but will not meet him until after Arus has been brought low and later restored," Klaudia stated. "The Seer, also, mentioned that the war and battles for Arus' freedom will still be ongoing during this time. You will be needed to help Voltron keep Arus free."

Duvessa shook her head. "Are you sure it is me, Great Grandmother? I may never see the controls of the Black Lion in my lifetime seeing as how we have been at peace for several decades and there is no threat on our horizon."

Klaudia slid a scroll of paper out of the sleeve of her dress and unfurled it. "It is you, Duvessa," she stated, showing the detailed drawing. "There is no mistaking your beauty."

Duvessa stood and moved towards the scroll, drawn to it like a metal filing to a magnet. She stared in shock at her likeness. "What does it mean?"

Klaudia shook her head. "I do not know," she answered. She stared thoughtfully at the young princess before her. "The man you have dreamed of, who is he?"

Duvessa's shocked blue eyes moved to her great grandmother's and her mouth dropped open. "I haven't… how did…"

Klaudia smiled knowingly. "As you should well know by now, Duvessa, my people are highly telepathic, which is how you came to possess the power. I have seen brief images of him when you have broken your fast in the mornings."

Duvessa blushed and bowed her head. "I do not know his name, Great Grandmother. It is hidden from me. I only know his image."

Klaudia nodded. "Possibly due to your powers not maturing until some distant time in your life," she stated sadly. She shook her grey haired head. "I thought you should know of this. Your grandfather and father were going to keep it secret from you," she stated. She gently grabbed a hold of Duvessa's arms and stared her in the eye. "Do not let them stop you from trying to pilot the Lions. I sense the connection you have for them and them for you. Embrace it, Duvessa. Voltron is your destiny." She leaned forward and kissed Duvessa's forehead. "You will forget this conversation until your powers mature. Go back to your studies."

Duvessa calmly went back to her desk and resumed her studies as Klaudia left the room.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"How long has she been unconscious?" Allura demanded as she, Lance and Keith ran up to the cadets and Duvessa.

"About four minutes," Daniel answered, looking up from where he knelt next to Duvessa. "She was fine until she started telling us one of the stories she was told as a child about Voltron. Then she started getting lightheaded and passed out."

Keith and Lance dropped to their knees on either side of her. Keith dropped his hand onto her forehead. "Lance, her pulse?" he asked, looking across to his friend.

"Her pulse is good," Lance stated, checking Duvessa's wrist. He looked at Keith. "I know she ate this morning."

Keith slid his arms under her and lifted her as he carefully got to his feet. "Let's get her to Gorma, make sure she's alright."


	8. Chapter 7

****_Again, I thought this chapter would leave me stuck somewhere along the side of the Writer's Highway near a block or something. Luckily, that didn't happen. Thank you to all who are reading. Leave me a comment...even if it is just to say hi and that you're enjoying the story!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Seven**_

Keith paced in the waiting room while Doctor Gorma looked Duvessa over. It had been almost five hours since he had carried Duvessa into the infirmary and his seemingly unending patience was beginning to wear thin.

Lance and Allura sat in the chairs along one wall, Lance holding Allura's hand.

Keith grimaced, seeing the hand holding, but he hadn't been able to argue with Allura's thoughts. He'd been feeling the same way since coming back after finding Black Lion. What the two had between them had been a childhood crush, hero worship. And while Keith found it strange that it was Lance who made Allura happy, he was glad that his friends had found something special. Of course, Allura had felt better after Lance had to open his mouth and say that he thought Keith and Duvessa seemed to be heading towards coupledom. Keith had denied it, but his gut was telling him that they were probably onto something that his head was trying desperately to ignore.

Lance watched Keith pace. He grinned. _He's going to pace a hole through the floor,_ he thought.

Allura gently bumped him with her shoulder. _I'm just glad the two of you didn't fight over me._

Lance nodded, his eyes moving back to his pacing friend. _I seriously thought he was going to. He was pretty upset when he first confronted me with it the other day. I think you being there for this latest discussion is what really kept it calm._

_He's your friend, Lance. He would feel bad about it later,_ Allura stated.

Lance grinned at her. _Yeah, he would,_ he agreed. He leaned back in the chair, resting his head on the wall. _Oddly, it seemed like he gave up too easily, though._

Allura shot him a skeptical look.

_Seriously, Allura,_ Lance stated. _I am almost starting to think he kind of expected to lose you to me or something._

Allura looked back to Keith, a frown marring her angelic face as a thought came to her. _He was expecting Duvessa…_

Lance blinked in shock and looked down at her. _You think?_

Allura shrugged. _He's got some telepathic ability, just like you do, Lance. It is possible._

Lance frowned, turning his thoughts back to the conversation they had had earlier.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith and Lance looked warily at each other as Allura sat down on the couch.

Lance shrugged and sat down on another couch, while Keith sat on a third.

"So, I do not want the two of you to fight over me," Allura stated. She laced the fingers of her hands together in front of her and studied them intently for a moment. She looked up at the two of them. "I like to believe I am a grown woman and can make these hard decisions on my own. I know who and what I am," she stated, having seen Keith take a breath to speak. "I know I am a princess of Arus and that I have a responsibility to the people of this planet. That being said, I am also a living person who deserves to be happy in my life as well." She turned slightly to Keith and sighed heavily. "I have done a lot of thinking over the years while you were out searching for Black Lion, Keith." She looked up into his blue eyes. "I came to realize that the feelings that I had for you was a type of hero worship and a childhood crush. Don't get me wrong, you are a handsome and wonderful man and any woman should be deeply honored for your attentions, but I don't believe that you and I would last. I know for a fact that you feel honor bound to protect me, not just from danger or Doom, but also from myself. I need to know some form of freedom. I get that when I'm with Lance. I know that Lance has a reputation of being a hotheaded ladies man, but he's different when he is around me. I hope that one day you can see that."

Keith nodded. "I will do my best." He chuckled, somewhat darkly. "Oddly enough, you're saying quite a bit that I have been thinking lately, myself."

Allura smiled and nodded before she turned her attention to Lance. "But, you, Lance, need to understand that Keith is always going to hold a piece of my heart. Having had a crush on him for so long, it is impossible for him not to. I am still going to hold him in high esteem and as a close friend."

Lance nodded. "I understand that, Allura." He looked at Keith, who was staring at him, a slightly menacing look on his face. "You wanted to say something, too?" he asked.

Keith frowned, but nodded. "I've taken my oath seriously to protect her and keep her safe, Lance. While I'm still not sure you are the right man for her and Arus, I'm going to stand aside for you. But, you'd better do your best to keep her safe and not break her heart."

Lance heard the underlying threat in his voice. _You hurt her and I'll kill you._ Lance nodded. _Hell, I'd probably kill myself first if I hurt her. Not that I'd enjoy doing that…_ "I don't plan on hurting her ever, Keith." He nodded. "Arus has become home to all of us. I want what is best for the planet, too." He grinned. "Of course, you could just admit that you feel something for Duvessa. It seems that the two of you would be good for each other."

Allura blinked and looked between Lance and Keith. "Really?" she asked as a smile blossomed on her face. "Oh, that would be sweet!"

Keith grimaced as Allura's Voltcom rang and Daniel's voice broke the silence.

_ "Princess Allura, Duvessa has passed out here in the Main Hall just outside the Control Room,"_ Daniel stated.

Allura blinked in shock as she looked down at her Voltcom. "I'm on my way," she answered and got to her feet.

Keith and Lance were already sprinting out the door and Allura ran to catch up.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Doctor Gorma finally walked out of the room, a chart in his hands and he headed over towards the waiting trio.

Allura got to her feet, Lance shadowing her movement and Keith stopped pacing to face the newcomer. "Is she alright, Doctor?" Allura asked, concern shining brightly in her blue eyes.

Gorma nodded and sighed. "She seems to be. All of her test results came back normal," he stated. "However, her CAT scan is vastly different than the one that was taken right after she came out of cryostasis."

"Is that good news or bad, Doc?" Lance asked.

"She has more brain activity," Gorma answered looking at the three. "Which considering she is Arusian royalty, shouldn't be all that much of a surprise. What does surprise me is the fact that she hadn't had this much activity before."

Keith and Lance looked to Allura, hoping she had an explanation.

Allura shook her head. "I don't know," she murmured. "Perhaps her telepathy is kicking in? She was only ever able to communicate with the Lions, never any people."

"Is she awake?" Keith asked, his voice soft as he turned back to face Gorma.

Doctor Gorma shook his head. "Not yet," he answered. "And I'm not sure why. With this much brain activity, unless she is having a seizure, she should be awake, but she's not."

"Can we see her?" Allura asked.

Gorma nodded. "She's in room six," he stated and walked off to his office.

Lance clapped a hand on Keith's shoulder. "Let's go, buddy," he stated.

Keith glared at Lance, but followed after Allura as she disappeared into Duvessa's room.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

_Why can't I wake up?_ Duvessa wondered silently. _This is getting to be annoying! I want to wake up! Come on, brain, wake up!_

_Relax for a few moments. You don't want to not talk to me. You need to learn to trust someone with your thoughts,_ came a familiar voice into her thoughts.

Duvessa paused. _Alec?_ Duvessa asked.

_Yes, Duvessa, it is me,_ came Alec's voice in her mind.

_What is happening? I don't understand what is happening to me._

_Your telepathy is maturing. You are within your time now. It is strange to actually be talking to you this way considering you never were able to before._

Duvessa paused. _You're dead, you know that, right?_

Alec laughed. _I know, sister. However, since no one else was willing to come and tell you that you have not lost your senses, I came to tell you._

_ Who should I trust?_

_ Whomever you will, Vessa. Just make sure he's worthy of you and the crown you wear._

_ What? I'm not wearing any crown!_

_ The man you dreamed of who is now a reality. Ensure he is worthy of you. I must go. Wake!_

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith stopped at the foot of Duvessa's bed, staring down at her as Lance and Allura stopped beside the bed.

Duvessa gasped as she sat upright in bed, her eyes shooting open and the first person she saw was Keith. _It's about damn time I woke up! Where the hell am I? Where the hell did you all come from? Where are the cadets? How did I get here?_

Keith winced and grabbed his head with both hands. "Stop!" he yelled. He stared at her, pain in his blue eyes. He lowered one hand, holding it out to her to stop her tirade in his head. "Calm down! You're safe in the infirmary. We just walked in after letting Gorma check you over, the cadets are fine somewhere else in the Castle and I carried you down here."

Allura and Lance jumped at Keith's outburst. "Keith? What are you yelling for?" Allura asked, dropping her hand on his shoulder.

Duvessa had gone pale, staring at Keith. "Oh, Gods. Did I just… Did you hear…"

"Yeah, you don't need to yell," Keith answered, nodding his head, one hand still pressed to his temple. "I heard you just fine."

Allura looked between the two and knew what it was. "Duvessa, your telepathy?"

Duvessa looked at Allura and nodded. "I had a memory unlock that I didn't know was hidden from me," she whispered. "I was a child out of time. Once I entered the time I was destined for, my telepathy would unlock, as would that memory." She swallowed hard and looked back at Keith. She swallowed, thinking the rest of the conversation with her great grandmother was better left unsaid at the moment. She looked back to Allura and Lance. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She drew her knees up, wrapped her arms around them and laid her head down.

Allura shook her head and pushed past Keith, sliding an arm around Duvessa as she perched on the edge of the bed beside her. "It's alright, Duvessa. Are you feeling alright?"

Duvessa slowly shook her head without lifting it. "I am…very unnerved, Allura. It is so new to me."

"Freaked out is more like it," Lance muttered, shaking his head.

Duvessa looked up at him, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Is that the slang for this?"

Lance nodded and grinned at her. "Yeah, pretty much. And believe me it's not easy to get used to."

Duvessa nodded and looked back to her knees before she looked over at Keith. "I'm sorry. I didn't realize I would be screaming into anyone's mind when I woke up."

Keith nodded. "Why would your telepathy begin to work now?" he asked.

Duvessa frowned and looked at Allura, somehow knowing she would understand. "A Seer came to the Castle years ago. Told my great grandmother, my grandfather and my father that I was a child out of time. I had the ability, but because the time I was living in wasn't where I was supposed to be, my power wasn't working or blocked or whatever you want to call it," she answered. "She said I would dream of the time I was supposed to be in," she murmured, her eyes shooting to Keith. She nervously licked her lips and looked back to Allura. "It would be a time after Arus had been brought low and later restored, but battles would still be fought."

_Something tells me you left out a part of that,_ Keith murmured in her mind, his keen blue eyes locked on her.

Duvessa's shocked blue eyes flew to him. "You have the ability, too?" she whispered.

Allura looked over at Keith and back to Duvessa. "Earthlings can develop the trait as can other Arusians. Some are born with it," she stated.

Duvessa nodded at what Allura said, but her gaze was fixed on Keith. _Yes, I did. Would you feel all that comfortable if I told them that I was to dream of you five hundred years ago? And that the Seer said I was to marry the man I dreamed of?_

Keith blinked, surprise registering on his face. He reached out and grabbed the edge of the bed. "What?"

Duvessa looked away from him, turning her attention back to Allura. "I think I'm starting to get a headache," she whispered.

Allura shot Keith a puzzled look before she looked back to Duvessa. She nodded. "Alright. You should rest if your head is starting to hurt."

"Can I go back to my quarters?" Duvessa asked. "I'd like to be comfortable, if possible."

Lance nodded. "I'll go find Gorma, see if he's ok with that," he stated and walked out of the room.

"Thank you, Lance," Duvessa and Allura said in perfect sync. They looked at each other and smiled.

Keith stood at the foot of the bed, staring at the two women. He shook his head. "It's good to know you're alright, Duvessa."

She looked up at him, seeing he was conflicted, it shone brightly in his eyes. _I'm sorry, Keith. I didn't want to say anything, but you asked. I'm not one to lie about things._

Keith nodded slightly. _I appreciate the truth,_ he stated.

Doctor Gorma and Lance walked back into the room. "Alright, your highness," he stated and pulled a pen light out of his pocket. He shined the light into Duvessa's eyes, checking her pupil reaction.

"Ouch," Duvessa whispered as the light made her head hurt even more.

"Sorry, but standard test," Gorma answered. He checked her pulse, nodding when he was done. He made a couple of notes on the chart and looked at her. "So, other than the headache are you feeling alright?"

She made a face and shrugged. "I am…freaked out…by the unlocking of my telepathy," she answered, looking up at him nervously.

Gorma smiled and nodded. "I can understand that," he stated. He wrote something on his chart and handed her a bottle of pills. "One of those every four hours for the pain," he stated. "I could give you a sedative for the anxiety, but you did just wake up from having been unconscious…"

Duvessa shook her head. "No," she agreed. "I'd rather not be too out of it. Gods only know what my brain would do if I was medicated."

Lance chuckled and Allura blushed, earning a dark look from Keith.

Duvessa looked up at Lance, a puzzled look on her face. "I hope what we missed was worth it?"

Allura cleared her throat and composed her facial features to hide her embarassment. "You knew he said something."

Duvessa nodded. "I could feel it. Couldn't hear it, but I could feel it," she answered.

Allura nodded and looked over at Lance. _You really need to behave, Lance._

Lance shot her a look of pure innocence and Allura rolled her eyes.

Gorma arched an eyebrow at the young people in the room as he signed his name to a slip of paper. He handed it to Duvessa. "If your headache worsens, come back here and we'll do what we can," he stated. He looked to Allura. "Princess, if you would be so kind to make sure she gets to her room and to bed?"

Allura nodded and smiled. "I will," she assured him. She got to her feet and turned to Duvessa. "Ok. Let's go."

Duvessa smiled and swung her legs off the bed. When she looked up, Keith was standing in front of her, offering her his hand. She blushed and slid her hand into his.

From the doorway, Lance grinned down at Allura. _Yeah, I think he was expecting her._

Allura smiled as Keith and Duvessa followed them out of the infirmary and into the hallway.


	9. Chapter 8

****_I apologize for the delay in the posting. I've been going to concerts and spending some time with family. This chapter was a little more difficult to write... some of the characters weren't cooperating with my fingers! LOL! Please enjoy and feel free to leave me a comment/review! Thank you!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Eight**_

Keith tucked Duvessa's hand into the crook of his arm and walked in silence behind Allura and Lance.

Duvessa swallowed nervously as she walked beside the commander down the hallway to her room. _I'm sorry about earlier._

Keith grinned and glanced down at her. _Don't. We've already covered this._

Duvessa's cheeks flamed and she nervously licked her lips.

Allura clicked the button to Duvessa's room and turned, waiting for Duvessa to enter.

Duvessa nodded. "Thank you, Allura. Lance," she stated with a nod. She looked up at Keith. "Keith," she murmured. She stepped into her room.

"We will see you in the morning," Allura stated with a smile. "Get some rest."

Duvessa nodded, her eyes moving to Keith just as the door closed.

_Good night, Duvessa,_ Keith murmured.

Duvessa smiled. _Good night, Keith. Sleep well,_ she answered. She moved to the wardrobe and pulled out her night clothes, then climbed into bed, falling asleep quickly.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Lance paused outside Allura's door, turned and looked down at her. "Interesting night," he murmured.

Allura smiled at him. "Yes," she agreed. She stepped into his arms and laid her head on his chest as she slid her arms around his waist. She breathed in his leather scent. "I think I could just go to sleep right here," she murmured.

Lance chuckled and wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head. "Yeah, I can see the attractiveness of that idea," he agreed.

Allura giggled. "You're such a bad boy," she murmured.

"You like it," he answered.

Allura blushed and nodded. "That I do," she agreed. She looked up at him. "Lance?"

Lance stared down at her and slowly lowered his lips to hers. He gently caressed her lips with his, teasing her before pulling away slightly.

Allura growled. "That's not nice."

Lance chuckled. "I thought it was very nice," he purred.

Allura narrowed her eyes at him and let go. "Alright. Good night, Lance," she murmured.

Lance grabbed her back and kissed her, making her melt into him and grab a hold of the lapels of his leather bomber jacket. Lance laughed softly. "Better?" he asked with a wink.

Allura could only nod.

"Good night, Allura," he whispered and walked down the hall to his own room.

Allura turned and disappeared into her own bedroom.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith had left Lance and Allura outside of Duvessa's room. He walked in silence to his own bedroom and made his way to the shower. After stripping off his uniform, he stepped under the hot spray and pressed his hands against the wall under the shower head, and closed his eyes. He let the water cascade down his body, willing the days events to wash off him.

_Voltron is back in one piece. The Nexus is fixed as is the Veil to the ancient knowledge. Is she going to be going back into cryostasis? Who will make that decision?_ he wondered. He pushed away from the wall and quickly bathed. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He grabbed another towel and quickly towel dried his hair, leaving it a spiky mess before he headed into his bedroom to find a pair of sleep pants. He pulled them on before he headed back to the bathroom to hand up his towels. He stopped in front of the mirror and stared at his reflection. _Allura and Lance,_ he thought, shaking his head. He grabbed his toothbrush and brushed his teeth. _Yeah, I can see Lance and his attraction for her, but Allura likeing Lance is what bothers me._ He sighed as he rinsed his toothbrush and his mouth with mouthwash. _Well, I guess as long as she is happy and he doesn't hurt her…_

He shut the light off and walked in the dark to his bed, dropping down onto it. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, where he was immediately confronted by cerulean eyes.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

_Keith walked up behind Duvessa, sliding his arms around her waist._

_ Duvessa turned and smiled up at him. "Keith," she whispered._

_ He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Are you alright?"_

_ Duvessa nodded. "I've been better, but I will survive," she answered._

_ Keith slid a hand into her raven hair and gently pushed her head down until it rested on his chest. "Is this real, Duvessa?"_

_ Duvessa shook her head. "I don't think so," she answered. "I think it's a dream."_

_ Keith sighed, his eyes closing. "I've dreamed of you before this," he stated._

_ Duvessa tensed and looked up at him. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"_

_ Keith looked down at her and tipped her face up to his. "I don't know," he answered, rubbing his thumb along her jaw._

_ Duvessa nodded briefly before she closed her eyes and winced. "My head…"_

_ Keith kissed her forehead. "Go. Take your medicine," he whispered, letting her go._

_ Duvessa nodded and disappeared from the dream._

_ Keith sighed, closing his eyes and shaking his head. He wearily ran his hand over his face and turned, finding himself in the Control Room. He chuckled darkly. "Even asleep, I dream of work," he muttered. He bypassed the computer console and headed for the door._

_ The door opened and Keith stepped through…_

_ Into the gardens._

_ Keith blinked in confusion. "What the…"_

_ "I still don't know if you're worthy of my sister," a man's voice stated._

_ Keith turned to see a man around his own age walking towards him. "Who are you?" he asked, his expression going dark. He thought about his swords and his Voltcom, but realized he wasn't wearing it. His gaze darkened further and took up a fighting stance._

_ The man stopped and held up his hands. "I mean you no harm. I am Duvessa's brother, King Alec," he answered. "I'm, also, Allura's great grandfather, five generations back."_

_ Keith relaxed slightly. "And why should I believe you are who you say you are?" he demanded._

_ Alec smiled. "You're defensive and suspicious," he stated, nodding his approval. "Good." He walked around Keith, his gaze intent._

_ Keith frowned, feeling like a prize racehorse being looked at before auction. "What do you want?" he demanded._

_ King Alec stopped in front of Keith, his green eyes intense. He nodded his light brown haired head. "I told her she needed to make sure you are worthy of her and her crown. So, how are you affiliated with the Royal House of Arus?"_

_ "I'm the commander of the Voltron Force," Keith answered. "Pilot of the Black Lion."_

_ Alec smiled and nodded. "Black Lion, of course. Noble of spirit, honorbound and decisive as the lighting that splits the skies of Arus," he stated. He crossed his arms over his chest. "What are your intentions?"_

_ Keith blinked in shock. "Intentions? I barely know her," Keith growled, shaking his head._

_ "But, you can't deny your feelings or hers towards you," Alec stated. He stepped towards Keith, staring into his blue eyes intently. "The Seer all those years ago foretold of Duvessa being out of time. I wasn't sure if it meant her death or if it meant literally. The fact that Father put her into cryostasis means that he thought she was to travel through time to get to where she needed to be." He frowned. "She was to dream of the man she was to marry in her dreams. I'm guessing that you are him."_

_ Keith nodded. "She said I was," he admitted._

_ "Honest. I like that," Alec stated, nodding again. "So, I'll ask again. Your intentions?"_

_ Keith paused, knowing that the former king wasn't going to let him off the hook that easily. "I don't know yet. For all I know, she may be planning on going back into stasis," he answered._

_ Alec frowned. "You would be a fool to let her," he stated. He shook his head. "She's always been headstrong. It drove Grandfather mad, but it made her strong." He looked towards the Castle. "I wanted to bring her out of stasis once Grandfather and Father were gone, but the computer wouldn't bring her out of stasis." He looked to Keith. "Tell her that," he stated and then disappeared._

_ Keith stood there staring at where the king had just been standing, a puzzled look on his face. "Ok. That was weird," he muttered._

_ Alarms started blaring._

_ "What the…"_

Keith sat up in bed, alarms blaring in the Castle. He threw the blankets off and quickly dressed in his uniform before he bolted from his bedroom.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa groaned, she had just barely gotten back to sleep after taking another pain killer when the alarms went off. She climbed out of the bed and quickly dressed. She rubbed her forehead and left her room, heading for the Control Room.

As she stepped into the Control Room, she squinted in the harsh light of the room. She stopped beside Allura, her eyes going to the monitor that everyone else was looking at. "What is going on?" she asked softly.

Allura jumped, looking at her. "I thought you'd still be asleep," she murmured.

"I had gotten up to take another pill," Duvessa answered. "I'd just drifted off when the alarm went off. What is going on?"

"Distress call from a neighboring star system," Allura answered. She looked back to the monitor. "Lotor crash landed on one of their planets."

"We must have done some damage to his ship," Duvessa murmured.

Allura nodded. "That's what I think, too," she agreed. She looked at Duvessa. "We need to go check it out."

Duvessa frowned. "We would be walking into a trap," she stated. "You know Lotor has already sent his distress signal to Doom," she stated. She quickly pulled up a holographic computer screen and checking her own mental calculations. "There is every chance his troops will get to him before we can." She saw Allura's scowl and held up a hand. "I'm not saying we shouldn't go to ensure the peace for the planet, I'm just saying if we go, we need a good plan."

"She took the words right out of my mouth," Keith stated, turning to see the two women talking quietly. "Although, the 'we' she used is a bit stretched."

Duvessa blushed as she turned her gaze to him. "I think you know I meant you and your team," she murmured.

Lance chuckled. "How's the head?"

Duvessa looked over at him and grimaced. "Throbbing, but better," she answered. "The light isn't helping, but I'll survive." She looked back to Keith. "You all need to be careful."

"Yeah, we know," Keith stated.

"Would you stay and help the Cadets protect the Castle?" Allura asked, looking at Duvessa.

Duvessa turned to face her and nodded, regally. "It is my duty and honor to do so," she stated.

"Wow, ultra formal," Hunk stated with a chuckle. "Old school."

Allura shivered, she could feel the conviction that Duvessa had put behind her words. She nodded. "I will hold you to your vow," she murmured back.

Lance and Keith blinked in shock. "Seriously?" Lance asked.

Allura nodded, her eyes locked with Duvessa's. "I have to respond formally when one Princess of Arus puts her word out there to another. It is the highest form of respect. And she put her honor on the line. She won't betray us while we're gone."

Duvessa nodded a small smile on her lips. "Indeed I did, Allura. The Castle will be safe in your absence." She giggled softly. "As safe as it can be with three Cadets running loose, of course."

Lance, Hunk and Pidge laughed heartily. "She has a point on that one. We'll need to hurry back," Lance stated.

Keith nodded. "Let's get to the Lions," he ordered.

Duvessa looked to Keith. She saw his eyes darken. _What is it?_

_Your brother visited me in my dreams,_ he answered. _I'll talk to you after I get back._ He turned and ran to his Lion.

Duvessa stared after him, her mouth hanging open slightly. "My brother?" She looked to the main monitor and watched as the Lions quickly left Arus' airspace.

The Cadets finally made their way into the Control Room.

"What's going on?" Daniel asked, yawning. He blinked and looked around. "Where are the others?"

Duvessa waved to the monitor where the Lions were slowly fading out of sight. "They're on their way to rescue a neighboring star system planet from Lotor," she answered. "He crash landed there after the battle here."

Daniel nodded. "Well, can we go back to bed?"

Duvessa smiled. "Go ahead," she stated. "But, if the alarms go off…"

"We'll be here," Larmina assured her.

Duvessa nodded and watched the three cadets walk off. She looked back to the monitors, faintly seeing the Lions disappear. She touched one of the duty personnel on the shoulder. "Notify me when they reach their destination," she stated.

"Yes, ma'am," he stated.

Duvessa nodded again and followed the cadets, heading back to bed.


	10. Chapter 9

****_I dislike not posting as quickly as I can, but I have to plug through the mediocre stuff to get to the really good stuff that I've pretty much already written. I do hope you all are enjoying what you are reading! Thank you for the reviews and feedback! I'm so glad that I've even made a couple of your favorite story list! Woo hoo! Ok, on to the story..._

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Nine**_

Lance was quiet which was unusual for him. He had been wary of leaving Duvessa with the cadets at the Castle, but Allura had promised that she wasn't going to betray them because Duvessa's honor was at stake. Keith hadn't said much in protest about it, either.

"Lance? You're too quiet," Allura stated over the open channel.

Lance chuckled. "Just thinking," he answered.

"Lance is thinking? That's dangerous," Keith teased. "We're all in for it if he's thinking, especially this hard."

Lance laughed. "Yeah," he agreed. He reached over and adjusted a dial. "Just planning my next practical jokes."

Pidge groaned. "I swear, if my Voltcom spews shaving cream one more time, Lance, you're going to find a Smart Star in your backside," he grumbled softly. "That stuff is a pain to clean out of the circuitry."

"Yes," Lance agreed. "But, it was kind of funny seeing Keith covered in shaving cream. You had the element of surprise, Pidge."

Keith chuckled, shaking his head. "Someday Lance will grow up," he murmured. "Though, I think that day is going to be a long time from now."

"Hey, the day I can't laugh at something is the day I'm going to die," Lance stated, seriously. "Life is too short not to have fun when you can."

"I have to agree with that," Hunk stated with a chuckle.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa sat up when she heard someone ring the buzzer on her door. "Enter," she called.

One of the men who had been on duty in the Control Room stepped into the doorway. "Milady, you asked to be notified when the Voltron Force reached their destination?"

Duvessa nodded. "Yes, I take it they are there?"

"Within twenty minutes," he answered.

Duvessa nodded again. "I'll be there in a few minutes," she stated.

The guard nodded and left the room.

Duvessa slid out of bed, dressed and made her way to the Control Room. She stopped near the computer console and pulled up a holographic computer monitor and keypad. She accessed an image of the distant planet the others were on their way to. She saw the Lions enter the planet's airspace. She tapped out a command on the keypad. "Planet Kalandra," she murmured. "There wasn't much there in my time." She accessed more information and nodded. "Mostly farmers. Doom would want that for food and slaves."

"_Castle Control, we have entered Kalandra's airspace,_" came Keith's voice over the radio.

Duvessa clicked a button. "Roger that, Black Lion," she answered. _Be careful, please?_

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

_"Roger that, Black Lion."_

Keith blinked in surprise hearing Duvessa's voice over the radio.

_Be careful, please?_

Keith couldn't help but smile. _We will, Princess._

_I'm not a princess,_ Duvessa stated, a touch of anger in her voice.

_You may not consider yourself one, but you are,_ Keith stated. "Let's find Lotor's ship," he ordered.

"I think I have it, Keith," came Pidge's voice. "It appears to be near the equator on the largest land mass."

Keith nodded. "Let's go."

The five Lions streaked into the atmosphere, heading for the large land mass. They found Lotor's command ship, smoking badly and in several pieces.

"Scan for lifesigns," Keith ordered as he flipped a switch beginning a scan of his own.

"Keith, it looks like Lotor already left," Pidge stated. "His personal fighter isn't in the hangar of the ship. I think maybe he left as soon as he knew the command ship was going down."

Keith frowned, eyeing the wreckage. "Lance?"

Lance heard the questionin Keith's voice. "I don't know, Keith. If it was a trap, I think we would already be under fire. Pidge might be right. Lotor got away and left all the wreckage and anyone in it to die."

"But, then, why did the planet send out a distress call?" Allura asked.

"Perhaps they thought they were under attack?" Hunk ventured.

Keith's frown darkened. "Possible, I suppose," he murmured. He made a wider circle around the crash site. "Whoa," he murmured, seeing smoke rising from a few nearby homes and farms. "Maybe they did attack after they landed."

Lance flew up next to him and frowned. "Something isn't right here, Keith," he muttered.

Keith nodded his agreement. "Yeah, I've got a bad feeling about this."

Suddenly, laser fire erupted all around them.

"Evasive maneuvers," Keith ordered and the Lions began to duck and dodge around the blasts.

Lance growled, just barely dodging one laser blast.

Blue Lion took a strong blast, dropping into a nearby lake.

"Allura!" Lance yelled and dove for the lake, taking out the tank that had shot at her.

"I'm alright, Lance," Allura answered. She launched from the lake and launched several proton missiles at more of Lotor's troops. "It just shorted my system out for a moment."

A giant clawed hand rose out of the dirt and smacked Yellow Lion from the sky.

"What the heck was that?" Hunk cried after he hit the ground hard.

"Robeast!" Pidge cried.

The giant rose from the ground, shaking dirt and debris everywhere as it rose into the sky.

The Lions quickly formed Voltron and were in a harsh battle.

Once the robeast was vanquished, Pidge shook his head. "He had two robeasts on this trip," he muttered.

"Or he made the second one here with a good dose of Haggarium," Allura murmured.

"Either way, it's annoying," Lance growled. "But, they're safe here, now."

"Let's head back to Arus," Keith ordered.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The Voltron Force entered the Control Room to find Coran manning the main computer.

"Coran!" Allura cried and rushed over to him. She gave him a hug. "How was the conference?" she asked.

Coran chuckled as she released him. "It went very well, Princess," he answered. His expression turned guarded. "Who is the young woman who was here when I arrived? She went into the classroom with the Cadets and hasn't come out since."

Allura blushed. "You're going to have a hard time beliving this, but while you were gone she came out of cryostasis. She was hidden here in the floor of the Control Room."

Coran frowned, nodding. "Cryostasis? That hasn't been tried in a long time. Who was she?"

Allura lowered her voice. "Princess Duvessa."

Coran blinked, a stunned look on his face. "Are you sure it isn't some trick of Lotor's? We have been fooled before…"

"I'm sure, Coran. The way she communicates with the Lions, the things she knows… I believe she is Duvessa," Allura stated. "Lance has been extra cautious, but I think even he believes her."

Coran frowned. "And what does Commander Keith believe?"

Allura nodded. "I'm pretty sure he believes her, too."

"Hmm," Coran murmured. "I will reserve my opinion."

Allura giggled and nodded. "Just don't be too harsh, Coran. She decked Lance, laid him out on the floor."

Coran chuckled and shook his head. "I will try, Princess. As I said, she is in the classroom with the Cadets. I think I heard her say something about Arusian history."

"Yes, she was telling the Cadets about her history and her family before she was frozen," Allura answered.

Coran nodded. "Well, if you happen to have time, Princess, I'd like to discuss the conference with you."

Allura nodded back and followed him out of the Control Room.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Lance and Keith headed towards the Cadet's classroom. The door swished open and they stepped inside.

Lance froze. "Holy…"

Keith arched an eyebrow.

Duvessa was sitting on the edge of a desk smiling at the three Cadets, who were bent over their desks, writing furiously. She looked up and nodded, holding up one finger in front of her lips.

Lance and Keith moved further into the room. Lance looked over Daniel's shoulder and his eyebrows shot up. He looked at Keith and mouthed, _Ancient Arusian test._

Larmina and Vince set down their styluses and looked expectantly at Duvessa. It was another few moments before Daniel set his stylus down as well.

"For your next sentence, I want you to demonstrate how you formally greet your commander and second-in-command of the Voltron Force. Remember, in ancient times, as soon as one became a pilot of a Lion, they were automatically royalty and titled, even if they had been a commoner," Duvessa murmured, holding up a finger.

Lance and Keith blinked at what Duvessa said, but kept quiet.

"Begin," she ordered and the three Cadets snatched their styluses up and began to write.

Lance leaned against the desk next to Duvessa and crossed his arms over his chest. "Allura would be jealous. You actually have them doing a handwritten Ancient Arusian test. She usually can't get them to do that unless she threatens them with latrine duty," he whispered.

Duvessa put her hand over her mouth to stifle a giggle. "I told them no more stories until they got through some work." She pointed to a small electronic tablet. "I found Allura's class schedule and it had some of your notes in it. Figured I was here, you weren't, so…"

"A substitute teacher. Nice," Lance whispered with a nod. "So, about that royalty bit…"

Keith leaned on the desk on the other side of Duvessa. "Yeah, about that…"

Duvessa blushed, but nodded. "It was something my father started," she whispered. "And I did a little research on it. Found that it was common practice in the past. It just surprises me that Allura hasn't kept up the tradition."

"So…"

Duvessa sighed. "Vince, since you've finished writing your sentence, could you inform the Commanders about the tradition?"

"Sure," Vince answered. Vince stood up and moved to the main holographic computer monitor and touched the screen. "King Darius decided that since Vessa was a member of the Royal House that she should have a team who was respected as much as she was. Upon their first victory, King Darius knighted the other four members of the Voltron Force. He continued to watch their fights and eventually gave titles to the members who showed the most leadership skills under her command," he explained. "After that, if one was selected by the Lions, then they were automatically knighted and given a title." He turned the monitor off and resumed his seat.

Duvessa nodded. "Thank you, Vince," she stated. She shrugged. "And there you have the majority of the story," she murmured.

Keith looked at her. "The majority?"

Duvessa tipped her head towards him. "Honestly, I think it came about because my father didn't want me to fraternize with commoners, but none of the nobles were accepted by the Lions except me." She sighed. "So, he made a hard decision and made them royalty." She chuckled softly. "It was scandalous."

"So, how many more sentences are you giving them, Teach?" Lance teased.

Duvessa nodded. "Larmina, can you collect the tests for me, please?"

Larmina nodded and picked up the test tablets and handed them to Duvessa.

"Thank you," Duvessa stated. She set them on the desk beside her and Lance touched a button on his Voltcom.

"Alright, Cadets. Get warmed up for PT," he ordered.

"Just haven't had enough fighting for today, Lance?" Keith teased.

Lance grinned at him. "You know me, Keith. Glutton for punishment," he teased and moved off to follow the cadets.

Pidge's voice came over Keith's Voltcom. "Keith, there is a call from the Galaxy Alliance for you."

Keith frowned down at his Voltcom. "I'll be right there," he stated. He nodded to Duvessa's Voltcom. "Why don't you stay and try to finish activating that. Lance can show you how."

Duvessa looked down at her Voltcom and nodded. She looked back up at him. "I'll see what I can do," she murmured.

Keith grinned and left the classroom.

Duvessa watched him leave and then moved to the Cadets and Lance.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"Alright, Duvessa," Lance muttered, shaking his head. He put his hands up. "Hit me with your best shot."

Duvessa grinned. "I think I did that already," she teased.

Lance laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I think I remember that," he agreed. "Well, this time I'm expecting it. Let's go."

Duvessa dropped into a fighting stance, balling her fists up and holding them up in front of her. She watched Lance carefully, watching for any attack. She feinted a couple of punches at him, watching his reactions.

Lance punched out at her and she dodged, grabbed his wrist and pulled him off balance, dropping him to the floor and putting her foot on the side of his rib cage without actually striking him.

"Point," Duvessa murmured, still holding Lance's wrist.

Lance rolled to his back and chuckled. "Good job."

Duvessa smiled and tugged on his wrist, helping him back to his feet. "More?"

Lance nodded. "Yep. Game on."

Duvessa giggled. "Ok, if you say so."

Blocks, punches, and kicks were being thrown so fast, even Daniel, the speedy one, was having a hard time keeping up.

"Ok," Lance called after awhile. He noticed that both Duvessa and himself were drenched with sweat. He chuckled and shook his head. "I think we might have overdone it on the Voltcom activation," he stated.

Duvessa laughed. "That was fun. Are you always that soft on the girls?" she teased.

"Hate to say it, but yeah, I was pulling my punches," Lance confessed.

Duvessa sighed. "Thought so," she murmured. She took the towel Vince was holding out to her. "Thank you," she murmured and wiped her face off.

"So, what is her weapon?" Daniel asked, suddenly excited.

Lance chuckled. "Duvessa, hit this button," he stated, pointing to a button on his Voltcom.

Duvessa did and two weapons appeared, one in each of her hands. In her right hand was a rapier. She grinned. "Good balance," she murmured, swinging it though the air. She looked to her other hand and laughed. "A flintlock pistol with a bayonet? What am I? A pirate?" she asked, looking to Lance. She looked back to the pistol. "I don't actually have to load this thing with black powder and a lead ball, do I?"

Lance laughed and shook his head. "Somehow I doubt it. I'm pretty sure it just looks like an old pistol. I'm pretty sure it's probably a laser pistol that just looks like a flintlock."

Duvessa nodded. "I do have to admit, I like them," she stated and opened her hands, the weapons vanishing. She grinned at her Voltcom. "This is an interesting piece of equipment." She shook her head. "Man, I feel old," she whispered.


	11. Chapter 10

****_I am almost to the point of where I can connect a part of this story that I have already written. Should be only one chapter until I can add it, so I'm really excited and happy about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Ten**_

Keith wearily rubbed his forehead as he looked over several forms the Galaxy Alliance had sent. Since Wade had been removed from office the entire Voltron Force had been pardoned of any wrongdoing and were now all fully restored to their commissions. Which, also, meant Keith had paperwork to do. Lots of paperwork.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair and looked around his office. "One thing I didn't miss was the paperwork," he murmured. He checked a clock and groaned, grabbing a leather bound planner. "Time for the weekly planning meeting."

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Allura found Duvessa after the Cadets were out of class. "Duvessa?"

Duvessa turned and stopped in the hallway. She had been on her way to the Control Room from having just taken a shower. "Yes, Allura?"

Allura handed her a leather planner with the seal of Arus stitched into the cover.

Duvessa looked at Allura, a puzzled look on her face. "What is this?"

Allura smiled. "You're a member of the Royal Family. You will need a planner."

Duvessa chuckled. "I thought I would be going back into cryostasis soon."

"Not if that Seer was correct," Allura answered. "I thought since you would be with us, you could possibly take on a few duties. To help me out a little bit."

Duvessa smiled, but nodded. "I'm here, I may as well. What have you got?"

Allura laughed. "Come on, we've got a meeting to attend," she stated and led the way to the main conference room.

Duvessa shook her head, but followed her.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith stood up when the court caller announced Duvessa. He had gotten so used to the routine that once Duvessa took her place at the table across from him, he almost sat down immediately. He blinked in confusion when the court caller announced Allura. He shook his head, finally realizing that Duvessa had been announced. _That paperwork has me in a daze if I'm missing things like that,_ he thought.

Allura took her seat and everyone else followed suit. She smiled at everyone present, glad that Duvessa was seated to her left while Keith was in his usual spot to her right.

"Your Highness, why was Commander Duvessa announced?" one of the lords seated at the table inquired.

Allura smiled at him and looked to Duvessa. "Would you like to tell him or shall I?" she asked softly.

Duvessa nodded towards Allura. "This is your meeting," she answered.

Allura giggled, but nodded. "Lord Manneville, Commander Duvessa is a member of the Royal House. She has requested that her position not be fully revealed as it may be seen as an attempt to claim the throne, which she is fully against at this time."

"Duvessa," Lord Manneville murmured, softly. He stared down the table at her and Duvessa straightened her shoulders and lifted her chin at his scrutiny. "Oh, Gods!" he whispered. "Her Highness has returned? Cryostasis?"

Allura and Duvessa blinked, shocked that he would know that information. "How do you know of that, Lord Manneville?" Allura inquired, her eyes narrowed.

"Your Highness, my family was one of the scientists that had helped to build the cryostasis units five hundred years ago," he explained. "We were, of course, sworn to secrecy when Her Highness was ordered to…"

Duvessa closed her eyes, finally realizing where she had heard the name before. "Yes, he's right, Allura," she whispered. "I remember a Doctor Bromleigh Manneville being a part of the team that…" she drifted off and opened her eyes, looking at Allura.

Allura nodded. "Very well," she murmured. She sighed and looked at Manneville. "Yes, Lord Manneville, Her Highness has returned. Please, keep what you know to yourself for now." She glanced at Duvessa before back to the lord she was speaking to. "I may ask you about things later."

Lord Manneville nodded. "As you wish, Your Highness."

Allura turned worried green eyes to Duvessa, who shrugged and opened her planner. She sighed and looked down at her schedule. "All right, let us begin, shall we? Coran, I see you have a question mark next to a diplomatic trip to Planet Sylanka on Thursday. What can you tell us of that?" she asked, looking at the older gentleman seated next to Keith.

"Princess, King Sylvester has requested the presence of you or an ambassador to discuss a possible alliance," Coran stated. "He is worried about Drule activity on one of his neighboring planets and would like to ally himself with Arus and Voltron."

Allura looked at her confirmed schedule and frowned. "It seems I have a conflict. I'll be on the other side of the planet touring the new dam facility," she stated. She looked at Duvessa. "Duvessa?"

Duvessa looked at her. "Yes, Princess?"

"Think you need to brush up on your diplomatic skills?" Allura asked.

Duvessa touched a small computer panel on the table top, bringing up a file on Planet Sylanka. She quickly scrolled through the information and nodded. "If you wish it, I will be honored to go in your stead," she stated.

Allura smiled at her. "I wish it," she answered.

Duvessa nodded again. "Then it shall be done. I will meet with you after this meeting to discuss the terms I can present for the alliance."

Allura nodded back. "Very well," she agreed and watched Duvessa mark her planner with the trip.

"With all due respect, Princess," Keith injected. "I don't think Commander Duvessa should go off alone to Sylanka alone without an escort. As Coran mentioned, there is a Drule threat within their star system. How do we know it isn't a trap to capture someone of importance to Arus?"

Allura nodded at Keith's logic. "Commander Keith has a valid point. Coran, would they be alright with a contingent of our guards to accompany Commander Duvessa?"

Coran made a face. "Probably not a whole contingent, Princess. Perhaps a single ship with some guards on board…"

Keith shook his head. "If you're sending a ship there needs to be at least two fighters to escort," he stated. He frowned, but looked to Allura. "If the diplomatic rule of thumb less is more, in this instance, I think one of the Lions should be used."

Duvessa's eyebrows shot up in surprise and she looked to Allura, to gauge her reaction.

Allura nodded. "It would also be a good show to promote the return of Voltron," she agreed. "I was going to use Blue Lion to go to the dam, but I could change so that Duvessa could…"

"I will take her," Keith offered.

Allura smiled at him. "An excellent idea," she stated. She looked to Duvessa. "Keith will take you in Black Lion."

Duvessa nodded and her eyes moved to the man across the table from her. "Then I know it will be a successful mission, Princess."

Keith arched an eyebrow at Duvessa. _Problem with me going to ensure your safety, Princess?_

Duvessa closed her eyes. _You will be the one with a problem, _Commander_, if you call me Princess again._

Keith chuckled and wrote the trip into his planner.

The meeting continued for another hour, Duvessa picking up several other duties and engagements that Allura couldn't attend to.

"Lady Larmina will be turning sixteen next month," Allura stated, glancing at her planner. She looked around the room. "I was hoping to have a ball in her honor near her birthday."

Coran nodded. "I will begin working on the arrangements, Princess," he offered.

Allura smiled and nodded. "Very good," she stated. "Well, unless anyone else has anything to add, then I say we should conclude this meeting." She rose to her feet. "Duvessa, I will see you in my office in ten minutes."

Duvessa carefully closed her new planner as she stood. She nodded to Allura. "I will see you then," she stated.

Allura walked out of the room.

Coran nodded to Duvessa. "You were announced as well, you need to follow," he whispered.

Duvessa picked up her planner and followed Allura out the door.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith found Duvessa in the hallway outside the conference room, her planner open and she was furiously scribbling on the tablet inside. "Duvessa," he murmured coming to a stop beside her.

Duvessa finished the note she was on before she looked up. "Sorry," she murmured. "Just wanted to get that thought out of my head before I see Allura." She closed the planner, sliding the stylus into its slot. "What is it, Keith?"

He grinned at her. "I think I should come with you to your meeting with Allura. I am your guard on this trip," he stated.

Duvessa nodded and turned, heading down the hall towards Allura's office, Keith falling into step beside her. "Why did you volunteer?" she asked, looking up at him.

"It was the smart thing to do," Keith answered. "The Drule threat being just a planet or two away…"

Duvessa nodded and gently touched the Voltcom on her wrist. "Well, then it is a good thing that you told me to finish activating my Voltcom."

"How did that go, by the way?" Keith asked.

Duvessa smiled. "It went very well. My weapons manifested and I got a good workout."

Keith grinned. "Lance is a good fighter. He enjoys it."

They reached Allura's office door and Duvessa rang the buzzer.

Duvessa looked up at him. _You mentioned my brother earlier. In your dream?_

Keith nodded. "I did," he answered. "He wanted me to tell you something."

Allura called for them to enter and the two walked into the spacious office.

_And what did he want you to tell me?_ she asked as she made her way to a chair across from Allura's desk.

_He tried to bring you out of stasis once your father and grandfather died. The computer wouldn't allow him to,_ he answered. He looked over at her from the chair he stood in front of. _He wanted you to know that._

Duvessa frowned. _Hmm. I wonder why._

"Duvessa. Keith," Allura said with a smile. "Please, sit."

Duvessa and Keith took their seats and Duvessa flipped open her planner and withdrew the stylus.

Allura smiled at Keith. "I'm glad you're going with her," she stated.

"Well, can't have her running off alone," he joked.

Allura smiled and nodded. "The Sylankans are a technological planet," Allura stated. "Which I'm sure you saw when you pulled up the file on them."

Duvessa nodded. "Indeed," she answered. "Although, from what I understand, the Baltans are more advanced."

Allura nodded again. "Yes," she agreed. "They don't really have much to offer us other than their support and decent trade for their electronic goods," she stated. "No matter what, marriage to me is not a part of the bargain. Period. And Larmina is too young."

Duvessa grinned as she made notes. "Understood," she answered. "What can we put forth for them?"

Allura giggled softly. "Well, there is you…"

Duvessa stopped writing and frowned darkly, her eyes narrowed. "I think not."

Allura nodded. "Good. Then that is one thing that is completely off the table."

_I can't believe she even said that,_ Keith murmured to Duvessa.

_Perhaps she thought I would agree to it?_

_No. That was a Coran move. But, I, also, think it was a test,_ he stated.

_I hope I passed,_ Duvessa answered.

"We can offer crops, the protection of their planet via Voltron," Allura stated, ticking the items off on her fingers. "And various other natural resources."

Duvessa nodded again. "Alright. I will keep you informed on how the negotiations progress while we are there."

Allura nodded. "Take the crown with you," she stated, leaning forward. "They won't know the significance of the color, or they shouldn't, anyway. They may hold a ball for you so you will need a dress or two. Trust Keith's instincts. They're right more often than not," she advised. "Keith, I'm sure you know what to pack as her escort."

Keith gave her a brief nod.

Duvessa nodded and looked to the man sitting in the chair next to her. "I will keep that in mind, Allura."

Keith's blue eyes blazed with some unknown fire as he looked back at Duvessa.

Duvessa swallowed and looked back to Allura. "If you have any further ideas or suggestions, I look forward to hearing them."

Allura laughed softly. "You're going to have to lose the formal streak, Duvessa. At least here at home," she murmured. "Save it for King Sylvester." She sighed and looked down at her desk. "Paperwork."

Duvessa smiled and stood. "Then we will leave you to get it done," she stated.

Keith rose to his feet and he and Duvessa left Allura's office.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The week passed quickly and soon, Duvessa found herself packing a case for the trip to Sylanka. She opened the drawer where she had put the Black Crown and stared at it for several long minutes. She closed her eyes. _I don't want to take it._

_ They might not acknowledge you as a princess if you don't,_ Allura answered.

_But, if I put it on, to me it will mean that I'm back in line. I don't want to take that from you_, Duvessa stated.

_Duvessa…_

_ Not to mention the Drule threat. If they realize a princess of Arus is on Sylanka, what's to say that Lotor won't come thinking it's you?_ Duvessa quizzed.

Allura was quiet for a moment. _That is a good point,_ she stated after a long pause.

Duvessa nodded. _Don't get me wrong, I'll fight if I have to, but if I can avoid it…_

_No, I understand. Take it with you, in case you decide it is safe to put it on while you're there. If not, leave it locked in the Black Lion and introduce yourself as an ambassador,_ Allura stated.

Duvessa nodded and pulled the crown out of the drawer and put it into her suitcase with her toiletry bag and smaller items. She walked to the wardrobe and pulled out a silver gown, sliding it into a garment bag with a pair of matching shoes. She looked back to the wardrobe and selected a simpler dress, in case she did decide that it was safe to put on the crown. She slid that one into the garment bag with a pair of shoes for it. She frowned as she looked around the room. "I hope I packed everything," she muttered. She zipped the bags and made her way to the Control Room.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x**

"What was that all about?" Lance asked, looking over at Allura as the two of them relaxed on the balcony that overlooked the gardens.

"Duvessa," Allura answered. She smiled. "She was wondering what to pack for the trip."

Lance laughed, a dark and evil sound. "A black see through nightie. Keith would love it," he stated.

Allura laughed and looked to Lance. "You are relentless, aren't you?"

Lance grinned and pulled her into his arms. "You got that right, sweetheart. Don't you forget it."

Allura kissed him softly. "I don't think I ever could," she answered, laying her head on his shoulder. "I just hope they will be alright and that this isn't a trap they're walking into."

"Well, if they are, we're still in a position to where we can rescue them" Lance stated. "Keith told me if they don't check in at least once a day, we're to go after them."

Allura nodded and rubbed her hand up his chest. "I just hope Duvessa is the one for him."

Lance chuckled. "Well, if Keith lets her go back into stasis…well, I just know he would regret it."

Allura looked up at him. "You've accepted that she isn't a threat?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah. She could have blown up the Castle or worse while we were gone, but she swore her vow and you accepted it…Well, let's just say, I was blown away to come back and find the Castle still standing and her actually filling in to teach the Cadets," he confessed. "A written Ancient Arusian test, at that."

Allura laughed and gently swatted him. "You are so mean to her," she teased.

Lance laughed with her. "I know. Allura, what if she did want the throne?" he asked, sobering.

Allura sighed. "Well, realistically, she has the better claim for it. And, to be honest, if I could, I would step aside for her. One, it's hers. Two, it means I could be free to marry the man I love," she answered.

"You could do that if you honored a tradition," Lance whispered.

"Which one?" Allura asked, looking up at him.

"Knighting and titling the Voltron Force," Lance stated.

"Where did you hear…"

Lance grinned. "Duvessa told the Cadets. Keith and I were schooled."

Allura frowned. "I had heard of that, but I thought since you were Alliance personel, they wouldn't approve of the titles. Even Coran advised against it."

"True, we are Alliance personel, but you can request to be able to award them to us. Or, you can just do it and have the Alliance just deal with it," Lance stated.

"I'll think about it," Allura answered.

Lance nodded and his gaze went to the sky. "Thought they were leaving today," he muttered. "Why haven't they left yet?"

Allura giggled. "What?"

Lance released her. "I should go see what is taking Keith so long to get out of here."

Allura laughed. "Probably still waiting on Duvessa to finish and get to the Control Room."

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith paced the Control Room. He had already stowed his formal dress uniform in Black Lion and was now waiting on Duvessa to finish packing.

The Control Room door swished open and Duvessa walked in.

"I'm sorry, Keith," she murmured as she approached him. "I wasn't quite sure what to pack."

Keith nodded. "Your first off world diplomatic mission?"

She nodded. "Yes. I packed as lightly as I could," she stated, indicating the small case of clothes and the garment bag.

Keith took the bags from her. "Well, let's get going. I'd like to get there before nightfall on Sylanka," he stated, turning to the hangar.

Duvessa quickly followed him.

Keith packed her case and garment bag into the largest compartment with his garment bag and shut the compartment door. He turned to face her. "Ready?"

Duvessa nodded. "I am," she stated. "Though, I'm a little nervous."

Keith grinned. "So am I," he confessed. He waved to the co-pilot seat behind his. "Shall we?"

Duvessa sat down and Keith slid into his seat and the Black Lion roared to life.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Lance and Allura turned, hearing the roar of Black Lion just before it rocketed out of the hangar and into the sky above the Castle.

"Finally," Lance murmured. He slid his arm around Allura's shoulders and watched Black Lion disappear into the atmosphere. "They'll be alright. Her Voltcom is fully activated and he's been through more scrapes than I care to know about."

Allura looked up at him and grinned. "Are you trying to convince me of that or yourself?"

Lance frowned. "Both," he answered as the Lion disappeared from sight.


	12. Chapter 11

****_Ok, I was wrong. One more chapter until I get to what I already have written. But, I am going to raise the rating on it now because things are starting to heat up. So... ENJOY! _

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Eleven**_

Keith expertly landed Black Lion in the area the Sylankans had designated. He lowered Black's head until the jaw rested on the ground before he released the controls. He stood and stretched, it had been a fairly long flight and Duvessa had been quiet for about the last hour and a half. He turned and looked down at her. He chuckled, noting that her eyes were closed and she had a set of small headphones in her ears. He bent and gently touched her shoulder.

Duvessa's blue eyes flew open and she looked up at Keith. "Oh," she murmured, seeing that they had landed. She blushed and pulled the headphones out of her ears. "Sorry."

Keith shook his head. "Don't be," he stated. "If you had been flying, I'd be sleeping," he assured her.

Duvessa got to her feet and moved with him to the back compartment, taking her bags from him.

"Ready?" he asked as he draped his garment bag over his arm.

Duvessa nodded. "I am," she answered.

The two exited the Lion and were greeted by King Sylvester and his eldest son, who was barely 18 from the looks of him.

"Welcome to Sylanka," King Sylvester stated as Duvessa and Keith stopped before him and bowed slightly. "I am King Sylvester and this is my son, Prince Sylvan."

"It is an honor and pleasure to meet you and your son, Your Majesty," Duvessa responded. "This is Commander Keith of the Voltron Force and I am Princess Duvessa."

"It is an honor and priveledge to have you join us, Your Highness," Sylvester purred. "If you will follow us, we will show you to your rooms so you may freshen up before dinner."

Duvessa nodded and she followed the king, Keith right beside her.

**X x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith's keen blue eyes watched the people around them. He had heard Duvessa introduce herself as a princess, so he knew she felt somewhat safe. The weird thing was, he felt safe, too. Too safe and it had his nerves on edge.

Once the king and prince showed them to adjoining rooms, Keith knocked on the door between their rooms.

Duvessa opened the door and looked up at him. "It's weird, isn't it?" she asked softly.

Keith nodded and held up his Voltcom, scanning for listening devices. Finding none he nodded to her. "We can speak freely," he told her. "I feel too safe here. It's making me nervous."

Duvessa nodded. "I know, especially with the nearby Drule threat, this planet should feel less safe than Arus. I don't understand it."

Keith chuckled. "If Pidge was here, I'm sure he would have an answer. If not right away, then within an hour, at least."

"Well, dinner is in two hours," she stated. "We should probably check in with the others."

Keith nodded and lifted his Voltcom. "Lance," he stated.

"_Hey, Keith. How's the weather?_" came Lance's voice.

Keith shook his head and rolled his eyes. "The weather is fine. Look, we're just checking in. This place is a little weird," he stated.

"_Define weird, Keith,_" Lance growled.

"It feels safe. Too safe," Keith answered. "With the nearby Drule threat, it shouldn't."

"_I agree,_" Lance stated. "_Just be careful, Keith. Allura wants to know how Duvessa introduced herself._"

Keith looked into Duvessa's eyes. "As a princess," he answered.

Duvessa shivered at the intense look he gave her.

"_Wow. That's impressive. Well, glad the two of you made it safe and sound. Keep us posted. If you need us, holler,_" Lance muttered.

Keith grinned and nodded. "We will. Keith out," he said and lowered his arm.

Duvessa watched him in silence for a few moments. "I suppose I should get ready for dinner." She turned and moved to her suitcase, setting it on the bed.

Keith nodded. "You brought it?" he asked, stepping into the room behind her.

Duvessa looked over at him as she unzipped the bag and tossed it open.

Sparkling on top of her folded clothes was the Black Crown.

"I brought it, but it doesn't mean I have to actually wear it," she stated. "I have other insignia I can use."

"Like?"

She grabbed a small jewelry box and opened the lid, showing a set of pins. "They're old, but they are for my use," she stated.

Keith nodded. "Whatever feels comfortable for you," he stated. "We just need to get this treaty done."

Duvessa nodded in agreement. "Get it done and get back home."

He touched her shoulder. "I'm going to get ready. I'll shut the door, but leave it unlocked in case you need me."

Duvessa looked up at him and nodded. "Alright."

He turned and walked into his room and shut the door.

Duvessa looked down at her case and started pulling clothes out for dinner.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith donned a semi formal uniform. He was just about to put on his jacket when Duvessa knocked on the door. He moved to it, in just his pants and a t-shirt. He pulled it open to find a blushing Duvessa with a dove grey dress on. "Yes?"

"Um, I think the zipper is a little stuck. Could you help me?" she whispered.

Keith smiled and nodded.

Duvessa turned her back to him.

Keith inhaled and slowly let it out seeing her bare back and the strap to her bra. "Yeah, it's definitely stuck," he murmured. He carefully worked the zipper until the fabric released and then zipped up her dress.

Duvessa shivered when he was done. She turned to face him. "Thank you."

He nodded. "I'm almost ready, are you?"

She nodded back. "Yes, I just have to put on the insignia."

He grinned. "Still avoiding the crown?"

"If at all possible," she answered. She moved over to the vanity and picked up the pins, placing them on the dress near her throat.

Keith grabbed his uniform jacket and pulled it on, buttoning it up. He checked his reflection before turning back to Duvessa's room.

Duvessa stepped into the doorway, running her hands down the soft skirt. She looked up at him and nodded. "I'm ready," she whispered.

Keith smiled and offered her his arm.

She smiled and slid her hand into the crook of his arm and the two left the rooms, heading for the dining hall.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"Introducing, Her Royal Highness, Duvessa, Princess of Arus escorted by Keith, Commander of the Voltron Force," the court caller announced.

Keith gently led Duvessa into the dining room and escorted her over to their seats next to King Sylvester, who was already seated.

As Duvessa and Keith sat, King Sylvester stood. "I wish to welcome you, Princess, to our planet and we hope you enjoy your stay with us while we work to forge an alliance between Sylanka and Arus," he stated.

Duvessa rose to her feet and nodded regally. "I thank you for your kind hospitality, Your Majesty. We are indeed honored to be here to work on an alliance with you and your wonderful planet," she stated with a bright smile.

King Sylvester held his hand out to her and Duvessa slid her hand into his. "I do hope that it will bring both of our planets peace and prosperity."

Duvessa nodded. "I do hope that as well, Majesty."

King Sylvester gently kissed the back of her hand and helped her back to her seat. Then he sat down and dinner was served.

Keith caught Duvessa's eye and smiled at her. _You did a good job there._

Duvessa's cheeks went pink. _Thank you, Keith._ _It has been awhile since I have had to attend a state dinner._

Dinner was soon over and King Sylvester introduced his staff that would be participating in the treaty talks. Duvessa and Keith shook hands and smiled at all of them.

King Sylvester caught Duvessa trying to hide a yawn. "Ah, yes, it was a long flight from Arus and you must be tired. We shall meet in the morning," he stated. He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Sleep well, Princess."

Duvessa smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I look forward to the morning," she stated.

Keith gently took her arm and escorted her back to their rooms. He let her into his room and turned to her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Duvessa nodded. "Yes, I'm just tired," she answered. "It is really late back on Arus."

Keith checked the clock on his Voltcom and nodded. "Yeah. Did you bring your Voltcom charger?" he asked, looking at her.

Duvessa nodded again.

"Good, make sure you charge it every night," he stated. He sighed. "Duvessa, something weird is going on. I'm not sure what exactly, but…"

Duvessa laid a finger over his lips. "I know. I can feel it, too." She shook her head. "We should probably let the others know of our suspicions."

Keith shook his head. "Right now, we don't have any proof and we told them earlier that we felt something was off here."

"I hope it isn't Drules," she murmured. She shook her head.

"I don't think it is. Yet, anyway," Keith answered. He laid both of his hands on her upper arms. "I will keep you safe, Duvessa."

She smiled at him. "I can fight, too, Keith. I'm not a helpless damsel in distress."

He chuckled softly. "Ok, I'll watch your back and you can watch mine. Deal?"

She laughed softly. "Yes, that sounds acceptable," she answered.

"So, um, do you need help unzipping that or…"

Duvessa blushed. "I think I can manage," she answered. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, keith. Good night," she whispered and moved to her room. She gently shut the door.

Keith blew out a long breath. _You have no idea how hard it was to not come after you when you walked away,_ he muttered as he closed his eyes.

_It wasn't that easy to walk away, either,_ she answered. _I'll see you in the morning._

Keith moved to his bathroom, stripping his uniform off as he went.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

The next morning, Keith and Duvessa made their way down for breakfast. Everyone was extremely polite and Duvessa was almost to the point of believing that there was nothing to worry about. About the time she would start to relax, Keith would nudge her in some way and she would tense up.

After breakfast, the treaty talks began.

Keith made sure there was a wall behind Duvessa's chair and he stood behind her while the talks progressed. He was impressed with her firmness over certain topics, but she was definitely cloying. She was firm while appearing gentle and naïve. He grinned when she turned down the marriage proposals.

"I'm so very sorry, Your Majesty, but I was told that any marriage proposals were not to be accepted at any cost," she stated. "My hands are tied on that count, Sire."

King Sylvester sighed heavily. "There is no way to change the Princess' mind?"

"Unfortunately, before I left Arus to come here she made that extremely clear to me," Duvessa stated, a pained look on her face. "She doesn't wish to press upon anyone a marriage without love."

King Sylvster laughed. "She is a romantic, then?"

Duvessa nodded.

"Very well, we shall not mention that again," he stated with a nod. He sighed. "Well, it is close to luncheon." He snapped his fingers and footmen brought in lunches. "Commander, you will join us?"

Keith nodded. "If you wish it, yes, Your Majesty."

"Indeed, I do," Sylvester answered and a chair was added to the table next to Duvessa.

**X x x x x x x x x x**

Lance was sitting in the Control Room when Keith's voice called through the comms. "Keith to Castle Control."

"Hey, buddy," Lance stated, sitting forward and keying the mic. "How are things?"

"The negotiations are proceeding well," Keith answered. "How are things there on Arus?"

"Not bad," Lance answered. "Allura is on her way back now from the dam."

"And you didn't go with her?" Keith asked.

"Pidge is into that kind of thing, so he went," Lance answered. "Allura was worried I'd keep coming up with bad dam jokes."

Keith chuckled. "Well, her call, I guess," he murmured. "Anyway, we are on a break here and I thought I should check in."

"Still no Drules?" Lance asked.

"Nothing," Keith answered. "But, I still have a bad feeling that I can't put my finger on. Duvessa feels it, too."

"Hmm," Lance murmured. "Well, we're just a call away, you know that."

"Yeah, I know, Lance. I'll check in again later. The ball is tonight and Duvessa thinks that we may get the treaty completed either tonight or first thing tomorrow," Keith stated. "She's getting ready to head back in. I have to go."

"Ok, be careful, buddy," Lance stated.

"Roger that. Keith out," Keith stated.

Lance leaned back in his seat and stared up at the holographic image of Sylanka that he had up, floating overhead. _Keith isn't the only one bothered by a bad feeling about that planet,_ he thought. He sighed and started looking further into the information that was in the computer on Sylanka.

Allura and Pidge walked in from their Lions' dens and saw Lance hunched over the computer console. They shot each other a puzzled look and Allura walked up behind him and Pidge left the room. "Lance?"

Lance turned and smiled. "Hey, Allura," he stated with a grin. "Dam tour go well?"

Allura grinned back at him. "Yes, it was fine," she stated. She looked up at the image of Sylanka floating over Lance's head. "Keith and Duvessa check in?"

"Yes, Keith did," Lance answered. "Said that the negotiations are going well and the treaty should be ready either tonight or first thing tomorrow. The ball is tonight, still no sign of a Drule threat, but his gut is still telling him that something is wrong."

Allura frowned. "Well, the treaty is good news, but no sign of a Drule threat?" She closed her eyes. "Duvessa is in the middle of negotiations," she whispered. "She's being very careful and reading everything. Good." She reopened her eyes and looked up into the honey brown of Lance's. "I'm worried about them."

"I am, too, Allura, but let's face it. Keith is highly trained and can keep Duvessa safe. And since I sparred with Duvessa the other day, she can hold her own, too. If something happens, I'm pretty sure they can hold out until we were to arrive. But, until they have proof, we really don't have any reason to go there," Lance answered, dropping his hands on Allura's shoulders. "Unless you want to say you don't trust Duvessa's judgement and go there to take over the negotiations?"

Allura paled and stared up at Lance. "I have no reason not to trust Duvessa and her judgement! She will do what is right for Arus, I know she will!" she declared.

Lance grinned and nodded. "Ok, so if you trust her, do you have any other reason to go there?"

Allura frowned and shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Exactly, so we have to wait," Lance stated. He chuckled. "At least I know where Larmina gets her impatience from," he teased.

Allura gently slapped Lance on the arm after stepping back from him so his arms dropped to his sides. "So not nice," she muttered, crossing her arms over her chest. "I am way more patient than Larmina."

Lance chuckled and turned back to the things he had been pulling up on Sylanka.

"So, why are you researching their planet?" Allura asked, stepping up beside him.

Lance nodded. "Well, I figured going in like a hot headed daredevil might not work to our advantage, so I figured I would do a little bit of long distance reconnaissance…"

Allura giggled and sat down. "So, what do we have to look forward to?"

Lance blinked. "We?" he asked, an innocent look on his face. "Who said anything about us going there?" He shook his head. "No, unless Keith calls, we're staying right here on Arus. I'm just doing this as a just-in-case kind of thing."

Allura threw up her hands. "Ok, fine, keep me in the dark until we have to leave. Still sounds like some hot headed daredevil kind of mission if you don't tell us anything until the very last minute."

Lance sighed and looked down at her, his hands on his hips. "You are a pain, woman."

Allura beamed up at him at batted her eyes. "Learned from the best."

Lance laughed. "Alright, alright," he muttered, shaking his head. "You win. Ok, so…"

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith's presence to her back was as comforting as it was distracting. She had learned to figure out his opinions when he would move. If he thought it was a bad idea, he'd shift slightly. If it was a good one, he'd keep quiet. _Good thing we think alike,_ she thought.

"Princess, the ball is in a couple of hours. How about we wrap this up for the night and finish in the morning?" King Sylvester offered.

Duvessa nodded and smiled at him. "It sounds like a good idea, Your Majesty," she answered.

Sylvester stood and smiled at her. "I look forward to seeing you at the ball, Princess."

Duvessa rose from her chair. "Indeed, Your Majesty," she answered.

Sylvester and his aides left the room and she sighed, looking down at the papers in front of her chair. _Gods, I hope I'm doing the right things,_ she thought.

Keith's gentle hand landed on the small of her back. "Are you alright, Princess?" he asked quietly, his eyes still focused on the king's aides as they filed out of the room.

Her gaze shot to his face, momentarily startled. "Yes," she whispered. "Sorry, just a little tired from the discussions."

Keith nodded and began to help her pick up her papers. "Well, lets get you back to your room so you can relax and get ready for tonight," he stated.

Duvessa paused, realizing how formal he was being. _Keith? What's wrong?_

His blue eyes shot to her. _The way he said he looked forward to seeing you at the ball. The tone gave me chills._

Duvessa looked to the doorway where the last of the aides had finally disappeared. "Great," she murmured. "Just great."

**X x x x x x x x x x**

Allura was bent over the console looking at one of the items Lance had brought up.

Lance grinned and looked at her backside before he moved to appreciate the view from the back. _Damn, woman. Bent over like that you're giving me ideas._

Allura stood up and spun, her green eyes wide and her jaw dropped open. "Lance!"

Lance chuckled darkly, grabbed her about the waist, tossing her over his shoulder. Then he carried her out of the Control Room.

"Lance! Put me down!" Allura fumed, smacking him in the back with her fist.

"Sorry, Princess, no can do," he stated. "Pretty sure it is past your bedtime." _Mine, too, truth be told,_ he purred into her head.

Allura froze, mid-swing. _You are rotten, you know that?_

Lance checked the hallway before entering his override code, opening Allura's bedroom door. He quickly stepped through and locked it. He, also, hit the do not disturb button. "Yeah, I know I'm rotten. But, something tells me, you like that," he laughed before he tossed her onto her bed. He quickly knelt on the bed, leaning over her. "Don't you, Allura?" he purred.

Red faced, all she could do was nod.

"Thought so," he whispered and captured her lips with his.


	13. Chapter 12

_This was a slightly difficult chapter to write due to its content, but it needed to be written this way. _**  
><strong>

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Twelve**_

Keith paced in his room, waiting on Duvessa to finish getting ready for the ball. He moved to the window and looked outside.

"It's not as beautiful as Arus," Duvessa whispered.

Keith turned his head and looked at her. "Wow," he whispered.

Duvessa blushed and looked down at the silver floor length gown she wore. There were silver threads throughout the gown, making it sparkle and shimmer in the low light. "It's a gown that Allura had made, but had never worn," she stated. "She let me borrow it."

Keith nodded. "It's beautiful," he murmured. He smiled seeing that she still didn't have her crown on, but had small jeweled pins in her long black hair, looking like she had captured the night sky to wear on her head. He stepped closer to her, holding his hand out.

Duvessa slid her hand into his and stepped towards him as he gently pulled her hand towards him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "You know, I won't say anything if you want to wear it and then take it back off," he admitted.

Duvessa shook her head. "I don't want to risk putting it on," she admitted. "I might not take it back off."

Keith nodded. "I'm just trying to be supportive. I know Allura would like to see you at least wear the symbol of your office."

"I know, but I feel it would be seen as an attempt by me to upsurp her by some of the other nobles. I don't want to do that."

Keith nodded again. "You're ready?"

Duvessa nodded and Keith offered her his arm and they headed down to the ballroom.

When they reached the doors to the ballroom, the court caller smiled at them and threw open the doors and announced their arrival.

Duvessa and Keith walked into the room to thunderous applause.

King Sylvester appeared from the crowd and handed her and Keith a glass of wine each. "Here, you must try this. It is one of our best wines," he stated before he disappeared back into the crowd.

Duvessa and Keith made their way carefully through the revelers until they found an area where they could see the dance floor and the throne.

Sylvester stood on the raised dias and motioned for silence. "My people, we stand today upon a cusp," he announced. "We could have chosen to fall to the Drules, but we did not. We have fought them off, but at a great price. Many of our people have died to keep this planet free of their influence. I am pleased to announce that for most of the day today I have been in talks with Princess Duvessa of Arus, bargaining for an alliance with them and the aid of Voltron."

A loud cheer went up amongst the crowd.

Duvessa smiled up at Keith. "His people approve," she murmured.

Keith nodded.

"While we have not finalized the treaty yet," Sylvester continued, "we certainly have made great strides to ensuring peace for our planet!"

The cheering got louder.

Sylvester held his hand up for silence. "I must ask for the first dance, Princess Duvessa," he stated, looking over to where she and Keith stood.

Duvessa looked up at Keith, who nodded. "I can see you," he stated.

Duvessa looked back to Sylvester and nodded her acceptance.

"Excellent! Music!" he called and he stepped down off the dias.

Duvessa walked over to where the king stood as a waltz began to play. She was pleasantly surprised at how well the king danced. After she danced with Sylvester, Prince Sylvan danced with her as well. Soon, the nobles were lining up to dance with her.

After almost an hour, Duvessa had to bow out. She went and found Keith standing in a corner, watching the dance floor.

"If I had remembered how much I hate dancing with men who don't know how and step all over your feet" she muttered as she carefully sat down in a chair near Keith.

Keith smiled down at her. "I saw," he stated. He turned to her and knelt beside her. "The one noble looked to have crushed your toe," he stated. "You've been limping slightly."

Duvessa nodded. "It hurts, but I don't think it's anything bad," she answered, pulling up her skirt slightly until her foot was visible. She grimaced at the smallest toe on her foot that was a bright shade of red.

Keith probed the toe and Duvessa hissed softly. "Ok, so, it isn't broken," he stated. He looked up at her. "I take it you're wanting to sit out several dances?"

She nodded again. "Yes, if at all possible," she answered. She looked back down at her foot. "Or, at least, dance with someone who knows how."

Keith grinned as he stood up. "Then the rest of the dances are mine, Princess."

She looked up at him just as a waiter stopped before them.

"Your Highness, the king has instructed me to give you these," he stated and handed a glass of wine to her and another to Keith. Then he disappeared into the crowd.

"I never rightly enjoyed wine," Duvessa murmured, taking a sip from her glass. "But, I must admit, the Sylankans do make a good wine."

Keith nodded his agreement and sipped his wine as well. Once Duvessa had a few minutes to recover he looked at her. He set his empty wine glass down. "May I have this dance?" he asked, bowing and holding his hand out to her.

Duvessa set her wine glass down and stood. "I would like that very much," she murmured as she slid her hand into his.

Keith gently led her to the dance floor. He turned and gently pulled her into his arms.

She smiled up at him as he led her in the dance. "And graceful on his feet," she whispered.

He arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you alright?"

Duvessa nodded. "Yes, I'm ok," she murmured. "Although, I think I need to take it easy on their wine."

Keith studied her as he danced. "Water from now on," he murmured.

Duvessa closed her eyes. "Yes," she agreed. She looked back up at him. "You look very nice tonight, Keith."

He grinned at her. "Thank you," he whispered. "If you're ready, we can say good night to the king…"

She shook her head. "No, I should be alright once the wine gets out of my system."

He nodded. "Alright, but if you change your mind, tell me."

She smiled. "I will, Keith," she assured him. The song ended and Keith led her back to her seat.

Keith saw a pitcher of water on the table and poured a glass. He handed it to her. "Here," he murmured.

Duvessa took the glass from him and took a sip. "It has a hint of lemon in it," she stated with a smile.

Keith smiled back. "Just take it easy," he whispered.

Duvessa relaxed in her chair and watched the others in the room. Suddenly, she felt the room pitch and start to spin. "Keith!" she cried softly.

Keith turned and looked at her. "Duvessa?" he asked, kneeling down in front of her.

Duvessa leaned forward, resting her head on Keith's shoulder. "I don't feel good."

Keith picked her up and carried her out of the ball room, heading for her room. He opened her door and laid her down on her bed. He moved back to the door and locked it and he started feeling dizzy. "Oh, shit," he muttered. "Duvessa?"

"Keith, what is going on?" she asked. "I feel…weird."

He turned back towards her and the bed. "I think we've been drugged," he answered. He sat down on the edge of her bed and he blacked out.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Allura stirred. She smiled at the sleeping man in the bed next to her. "You are so not nice," she whispered. She nipped his shoulder.

"Ow!" Lance cried, coming instantly awake. He looked down at the woman in his arms. "What the hell was that for?"

Allura smiled sweetly. "Carrying me out of the Control Room like a barbarian," she answered.

Lance chuckled as he rubbed the mark she'd left on his shoulder. "I should get up," he murmured. "Keith might call in."

Allura snuggled up closer to him, running her bare leg across his. "No," she murmured. "If he needs to talk to you, your Voltcom is right over there," she whispered, pointing towards the nightstand.

"You are not nice," Lance growled.

Allura slid up and kissed him. "Nor are you," she answered. "So, lets be bad again."

Lance laughed and rolled her to her back. "Are you sure about that?" he asked.

She laughed, darkly. "Yes, very sure," she answered.

Lance lowered his head, running his lips and teeth along her neck and shoulder. "Alright, you asked for it."

Allura could only laugh.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith groaned, rolling over in the bed, keeping his eyes closed. He bumped something soft and warm and his eyes shot open. He stared in shock at the sleeping face of Duvessa. He sat up quickly, realizing he wasn't dressed in that moment. Then his head started pounding.

Duvessa murmured and rolled over onto her stomach, the blanket sliding halfway down her bare back.

Keith closed his eyes and covered his face with his hand. "What the hell happened? I am such a dead man," he whispered. He looked back to the woman in bed with him. "Damn," he muttered. He leaned back slightly and touched her shoulder. "Duvessa? Duvessa, wake up."

She moaned. "What…what happened?" she asked. She froze as she became aware of her state of dress and the fact she wasn't alone in bed. "Oh, Gods. Keith? What the hell happened?" she asked, pulling the blanket up as she rolled to face him.

He shook his head, unable to meet her eyes. "I don't know. I don't remember anything past bringing you back here to your room," he answered. He looked towards her and saw several bruiselike marks on her shoulders and neck. "What the…" He reached out and touched one of the marks. "No," he whispered. "Duvessa, are you hurting anywhere?"

She blushed. "A little," she answered.

He closed his eyes. "Where?"

Duvessa swallowed. "Between my legs," she answered, looking away from him.

"Son of a bitch," Keith growled. He turned away from her, swinging his legs out of bed. "Duvessa, I'm sorry…"

Duvessa sat up and touched his shoulder. "No, Keith…don't," she whispered. She bowed her head. "We were both drugged. Neither of us knew what the other did." She traced a long scratch down his back and winced. She shook her head. "We have to contact Arus," she stated, turning and grabbing her Voltcom off the nightstand. She slid it onto her wrist.

Keith looked over at her as she closed her eyes.

"Duvessa to Allura," she stated. "Please, answer me."

**X x x x x x x x x x x x**

Allura and Lance froze. "She sounds scared," Allura whispered. She moved and grabbed her Voltcom and slid it onto her wrist. "Duvessa, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Thank the Gods," Duvessa stated. "I need your advice right now."

Allura nodded. "What's going on?"

"Keith and I were drugged last night at the ball," Duvessa answered. "We don't remember anything that happened."

"Where is Keith?" Allura asked.

"Right here," Keith answered. "Allura, something has happened."

Lance arched an eyebrow as he looked into Allura's face.

Allura asked the question she saw in Lance's eyes. "What has happened?"

"I started feeling strange at the ball. I thought it was just the wine, it's pretty potent. So, Keith brought me back to my room and…"

"And?"

Duvessa closed her eyes. "We woke up in bed together with no clothes on," she whispered.

Lance clapped his hand over his mouth, hard. _No fucking way!_ he cried into Allura's head. _No fucking way!_

Allura smacked his shoulder. "How are you feeling, Keith?"

"Like hell," he admitted. "Not to mention if I did what it appears I did…like an ass."

Lance slid out of the bed and made his way, nude, to the bathroom and shut the door.

Allura watched him go before she turned her attention back to the conversation at hand, literally. "Did you sign the treaty last night?"

"No. But, with what has happened…" Duvessa trailed off. "Allura, I can't stay here and finish this. I just can't, not with both of us having been drugged. We're not safe."

"I agree," Allura answered. She ran her hand through her messy blond hair. "Can you send a message to King Sylvester and claim you have fallen ill and need to return home?"

Duvessa nodded. "I'll do that right away," she stated.

"Keith?"

"Yes?" he asked.

"Are you alright to fly?" Allura asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Get home as fast as you can," she ordered. "We'll sort this all out once you're back here."

"Alright," Keith whispered. "Allura?"

"Yes, Keith?"

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I…"

"Keith, you're not at fault," Allura stated. "Nor is Duvessa. You're both victims. Get home as soon as you can. I need to go to brief Coran and Lance is going to have a field day with this," she muttered.

"We will see you soon," Keith answered.

"Be safe," Allura ordered and cut the connection.

Duvessa blushed as she looked up at the man, who was still in the room with her. "I don't know what to say to you."

"Same here," Keith answered. "Let's get out of here and we can deal with this back on Arus."

Duvessa nodded and turned her back to him as she slid her legs off the edge of the bed.

Keith turned and pulled on a pair of boxers while her back was to him. He stood and picked up the other pieces of his uniform. He walked to his room and paused at the door. "Duvessa."

She had found a robe and had slid it on. "Yes, Keith?"

He bowed his head. "I'm sorry."

She nodded. "I'm sorry, too."

He looked back at her. "Does this change anything between us?"

She shook her head. "I don't blame you, Keith. Like Allura said, we are both the victim in this situation." She looked towards the door of the room. "I need to send a message. We're leaving just as soon as we can."

Keith nodded. "I'll be ready when you are," he assured her.

Duvessa nodded back and opened the door, summoning a footman. "I need to get a message to King Sylvester."

"I will be honored to give it to him, Princess."

"Good. I'm not feeling well. I was sick most of the night and I must return to Arus today," she stated. "Please relay my apologies for not finishing the treaty today. He may contact Princess Allura on Arus to see when she might be able to host him on Arus to complete the treaty."

The footman bowed to her and Duvessa shut the door.

Keith went into his room and began packing.

**X x x x x x x x x x**

Allura paced in her bedroom while Lance cursed in her bathroom. She heard something break and she stopped and threw open the door.

Lance was facing the far wall of her bathroom and there was a hole in the wall, small drops of blood dripping from his hand onto the floor. "Damn it," he muttered.

Allura moved to him and lifted his hand to look at it. "Lance," she whispered. She moved with him to the sink and she began to clean the bits of plaster out of the cuts. "Why are you so upset?"

"Keith never lets his guard down. Ever. How the hell did someone drug him and Duvessa?" Lance asked. "And then, the bad feeling he's had since he was there…and then this incident. Do you think…they actually…" _Slept together?_

Allura frowned. "I don't know. They both sounded pretty shaken up. It might have happened."

Lance closed his eyes and shook his head. "Keith's not the type…"

"I know, Lance," Allura answered. "I think it is a good idea that they both get back here so we can sort it out."

Lance nodded. "If we could just find who drugged them…"

"That would be like searching for a needle in a haystack, Lance. It was a ball. There had to have been hundreds of people there," Allura murmured.

"Yeah, but they drugged visiting dignitaries," Lance snarled. "Why?"

"To keep the treaty from going through? Maybe it was a Drule agent. I don't know, Lance," Allura answered. "We will deal with it once Keith and Duvessa are safely back here. I don't want to entertain anything from Sylanka until they're here on Arusian soil where I know they are safe."

Lance nodded. "What if…"

Allura looked up at him. "What?"

Lance frowned. "What if, because of what happened…if something happened between them…"

Allura shook her head. "What are you trying to say, Lance?"

Lance stared into her green eyes. _What if she ends up pregnant?_

Allura's jaw dropped. "I hadn't even considered…"

Lance nodded. "You know he's going to be hard on himself and he's going to avoid her like the plague as it is. If she does…"

Allura sighed and leaned against the bathroom counter. "We will have to deal with it one step at a time. We don't have a choice."

Lance nodded and tipped her face up to look down into her eyes. "What do we need to do?"

Allura stared back into his eyes. "Once they're here, I know we will be getting calls from Sylanka. I'm going to avoid them until we know exactly what happened to them. See if we can figure out what they were given. After that, I am going to demand that whoever is responsible be brought to justice. I won't allow the treaty to go through until that happens."

Lance nodded. "Sounds good to me," he stated. He nodded to the shower. "Do we have time?"

Allura nodded back. "Yes. This is going to be a long day."

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa pulled her uniform on and pulled her hair into a braid. She stared into her pale face and closed her eyes, bowing her head. "They have to have had a Drule agent amongst them," she whispered. She straightened and threw the last couple of things into her case and closed it. She walked to the door between her room and Keith's and knocked.

Keith turned and swallowed. He walked to it and pulled it open. He noticed her pale face and scared eyes. "Duvessa?"

She nodded. "I'm ok," she answered. "Let's just get to Black and get out of here."

He saw the sheen of threatening tears. "Duvessa…"

Her hand shot out and covered his lips. "Don't," she warned. "Arus."

He frowned, but nodded. "Let's go." He pushed past her and picked up her bags.

She turned and followed him out of the palace and to Black Lion. Soon, they were lifting off.

Keith set their course and pushed Black Lion faster than he normally would have.

Duvessa was silent in the seat behind him, her eyes closed.

About half an hour after leaving Sylanka, an alarm started blaring and both of them came alert.

Duvessa's fingers flew over her console. "Drule ships," she stated. "They're powering weapons."

Keith growled softly. _A way to vent my frustration and anger, then,_ he thought. "Hold on, Duvessa. This is going to get interesting," he stated as the first Drule ship began to fire.

Duvessa nervously licked her lips. "Alright," she answered.

Keith began his evasive maneuvers and readied his weapons systems.

"Oh, Gods," Duvessa whispered, seeing more ships coming into view through the main viewport. "It's an entire armada."

Keith snarled. "Then this is going to get ugly. Mayday, mayday. Black Lion to Castle Control. We've been ambushed by the Drule armada near…"

A massive laser blast almost knocked Duvessa from her seat. Her fingers flew over the controls before her. "I'm trying to reroute as much power as I can from non-essential systems to shields and weapons," she stated.

"Good. We're going to need it," Keith ground out through gritted teeth. He fired missiles and several ships blew up. He rammed through another larger ship.

Duvessa winced at the impact. "We need to run," she stated. She watched as a couple of systems blinked a warning and then went out completely.

Keith nodded as out of the corner of his eye he saw communications go completely out. He pushed the Lion as fast and as hard as it would go.

Another blast caught them from the side, sending the Black Lion spinning, making Keith curse. "Damn it. Come on, hold it together." He grimaced as a sudden sense of déjà vu overwhelmed him. _No…not now!_


	14. Chapter 13

****_This is the long awaited chapter that I had written for a while... its finally able to be added! Yippee!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Thirteen**_

Coran was in the Control Room when a brief mayday came in.

"_Mayday, mayday. Black Lion to Castle Control. We've been ambushed by the Drule armada near…"_

"Oh, no," Coran whispered. He quickly opened a channel. "Black Lion, do you read? This is Castle Control."

He was met with nothing but static and his stomach plummeted. He pressed a button on the console. "Princess to the Control Room, please? Princess to the Control Room." He looked back to the monitor and frowned. "This is not good."

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"Brace yourself, Duvessa," Keith growled. "We're going down." He scowled. _This can not be happening. That dream can not come true. Not now._

Duvessa grimaced, hearing the worry and anger in Keith's voice. "Where did those Drule ships come from?" she asked. She brought up the radar, caught a glimpse of the ships that had attacked them, and then the screen blanked out. "We just lost radar."

Keith shook his head, his eyes glancing to his blank radar screen. "No clue, but they've knocked out our communications and have severely damaged the Lion," Keith stated, forcing his voice to remain calm as a sense of panic began to form in the pit of his stomach. "I'm losing control and power."

Duvessa looked out the forward viewport and nodded. "That is Arctica, isn't it?" she asked, seeing the white planet looming closer.

"Yes, it is," Keith answered with a nod. He adjusted the Lion's course slightly; aiming for what he hoped was a field full of loose snow. "This is going to be a rough landing."

Duvessa leaned forward, the racing landscape looming closer in the main viewer. She closed her eyes. "If anyone can land us safely, you can," she murmured in his ear. She opened her eyes. "You're the best pilot I know."

Keith chuckled, a feeling of pride rushing through him at her words. "Don't let Lance hear you say that," he stated.

Duvessa smiled and sat back in her seat. She shrugged as she quickly scanned what few systems she could. "If he does, oh well. Sometimes the truth hurts."

Keith chuckled and shook his head. "There are times when I think you and Lance are related the way the two of you keep challenging each other," he murmured, earning an unladylike snort from Duvessa. Keith piloted Black Lion down to as gentle a landing as he could, but it was still a crash landing more than a true landing. Once they finally came to a stop, he sat up and looked around the cockpit. He winced, feeling several new spots where he was sure bruises were going to form. "Duvessa?" he asked. "Duvessa, answer me."

Duvessa slowly opened her eyes, knowing she'd hit her head pretty hard, but not enough to have knocked her out, a good sign. "Mmmm. I'm here, Keith," she whispered, staying put for a few moments, making sure she wasn't too hurt before she moved. "I'm here."

"Are you alright?" he asked, turning slightly towards her.

Duvessa lifted her head off the console until she could see Keith. "I hit my head on the landing," she whispered.

Keith saw a trickle of blood on her forehead. He carefully wiped the blood away. "You're hurt."

Duvessa caught his hand, seeing the blood. "I will be alright, Keith. I didn't pass out, so it shouldn't be too bad," she whispered, looking into his worried blue eyes. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "Yeah," he answered. "I probably have some bumps and bruises, but I'm fine." He climbed out of his chair and knelt beside hers. "Try not to move too much and let me check your head."

Duvessa nodded and Keith's fingers gently pushed through her hair until he found the cut. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers across and around the cut. She hissed softly with the pain.

Keith winced. "Sorry, I know that hurts, but you're right. It's a small one," he whispered. He lowered his hands to hers. "Are you sure you're alright? Dizzy? Nauseous?"

Duvessa nodded again. "Yes, I'm fine, Keith," she answered. She looked around the cockpit. "It's going to get cold in here since Black has no power."

Keith nodded and got to his feet. "Yeah. I'll break out the emergency supplies. We need to work on getting communications back up."

"Without power the homing beacon isn't working, is it?" Duvessa asked as Keith turned to a sealed compartment. She stood and moved over to him.

Keith sighed as he pulled out a box of supplies. "I don't know. Pidge was working on making the homing signal self powered, but I'm not sure if he actually got it done or not." He handed her the box of supplies and turned back to the compartment. He pulled out a pair of blankets and turned to face her. "But, first things first. Let's get your cut cleaned up and then work on comms."

Duvessa nodded and opened the box of supplies, looking inside to see what was there.

Keith set down the blankets on his pilots chair and turned back to her. He pulled out a small packaged wipe, ripped it open and reached up, moving her hair out of the way. "This may sting a little," he cautioned and gently cleaned the cut on her head.

Duvessa closed her eyes, but didn't make a sound as he finished tending her wound. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Thank you," she whispered.

Keith dropped his eyes from her cut to her eyes. "You're welcome, Princess," he whispered.

Duvessa shook her head, a frown marring her face. "Don't throw my title in my face, Keith. I'm getting sick of it," she murmured, her turquoise eyes locked onto his. "I'm no princess. Probably why my father ultimately decided I should be the one in cryostasis. I would have done my duty to Arus, but he decided Voltron had to come first. In a way, it was a great relief."

Keith gently touched her cheek. "You are a princess," he murmured. He shook his head. "Nothing can change that, Duvessa. And with what happened back on Sylanka…"

A lone tear slid down her cheek, seeing a truth in his eyes that she had been trying to deny. He had feelings for her and they ran deep, but having woken up in bed together and not knowing what had happened between them. "It is going to put a wall between us," she whispered.

Keith blinked shocked at how well she seemed to know him. "How…"

Duvessa touched his cheek. "I can see it in your eyes, Keith," she whispered. "I'm just as human as you are. I'm scared, too. But, I still trust you. You're not to blame."

He shook his head, his eyes closed. "I know, it's just… We can't…"

Duvessa arched an eyebrow at him, somehow knowing he was talking about how he felt towards her. "Why? Because you're not royal?" she asked, earning a nod from him. She shook her head. "Keith, you are more royal than any prince I knew," Duvessa whispered. "And if Allura had followed the tradition, you would be at least a noble in the court."

Keith opened his eyes and stared into hers. "That's only part of it."

Duvessa nodded. "Allura."

Keith closed his eyes again and nodded slightly, a pang of regret coursing through him for admitting it to the woman before him. "She is another part, yes. We had childhood crushes on each other. That was just put to an end here recently. I'm not sure if I'm quite over it yet."

Duvessa's frown deepened, but she didn't push the issue of her distant niece. "And the rest?" Duvessa quizzed.

He opened his eyes and stared into hers. "We hardly know each other," he answered. "And this morning is still…awkward."

Duvessa smiled and nodded. "True, but I know most of what I need to know about you. You are a good man, Keith. A fine leader, a good soldier." She shook her head. "I don't think either of us would have ended up in that situation if it hadn't been for the two of us being drugged. If I must say it, you're forgiven, Keith. I do not blame you."

Keith bowed his head. "Thank you."

The silence hung heavy between the two.

Duvessa sighed and decided to try and change the subject. "Well, I think we need to survive this first, don't you?" she asked.

Keith chuckled and looked back to her blue eyes. "You're very good at distracting me and putting us back on task."

Duvessa smiled a cocky smile that Keith swore he'd seen all too often, only on Lance's face. "I try to keep my priorities straight," she answered. "So, am I good?" she asked, waving towards her head.

"I see you've been picking up some more of the newer slang," he murmured as he looked at the cut on her head and nodded. "Yes, you've stopped bleeding."

Duvessa smiled. "Good. Let's get to surviving," she stated. She set the box of supplies down on her seat and looked up at him. "And I blame the new slang on Hunk and Pidge. Some of the first conversations with them were very confusing at first. I eventually figured them out…well, most of them, anyway."

Keith smiled and gently touched her cheek. "I can imagine it would be confusing," he agreed. "Duvessa, we need to survive, but I think we can talk while we do it." He grimaced. "I think we need to."

Duvessa smiled. "That we can," she agreed with a nod. "Pidge calls that…multi-tasking, right?"

Keith was silent for several long moments.

Duvessa's smile faltered, wondering what she might have said wrong. "What?"

Keith bent closer to her, his lips hovering over hers. "I'm sorry, Duvessa, but I want to…"

Duvessa's heart rate kicked up, suddenly knowing he wanted to kiss her. She stared into his cobalt eyes and swallowed hard. "I won't say no, Keith," she whispered, her breath fanning over his lips as she spoke.

Keith captured her lips with his, moving slowly and carefully over hers.

Duvessa sighed softly, kissing him back.

Keith groaned and deepened the kiss, sliding his arms around her waist.

Duvessa felt him gently nip her lower lip and she gasped softly before he deepened the kiss between them. She slid her hands up his chest, gliding them across shoulders until her fingers entwined in the hair on the back of his head.

Keith slowly broke the kiss, resting his forehead on hers and breathing heavily. "Duvessa," he whispered. "We…"

She laid her fingers against his lips and shook her head. "Don't," she warned. "Please?"

Keith nodded, his eyes closing. "Alright," he whispered. "But, it is starting to get cold. We need to get busy or we're going to freeze to death."

"Yes," she agreed.

Keith released her and stepped back, putting some space between them. He picked up a blanket and handed it to her. "Here. Put this around your shoulders."

She took the blanket and did as he bid her.

Keith sat down in his pilot chair, tugging the other blanket around his shoulders. He plugged a cord into his Voltcom. "Alright. This should give us a small charge to see where the problems are," he stated, his fingers deftly moving over his control board.

Duvessa stood slightly behind him, watching as he worked. "The values are different from what I was used to," she murmured. "There has been a lot of upgrading done."

Keith chuckled and nodded. "I'm sure in five hundred years something has changed."

Duvessa smiled as a small laugh escaped her. "More than I care to admit," she agreed. She pointed to a schematic of the Lion. "That's where the blast struck, right?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah. A lot of circuitry was there. Comms, life support, power generator and the homing beacon."

"Was being the key word," Duvessa muttered. She shook her head. "Looks like it can only be reached from outside."

Keith sighed and leaned back. "Yeah." He ran his hand over his face. "Means I'll have to go out and try to piece it back together."

"No. I'll go. I haven't flown Black in a long time and don't know a lot of the new computer values, what Black currently runs with. It would be better if you stayed here watching the values and I do the work," Duvessa stated.

Keith's gaze snapped to her, his gaze dark. "You will freeze out there."

Duvessa grinned and nodded. "So would you," she stated. "I've been working with Pidge and I'm pretty sure I can figure out what is what and what needs to be fixed. The basics of circuitry haven't changed, but, the computer stuff…"

Keith frowned and shook his head. "No."

Duvessa's grin vanished, replaced with a dark look that boded ill. "This isn't up for discussion, Keith," Duvessa stated with a regal tone. She looked down at him and shook her head. "I know what to do."

"Duvessa…"

She sighed. "Keith, please, don't," she whispered and shook her head. "Let me."

"Allura would be highly upset if you died out there," Keith stated.

"That isn't part of my plan," Duvessa answered with a slight shake of her head. She smiled. "Besides, I was living in conditions worse than this for almost five hundred years. I think I can handle the cold. Probably better than you can."

Keith shook his head and grimaced. "Not funny."

Duvessa looked down at the new Voltcom that Pidge had given her before this trip. "I just hope everything transferred when he gave me this."

Keith frowned, his eyes moving to her Voltcom. "If you're worried about it, maybe you shouldn't…"

Duvessa closed her eyes and her Voltcom activated, a lightweight spacesuit flashing over her black uniform. She opened her eyes and looked down at Keith and grinned.

Keith shook his head. "This goes against everything I believe in," he growled. He looked up at her. "You have fifteen minutes and then get back in here. I'm not going to have you freezing to death out there."

Duvessa nodded and moved to the forward hatch that lead out to the mouth of Black Lion. She looked back at him and smiled. Then she turned and disappeared through the hatch.

Keith frowned, but turned his gaze to the instrument panel before him. "Be careful out there. You did hit your head," he murmured. He shook his head. _Maybe I hit mine, too…_

"I am being careful, Keith. Oh, wow," Duvessa murmured over the communications link in the Voltcom.

"How bad is it?" Keith asked, knowing that the damage had to be bad if she was commenting on it.

"Well, it isn't great, that's for sure," Duvessa answered, seeing the hole in the side of the Lion. She carefully climbed into the blast hole on the side of the Lion being careful not to touch the metal in case it was sharp or hot. She looked around at the damage. "Black needs to get back to the Castle. A lot of this can't be fixed here with what few repair items we have. Alright," she murmured and moved to what she knew was the communications array. It didn't look as if it had taken too much of a beating. "I should be able to fix the communications array with a bit of rewiring," she stated and pulled out the spool of wire and wire cutters she'd grabbed before she had left the cockpit. She set to work.

Keith sat silently in the cockpit, listening to Duvessa whisper to herself as she worked. He checked the clock. "You've got about five more minutes," he stated after several minutes of listening to her mutter to herself.

"Roger that," Duvessa stated. "There is a lot of damage here, but I think it's fixable," she stated. "I think I've got power, but I have to rewire the rest of the array."

"Well, that's good news. Did you happen to see the homing beacon?" Keith asked.

Duvessa bit her lip and glanced over at the charred mass of metal that she knew from having worked with Pidge and Hunk had been the homing beacon. "Yeah, I think it's inoperable."

"You think?" Keith asked, an irritated tone in his voice. "Duvessa, is it or is it not in working order?"

Duvessa sighed and lifted her Voltcom. She snapped a picture and sent it to Keith's Voltcom. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure it isn't going to work, Keith."

Keith grimaced, seeing the picture she had snapped. "Yeah, I think you're right," he agreed. He shook his head. "Pidge and Hunk are going to have a field day with that mess."

Duvessa finished the wire she was on and moved to the hole. "Alright. Close enough to fifteen minutes. I'm on my way back in."

Keith stood and grabbed her blanket. "I'll be waiting on you," he stated.

As soon as she walked through the hatch, Keith wrapped her in the blanket and pulled the door shut. He pulled her into his arms, sharing his body heat.

Duvessa's Voltcom shut off the spacesuit and she shivered. "Wow, it's pretty chilly out there," she murmured. She grinned. "Even by my standards."

Keith chuckled. "Just a little," he agreed. He sobered. "Are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine," she answered. She looked up at him. "I think we still have power, but nothing is getting through because of the damage. It's not pretty under there. A lot of severed wires and melted parts."

Keith frowned. "I can imagine," he whispered.

Duvessa closed her eyes and let Keith's warmth penetrate her shivering body. She laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Maybe I should go out and finish the work," Keith murmured, thinking she was exhausted.

Duvessa shook her head. "Do you know how to rewire the array?"

Keith frowned. "Not exactly. You could talk me through it."

Duvessa chuckled. "It will get done faster if I do it," she stated.

Keith chuckled. "Yeah, probably. You warming up?"

Duvessa nodded. "I'll go out again in about five minutes or so."

"Do you think we could wire it to where we had power and heat in here?" Keith asked.

Duvessa shook her head. "No. The wire we have isn't strong enough to accept the current. It would melt instantly. It's going to just barely be enough for the array."

"Damn," he whispered, closing his eyes. "Well, I thought I would ask."

"I know. I was wondering that, too, while I was in there, but there is no way," she stated. "Black is going to have to be towed off the planet as it is." She glanced at the clock. "Alright. I need to go back out and finish." She looked up at him. "I'm staying this time until it is done."

"Check in over your Voltcom every five minutes. If I don't hear from you…"

She smiled up at him and nodded. "I got it," she stated. She pulled the blanket off and handed it to him just as her Voltcom made her spacesuit appear.

"Be careful," Keith murmured.

She nodded and walked out the hatch. She carefully made her way along the side of the Lion until she reached the hole in its side. She climbed in and moved to the array. "At least I'm out of the wind in here," she stated, opening a channel with her Voltcom to Keith.

Keith smiled as he paced the cockpit. "Well, that's a good thing. You shouldn't get too cold too fast."

"Exactly," she stated and measured out the wire she would need for the next repair. "I think I should have this done in about twenty minutes or so if I push it."

"Alright," Keith stated.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"_Mayday, mayday. Black Lion to Castle Control. We've been ambushed by the Drule armada near…_" came Keith's voice over the speakers in the Control Room.

"That's all of the communication we received before we lost signal," Coran stated, turning to Princess Allura.

"I've triangulated their location. They were close to Planet Arctica when that was transmitted. I don't know what could have made them go off the grid," Pidge stated. "Both the homing beacon and the secondary beacon are offline."

"I think we should go find out," Lance growled, his gaze dark. "Keith did mention a Drule armada. They would only be too happy to get Keith and Duvessa in their clutches."

Allura and Hunk nodded. "Let's go," Allura stated and the four ran for their Lions.

Once in their Lions, Lance spoke privately with Allura. "What if Keith and Duvessa…"

"I hope they're not dead, Lance," Allura stated. "It would be a nightmare for us if they are gone, especially since we're going to have to deal with what happened on Sylanka."

"Not what I was going to ask," Lance chuckled with a shake of his head. "I was thinking along the lines of he's a man, she's a woman. This time, they're not drugged…"

Allura rolled her eyes, a smile on her lips. "Seriously? Is that all you think about?" she teased.

"Well, its better thinking that than what you were thinking," Lance retorted, a wicked grin on his face. "Talk about dark and morbid."

Allura frowned, not even liking where her thoughts had been. "True. Let's just go find them and bring them home," she stated as the four Lions blasted out of Arus' atmosphere and into the darkness of space.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"Alright, Keith, I think I'm done," Duvessa stated. She rubbed her gloved hands together and gathered up the wire cutter and the spool of wire. "Let me back up a few steps and give it a try." She took several steps away from the array.

Keith hit a button on his control console and it lit up. "I've got a light up here."

Duvessa turned her head away and raised her arm to protect her face as a couple of sparks flew from the array. "I've got a few sparks, nothing to worry about yet."

Keith nodded and pushed another button. "This is Commander Keith of the Voltron Force, does anyone copy?"

Duvessa nodded, checking a small display on her Voltcom. "It's transmitting," she stated. "I'm coming inside. Keep trying to raise someone on the radio."

"Alright, hurry up," Keith answered. "This is Commander Keith of the Voltron Force, does anyone copy?"

Duvessa made her way back into the cockpit of Black Lion and Keith was flipping switches and twisting dials. "What is it?" she asked, as her spacesuit disappeared and she pulled her blanket over her shoulders.

"I know we're transmitting, but all I'm getting back is static. I thought I heard a voice in there, but I couldn't make it out," Keith answered, looking up at her.

Duvessa moved beside him and listened as a burst of static erupted over the speakers. She frowned and nodded. "That may be my fault," she whispered. "Some of the communication controls were in my console. When we landed…"

Keith frowned and shook his head. "Don't blame yourself," he stated. "Accidents happen." He sighed and hit the transmit button again. "This is Commander Keith of the Voltron Force. I have crash landed on Planet Arctica. I can transmit, but cannot receive. Mayday. Mayday."

Duvessa sat down in the co-pilot chair and plugged her Voltcom in. "Maybe we can route the signal through my Voltcom and…"

Suddenly a voice could be heard.

"Commander Keith, do you copy?" came a sinister voice.

Keith glanced over his shoulder at Duvessa. "This is Commander Keith. I copy."

"You seem to be having some difficulty with your communications array," the voice hissed.

"That is just the start of our problems," Keith answered.

"Pity. My staff has triangulated your position on Planet Arctica. Stand by."

Duvessa swallowed and looked up, nervously, at Keith. "Why do I have a bad feeling about our soon to be rescuers?"

Keith shook his head and looked back at her. "Probably because I think they are the Drule ships that shot us down," he answered.

"Great," Duvessa murmured, making a face. "Is it too much to hope that the rest of the Force will find us first?"

Keith smiled. "Not as long as my original mayday got through to the Castle. And, of course, we haven't checked in with them. I'm sure they're starting to get a little worried."

**X x x x x x x x x x x x**

_"This is Commander Keith of the Voltron Force. I have crash landed on Planet Arctica. I can transmit, but cannot receive. Mayday. Mayday."_

"Well, he sounds like he's alright," Lance muttered.

"Yes, but he isn't saying a word about Duvessa," Allura stated, worry in her voice. "She was with him…"

_"Commander Keith, do you copy?"_

"Who the heck is that?" Lance snarled. "Pidge, figure out who that is."

Pidge pulled up a computer screen and his deft fingers flew over the console. "It's a Drule ship that is in the area. If we don't get there soon, Keith is going to be their prisoner."

_"This is Commander Keith. I copy."_

_ "You seem to be having some difficulty with your communications array."_

_ "That is just the start of our problems."_

_ "Pity. My staff has triangulated your position on Planet Arctica. Stand by."_

"Punch it," Lance snarled. "Keith said our problems, plural. Duvessa might be injured or worse. We have got to beat them to Keith and Duvessa."

The four Lions streaked through space towards the white planet that was looming larger in their view screens.

**X x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa looked at the ships that were landing in the snow outside the viewport. She frowned, but didn't say a word.

Keith stood behind her, a frown on his face. "That's what I was afraid of. Drule ships."

Duvessa nodded and looked up at him, trying to come to terms with her own mortality as she once had to before. _Even in the same Lion. _"So, are we as good as dead or do they take prisoners?" she asked.

Keith's scowl darkened. "Prisoners. But, knowing Lotor, I'll be sent to the dungeons. You…well, he'll turn you over to his personal harem." A feeling of jealousy ripped through him as he said the words. He closed his eyes. _Get yourself under control, Keith,_ he scolded himself.

Duvessa shivered and shook her head, setting her braid to shaking as her gaze turned dark as she looked back to the ships outside. "Like hell. I'll die first, thanks."

Keith grinned, glad to hear a fighting spirit in her voice. "You ready to fight, then?"

Duvessa nodded. "Definitely."

Keith's spacesuit appeared over his uniform and Duvessa's did as well. They walked out of the cockpit and stood in the mouth of the Lion.

"Ah, Keith, so nice to see you," came King Lotor's voice.

"Sorry, I just can't say the same, Lotor," Keith answered.

"And who is your little protégé?" Lotor asked. "A female. A beautiful one at that. A shame she isn't the princess."

Duvessa dropped her head slightly, a dark look on her face. "It is none of your business who I am," she murmured, loose tendrils of her black hair fluttering in the breeze.

"I don't like your attitude," Lotor growled.

Duvessa grinned. "Good. I don't like you at all. You're just like your great grandfather, King Xarior. A weak man who sought power by enslaving the rest of the weaker planets. I enjoyed showing him Arus could defend herself from your planet."

Lotor squinted at her. "Who are you to speak of my ancestor like that? You speak like you actually knew him? But, that is impossible. You would have to be over five hundred years old."

"That's right, I am. The Black Princess of Arus has returned," Duvessa stated with a nod.

Lotor growled and drew a sword, recognizing the title and hate raged through his veins. "I will have your head for all the humiliation you put him through!"

Duvessa looked up at Keith, who looked warily down at her. She nodded. _I'm ready to fight this out, even to the death, if neccessary. Are you?_

In Keith's hands, his shock swords appeared. _Absolutely._

Duvessa's Voltcom weapons appeared in her hands. In her right a rapier appeared, in the other what appeared to be an old flintlock pistol with a bayonet that was really a laser pistol.

Keith shook his head, this was the first time he had seen her Voltcom weapons. "Dare I ask?"

Duvessa shrugged. "I was a rebel in my time. A bit like Lance is today," she whispered.

"I see that," Keith agreed with a nod towards her rapier. "But, you were still noble."

She shrugged. "I couldn't be a true rebel," she answered. "I was heir to the throne."

The Drule soldiers attacked and Duvessa and Keith vaulted out of Black Lion's mouth and into the fray.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"Oh, man. We need to get down there quick," Hunk murmured as the four Lions appeared in the sky above the Drule soldiers. "They're outnumbered."

Duvessa and Keith were back to back, fighting hard.

Red Lion roared in anger and Lance piloted it down to land near Keith and Duvessa. He swiped a paw at a whole line of enemy soldiers, making them go flying through the air.

"Keith! Glad to see you're still alive," Lance called. "Thought for sure you'd look like a snowman by now."

"Yeah, good timing, Lance. Glad to see that someone other than Lotor got our mayday," Keith stated.

Duvessa spun, dropped to her knees and shot a soldier behind Keith, holding her rapier out to one side.

The other Lions landed and began tearing through the Drule soldiers.

"I shall be back!" Lotor screamed before he boarded his ship and left.

The Lions formed a perimeter around Black Lion.

"Are you cold?" Allura asked, dropping her hand onto Duvessa's shoulder.

Duvessa shrugged. "The fight warmed me up, but there is no power in the Lion." She shook her head. "They really damaged Black. The homing signal is destroyed. I had to rewire the array. It's going to take a lot of work to get him back together." She sighed heavily. "Again."

Allura smiled and gently squeezed Duvessa's shoulder. "Don't worry about that. Hunk and Pidge are good technicians."

Duvessa nodded. "I hope so. Right now, there is very little power getting to the cockpit. It's going to have to be towed off the planet."

Allura nodded. "We can handle it."

Duvessa sighed and her eyes went to Keith who was talking with the others. "I can't believe this happened. The Drule's came out of nowhere. Caught us by surprise. I'm glad Keith is a fine pilot."

Allura smiled. "Yes, he is." She dropped her hand from Duvessa's shoulder. "Are you alright?" she asked, her voice dropping to a whisper.

Duvessa looked to Allura and nodded. She licked her lips. "I don't blame him, Allura. Someone drugged us. It wouldn't have happened otherwise."

Allura nodded and hugged her. "I'm just glad you're alright."

Duvessa hugged her back. "Me, too," she whispered as tears slowly began to fall.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith crossed his arms over his chest. "We need to get Black off the planet and back to Arus. Ideas?"

"How about your buddy Manset?" Lance asked, looking over at him. "He's helped us out before."

Keith nodded. "Yeah."

"Come on, let's get you and your alter ego over there into the Lions and get you warmed up," Lance stated, nodding towards his Lion.

"My alter ego?" Keith quizzed, confused. "What are you talking about?"

Lance nodded towards the princesses and shot Keith a wicked grin. "Your little dark angel."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Give it a break, Lance."

"Well, you two did seem awfully cozy fighting back to back like you were," Lance teased.

Keith moved towards Green Lion, knowing that Pidge wouldn't give him a hard time like Lance seemed intent upon doing. After what happened that morning, he wasn't sure his temper could be maintained if Lance teased him too much more. "I'm calling Manset," he stated.

"We should get out of the weather," Pidge stated, checking a readout on his Voltcom. "There's a storm moving this way. And, I should let you know, we have time before the Lions start to freeze up on us. Arctica isn't as cold as Crydor, so we have more time before we have to recharge."

"How long?" Keith asked, glancing at Pidge as he walked.

"About six to seven hours. Plenty of time for Manset to get here," Pidge answered with a grin.

"Good," Keith stated and disappeared into Green Lion's mouth.

Duvessa turned and followed Allura to Blue Lion, while the others made their way to their respective Lions.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith smiled at the oversized smuggler on the viewscreen. "Thanks, Manset."

"No problem, Keith. Anything for the Voltron Force," he stated and cut the transmission.

Keith sat back in the co-pilot seat of Green Lion. "It will still be a couple hours," he murmured.

Pidge nodded as he did some calculations. "At least we're here and you don't have to be in the cold like you were."

Keith looked out the viewport towards the Blue Lion, knowing Duvessa was over with Allura. "Yeah," he agreed. He felt disappointed that he wasn't able to talk to Duvessa. _It is probably for the best right now,_ he thought. _We both need to come to terms with what happened…_

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa took a blanket from Allura and sat down in the co-pilot's chair. She pulled the blanket over herself and relaxed, closing her eyes.

"Manset will be here in a couple of hours," Keith called. "Pidge and I are going to stay with Black until he arrives. The rest of you can head back to the Castle if you want."

"Oh, but what fun is that? I mean, if Lotor shows back up then you two will be having all the fun," Lance teased.

"Yeah, I didn't get to wreck a lot of stuff. I want to smash some more of his armada, Keith," Hunk laughed.

Duvessa smiled, listening to the others. Just listening to them talk made her think of her old team, they were still different, but mostly, they made her laugh.

"So, what happened?" Allura suddenly asked, staring down at Duvessa.

Duvessa opened her eyes and looked at her, confused, but knowing she was talking to her. "What?"

"You and Keith," Allura stated.

Duvessa sighed and closed her eyes. "Since this morning? Nothing. We crashed, I fixed the array, he sent out the distress calls. We talked about little things while I worked. I told him I forgave him for anything he might have done."

"Hmmm," Allura murmured. She dropped down into the pilot's seat and looked out at the other Lions. "I don't think it would be wise to separate the Lions right now, Keith. It's bad enough Black Lion is badly damaged," she stated over the radio to the others. "You never know if the Drule armada will be back."

"Princess, Lotor knows who Duvessa is," Keith stated. "He seemed pretty intent on getting his hands on her."

Duvessa groaned, opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling, somehow knowing that Allura wasn't going to be too happy hearing this story.

"What do you mean, Keith?" Allura asked, turning her head to look at the woman sitting behind her.

"King Xarior, Lotor's great-grandfather fought Duvessa," Keith stated.

Allura nodded. "Yes, that is a part of Voltron's history," she stated. "As I recall, it had been a harsh fight. Xarior had been turned into a robeast by his son, Zarkon's father. Neither side looked like it would win until Voltron formed the Blazing Sword and carved Xarior into pieces."

"Seems to be a trend with the past kings of Doom, doesn't it? Xarior. Zarkon. Both turned into robeasts and carved up by Voltron," Lance laughed.

"Yes," Allura agreed. "And let's not forget when we killed Lotor the first time."

Duvessa closed her eyes, thinking back to that harsh battle so many years ago…

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

_ "Commander! We're losing power! If we don't do something soon, we will lose this battle!" Phil, the pilot of the Yellow Lion cried._

_ Duvessa looked down at her console, biting her lip as she watched the power level drop several points. "I know, Phil. Erick! Alexia! Lion Torches!"_

_ The Red and Green Lions blew flames into the face of Xarior, the robeast king._

_ "Let's give him a good kick!" shouted the pilot of the Blue Lion, Vanden._

_ Voltron kicked the robeast, knocking it away._

_ Duvessa smiled as Xarior hit the ground on his back. "Form Blazing Sword!" Duvessa ordered._

_ The sword formed and Duvessa nodded, her smile fading quickly as she watched Xarior get to his feet and charged towards Voltron. "Alright, Team. Wait for my command, then hack that robeast into pieces," she snarled._

_ They waited until the robeast charged them again._

_ "Now!" Duvessa cried._

_ The Blazing Sword cut through the robeast like a hot knife through butter and the robeast exploded._

_ "Yeah!" the others cried as Duvessa closed her eyes and sat back in her seat._

_ "Alright," Duvessa stated once their cries of jubilation calmed down. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. She fought to keep her voice calm. "Disassemble and head back to the Castle."_

_ "Vessa?" Alexia whispered. "I heard Prince Alec talking before I reported to the Control Room. Tell me you're not actually going to do as your father ordered…"_

_ Duvessa cringed hearing the worry and fear in her friend's voice. She bowed her head. "I don't have much choice, Alexia."_

_ "What? What are you talking about, Alexia?" Erick asked. "Vessa, what is going on?"_

_ Alexia sighed after several long moments passed and Duvessa didn't speak. "King Darius has ordered Vessa into cryostasis to protect the secrets of Voltron."_

_ "What?" the other members of the team cried. "He can't do that! He can't break up the team like this!"_

_ "Stop," Duvessa ordered, rubbing her hand wearily over her eyes. She'd known her team would complain, but the back up pilot was well liked by Black Lion. They'd be able to defend Arus from the threat of Doom. "He's the king, so, yes, he can. Believe me, I don't like this any more than you do, but with the destruction of Kalai, he doesn't have much of a choice. Most of the secrets will be lost if I don't."_

_ The others were silent for several minutes._

_ "Who…who will replace you?" Phil quizzed. He sounded hurt, but he was trying to hide it._

_ She hated lying to them, but she just couldn't face the truth herself. Saying it out loud would kill her inside if she did. So, she did the one thing she hated most. She lied. "I don't know, Phil," Duvessa answered. "But, this was my last battle…"_

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"It was her last battle before King Darius ordered her into cryostasis," Allura was saying.

Duvessa shivered and shook her head. "Please, can we talk about something else?" she asked, her voice soft and full of pain.

"Duvessa? Are you alright?" Keith asked, having heard the pain in her voice. "Is your head bothering you?"

She shook her head. "I'm fine, Keith. Just, please, talk about anything but my past," she stated.

Allura turned and looked back at her, noting that she was pale. "Is it like that was yesterday?" she asked.

Duvessa's gaze snapped to her, a look of shock in her eyes. "Yes. To me, it was yesterday. Well, a few weeks ago, really, but it is like there was a long dream in between then and now. I keep expecting to see the other members of my team when I'm in the Castle." She shook her head. "You have no idea how hard this is for me to adjust to this time period," she whispered, a lone tear sliding down her cheek.

"I'm sorry," Allura murmured. "You've had a long day. Why don't you try to get some rest?"

Duvessa nodded and closed her eyes, letting sleep overtake her.


	15. Chapter 14

****_I must apologize if I've upset anyone with anything I may have said and or done lately. I have a friend in the hospital and I'm not completely 'on my game'. I'm only keeping writing because a) my friend would be upset because I stopped and b) it helps me escape reality for a brief time. Thank you all for reading and your understanding. Much love to all!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Fourteen**_

Allura looked back at the woman sitting in the cockpit with her. She had seen the fearful look in her eyes when she had walked up behind her. She closed her eyes. _Lance?_

_Yeah, sweetheart?_

_ She's scared._

_She didn't look scared. She looked pissed,_ Lance answered.

_She was, but underneath she's scared._

_Because of Keith or…_

_I don't know. She says it isn't because of him, but…_

_Give it time, sweetheart. It might have just been the fight._

_ Alright. She's asleep right now. We really need to get her back to Arus to see what they were drugged with,_ Allura stated. _But, there is no way I am going to leave with her until I know you all are on your way back. _

_ Yeah, and Keith really should go along, too,_ Lance agreed.

_And he won't leave Black,_ Allura stated. She sat back in her pilot's chair.

_Well, just keep a close eye on her,_ Lance stated.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith leaned back in the co-pilot seat in Green Lion, his eyes steady on the Blue Lion. _Duvessa._

_I'm fine. Allura told me I should try to sleep, so I'm trying,_ Duvessa's voice came back.

Keith smiled. _Are you really alright?_

Duvessa laughed, darkly. _Are you? You've been drugged and shot down in less than twelve hours._

Keith closed his eyes. _I know you said you forgave me for whatever might have happened, but I can't help but feel awful for the whole situation._

Duvessa opened her eyes, seeing Allura sitting quietly in the seat in front of her. _Allura is worried about us. I can feel her tension. What can I do to make you feel less awful about what has happened?_

Keith laughed. _Duvessa, there isn't anything you can do to make me feel better. I just hope I haven't hurt you or scarred you._

Duvessa closed her eyes again. _We need to talk when we get back to Arus. Maybe we can figure out what happened._

_Alright. Get some rest. Manset said he had a ship within an hour of here. It should be here shortly,_ Keith told her.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"Manset's ship is incoming," Pidge stated.

Keith sat up slightly. "I'm going out to ride back with them," he stated. He slowly got to his feet.

"Keith, are you sure?" Lance asked.

"Lance, it's my Lion," he stated. "If it was Red, what would you want to do?"

Lance sighed. "Alright," he murmured.

Keith nodded and once Manset's ship had settled in the snow in front of the Black Lion he left Green Lion and made his way to the other ship.

Duvessa watched Keith walk through the swirling snow.

Allura turned slightly, to gauge Duvessa's reactions. She only saw concern in Duvessa's eyes as Keith crossed to the incoming ship. She faced forward.

Within minutes, Black Lion was loaded onto the ship and it was taking off for Arus, with the other four Lions escorting.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x**

Once back on Arus, Duvessa walked with Allura to the infirmary. She shook her head. "I'm getting way too familiar with this place," she murmured.

Allura smiled. "I know," she agreed. "But, I'd really like to know how the two of you were drugged."

"It had to be in the wine," Duvessa stated. "I was the only one who drank some water."

Allura nodded. "When they call to complete the treaty, I'm going to demand that they find who drugged you."

Duvessa nodded in agreement. "The first glass was given to us by the king himself," she stated. "I felt fine until a footman came up and gave us two more saying that they were from the king as well…"

"Well, that is a starting point," Allura murmured with a smile. "Do you remember anything about him?"

Duvessa shook her head. "No, not really. I'd been dancing with several nobles and I was nursing a sore foot from several of them not knowing how to dance. I was a little preoccupied hoping that it wasn't broken."

Allura nodded, a frown on her face. "I know that feeling all too well," she mumbled. She stopped in front of the check in desk. "I need her checked over for possibly being drugged," she stated to the nurse on duty.

The nurse nodded, making an entry.

Allura looked at Duvessa. _Is there anything else you want to be checked for?_

Duvessa shook her head.

"Alright, follow me, please?" the nurse stated with a smile as she led Duvessa into a room.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x**

Lance leaned against the railing in the hangar bay, watching as the Black Lion was unloaded. He turned his head and looked at the man standing beside him. "You need to talk?" he asked.

Keith grimaced. "How much did Allura tell you?"

"Nothing. I was there when the two of you called in," he answered, truthfully.

Keith hung his head. "I don't know how it happened. We were given two glasses of wine each. I'm pretty sure it was in the second glass. The first one was given to us by the king, himself." He wearily ran a hand through his raven hair. "Duvessa started feeling the effects while we were still at the ball. When she said the room started spinning, I carried her back to her room. I remember getting her there and that's it until…"

Lance nodded. "Who gave you the second glass?"

"One of the footmen," Keith answered. "He said it was from the king as well."

Lance frowned and shook his head. "I don't like the whole damn situation, buddy," he admitted. "Why drug the both of you? And let the both of you escape?"

Keith shook his head. "And why have me do what I'm pretty sure I did," he whispered.

Lance looked at him. "Totally not like you."

"I know," Keith admitted.

"You should go get checked out," Lance stated. "It will help Allura build a case."

Keith frowned. "Yeah. Damn it, Lance…what do I do?"

Lance dropped a hand on his shoulder. "Infirmary, buddy. One step at a time."

Keith let Lance guide him out of the hangar and into the infirmary.

**X x x x x x x x x x x**

Allura looked up as Keith and Lance walked into the infirmary waiting room. She got to her feet. "Going to get checked out?" she asked, looking at Keith.

He nodded. "Is she upset?"

Allura shook her head. "Not with you, no," she admitted. "Worried, yes."

Doctor Gorma walked out of Duvessa's room, several vials of blood in his hands. He handed the vials over to a nurse, who took them over to the lab. He turned and smiled sympathetically to the trio in the waiting room. "Ah, Commander," he stated. "Same tests, I'm guessing?"

Keith grimaced, but nodded.

Gorma pointed to the room next to Duvessa's. "I'll be there in a minute."

Keith nodded and disappeared into the room Gorma indicated.

Gorma stopped beside Allura and Lance. "I know I wasn't asked to, but I did take a swab to know who all might have taken advantage of her while she was out of it. I'll do the same to the commander."

"I'm afraid you'll only find the other on them," Allura whispered.

Gorma nodded. "I'm guessing that you hold both of them blameless?"

Allura nodded. "They were drugged, Doctor. Neither can be held accountable."

Gorma nodded with her logic. "Well, I'm doing it just to be on the safe side in case someone else did take advantage. Like the person who drugged them."

"I hadn't even thought of that," Allura whispered.

Gorma shrugged. "I thought I would let you know. Her blood tests should be ready in about an hour. The swab, a bit longer, I'm afraid."

"Thank you," Allura murmured as he walked off to gather the testing supplies he would need to test Keith.

Lance stepped closer to Allura. "He's not going to be happy if someone else did touch her," Lance whispered. "I think he's falling."

Allura nodded her agreement. "Her, too, I think."

Lance draped his arm over her shoulders. "I can't believe this. I just can't. Who would do this to Keith and Duvessa?"

"Lance, she introduced herself as a princess of Arus. Lotor would do anything to get their hands on her or me because of our station, you know that," Allura stated. She turned towards him, laying her head on his shoulder and breathing in the smell of his leather jacket. "If he would have captured her, he would have used her to get to me and Arus."

Lance sighed and carefully wrapped his arm around her.

Allura paused and looked up at him. "Gods, you're worried about him, aren't you?"

Lance nodded. "He's the Black Lion, sweetheart. If he's off his game, we all could end up in some serious trouble."

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"Well, there was definitely a drug in your system," Gorma stated to Keith. "There was considerably more in Duvessa's blood than yours, but seeing how she is lighter, it takes longer for it to completely leave her system."

Keith nodded. His gaze moved to the door, which was closed. "And…the other?" he asked.

Gorma sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "It was only your DNA on her and vice versa," he stated.

Keith hung his head. "In one way I'm glad, in another way, I'm horrified," he murmured, looking back up at the doctor.

Gorma nodded. "I understand, Keith," he stated. "Look, Princess Allura isn't going to blame either of you for what happened. Princess Duvessa is a bit shaken by the events, but she didn't indicate to me that she blamed you, either. Cut yourself some slack."

Keith nodded back. "Yeah, easier said than done, Doc." He nodded towards the chart that Gorma had dropped on a small table. "Am I clear?"

Gorma smiled and nodded. "Yes, you're clear to fly."

Keith nodded and got to his feet. Soon, he was walking out of the infirmary.

**X x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa was in her room, unpacking her bags from the trip to Sylanka. She threw the dirty laundry, dresses included, into the hamper by the bathroom door. She spun back to one bag and picked up the crown. She stared at the glittering black jewel, gazing into the depths.

_You are not to blame. You went in good faith_, King Alec whispered.

_He's going to blame himself for…_

_ For not protecting you from a danger even he couldn't see? If he does, he is a fool._

_ That isn't all,_ Duvessa growled at her younger brother.

Alec was quiet for a long time, so long Duvessa had thought he had left. _If your thoughts are true, he shouldn't blame himself for that, either. He was targeted, too._

Duvessa turned and put the crown back in the drawer she had been keeping it in. _But, why?_

_ You know why you were targeted. You're a princess of Arus. The Drules…_

_ No! Why would we have done…_ Duvessa paused. _Why did we do what happened?_

Alec sighed. _Vessa, I know you feel something for him. You have since you finally met him outside of your dreams. And you are a beautiful woman, though that sounds creepy coming from me, your brother,_ he stated with a chuckle. _You had many young princes and nobles vying for your hand before you were put into stasis._

_So, you think he…_

_ I would think so,_ Alec answered. _While I don't approve of how it happened, he is honorable, noble. He might be worthy._

Duvessa laughed softly. _Getting soft in your old age, brother?_ she teased.

_Perhaps. Just don't get hurt, Vessa. If he hurts you, I'll haunt him for the rest of his life, mark my words,_ Alec promised. Then, he was gone.

Duvessa sighed and picked the bags up off her bed and put them away. She chuckled, remembering how Allura had offered her a couple of maids, but Duvessa, having been rebellious as a child, declined them. "I can put my own things away," she whispered. She noticed it was getting late. Dinner would be served soon. She left her room and headed for the dining room.

**X x x x x x x x x x**

Keith was standing at the windows looking outside at the sunset when Duvessa walked into the dining room. He saw her reflection in the glass, but he didn't turn to face her.

Duvessa paused, seeing Keith. She turned and moved to the table, sitting down in a seat near the cadets.

Allura cast a worried look to Lance before she looked past him to Keith.

Lance shook his head. _Let it be. Keith needs to cope the way he needs to cope. I'm not sure how she will deal with it, but…Let them be._

Allura nodded.

Dinner was soon served. Once everyone had eaten, they all moved to the rec room.

Lance moved to a large flat screen monitor and grinned. He picked up a movie and slid it into the player. "This is a good one," he said as he sat down on a couch next to Allura.

Keith grimaced seeing that it was a romantic comedy that Lance had chosen. He moved to a pillar where he could see the movie and keep an eye on Duvessa.

Duvessa hadn't moved with the others to the couches around the monitor. She had gone to the windows, sat down on a couch and stared out at the stars. She curled her legs underneath her and lost herself to her own thoughts.

Hunk and Pidge sat in a pair of recliners, kicking back to enjoy a few good laughs in the movie.

Lance looked over at Keith just as the movie was starting. "Are you going to stand during the whole movie, Keith?"

Keith shrugged. "Just not wanting to sit down just yet, Lance," he stated.

Lance shot him a puzzled look. "Alright," he muttered, earning an elbow from Allura. _What?_

_ Leave him alone. You said to let him cope, so let him,_ she scolded.

Lance frowned. _I can't help it. I hate seeing him beating himself up. It's starting, I can see it. He barely said two words during dinner, none of them to Duvessa. He feels guilty._

Allura sighed and relaxed on the couch. _Well, let him have a day or so. If he doesn't come around, we'll poke him._

Lance chuckled softly and leaned back as the movie began.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith stood where he could see the movie, but, also, where he could keep an eye on Duvessa. He noted that her gaze had not turned from the night sky. He did a quick check on his Voltcom and realized she was gazing about where Sylanka would be in the heavens. He silently cursed as he looked back to her.

Duvessa finally turned her head, hearing the others laughing at something in the movie and she caught him watching her.

The two stared for a long moment before Duvessa got to her feet and silently made her way out of the rec room.

Keith waited a minute, then followed her.

Lance looked up as Keith left the room. He looked over to where Duvessa had been sitting and noticed her gone. _They just left._

Allura looked up at him and then around the room. _Should we go check on them?_

_ No,_ Lance answered with a shake of his head. _Maybe they're going to talk. They should._

Allura nodded and turned her attention back to the movie.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith stepped into the hall and saw Duvessa standing a few yards down the hallway, looking back at him. He walked to her, stopping beside her.

The duo stood there, silent and staring at each other.

_Is she mad?_

_ Is he really ok?_

_ Why won't she say anything?_

_ He's not talking to me…_

_ Is she giving me the silent treatment for a reason?_

_ Maybe I should say something…_

_ I should just go to bed and deal with her tomorrow._

_ Gods, I wish he would kiss me again…_

Keith stepped up to her, slid his fingers into her black hair and kissed her.

Duvessa's fingers curled, bunching the front of his uniform into her hands. She moaned softly.

Keith froze and slowly broke the kiss, taking a step back. He took her hands in his and gently disengaged them from his uniform. "I'm sorry, I…"

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. She looked up at him with pleading eyes. "Keith…"

He groaned and stepped back up to her, his mouth finding hers again. He plundered her mouth, relishing in the feel and taste of her.

Duvessa slowly broke the kiss. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Keith laid his forehead against hers. "Because of how I feel when I get around you."

"Which is?"

He chuckled darkly. "I can barely explain it to myself, so how can I explain it to you?"

Duvessa sighed and looked up into his eyes. "Keith, please, remember that I do not blame you."

"You should," he whispered.

She shook her head. "I can't. Everyone makes mistakes."

Keith snarled and moved away from her. "It was a mistake that should never have happened."

Duvessa watched him silently. "Did you know that the wine was drugged?"

Keith shook his head.

"Then how can you say…"

"After. Between us in the room. It should never have happened," he whispered.

Duvessa looked to the floor. "Maybe not," she agreed. She looked back to his back. "But, it did and there is nothing that can change that." She nodded. "That is what bothers you. You don't remember what happened and, yet, you're attracted to me and you've kissed me a couple of times…" She bowed her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what to do about that."

Keith stared into the dark hallway, breathing hard. _You hit the nail on the head, Duvessa,_ he whispered.

She looked up to his back. _Well, it is in the past. All we can do is move forward. Either you can accept that you're attracted to me or ignore it and move on as if nothing ever happened._

He looked back over his shoulder at her. _Which do you want?_

_Honestly? At the moment, I'm not sure. Both, maybe. Neither? I'm just as confused as you are. I only wish…_

He watched her. _Wish what?_

She bowed her head as a tear slowly slid down her cheek. She gasped when she felt his hand lift her face up to his.

He saw the tear and shook his head. "Don't cry," he whispered.

"I'm just frustrated," she answered. "Life is usually so black and white. I don't deal well with grey unless I know a lot of facts. Since there isn't much in this situation…"

Keith nodded. "I know." He sighed and pulled her into his arms, laying her head on his shoulder. "You're right. One step at a time. I'll try not to let this bother me too much."

Duvessa nodded. "The team needs you," she whispered. "You can't let it get to you. Doom will use it to their advantage if you do. You'll be the weak link."

He chuckled and pulled her tighter against him. "Never thought I would be on the receiving end of a pep talk," he muttered.

Duvessa looked up at him, puzzled. "A what talk?"

He smiled. "Motivational talk."

"Oh," she murmured. She nodded. "Pep is a slang for motivational?"

He chuckled. "Now, you're learning from me…"

She smiled. "If I'm staying in this time, I'm going to need to learn."

He nodded towards the rec room. "You want to go watch the movie?"

Duvessa shook her head. "No, I think I should get some sleep."

"I'll walk you," he whispered. He let her go and offered her his arm, which she took. He placed his hand over hers and they disappeared down the hall.


	16. Chapter 15

****_Ok...ummm... Warning: nudity/adult situation at the end of this chapter... Raelee...a fan and/or cold shower nearby is recommended! :D Thank you for being a devoted reader. The end of the chapter was written for you. I hope you enjoy it._

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Fifteen**_

A month passed with the Force doing training, battling Lotor and training the Cadets.

Allura sighed as she made plans to keep Duvessa as busy as possible, hoping that it would keep her mind off what had happened when she and Keith had gone to Sylanka, even though it didn't seem necessary. _As Lance said, better safe than sorry._

She sighed and checked the clock on the wall. She had sent Duvessa, Larmina and Hunk to a children's hospital dedication ceremony. Hunk wanted to go because he had helped build part of it. Allura had sent Duvessa because she had had an opening in her schedule and Larmina because she needed to see and be a part of something so very important to the Arusian people.

And Keith was busy doing Alliance paperwork. It seemed that more and more paperwork was arriving on a daily basis for him to fill out and work on. It had gotten to the point of where he needed Lance to help him with it and it kind of annoyed Allura that Lance was now almost as busy as Keith.

_But, it means Lance is near him if he needs someone to talk to and Duvessa is out of sight, out of mind,_ Allura reasoned.

A knock sounded on the door and Allura looked up to see Coran standing in the doorway. She smiled at him. "Yes, Coran?"

"Lady Larmina's birthday ball," he stated, holding up his planner.

Allura beamed and nodded, waving him into her office. "Yes, now would be a good time. I know she isn't looking forward to it, but it is a tradition here and she's just going to have to deal with it, I'm afraid…"

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa smiled and waved to all the parents and patients in attendance as she, Larmina and Hunk made their way to the podium from Yellow Lion.

"Can you believe she's planning a ball for my sixteenth birthday?" Larmina muttered to Hunk. "It's going to suck."

Duvessa glanced back at the young teenager walking behind her. "I know you think it isn't a pleasant experience, but it is a part of who you are," she murmured. "I didn't think very highly of it when I had my birthday ball, either."

Larmina smiled at Duvessa. "Finally, someone who understands."

Duvessa nodded. "I still went through it because it was tradition. And I was hoping I might find a prince or someone I might actually find attractive. Silly, really. But, I was young and hadn't had the freedoms that you have had, Larmina."

Larmina nodded. "We can talk more later. Let's get this ceremony over with so we can head back to the Lion and rock out on the way home."

Duvessa giggled and shook her head and stepped up onto the platform.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"Good grief, Keith. Where the hell are they finding all these forms at?" Lance muttered as he sat across from Keith in his office. He stared down at the paperwork that he had on a clipboard and was helping fill out. "Most of this crap doesn't even apply to us!"

Keith sighed, set his pen down and rubbed his forehead. "I know. It's like some sort of audit they need to do and since we haven't been a full team under the Alliance's control for the last five years, we've got to catch this stuff up." He leaned back in his chair and shook his head. "It sucks."

Lance chuckled and nodded, looking up at his friend. "I agree." He leaned back in his chair and relaxed for a minute. He studied Keith silently for a long minute. "So, Pidge finish getting those glasses for the ball around?"

Keith nodded. "Yes, the drug detecting glass he invented was made into some impressive glasses for this," Keith answered. "It's a good thing, too. Allura has invited King Sylvester and his son, Sylvan."

"Does Duvessa know?" Lance asked softly.

Keith shook his head. "I don't know. I haven't been able to talk to her much."

Lance blinked. "How come?"

"She's busy," Keith stated. "Allura has her going to all these different functions," he stated and looked back to the paperwork in front of him.

"Huh," Lance murmured, a look of surprise on his face. "Well, someone needs to let her know that they're coming, I think. It's only fair. She might freak out or something."

Keith looked across his desk at Lance. "I'd been thinking that, but I had hoped that Allura would have done that already." He sighed and shook his head. "I know Allura told them about the drugging and that they needed to be looking out for whoever drugged us. They've claimed that all the evidence from that night is gone. Dishes washed… What bothers me is that there was no video survellience of the whole thing."

Lance nodded. "Yeah, thatw asn't very smart of them, was it?"

Keith shook his head again. "No. Which is why I've asked Pidge to increase the security for the video surveillience system. If someone tampers with it, we're going to know."

"Good thinking," Lance murmured. "Are they going to sign the treaty tonight, then?"

Keith shrugged. "I don't know."

Lance made a face, but nodded. He held out the clipboard. "Well, buddy, these are ready for your signature."

Keith took the clipboard and scrawled his signature and handed it back to him. "Thanks for helping me with this," Keith stated as he looked back to the paperwork in front of him.

"No problem. I've got nothing else better to do today. Allura has herself locked in her office doing paperwork, too."

Keith looked across to his friend. "Where's Duvessa?"

Lance laughed. "She's the one out having fun today. Larmina and Hunk took her to the opening of the new children's hospital."

Keith shook his head. "When will she be back?"

Lance shrugged. "Don't know. Why?"

Keith frowned. "Allura ordered me to escort her to this ball."

Lance blinked. "Ordered?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah."

"Why?"

Keith chuckled. "I was hoping you could tell me."

Lance shook his head. "No, I had no idea…"

Keith nodded. "Maybe she thinks I've been avoiding her?"

Lance shrugged. "Honest, I wish I knew," he confessed. "Ordered you to escort Duvessa. What was she thinking?"

"Probably better me than having her single for the ball," Keith whispered. "Especially with Sylvester being there."

Lance nodded. "Sounds like a good reason to me, but what do I know?"

Keith chuckled and handed Lance another envelope. "Let's get back to work."

"Sweet. I love work," Lance stated sarcastically, taking the envelope and opening it.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa, Larmina and Hunk finished the dedication ceremony and were on their way back to Yellow Lion.

Larmina sighed. "That was boring."

"A lot of things are, Larmina," Duvessa stated. "But, they need to be done."

Larmina looked up at her. "You haven't seemed very happy since you came back from Sylanka."

Duvessa froze, stopping so fast that Hunk, who was behind her almost ran into her.

"Whoa," Hunk murmured, dropping his hands onto Duvessa's shoulders to keep from knocking her over. "You alright, Vessa?"

Duvessa stared at Larmina. "I've been that obvious?" she asked.

Larmina nodded. "Yeah. It's almost been a month. What is up?"

"Larmina, can't this wait until we're back to the Lion?" Hunk asked after Duvessa had been quiet for way too long.

Larmina nodded and led the way back to Yellow Lion.

Hunk and Duvessa watched Larmina walk away. "You don't have to answer her if you don't want to," Hunk whispered.

"I didn't think I was that obvious," she murmured back.

"Well, Pidge and I knew something was up the way Lance and Allura were all fluttering around you and Keith after you two got back," Hunk admitted. "We're just good soldiers, not saying anything about it."

Duvessa bowed her head. "We'd better catch up before she gets upset," she stated.

Hunk nodded and offered her his arm. "Well, whatever it is, I won't judge you for it, Vessa," he stated.

Duvessa smiled up at him. "Thank you," she murmured. "That is nice of you."

Hunk grinned and helped her into Yellow Lion.

Larmina was standing off to one side, her arms crossed over her chest. "So, what happened over there? No one will talk about it."

Duvessa sighed and sank down into the co-pilot's seat. "Larmina," she murmured and shook her head.

"Don't try to tell me I'm too young," Larmina protested.

Duvessa shook her head. "No, but there are some things that you are too young for," she stated. "And part of what happened is one of those things." She closed her eyes. "Things were going ok. Keith was feeling uneasy and, truth be told, so was I. But, nothing was happening." She opened her eyes and looked into the faces of Larmina and Hunk, who were watching her intently. "At the ball, we were drugged and we woke up the next morning not knowing what happened after a certain point of the night."

"Well, that explains that," Hunk muttered and slid into the pilot's seat.

Larmina arched an eyebrow and looked to Hunk. "Explains what?"

"Why Keith has been moody as all get out," Hunk answered. He shook his head. "He never lets anything get past him."

"Auntie Allura ordered him to escort Duvessa to the ball," Larmina stated.

Duvessa blinked and looked up at the young cadet. "What?"

"What?" Hunk exclaimed and turned to face Larmina. "Why would she do that?"

Larmina shrugged. "She made it sound like he had been avoiding Duvessa on purpose, but have you seen his desk? He has to have at least three months or more of paperwork burying his desk. It's no wonder he hasn't been seen much lately and from what I've heard, he's asked Lance to help him get through it."

Duvessa frowned. "Well, we're done here and Allura wanted us back in time for dinner…"

"Ugh," Larmina moaned. "I'd rather go get some fries."

Hunk laughed and started the Lion. "And since I'm driving…" He glanced back at Duvessa, wondering if she would pull rank.

Duvessa smiled. "I know when I'm outnumbered and out muscled. I'm not stupid," she stated. "Let's go."

Larmina and Hunk cheered and flew off.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Allura paced in the Control Room. Dinner had come and gone with no sign of Duvessa, Hunk and Larmina. She was getting worried.

Pidge had pulled up a map of Arus. "There they are. Hunk wanted fries, apparently."

Allura frowned. "Larmina and Hunk," she muttered, shaking her head. She crossed her arms over her chest. She lifted her Voltcom. "Larmina? Hunk? Duvessa?"

Larmina grimaced as all three Voltcoms lit up and her aunt's voice came through. "Yes, Aunt Allura?"

"You three need to get back here," Allura stated. "Now."

Larmina sighed. "Ok. We'll be there in a little bit," she stated.

Hunk sighed as he dipped his last fry into his dipping sauce. "We're in trouble, now," he muttered.

Duvessa smiled as she placed her empty plate on the tray. "We'll see about that. If anyone is in trouble, it will probably be me. I'm the ranking one and I didn't insist on us going back to the Castle."

Larmina nodded. "Maybe, but you weren't the one flying and you were outnumbered."

Duvessa nodded in agreement. "True," she agreed. She sighed. "Well, I suppose we should go and face…ummm…what was that one again?"

Hunk chuckled. "The music."

Duvessa smiled and nodded. "Yes," she stated.

The three stood and left.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Allura turned and watched as Duvessa, Hunk and Larmina walked into the Control Room. She frowned and moved over to them. "Larmina, you need to head to your room. The tailor is waiting to fit you and hear what you are thinking of for your gown."

Larmina frowned, but went off to her room.

Allura frowned at Duvessa and Hunk. "Do I want to know?" she asked, looking between the two.

Hunk grimaced. "You know how teenagers are, Princess. They can be very convincing and she said fries and I got hungry…"

Duvessa giggled. "And they just had to let me try them," she added.

Hunk looked at her and grinned before he looked back to Allura. "Yes, exactly! She's been out of it for five hundred years, she needed to live a little."

Allura shook her head as a grin that she was fighting to keep from showing crossed her face. "It is so hard to remain mad at you, Hunk," she stated. "Go on. I need to talk to Duvessa."

Hunk grinned and gently patted Duvessa on the arm. "See you later, Vessa."

"See you," Duvessa echoed. She looked back to Allura. "So, you ordered him to escort me?"

Allura blinked in shock. "How'd…" She sighed. "Larmina."

Duvessa nodded. "I'm really hoping you have a reason for ordering him to. He's been swamped with paperwork and you've had me out running around like…how did Hunk say this the other day… a chicken with it's beak cut off?"

Allura laughed. "Head cut off."

Duvessa snapped her fingers. "Close." She frowned. "Although, I still don't understand how that is possible, but he said that Earth chickens can run around without their heads for a couple of minutes because their body doesn't realize its dead yet or something…"

Allura nodded. "But, yes, I did order Keith to escort you," she stated. She sighed. "I didn't want to, but I thought the two of you were avoiding each other."

"Have you seen his desk? Larmina said it was buried and he's having Lance help him go through it," Duvessa stated.

She shook her head. "No. I haven't seen his desk." She frowned. "Maybe I should."

Duvessa nodded. "So, what was so important for me to be here?"

Allura sighed. "Sylanka."

Duvessa cringed. "Let me guess. Couldn't find the person responsible."

Allura nodded. "That's part of it, yes."

"Part?"

"Sylvester and Sylvan are coming for Larmina's birthday ball. They're hoping to sign the treaty, too," Allura murmured.

Duvessa nodded. "Well, it is up to you," she murmured.

Allura nodded. "I just wanted to let you know so you could be prepared."

Duvessa smiled. "Thank you. I suppose I need to find a gown for the ball."

Allura blushed. "I took the liberty and ordered one for you already."

Duvessa's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Allura smiled and nodded. "Trust me, you'll love it."

Duvessa nodded and smiled back. "Alright. I will trust you on this one."

"Good. So, how did the dedication go?"

Duvessa smiled. "It went very well," she answered.

Lance walked into the Control Room, his head bent over a clipboard. "Hey, Allura, I got a question for you," he stated. He paused seeing Duvessa. "Oh, hey. Missed you at dinner."

Duvessa nodded. "Hunk decided that he wanted take out."

Lance laughed. "Yeah, I can see that happening." He looked back to Allura. "So, um, have you told her yet?"

Allura nodded.

Lance nodded back. "Good," he murmured.

Duvessa winced and touched her stomach.

Allura and Lance both noticed. "Are you alright?" Allura asked.

Duvessa nodded. "Yes. I'm just not feeling too well." She shrugged. "Might just be something I ate. If you have nothing else for me, I'll be going to bed."

Allura smiled. "Alright. See you in the morning."

Duvessa smiled. "Good night," she stated and left the Control Room.

Lance watched her leave and turned back to Allura. "Have you seen these forms that the Alliance has sent Ketih to fill out? It's just crazy!"

Allura held her hand out for the clipboard and Lance handed it over to her. She made a couple of marks and handed it back to him. "I think that one is done now," she stated with a grin.

Lance looked back to the paper and chuckled. "Thanks. Maybe you should be helping Keith instead of me," he teased.

Allura laughed and shook her head. "No, I have my own paperwork to do," she stated. She looked up at him. "Have your new dress formal uniforms arrived?"

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I haven't tried mine on yet, but they came in."

"Good. They should look really good on you boys," she murmured.

Lance nodded. "Walk with me to give this back to Keith?"

Allura smiled and nodded. "Sure," she answered and followed him back to Keith's office.

Keith looked up as they walked in. He stood. "Allura," he stated with a nod.

Allura nodded back. "Keith." She stared at his desk. "And I thought I had paperwork," she murmured.

Keith chuckled. "I've been trying to get it done," he answered. "Some of it is very detailed and a lot of it doesn't even apply to us, but I still have to fill out the forms."

Allura shook her head and sat down in a seat across the desk from him as Lance handed him the clipboard with the forms Allura had filled out.

"Wow, that was quick," Keith muttered. He chuckled and nodded. "Thank you, Princess," he stated with a smile to her.

"How long are you going to stay up working on this?" Allura asked.

Keith shrugged. "I want to get it done before the ball, if possible," he answered.

Allura shook her head. "You'll be lucky to even make a dent before the ball," she stated. She sighed and picked up another clipboard. "Well, then, let's get started," she stated. "Hand me something, please?"

Keith chuckled and Lance sat down. "Ok," he stated and handed each of them another bunch of forms. He sat down and picked up a third and the three got to work in silence.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Lance yawned and set down his clipboard. He looked at the clock and groaned. "Keith, I've got all these ready for you to sign."

Allura nodded, stifling a yawn of her own. "Same here," she stated. She looked at Keith's desk. "Looks like we've made progress."

Keith nodded, finishing the form he was on and quickly scrawling his name on the paper. "Yeah. Thanks for your help," he stated, looking to the two across the desk from him. "I really appreciate this."

Allura smiled and nodded. "Not a problem, Keith." She stood and handed him her clipboard. "That should be about twenty signatures," she stated.

"And I've got at least another fifteen," Lance murmured as he set his clipboard on a stack that Keith had already signed.

Keith nodded and took Allura's clipboard, finding where she had flagged his signature and quickly signing. "Great. Thank you."

Lance stood and smiled at Keith. "Get some sleep, Keith," he stated.

Keith chuckled. "Yeah. I know," he muttered. "Alright. See you two in the morning."

Lance and Allura nodded and left Keith's office. "Well, that was fun," Lance muttered, sliding his arm around Allura's shoulders.

Allura laid her head on Lance's shoulder. "I know, but I think we needed to help him out."

"Yeah," Lance answered. He led her down the hall to his bedroom.

Allura giggled, realizing where they were heading. "Lance, what are you thinking?"

He grinned down at her. "What do you think I'm thinking?"

Allura grinned slyly at him. "I think you're thinking like a naughty man," she murmured.

Lance shivered at the dark and husky tone of her voice. He quickly punched in the code for the door of his room and pulled her inside.

Allura spun, pulling Lance's jacket off his shoulders and set it on the back of a nearby chair.

Lance grabbed her about the waist and pulled her into his arms, kissing her senseless. He felt her knees give out and he slid his hands down further to cup her backside, pulling her closer to where she could feel his hardness against her core.

Allura groaned in her throat as her fingers found the zipper on the front of his uniform.

Lance growled. "Damn, woman," he muttered. He quickly pulled off his Voltcom and tossed it onto the nightstand by the bed.

Allura shoved the fabric off his shoulders and she gently nipped his shoulder. She pulled it down until his hands were trapped in the fabric at his sides.

Lance snarled and struggled to get his hands free. "You're not getting me that easily," he managed to grind out.

Allura giggled as her fingertips found his flat nipples and teased them.

Lance freed his hands and caught hers, bringing them behind her back and held both of her hands in one of his. He drew down the zipper on the front of her uniform and gently pushed the top off her shoulders as he kissed her deeply. He pulled her Voltcom and top off, releasting her hands. He dropped her Voltcom onto the table beside his own. "Are you staying the night, sweetheart?" he purred in her ear.

Allura shivered as she looked up into his soft brown eyes. "You're seriously giving me a choice?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled and shook his head. "Not really," he confessed and picked her up, dropping her down onto his bed. He pulled her boots off and tossed them across the room.

Allura laughed as he pulled the rest of her uniform off and tossed it across the room with her boots. "Then why did you even ask?"

He grinned down at her as he toed off his boots and let the rest of his uniform drop to the floor by the bed. He knelt over her and licked and nibbled his way along the edge of her bra. "Because I like sounding like a nice guy," he chuckled.

Allura arched her back. "You are a nice guy," she panted. "You just like pretending you're a bad one."

He grabbed the front closure of her bra between his teeth and unfastened it. "Yeah, you've figured me out," he purred against her skin, making her shiver.

"Lance," she groaned, her fingers diving into his hair as his lips claimed the peak of one of her breasts. "Lance, please?"

Lance groaned, loving the sound of his name crossing her lips, begging him to give her what she wanted. So, he slowed, wanting to hear more. "Not yet," he whispered. "Not yet…"

Allura growled in frustration as Lance continued to torture her senses with his talented hands. She reached out for his nightstand and pulled open the drawer. She fished out a condom before she flipped him off her and onto his back. She crawled on top of him, shoving his boxers off. Sheathing him, she pulled her own undergarments off before she slid down, joining her body with his. "I love you, Lance," she whispered.

Lance groaned and nodded. "Love you, too, sweetheart. Now, ride me."


	17. Chapter 16

****_Ok, one of my friends that I beta for (Chanty) gave me this idea...and I think I'm on a roll with it now. Thanks, Chanty, for being 'my biggest fan'! I still find it funny that you've never watched Voltron and you hit on that line from Rogue Trip! "I'm Voltron's biggest fan!" LOL! Things are going to get... well, read on! Have a wonderful Winter Solstice/Holiday Season, everyone, and a blessed New Year! Much love! SnyperLady_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Sixteen**_

Duvessa lifted her head off her arm that was resting on the rim of the toilet. She hadn't thrown up, but she sure felt like she was going to. "I hate feeling sick," she muttered to herself. She stayed put until she didn't feel queasy, then she got up and dressed. She slid her Voltcom onto her wrist and checked the time. She nodded, seeing that it was very early. "Hopefully, no one will be up yet," she murmured and slid into the hallway and down to the infirmary.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

"It will be a couple of hours before we have the results," Gorma stated. He gently put his hand on Duvessa's shoulder as she pulled her sleeve down and slid her Voltcom back on. "I'll let you know as soon as I can."

Duvessa nodded. "I should be fine for the ball tonight?" she asked, looking up at him.

Gorma nodded back. "Yes, you should be fine," he answered. "Just take it easy."

Duvessa bowed her head. "I just don't know how to tell him if…"

Gorma sighed. "Try not to worry about that until we know for sure," he stated. "One step at a time, ok?"

Duvessa nodded and got up. "Thank you, Doctor," she stated and left the infirmary. She walked to Allura's office to see what she could help with for the ball.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith slid the new formal uniform out of the garment bag. He hadn't had time to try it on, but the tailor had taken good measurements on him and the rest of the team, so he really hadn't been worried about the fit. He grinned and nodded his head. "Looks good on the hangar, let's see how it looks on," he muttered as he carefully unbuttoned the jacket and pulled the trousers off the hangar.

Once Keith was dressed, he studied his reflection in the mirror. The black trousers had a gold stripe up the outside seam. The jacket had gold buttons at the wrist and down the front. The jacket, also, had a high, stiff collar which, on the left side, had a pin of the seal of Arus. The bottom of the seal was an extra point, which for Keith's was black outlined in silver, showing that he was the pilot of the black lion.

Keith's Voltcom beeped just before Lance's voice came through. "Hey, you ready yet? Thought you wanted to check the security before the guests started arriving."

Keith grinned at the impatient tone of Lance's voice. "Yeah, I'll be there in a minute," he stated and walked out of his room.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Lance, Pidge and Hunk were already in the Control Room when Keith walked in.

Keith grinned at the three men. "I like these a lot more than the old ones," he murmured.

Hunk shrugged, making his pin with a yellow bottom tip catch the light. "At least the tailor made sure the collar was loose enough. Otherwise, I'd be pretty grumpy right now."

Pidge nodded in agreement. "These pins with our Lion colors on them are an awesome addition."

"Yeah, the cadets weren't too happy about theirs," Lance muttered shaking his head. "They were kind of disappointed with the grey tips on theirs, but they understand."

Keith nodded and looked around. "Speaking of, where are they?"

Lance nodded towards the classroom door on the other side of the room. "Daniel needed a brush off with a lint brush. I think he knocked something really dusty on his head."

Keith grinned and shook his head. "I'm guessing one of them is escorting Larmina?"

Lance laughed. "Oh, the look on Daniel's face was priceless when Allura told him he was going to do it. He tried to bow out and Vince was willing to step in, but then, all of a sudden, Daniel…" Lance shook his head. "I think he got jealous."

Keith arched an eyebrow. "Really?"

Lance shrugged. "I'm snowballing here, I really don't know what the heck happened."

Pidge chuckled. "Isn't it hard to have snowballs in a volcano? They kind of melt really fast."

Hunk laughed as Lance rolled his eyes.

Keith grinned and shook his head. "Alright. Let's go over security. Pidge?"

Pidge nodded and brought up a holographic monitor. "So, first off, the special drink glasses. With what happened to Keith and Vessa on Sylanka, I invented a glass that could detect the presence of any drug in the drinks. With the king and prince of Sylanka arriving for this, it is better to be safe than sorry, especially since the culprit who did it hasn't been caught yet. Who knows if the one responsible is going to be a member of their party."

Lance growled softly. "They better not try that again here," he growled. He looked at Keith. "That was pretty damn messed up."

Keith nodded. "Well, this time, if it happens, we're ready. I don't like how they managed to do that to Duvessa while we were there on diplomatic business."

"Dude, you were a victim, too," Lance stated.

"I know," Keith answered, looking over at him. "It should never have happened and it isn't going to happen here."

Pidge nodded. "I've run diagnostics on all of the security systems and cameras. No one is going to get anywhere near the controls of the cameras. This ball is going to be well covered."

Keith nodded. "Alright. Before the guests start arriving, let's do one final sweep looking for anything suspicious and make sure all the camera angles are clear."

The other three men nodded and the four left the Control Room to do as they were ordered.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Keith stood in the ballroom, checking to make sure the security cameras were clear and nothing blocked them too much. He felt a presence behind him and turned, finding Lance standing behind him. "Status?"

Lance nodded. "Perimeter is all clear. The guests are arriving on schedule," he answered. He ran his finger along the inside of his collar, making the pin with a bottom red point catch the light slightly. "It's good that we have new formals, but this new collar is going to take some getting use to."

Keith grinned and arched an eyebrow at his friend. "Don't you have to get going to escort Allura?" he asked.

Lance chuckled. "I've got about ten minutes," he answered. He looked at Keith. "And, uh…"

Keith nodded. "Yeah, I need to go. I had to make sure security for the ball was good."

Lance nodded and clapped Keith on the shoulder. "It's all good and I can stand in for you until you get back with her."

Keith nodded again. "Alright. Let me go get her, then." He turned and left the ballroom.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa nervously ran her hands down her bare arms. She turned and smiled. Knowing that Allura had good taste, she had trusted her when she said she had ordered a gown made for tonight. She had been slightly shocked at the gown when she had pulled it out of the garment bag, but now that she had it on, she thought it was perfect. The black silk gown she was in was a backless halter that had left her entire back bare. The bodice was held up by a thin, but strong silver collar. At her throat was a stunning silver and diamond pendant. At her waist was another band of diamonds across the front in a V shape. The skirt was full and had a short train in the back.

She had left her hair down except for the sides, pulling them back into a black jeweled clip at the back of her head. She had on a pair of black diamond earrings and her Voltcom in its smaller form on her right wrist.

Gasping, she spun hearing the door buzzer. She swallowed, suddenly nervous knowing who was standing on the other side of the door. She lifted her chin and drew her shoulders back before she walked to the door and opened it.

She heard Keith's sharp indrawn breath and she smiled shyly as a faint blush rose to her cheeks. "Good evening," she murmured.

Keith released the breath he had been holding. "Good evening," he echoed his voice rough. He swallowed. "You look amazing."

"Thank you," Duvessa answered. She looked him over in his formal uniform. "I like the new uniform," she stated.

He smiled. "Thank you. Are you sure you're ready? After the last ball…"

She nodded. "I can't let that hold me back, Keith," she stated.

Keith turned and held his arm out to her and she took it. He walked in silence until they turned the last corner to the ballroom. "Still no crown?" he asked as they moved down the hall to the ballroom.

Duvessa shook her head. "Keith, about what happened…"

Keith spun, pulling her with him into an alcove along the wall. "I promise you, it won't happen again. It especially won't happen here."

"Keith, no, that's not what I'm trying to say," she whispered. "I'm not worried about our safety."

He stared into her cerulean eyes. "What is it, then?"

"You. Me. Allura ordered you to escort me tonight. You've been avoiding me since we got back. Why?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "It shouldn't have happened. It's my fault. And I've been busy with work…"

"Bull shit," Duvessa growled. "You could have made the time."

Keith's eyes shot open and he stared at her, his expression darkening. "I think I need to clean Lance's mouth out with soap."

"Don't change the subject, Keith" she snarled. "You feel guilty over something you couldn't control. Do you think you're the only one? I didn't have to drink those glasses of wine we had. I probably shouldn't have, but I did. So you were in charge of my safety. Big deal. You couldn't have known that someone would have snuck drugs into our glasses. Get over it, already. It happened. You apologized and I forgave you. Move on."

"You're a princess of Arus," he growled. "When I got here I swore to protect Arus and the Royal House."

"Do you really want a black eye?" she snapped. "Throwing my title in my face and the cold shoulder you've been giving me is about to earn you one."

Keith closed his eyes and counted to ten. "What do you want of me, Duvessa?" he asked, opening his eyes.

"I want to work through this. To know that you don't blame me on some level for what happened that night. You think you're the only one who has had those thoughts?" she asked, tears shining in her eyes. "Hell, what if it was me who made the first move and you…"

Keith shook his head. "No, don't… Don't think like that."

"I have to, Keith," she whispered. "We don't know any different. I could be the guilty one, not you."

Keith shook his head again. "For some reason, I doubt that."

"Why?"

Keith stared down at her without saying a word.

"Why, Keith?" she whispered. "Do you remember what happened?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head. "I don't remember any more than you do."

"Then, why?"

"Because," he whispered, stepping closer to her in the alcove, "every time I see you, I want to kiss you, to take you in my arms and see what it might have been like that night had we not been drugged."

Duvessa stepped closer, looking up at him. "What is stopping you?"

Keith trembled. "I can't… We can't…"

"I told you once, I won't tell you no if it is something I wanted," she stated.

"That was a kiss."

"I still said it to you," she answered. She closed her eyes. "What was that that Lance said when you two were arguing the other day? Man up?"

Keith blinked in shock and stepped back slightly. "You heard that?"

"Not all of it," she answered. "I guess it was about me?"

He cursed and closed his eyes. "He told me I should talk to you about what happened. I told him I didn't think either of us were ready and I didn't want to bring it up if you weren't…"

"I've been ready to talk for a while," she told him. "So, are you going to 'man up' or do I need to put you down on the floor like I did Lance?"

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "Because I might not be able to stop if…"

Duvessa pushed him into the wall, reached up and pulled his head down, kissing him.

Keith spun them around until Duvessa was pinned against the wall while his mouth plundered hers. He slid his hands across her bare back, reveling in the silky texture of it. He twined some of her loose hair through his fingers, pulling on it slightly as he moved his mouth down to her neck, drawing a low moan from Duvessa.

Someone cleared their throat behind them.

Keith and Duvessa froze.

"I hope this means the two of you have made up?" Lance asked a cocky grin on his face.

Keith let go of her and took a couple of steps back from her and ran his hand through his hair. "Go get Allura," he stated, keeping his back to Lance.

Lance chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing," he answered. "Glad to see you've manned up, Keith," he teased before he disappeared down the hallway.

Duvessa stood there, her cheeks flaming as she watched Keith and tried to get her breathing and heart rate back under control.

Keith stared back at her and licked his lips. "Better Lance than Coran," he muttered with a soft chuckle.

Duvessa giggled softly. "Probably," she agreed. "Are we ok now?"

He nodded. "You really need to not push me like that."

Duvessa grinned. "I don't know. Maybe you need pushed more often."

His gaze darkened, but he grinned slightly as he offered her his arm. "Alright, Princess. We need to get to Larmina's ball."

"Then let's go, Commander," she answered and took it.

**X x x x x x x x x**

Keith stood beside Duvessa in the reception line. He looked towards Lance and Allura, who were standing to Duvessa's left and beyond them, Larmina and Daniel stood, both looking ill at ease and completely bored. He grinned, knowing they weren't too thrilled about having to attend, but he noticed Larmina kept glancing towards Duvessa, who would nod and smile at her.

"What did you say to her?" Keith asked softly when there was a break in the line.

Duvessa's eyebrows shot up as she looked at him. "What?"

"Larmina. She keeps looking at you and you nod at her. What did you say?"

Duvessa smiled and looked towards the guest of honor, who happened to look down at her at the same moment and smiled, shyly, back. She nodded. "I told her I didn't want to go to my sixteenth birthday ball, either, but I did because it was tradition. Arus needs to stand by them or it will lose who it is."

Keith smiled. "For a rebellious child…" he teased softly.

Duvessa laughed as she looked at him. "I know." Her smile slowly faded as she looked to the doors.

Keith saw her smile fade and he turned as the court announcer announced the next guests.

"His Majesty King Sylvester of Sylanka. Accompanied by Queen Tanya and his son, Prince Sylvan."

Duvessa tensed and stood up straight as the king, his wife and son moved towards them.

Lance shot a nervous glance at Keith before looking back to Allura.

"Don't make a scene," Allura whispered. She smiled, stepping forward, blocking the king from Duvessa. "King Sylvester, it is a pleasure to meet you at last," she stated, holding her hand out. "I am Princess Allura."

"You live up to your name, Your Highness," Sylvester murmured. He kissed her knuckles. "And it is an honor to be here."

Allura nodded. "We are happy to have you here, Your Majesty."

Larmina looked at Daniel before she glanced at Duvessa. _What is going on?_ she mouthed.

Duvessa shook her head. _Don't worry about it,_ she whispered into Larmina's mind.

Allura waved to Keith. "Your Majesty, I'm sure you remember Commander Keith?"

Sylvester smiled and nodded. "Indeed I do. Commander of the Voltron Force."

Keith nodded. "Your Majesty."

Sylvester smiled as his gaze moved to Duvessa. "Princess Duvessa," he murmured softly.

Duvessa shivered, but nodded. "Your Majesty," she murmured.

"I do hope you're feeling better since our last meeting?" he offered.

Duvessa swallowed, but nodded. "Yes, thank you, Majesty."

Lance shifted slightly.

Allura held her hand out to him. "King Sylvester, may I present Commander Lance, pilot of the Red Lion and my escort for the evening."

Sylvester beamed at Lance. "A pleasure, Commander."

Allura stopped in front of Larmina and Daniel. "And this is my neice, Lady Larmina and her escort, Voltron Force Cadet Daniel."

"Ah, the honored lady of the evening!" Sylvester exclaimed. He gently took Larmina's hand and kissed her knuckles. "An honor, milady."

Larmina blushed, she hated it when she blushed. "Um, thank you, Your Majesty," she stammered.

Sylvester smiled at them. "Well, I certainly hope that we will have more time to talk later in the evening," he stated. Then, he escorted his wife and son to their seats.

Allura, Keith and Lance looked to Duvessa.

Duvessa's eyebrows shot up. "What?" she asked. "I'm ok. Thank you."

Larmina and Daniel moved closer. "Ok, that was tense," Larmina stated. She crossed her arms over her chest. "What is going on?"

"Larmina," Allura warned.

Duvessa held her hand up and carefully went to one knee before Larmina. "You remember what I said the other day?"

Larmina nodded, her mouth dropping open slightly. "Oh. Gotcha."

Duvessa nodded. "I must apologize. It's your ball, don't let me spoil it for you, ok?"

Larmina smiled and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Just try to relax and enjoy yourself, please?"

Duvessa smiled and nodded. "I will do my best, milady," she teased with a wink.

Larmina laughed. "So, when is Stereolactic going to be here?" she asked, causing Daniel to laugh.

Keith rolled his eyes as Lance chuckled.

"Larmina," Allura groaned, shaking her head.

"I wouldn't know anything about Stereolactic," Duvessa stated as she stood up. She looked to the others. "What is that?"

Daniel laughed. "Only the best music group in the galaxy," he stated. He grinned at Larmina. "Right?"

Larmina nodded. "The best," she agreed.

Lance chuckled. "Alright, let's get this show on the road," he stated. He offered his arm to Allura. "Shall we?"

Allura smiled and nodded, taking Lance's arm.

Keith automatically held his arm out to Duvessa, who timidly took it. _You're safe._

_ I know,_ Duvessa answered. _Just…easier said than done, you know?_

Keith nodded.

Daniel grimaced and held his arm out to Larmina. "Guess I need to follow their lead, right?"

Larmina nodded, sliding her hand into the crook of his arm. "Yeah. Fun."

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Doctor Gorma looked over the test results and nodded, a thoughtful frown on his face. He looked out the window. "She's at the ball. This news can wait until morning," he whispered and flipped the paper over. He stood and turned the light off in his office before he made his way to his room within the Castle.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa sat quietly in her seat next to Allura. She shivered, watching Larmina dancing with Prince Sylvan. The young prince was stepping on Larmina's feet and one could tell she was getting pretty upset about it.

Larmina finally gave up when Sylvan's ring scraped across her skin, drawing blood. "Ok, that's it. I'm done. Thank you," she stated and moved to Duvessa and Allura. She flung herself into her seat next to Duvessa after grabbing a napkin to hold over the cut.

Duvessa turned and took Larmina's hand in her's, pressing the napkin to her skin. "You alright?"

Larmina nodded. "I'm fine," she answered. "Just wish some people knew how to dance," she snarled.

Duvessa frowned and glanced over to where the prince was standing with his parents. "He knows how to dance. I danced with him on Sylanka." She glanced at Allura a worried look in her eyes. "And he's close to Larmina's age…"

Allura shook her head. "The glass Larmina has been drinking from hasn't changed color…"

Duvessa looked down at Larmina's hand and suddenly a memory flashed in her mind.

**X x x x x x x x x x x**

_Duvessa was dancing with Prince Sylvan. "How old are you, Sylvan?" she asked._

_ "Eighteen," he answered, leading her gracefully across the floor. "And you?"_

_ Duvessa laughed softly. "I'm way too old for you."_

_ "No, really, how old are you?"_

_ "Well over five hundred years old," she answered._

_ Sylvan laughed. "There is no way you are that old! You don't look a day over twenty-three."_

_ "Before I went into cryostasis, I was twenty-five. Had just turned twenty-five, actually. I was in cryostasis for five hundred years," Duvessa stated._

_ Sylvan's jaw dropped and his signet ring scraped across the back of her hand, drawing a little bit of blood. "No way. Really? Five hundred and twenty-five years old?"_

_ Duvessa winced and drew her hand away from his, looking at the back of her hand._

_ Sylvan captured her hand in his. "Sorry. There is a slight burr on my ring. I need to get it looked at," he whispered._

_ Duvessa smiled back at him. "It's alright."_

**X x x x x x x x x x x**

"We need to get Larmina to the infirmary," Duvessa whispered. "Now."

Allura had watched Duvessa's face go white. "What…"

"Now," Duvessa stated and pulled Larmina to her feet. "Trust me," she stated to Allura and Larmina.

Allura stood. "I'll tell the boys where you are going. Be careful," she ordered. She looked over to where the Sylankans stood. "They're watching," she whispered. She looked back to Duvessa. "They'll be waiting…"

Duvessa's eyes narrowed. "So will I," she answered. "I'll keep her safe and keep you posted. Deal with this until I know for sure…"

Allura nodded back and watched as Duvessa and Larmina left the ballroom, heading for the infirmary.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Allura moved over to Keith and Lance.

Keith saw Duvessa leading Larmina from the room. "Where…"

Allura shook her head. "Duvessa thinks it was Prince Sylvan," she stated. "Larmina came back saying he couldn't dance and Duvessa said he could when you were on Sylanka. Larmina came back with a nasty scratch on her hand and Duvessa went white and insisted on taking her to the infirmary."

Keith frowned. "Alright. I'll go and see what is going on," he stated. He looked to Lance. "Keep an eye on him."

Lance nodded and Keith quickly made his way out of the ballroom.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa stood in the doorway of Larmina's room while the nurse took a swab of the torn skin on Larmina's hand. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms.

Larmina looked over at her. "Relax," she murmured.

Duvessa shook her head. "I can't," she answered. She heard footsteps behind her and she spun, her Voltcom springing to full size, her weapons appearing in her hand.

Keith slid to a stop three feet from her. "Whoa," he murmured, holding his hands up.

Duvessa nodded and her weapons vanished.

"Is she alright?" Keith asked, stepping closer.

Duvessa nodded. "For the moment," she answered. She turned back to the room as the nurse finished. "Please run that as quickly as possible."

The nurse nodded and left the room.

Duvessa quickly moved into the room and stood in front of Larmina. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine," she answered.

Keith moved into the doorway. "Duvessa, what…"

She spun to face him. "Keith, when we were first introduced to the prince at the ball on Sylanka, did he scratch you with his ring?"

Keith froze, thinking back. Slowly, he nodded. "Yeah, I think he did."

Duvessa nodded. "He got me that night twice. Once when we were introduced, then again when I was dancing with him. I'm pretty sure the wine increased the effect of the drug he used. I don't think the king knows."

Keith glanced to Larmina, who was being uncharacteristically quiet. "How are you feeling, Larmina?"

She shrugged. "I bit confused, amused and a little nervous because of what she's saying," Larmina stated with a nod towards Duvessa. She looked back to Duvessa. "But, why would he try to drug me?"

"There is a Drule threat in his star system. Who is to say that he didn't make a deal with them?" Keith whispered.

Duvessa nodded. "And if he could get his hands on _any_ member of the Royal House of Arus and turn them over to Lotor…"

Larmina growled. "That is so lame and low it isn't even funny."

"Just because it is lame and low doesn't mean it couldn't happen, Larmina," Duvessa stated, looking to the young woman. She started pacing.

Larmina sighed. "Vessa, please? You're making me nervous pacing like Keith," she muttered, rolling her eyes.

Duvessa stopped, facing the far wall. "I'm sorry, it's just… Why? Because you're the youngest and more age appropriate? Or the Drule threat?" she whispered.

Larmina shrugged. "It got me out of the ball," she stated with an evil grin.

Duvessa sighed and hung her head. "It's a right of passage, whether you like it or not. I'm at least glad you were there on time."

Larmina laughed. "Daniel wasn't about to get ripped a new one by Lance," she stated. "He said he wasn't too thrilled about wearing the formal uniform, but he wasn't going to let Lance down."

Keith chuckled. "Hard to believe that he's such a role model for that cadet," he murmured.

The nurse chose that moment to come back in. "Milady, it is as you feared," she stated to Duvessa. She pulled out a wipe and carefully cleaned the wound. "It will go through the skin and into the bloodstream as well," she murmured. "More than likely, she will start feeling the effects in about an hour."

Duvessa looked to Keith. _I want him arrested for this._

Keith looked back at her. _Just for Larmina? Or us as well?_

Duvessa looked at Larmina, who was starting to look a little nervous as the nurse finished cleaning her hand. _Mainly her. He had no right to do what he's done, especially here on Arus. But, we need to find out why. He has a motive and I want to know what it is. We need guards down here for Larmina. I want to confront him._

"Duvessa," Keith growled, shaking his head. "That's not safe."

"Better me than anyone else," she growled, looking at him.

He stepped closer to her and lowered his voice. "It isn't safe," he growled.

Larmina sighed, a silly smile on her face as she watched them. "The two of you are cute when you're mad at each other."

Duvessa and Keith blinked and turned their attention back to Larmina.

Larmina's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "I didn't just say that, did I?"

Duvessa giggled and looked back to Keith, who started chuckling.

Keith nodded. "Yes, you did, Larmina."

"Crap," she muttered and his her face behind her hand.

"The drugs are hitting her system quickly. I think he might have used a full dose," Duvessa whispered.

Keith nodded his agreement. "Larmina, why don't you just lay back and try to sleep?"

Larmina nodded and did as she was asked.

Duvessa looked up to Keith. "Guards?"

Keith shook his head. "I'll get a few of the ones I trust," he stated and stepped out of the room. He came back in a few minutes later and nodded at her. "They're on their way."

Soon, there were four guards standing outside of Larmina's hospital room and she was sleeping soundly.

Keith and Duvessa stepped out of her room and he addressed the guards. "Thank you all for coming," he started. He nodded to Larmina's room. "I want one stationed right outside her door and one at the entrance of the infirmary," he stated. He looked to the other two guards. "You two will patrol the hallway, waiting room and relieve these two if needed. No one except medical personnel, the princesses and the Voltron Force are to get into that room. Clear?"

The four guards nodded.

Keith looked to Duvessa. "Let's get back and see about finding out his motive."

Duvessa nodded and led the way out of the infirmary.


	18. Chapter 17

_It has been a rough holiday season. Between my friend in the hospital, Christmas and other issues going on...finding time to write (and hoping my muse didn't get tossed out with the wrapping paper...) has been a pain in the backside. Hope you all had a great holiday and are ready for a prosperous new year. Please, let me know if this is sounding good or not. Thanks._

I** make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Seventeen**_

Allura and Lance turned their heads, seeing Keith and Duvessa walking back into the ballroom and heading towards them. They stood and patiently waited.

Duvessa stared into Allura's eyes. _It is what I thought._

Allura gasped and her hand flew to her mouth. _Drugged?_

Duvessa nodded. _It will go through the skin as well._

Allura frowned. _Is she alright?_

Duvessa nodded again. _Four guards are with her and she's in the infirmary._

Allura looked to Lance and Keith. "So, what do we do?"

Keith's blue eyes locked with Lance's brown ones. "We need to detain him. Arrest him and present him to the Alliance."

Lance nodded, his eyes moving to the royal family from Sylanka. "They may claim diplomatic immunity."

Allura shook her head. "They have to ask for it," she stated. "And I'm not in the mood to grant it."

Duvessa frowned. "What about the treaty?" she whispered. She shook her head. "I hate to say this, but I don't think his father, the king, is involved."

Allura turned her green eyes back to her. "What makes you say that?"

"He wants this treaty with us. He's excited about it as are his people," Duvessa answered. She glanced towards where Prince Sylvan stood, his arms crossed over his chest as he glared towards them. "I think this is just the prince."

"What makes you think that?" Lance asked.

Duvessa shook her head. "Just this feeling…"

Lance laughed. "Damn, the two of you are so damn alike," he muttered, shaking his head. He sobered. "Ok, so, what do you want to do?" he asked, looking to Allura.

Allura frowned as she looked to Duvessa. "Let's take them down to the conference room. Have a couple guards waiting in the room and outside the door."

Keith nodded and quickly sent a message to the watch commander. "Done," he stated. "How do you plan to get them there."

Duvessa smiled. "The treaty, of course," she answered, her eyes locked with Allura's.

Allura nodded. "Indeed," she agreed and together, she and Duvessa walked over to the Sylankans.

Lance shivered and looked at Keith. "Was that a bit creepy, or was it just me?"

Keith nodded, watching the two women walking away. "Yeah, creepy," he agreed. "Let's follow."

Lance nodded back and they followed the two women and the Sylankans out of the ballroom.

**X x x x x x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa moved to the windows, looking outside as Allura led the Sylankans to the table.

Keith and Lance stopped beside Duvessa, facing the table, their backs to the windows and arms crossed over their chests.

King Sylvester looked nervously at the three by the windows. "Princess Allura, are they going to be joining us at the table?" he asked.

Allura looked over at them and nodded. "They will, yes," she answered and looked back to the king. "I think one of them is trying to calm down."

Duvessa spun and walked purposely towards the table, standing across from Sylvan. She dropped her hand onto the table top and glared at him. "Would you care to explain yourself, Your Highness?" she snarled, her blue eyes glittering like ice. "Or did you only _accidentally_ scratch her with the burr on your signet ring?"

Sylvan glared back at her, instantly knowing what she was referring to. He pulled his signet ring off and set it on the table, the small needle that was attached to it shining in the light. "The Alliance is weak," he stated softly. "Arus is weak."

Sylvester stared down at the two, a puzzled look on his face. He saw the needle and his face paled. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Your Majesty, your son is the one who drugged Keith and I at the ball," Duvessa answered, her eyes locked with Sylvan. "He uses his signet ring to drug people, scratching them with it. He drugged Lady Larmina tonight with it. She's in the infirmary as we speak."

Sylvester stared at his son. "Sylvan? My son?" he whispered, shock plain to see on his face. "But, why?"

Sylvan glared at his father. "The Drules are the future, Father," he snarled. "King Lotor promised me that if I could bring him a member of the Voltron Force or one of the princesses, he would help me overthrow you! Your ways and traditions are old and need to be changed. Lotor would help me see to that!"

Allura gasped. "So, you could have taken both Keith and Duvessa when they were on Sylanka. Why didn't you?"

Sylvan nodded. "I could have, yes. However, Lotor only said one, not both. I figured so long as Arus still had their precious Voltron, they would still be able to resist if they wanted. I'm devious, not evil," he sneered.

Sylvester stood and moved down to his son, slapping him across the face. "Our planet wants peace and harmony, Sylvan! How dare you betray your people and their potential allies this way!"

Sylvan looked back to his father, blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Our people would be living in peace and harmony. Lotor promised he would leave our planet untouched."

"Lotor lies, kid," Lance snarled, moving closer to the table and the bitter prince. "Always has, always will. He would enslave your entire planet and strip it of its resources, leaving nothing but rubble behind. He almost did it to this planet."

Sylvan glared at Lance, but said nothing.

Sylvester shook his head. "Princess Allura, I find myself having to beg for your forgiveness. Had I known, I wouldn't have brought him along," he stated. He looked across the table to Duvessa. "And I must apologize to you, Princess Duvessa and Commander Keith." He glared down at his son for a brief moment before he turned his back on him. "I turn him over to your custody to do with as you please."

"But, Father!" Sylvan yelled, getting to his feet. "You can't do this! I am your son!"

Sylvester paused, his back still to Sylvan. "I have no son," he whispered.

Sylvan snarled and started towards his father.

Duvessa's Voltcom flared, her rapier appearing in her hand. She pressed to Sylvan's throat, stopping him in his tracks.

Sylvan turned his eyes to look at her, a snarl on his face.

Keith dropped his hand onto Duvessa's bare shoulder. "Don't."

"I won't," she answered, her eyes steady on Sylvan. "I was just discouraging him from doing something he would later regret."

Lance chuckled darkly as he moved closer to stand just behind Sylvan. He dropped his hand onto Sylvan's shoulder.

Sylvan shrugged, knocking Lance's hand off his shoulder. "I am a prince, get your lowborn hands off me," he snarled.

Duvessa lifted the tip of her rapier, forcing Sylvan's chin up. "Your father just turned you over to us. And prince or not, you will cooperate with Commander Lance or you will lose your head here and now."

Sylvan glared at her. "You wouldn't dare," he hissed.

Duvessa smiled slightly, her blue eyes cold. "Are you sure about that?" she whispered. "I may be a princess, but I have no qualms over spilling blood if deemed necessary."

Sylvan stared into her eyes for several long moments before he slowly shook his head.

"Smart man," she whispered with a slight nod. "First smart thing you've done tonight."

Keith squeezed her shoulder as Lance put his hands on Sylvan's and led him over to the guards, who put him into handcuffs and led him out of the conference room. Lance turned back to the table, a grin on his face.

Duvessa lowered her arm and her rapier vanished. She looked back at Keith, who lowered his hand from her shoulder with a nod. She turned to face Allura and the king and queen. She noticed the queen's tears and frowned. "I am sorry, Queen Tanya," she murmured.

Tanya looked up at her and smiled. "No. You did what you had to do," she stated. She looked to Princess Allura. "I am terribly sorry for what has transpired, Your Highness. I do hope that it will not cause the treaty to be delayed any longer. We desperately need this alliance to go through."

Allura nodded and opened a leather folder that had been laying on the table. "I have gone over Duvessa's notes and your agreements and constructed this draft from them. If it is to your liking, I can have the formal documents drawn up and we can sign them tonight."

Duvessa moved towards Allura, Sylvester and Tanya and sat down to Allura's left as Allura passed the folder to Sylvester.

Keith and Lance took up positions behind them, quietly waiting.

After several long quiet minutes of reading, Sylvester nodded. "This is perfect, Princess Allura," he stated, looking up at her with a smile. "Absolutely perfect."

Allura beamed and pressed a button on the table.

Coran walked into the room. "Yes, Princess?"

"The formal documents for the treaty with Sylanka, please, Coran?"

Coran nodded and left the room, returning several minutes later with the finalized copy.

Allura looked to Duvessa. _Do you want to sign it since you are the one who negotiated most of this?_

Duvessa shook her head. _You are the official ruler of Arus. Your signature is the one that counts, not mine._

Allura frowned as she passed the treaty to Sylvester. She pasted a smile on her face and handed him a pen. "Your Majesty," she stated.

Sylvester signed the treaty and then slid the treaty back to Allura, who signed it.

Sylvester smiled as he rose from the table. "Today is a great and glorious day for Sylanka and Arus," he declared. He bowed to Allura and Duvessa. "Thank you for this historic occasion, Princesses."

Allura and Duvessa stood and bowed to him. "You are most welcome," Allura stated. "Now, should we get back to the ball?"

"Yes! Yes, indeed!" Sylvester declared and helped his wife to her feet.

Lance moved to Allura and held his arm out to her. "Princess," he murmured.

Allura smiled and shook her head.

Keith held his arm out to Duvessa, who slid her arm through his. "Let's get back to the ball, Your Highness," he murmured.

Duvessa nodded and all six of them went back to the ballroom.

**X x x x x x x x x x**

After about an hour, Duvessa turned and walked over to where Allura and Lance were quietly talking. "I'm going to retire and check on Larmina," she stated.

Allura nodded. "Thank you for checking on her."

Duvessa smiled and nodded. "It is no problem," she stated. "I will see you in the morning. You still wanted to see me, right?"

Allura nodded again. "Yes. It is for something important."

Duvessa bowed. "I will see you then," she stated. Then she turned and left the ballroom.

**X x x x x x x x x x**

The infirmary was in chaos. Nurses and aides were all sporting black eyes and bloody lips as Duvessa walked in, stopping in her tracks. She stopped an aide and looked at his split lip. "What is going on?"

"Lady Larmina," he answered.

Duvessa cringed and nodded. "The drugs."

The aide nodded. "Yes."

Duvessa sighed and moved to Larmina's room, where she could hear the young royal yelling. She stopped in the doorway in time to see a team of aides trying to restrain her. "Larmina?"

Larmina's blue gaze narrowed at her. "Let me out!" she screamed.

Duvessa slowly made her way to the embattled young woman, shaking her head. "Larmina, listen," she murmured, her voice soft. "You were drugged, do you remember?"

Larmina growled, but nodded.

"Ok, you remember that. That's good. Now, you're here in the infirmary for your safety. You were given a good dose and you remember what just a small amount did to me."

Larmina panted. "What…what did it do to you?"

Stopping beside the bed, she gently touched Larmina's hair. "It made me black out. I didn't remember anything that happened. I'm sure if you were in your right state of mind, you would be horrified at what you've been doing to these people who are only trying to keep you safe."

Larmina collapsed into Duvessa's arms, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Why me?" she wailed.

Duvessa sighed and wrapped her arms around the young woman. "Because you're an heir to the throne of Arus. Sylanka's prince drugged you in order to kidnap you and hand you over to Lotor."

Larmina cried, holding tightly to Duvessa. "No!"

"I'm afraid so," Duvessa whispered. "But, you're safe. He's been given over to our custody and is down in the brig as we speak." She felt her trembling and sobbing. "You really need to lie down and rest, Larmina. Let the staff help get those drugs out of your system."

Larmina slowly released Duvessa and laid back on the bed.

Duvessa smiled at her and slid her hand into hers. "It will be alright, Larmina. I promise."

Larmina nodded and drifted off to sleep.

One of the aides sighed in relief. "Thank you, milady. How did you do that?"

Duvessa shook her head. "You may have to restrain her before the drugs leave her system," she stated.

The aide nodded. "We were trying to once she started to get violent. Doctor Gorma ordered it."

"Ok. I'll leave you to your work," she stated and turned, leaving the room.

**X x x x x x x x x**

Keith looked around the ballroom, noting that the woman he was escorting wasn't in the room. He made his way to Lance and Allura. "Where did…"

Allura smiled. "She left to check on Larmina and she mentioned retiring for the night. Why?"

"Isn't it bad form to leave your escort?" Keith asked with a wry grin.

Allura blushed and her hand covered her mouth. "Oops. Sorry, I wasn't even thinking…"

Keith waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm going to go and make sure everything is alright," he stated.

Allura nodded as Keith walked away.

Lance shook his head. "Huh."

Allura looked up at him. "What?"

"Keith. Leaving early. Not normal," Lance stated.

Allura laughed softly. "Exactly what has been normal tonight? Larmina was poisoned at her own ball, Sylanka's crown prince was arrested, we signed a treaty…"

Lance nodded. "Ok, nothing about tonight has been exactly normal, but still…"

She nodded. "Yes, I know what you mean, Lance. I just hope Larmina is alright."

"I'm sure she is. If not, we would have heard something by now," Lance stated with a grin.

Allura laughed. "Yes, I'm sure we would."


	19. Chapter 18

****_Sorry for the delay in posting. I've been real busy with real life, dealing with issues from my friend in the hospital. I kind of forced this chapter out and I hope you enjoy it. Warning: sexually explicit material in this chapter. And, more than likely, the next one, too. )_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Eighteen**_

Keith walked into the waiting room of the infirmary as Duvessa stepped out of Larmina's room. He stared at Duvessa, who looked exhausted, but radiant. "Duvessa?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "Keith."

He nodded towards Larmina's room. "She alright?"

Duvessa sighed. "She's ok, but the drugs are really messing with her head. She attacked most of the staff. I managed to calm her down and she finally fell asleep here a couple of minutes ago. They restrained her so she wouldn't wake up and attack them again."

Keith cringed and shook his head. "Wow."

"Yes," she agreed. She covered her mouth and yawned softly.

Keith moved to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Come on. Let me walk you back to your room," he whispered, taking her hand in his and leading her from the infirmary.

Duvessa blushed and nodded.

**X x x x x x x x x x**

Allura sighed as the last people left the ball. She closed her eyes and gently rubbed her temples.

Lance slid up behind her. "You alright?" he whispered.

Allura looked up at him, dropping her hands from her forehead. "Yes," she answered. "I'm just glad tonight is over."

Lance looked around and scooped her up into his arms, carrying her back to her room.

Allura laid her head on his shoulder as he carried her. "Such a gentleman," she purred.

Lance chuckled as he stopped outside her room. "Don't let the others hear you say that. I've got a reputation to uphold," he joked.

Allura giggled as she reached out, keyed in her code and the doors slid open. "No, I think they know you're a gentleman, too. They just know you like to hide it."

Lance walked inside and gently deposited her on the bed. He stood and moved towards the door.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Allura called as she sat up. She had a look of disbelief on her face.

Lance reached the door and locked it. "Wouldn't dream of it," he answered, turning back to her a wicked grin on his face.

Allura blushed and smiled, watching as he stalked across the room towards her.

Lance's eyes never left Allura's as he slowly unbuttoned the formal jacket, slowly sliding it off and draping it over a nearby chair.

Allura bit her lip as he slowly peeled off the t-shirt he wore underneath, exposing his washboard abs and muscled chest. "Is it just me or did the temperature suddenly go up about ten degrees?" she whispered.

Lance grinned. "Only ten? Guess I have to work a little harder," he murmured, toeing off his shoes. He stopped beside the bed and pulled her up into his arms and to her feet. "I do like this dress. Silk, right?"

Allura's cheeks darkened further as she nodded, unable to speak.

Lance nodded. "It's beautiful, but I think it will look better once I get it off you," he whispered with a wink.

Allura shook her head as she felt his hands slide up her back. "You're evil, Lance," she whispered into his ear before she nipped his lobe.

Lance chuckled as he found the zipper on her back and gently pulled it down. "I can be," he agreed. "But, so can you. Be bad with me tonight?"

Allura giggled softly as her hands found his flat nipples and she traced her fingertips around them making him shiver. "Ok."

Lance crushed her to his chest and kissed her madly.

**X x x x x x x**

Keith paused outside Duvessa's bedroom, her hand still wrapped in his.

Duvessa looked up at him, a shy smile on her lips. She knew he was a stickler for security and the fact that she had left the ball without telling him probably wasn't the best thing she could have done. She decided to apologize, hoping to curb any anger he may have been feeling. "I am sorry that I left without telling you tonight," she murmured. "I just wanted to check on her and…"

Keith bent and kissed her, cutting off the rest of her sentence. He reached over and keyed in his override code and her door slid open. Gently, he guided her into her room, never breaking the kiss. The door slid shut and he locked it. He slowly broke the kiss and stared down at her, his blue eyes intense.

Duvessa swallowed and licked her lips, making Keith groan. She stared up at him in a slight state of shock for several moments. "I am guessing that I am forgiven?" she whispered.

Keith nodded. "More than," he confessed. He closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. He knew he should have been mad at her for leaving without saying anything to him or anyone else on the team, but he couldn't. He'd been fighting the urge all night to drag her off into a dark corner and plunder her soft lips with his own. And that was before he even thought about her gown that made him think that if he unclasped the silver hoop around her neck it would pool down around her ankles. He opened his eyes and stared down into hers. "Duvessa…"

She gasped softly, seeing the full flame of desire light in his eyes. "Keith?"

He gently cupped her face in his hands. "I will not hurt you, Duvessa. I promise you that."

She smiled. "You could never hurt me, Keith."

He shook his head. "Oh, I probably could," he whispered. "I just don't want to."

She turned and moved over to her dresser, carefully watching him in the mirror above it. "What do you want of me, Keith?" she asked quietly.

Keith slowly stalked towards her. He stopped behind her, his hands encircling her waist. He bent his head and placed an open mouthed kiss on her shoulder, making her shiver. "Of you? Nothing," he answered. He looked up and met her eyes in the glass. "I want you, Duvessa," he whispered darkly. He watched her swallow and he grinned. "I can't help it. You're beautiful and determined, loyal and noble, yet on some level, dangerous and rebellious. It's an arousing combination."

Duvessa refused to break eye contact with him, even though she really wanted to duck and run for cover. Hearing him voice his opinion of her made her suddenly bashful. "This doesn't seem like something you would normally do," she stated.

Keith shook his head. "It isn't," he admitted. "But, something is telling me that if I don't do something about the way I feel, I will miss my chance forever."

She turned and faced him, gazing up into his eyes. "You are a mysterious man at times, Keith, but I see the truth in your eyes. What about tomorrow? Will this be awkward?"

Keith shook his head again. "I don't know," he admitted. "I hope not."

Duvessa looked down at his chest and slowly slid her hands to the top button on his uniform jacket.

Keith captured her hands with his. "Duvessa?"

She looked up at him and nodded. She slid the button through the fabric, his hands still on hers. Once it released, she moved to the next button.

Keith trembled slightly. He laid his forehead on hers, watching as she unbuttoned the jacket. His heart was hammering in his chest and he wasn't sure if it was because of his attraction to the woman before him or fear of what had transpired back on Sylanka.

Duvessa finished unbuttoning his jacket and gently pushed it off his shoulders.

Keith shrugged and his jacket landed on the floor behind him.

She looked up at him and gently pulled up on the fabric of his t-shirt, causing him to smile. She blushed and smiled back.

Keith reached down to where her hands were on his shirt and pulled it off, over his head, letting it fall to the floor with his jacket.

Duvessa's breath caught, her fingers finding the old scar across his chest and stomach. She looked up at him, shock in her eyes.

He nodded. "Lotor's laser sword," he admitted softly.

She looked back to the scar and gently traced it with her fingertips. "It looks like it was a bad injury."

"It was," he confessed. "I was lucky."

She nodded. "Indeed you were," she agreed. She traced it down to the edge of his dress pants where it disappeared beneath the fabric.

He tipped her face up to his and gently kissed her. "Duvessa, you're torturing me," he growled.

She slid her hands to the front of his pants and carefully unfastened them, her eyes never leaving his. "And does that help?" she whispered.

Keith hissed and his eyes shut feeling her fingers sliding down over his manhood as she unzipped his pants. "Not really," he answered.

Duvessa smiled at the sudden rush of power she felt that she had over him. She gently pushed at his pants and they slid down to pool at his ankles, leaving him in only his boxers.

Keith toed off his shoes and kicked them and his pants away. He quickly bent and peeled off his socks before he stood and faced her again.

Duvessa swallowed, a blush in her cheeks as she gazed at his toned body. She shook her head. "I'm feeling a bit overdressed," she whispered.

Keith grinned and nodded. He held his hand out to her. "I can remedy that," he stated.

Duvessa grinned and took his hand in hers. "I sure hope so," she answered and allowed herself to be pulled towards the bed.

**X x x x x x x**

Lance turned Allura until her back was against his front as he slowly lowered the front of her dress down to her waist. He groaned. "No bra. Are you trying to kill me, woman?"

Allura giggled as his hands cupped her breasts and teased her nipples. "I didn't want it to show through the silk," she breathed. "It would have been embarrassing."

Lance chuckled and kissed the side of her neck as her dress fell the rest of the way to the floor. He groaned seeing that she was wearing a garter belt with stockings. "You will be the death of me," he muttered, shaking his head.

Allura looked back at him, over her shoulder as she rubbed her backside against the front of his dress slacks. "I'm feeling underdressed here," she purred.

Lance laughed. "All in good time, sweetheart. All in good time," he purred against her ear before he picked her up and laid her on the bed to remove her shoes.

**X x x x x x x**

Keith helped Duvessa sit on the edge of her bed before he went to his knees before her. He lifted her foot and carefully slid her shoe off, then he moved to her other foot, removing that shoe. He glanced up at her and smiled.

Duvessa swallowed as he got back to his feet, pulling her up with him.

His lips hovered over hers. "Do you trust me?"

Duvessa stared into his blazing blue eyes. "Yes," she answered.

He kissed her as he ran his hands up her bare arms to the silver hoop that held her dress up around her neck. His fingers found the clasp and carefully released it.

Duvessa shivered feeling the silk fall from her body and heard Keith growl as he pulled her to him.


	20. Chapter 19

****_Raelee...hehehe! WARNING: Explicit content ahead...as I warned in the last chapter, as well._

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Nineteen**_

Lance smiled down at Allura where she laid on her bed. "I always feel like its Christmas when I'm with you," he whispered.

Allura blushed, but smiled. "And why is that?"

He chuckled. "Because, it's like unwrapping a present that I've waited a long time for," he purred as he leaned over her, kissing her soft lips. His fingers slid down her side to unfasten the clips to her stockings and then he began to roll them down her legs.

Allura shivered, loving the warmth of his hands as they slowly made their way down her long legs. She watched him as he pulled them off her feet and tossed them across the room. "Lance."

He looked up at her. "Yeah, sweetheart?"

"You're gorgeous," she whispered.

He chuckled. "I know, but thank you for reminding me of that fact," he joked with a wink.

Allura giggled.

"Oh, she thinks it's funny, huh?" he teased. "Let's see what she thinks about this," he murmured and quickly removed the rest of her clothes.

Allura gasped, but her smile remained in place. "Such a bad boy," she purred.

Lance chuckled as he pulled off his boxers and slid under the covers beside her. "Darn right. Don't you forget it."

Allura kissed a path along his jaw. "I don't think I ever could, love." She reached around and gently smacked his toned backside. "A spanking for the bad boy."

Lance laughed darkly and nodded. "Oh, it's on."

Allura nodded back, a challenging glint in her green eyes. "Indeed."

Lance captured her lips with his own as he settled himself between her legs. "You are feisty tonight, sweetheart."

She hooked her legs around his and grinned. "Can you blame me?" she asked before she flipped him over onto his back, pinning his arms over his head.

Lance blinked in surprise before he grinned at her. "Can't blame you one bit," he confessed. He relaxed beneath her, knowing he could turn the tables back on her, but decided to wait her out, see what she had in store for him. "So, you've got me where you want me," he purred with a wicked grin. "Now, what are you going to do with me?"

Allura beamed and slid down his body.

Lance's eyes went wide feeling her mouth on him. "And here you said I was the bad one…Shit!" he cried, bunching the sheets in his hands.

Allura only laughed and continued her assault on him.

**X x x x x x x x**

Duvessa moaned. She felt as if Keith's hands were everywhere, tracing every curve of her body. Not that her hands were exactly still, either. She slowly was committing every aspect of his body to memory, the corded muscles of his back, the hard planes of his pecs. "Gods, you are a masterpiece and should be immortalized in marble," she whispered harshly as she nipped his earlobe.

Keith chuckled as his mouth captured hers once more. "Mmm. That's new. I've never heard that one before," he purred against her lips.

Duvessa lifted one leg as he traced his hand down her thigh until she hooked it around the back of his.

Keith growled softly and smiled. He lifted her until her legs were around his waist then spun, pinning her against the wall.

Duvessa gasped at the coldness of the wall against her back. "Keith," she murmured, gazing down into his shimmering eyes.

Keith panted as he gazed up at her. "I don't want to scare or hurt you," he whispered. "But…"

Duvessa kissed him, her fingers lacing behind his head. She roughly broke the kiss. "I'm not afraid of you, Keith," she panted. "And I know you won't hurt me. I trust you. Go with your instincts."

Keith nodded once before he spun her away from the wall, walked to the bed and dropped her down onto it. He quickly stripped them of the rest of their clothes and then made his way back up her body with his mouth, making her squirm and whimper softly.

**X x x x x x x x**

Lance growled, lifted Allura off him and flipped her over onto the bed beside him. He rolled until he was over her and bowed his head, panting heavily.

Allura was quiet for a moment and then she giggled. "I wasn't finished."

Lance growled again and lifted is head, gazing down at her. "My turn," he snarled, his fingers sliding into the wetness at her core.

Allura arched her back and moaned. "Lance, please?"

"Oh, no," he snarled, his brown eyes intense. "Fair is fair, Princess."

"Uh oh," she whispered, her eyes going wide as she looked down at him.

Lance grinned. "Oh, yeah," he purred and trailed his lips and tongue down her body to join his fingers in his torment of her senses. "Fair is fair."

Allura cried out as the world exploded around her.

**X x x x x x x x x**

Keith stared up at the woman on the bed before him, a satisfied grin on his face. She was breathing hard, coming back down from the high he had just sent her on. "Duvessa?"

"Hmmm?"

He chuckled and slid up onto the bed beside her. "Well?"

She opened her eyes and stared at him. "Wow."

He bent and kissed her. "That was only the beginning, love."

Duvessa shivered. "Then finish it, Commander," she purred.

He chuckled darkly. "Commander, is it?"

"Mmmm," she purred. "I'm pretty sure I could get used to saluting you," she teased.

Keith laughed as he pulled her over him, letting her hair create a curtain around their faces. "I'm sure you could," he agreed. He kissed her again and palmed her breast. "But right now, I am definitely saluting you, milady. I think you need to do something about it."

Duvessa could feel the tip of him pressing against her. She shifted slightly and felt him slide into her and heard him gasp. She smiled down into his shocked blue eyes. "Does that help?"

Keith could only nod before she started to move.

**X x x x x x x x x**

Lance collapsed on the bed beside Allura, sweating and panting.

Allura purred and cuddled up next to him, promptly falling asleep.

Lance chuckled, draped his arm around her and drifted off.

**X x x x x x x x x**

Keith felt triumphant and like a scoundrel at the same time. It was definitely an interesting mix of feelings.

_Why like a scoundrel?_ a soft feminine voice whispered through his thoughts.

He chuckled. "Because of what happened back on…"

"Shhh," the woman whispered. "I forgave you and you're still beating yourself up over that? You need to stop it."

He opened his eyes and stared down into the electric blue eyes of Duvessa. "I can't help it. I still feel guilty."

Duvessa snuggled her back closer to his front and closed her eyes as she laid her head back down. "Don't. I probably pushed you like I did tonight."

He laughed. "I think I'm ok with you pushing me like that," he whispered into her ear. He rested his head on hers, his arm tightening around her. "How are you feeling?"

Duvessa smiled. "Mmmm."

He gently nipped her shoulder. "That good, huh?"

"Yes," she whispered and drifted off.

Keith watched her sleep for a few minutes before he slid out of her bed, dressed and left her room.

**X x x x x x x**

Lance groaned as his Voltcom beeped. He slowly opened one eye and glanced over to where it laid on the nightstand next to Allura's. He held his arm out to it and it immediately fastened itself around his arm. "Yeah?" he asked quietly, hoping to not wake the woman nestled in the bed beside him.

"Lance, meet me in the Control Room," came Keith's voice.

Lance mentally groaned. "Alright. Be there in five," he murmured and slid out of the bed.

"What does he want at this hour?" Allura murmured.

Lance looked back to her and grinned. "I don't have a clue, sweetheart. Go back to sleep. I'll be back if I can."

Allura smiled. "Alright."

Lance quickly pulled on his dress uniform and headed out of her room and down to the Control Room. He grimaced, knowing what he probably looked like. He stepped into the Control Room as he buttoned the last button on his jacket and his eyes about popped out of his head. "Keith?"

Keith turned and looked at Lance. He gave him a half grin. "I see I'm not the only one with uniform issues right now," he muttered.

Lance chuckled as he took in Keith's appearance. Disheveled hair, his jacket unbuttoned, and what looked like a love bite low on his neck. "I take it you found her and manned up, huh?" he teased.

Keith grimaced and nodded. "Yeah."

Lance arched an eyebrow. "Walk?"

Keith nodded and the two left the Control Room and began to wander the halls aimlessly.

Lance walked beside his friend in a confused silence. "So, um…"

Keith sighed. "I still feel guilty about what happened back on Sylanka. Granted, we found who drugged us last night, but…"

"Is she mad?"

Keith shook his head. "Far from it. Though, come morning it might be a different story."

"You left."

Keith nodded, a pained expression on his face.

Lance chuckled. "That's one of my moves, not yours."

"Believe me, I know," Keith admitted. He ran his hand through his hair.

Lance stopped suddenly. "No. Way."

Keith stopped two paces ahead and turned back to look at him. "What?"

"Seriously?" he asked, staring at his friend.

Keith arched an eyebrow.

"You love her."

Keith sighed and shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe."

Lance blew out a harsh breath and ran his hand through his own hair. "Allura told me about the rest of the prophesy that Duvessa had mentioned after her telepathy unlocked."

Keith grimaced.

"It's you, isn't it? The man she dreamed of?"

Keith nodded. "She said I was."

Lance sighed. "So, the two of you are getting married."

Keith blinked. "Um, what?"

Lance nodded. "Also part of that prophesy," he stated.

Keith closed his eyes. "So not ready for that."

Lance chuckled. "I sometimes wonder if anyone ever is," he stated. He moved to the wall and leaned against it. "So, what is really on your mind, Cap?"

Keith grinned. "You haven't called me that in a long time."

Lance shrugged. "Stop changing the subject. You dragged me out of bed for a reason, let's hear it."

Keith nodded and began to pace in front of Lance. "Am I worthy of her?"

Lance blinked. "What?"

Keith grimaced. "You heard me."

"Why would you think that you aren't?"

Keith sighed. "Her brother keeps coming to me in my dreams."

"Her brother? Seriously? Duvessa's brother, who has been dead for how long?"

Keith glared at Lance. "King Alfor still visits Allura, so why is this such a hard concept to grasp?"

Lance frowned, but nodded. "Ok, you got me on that one, but her brother has been dead for ages longer than King Alfor." He shot a curious look at Keith. "Why, exactly, has he been visiting you in your dreams for anyway?"

Keith stared down the hallway. "He isn't sure if I'm worthy of her and her crown."

Lance groaned, shook his head and rubbed his hand over his face wearily. "Seriously? You're the commander of the Voltron Force, the most noble and honest guy I know. How can you not be worthy of her?"

"And the crown she wears. He always says it that way," Keith stated.

Lance stared at Keith. "She refuses to wear any crown."

Keith nodded. "I know. I wonder why."

Lance sighed and moved down the hall towards the recreation room, Keith following him. He sat down at the table that had a built in computer. "Ok, let's see what the heck he means," Lance muttered. He chuckled and shook his head. "This is going to take awhile. If you wanted to wake Pidge…"

Dread pooled in Keith's gut. "No. The fewer who know the better," Keith answered.

Lance shot him a puzzled look.

Keith shook his head. "Just a feeling."

Lance nodded and began a search query. "The Black Crown?"

Keith nodded. "Sounds like a good place to start," he agreed.

The monitor blinked to life above the table.

_The Black Crown of Arus denotes the heir to the throne of Arus. Given to the firstborn child, no matter what sex. The last bearer of the Black Crown was Princess Duvessa, who mysteriously disappeared after battling King Xarior of Doom. Rumors abound about the fate of the Princess and of the Crown. Some of the rumors include murder, kidnapping, cryostasis and banishment. When pressed about the Princess, King Darius and Prince Alec refused to comment._

_ The Black Crown of Arus had been seen after the disappearance of Princess Duvessa, making many believe she had fallen victim to some form of foul play. King Darius presented the crown to Prince Alec in hopes that he would wear it. Prince Alec refused to wear it saying that it had refused him, much like the Lions had refused to let him pilot one. It is believed that the crown was created with some metaphysical powers imbued within the glittering Ascension Diamond, which is the name of the black diamond that gives the Black Crown its name. According to legend, the Ascension Diamond had been blessed by all of the elements sacred to Arus, Lighting, Earth, Wind, Fire and Water. Upon the refusal of Prince Alec to wear the Black Crown, it, too, disappeared._

_ The Crown has many powers, according to legend. It was instrumental to the initial activation of the mighty robot, Voltron. As a gift from the people of Planet Kalai, Queen Klaudia blessed the mighty robot and charged it to protect the people of Arus on her wedding day while wearing the Black Crown. All of the Lions roared upon her blessing, thereby blessing the Crown with its legendary powers. The first pilot of the Black Lion was Princess Duvessa, who wore the Black Crown whenever she piloted it._

_ The full legend behind the Black Crown is as follows: The Crown of Black Diamond, the stone of Ascension, formed of the Earth, heated by Fire, cooled by Water, dances with Wind and lit from within by Lightning, shall denote the next in line of the Royal House of Arus. The one who wears the Crown shall be proud and noble of spirit, possessed with keen intellect and, above all, willing to sacrifice all to protect Arus. The full powers of the Crown will be known instinctually and may change over time. It shall be lost for five centuries before it is rediscovered and placed upon the head of the heir once again._

Lance shook his head and looked at Keith, who had a frown on his face. "Wow."

Keith nodded. "Yeah. Sounds like one hell of a burden to bear," he muttered, sitting back in his seat.

Lance nodded. "And to think that you were flying with it in your Lion for all that time without even knowing it was there." He chuckled. "Maybe that's why you knew so much of what you knew by instinct when we first arrived here to fly the Lions."

Keith shook his head. "I don't know…"

"Keith, really, think about it. You were already a good leader and strategist. Once you started flying Black, it was like you were suddenly this military genius." Lance shrugged. "Maybe the Crown knows you're worthy?"

Keith frowned at his friend. "Thing is, I don't feel like I'm worthy."

Lance grinned. "I know that feeling all too well," he admitted.

Keith grinned back, knowing that Lance was referring to the relationship between himself and Allura. "So, _**Commander**_, what do you think I should do?" he teased.

"Oh, damn, he pulled out the rank," Lance muttered, shaking his head. "Never thought I'd be on the receiving end of that question, especially from you, Keith."

Keith arched an eyebrow at his friend quietly waiting for his answer.

Lance squirmed slightly in his seat. "Honestly, Keith, I don't know. I wouldn't even begin to have a clue. If I were you, I'd probably just try to forget I even saw this," he stated with a wave towards the monitor, "and let life progress as it saw fit."

Keith shook his head. "You know I can't do that, not with having found this information."

Lance shook his head again, looking defeated. "How did I know you were going to say that?"

Keith grinned. "Because you're smarter than you look?" he teased.

Lance shot his friend an offended glare. "That wasn't nice! Here I am, trying to help you and you slap me in the face like that. How rude!"

Keith chuckled. "You're tougher than that, Lance. Unless you've lost your nerve?" he asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

Lance shook his head and gave him a murderous glare. "Now, I know you got laid," he muttered under his breath, earning a punch on the arm from Keith, who heard him. He chuckled darkly as he rubbed the sore spot on his arm. "It was that good, huh?"

"Lance," Keith warned, his eyes narrowed.

Lance laughed. "Relax, Keith. I was hoping it would lighten your mood. Maybe you need to get back to her…"

Keith hit him in the arm again, which only made Lance laugh harder.

**X x x x x x**

Duvessa opened her eyes and rolled over. She looked around the room and found she was alone. Puzzled, she slid out of bed and went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When she finished, she pulled out the Black Crown and stared into the Ascension Diamond. She saw lighting flash in its depths and she smiled. "I'm not sure I'm ready to wear you. I don't know if I ever will be again." She watched the play of the lightning for several moments before she put it away again. She turned to the bed, climbed in and fell back to sleep.


	21. Chapter 20

****_Please have some tissues nearby...you might need them if you're sensitive...I tried to be as gentle as I could, but...well, you can only be so gentle with a sledgehammer. The things in this chapter is one of the reasons a friend of mine hates me as much as she loves me... But, it will get better! Promise!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Twenty**_

Allura sat in her office the next morning, waiting on Duvessa to arrive. She quietly sipped her tea and read over some paperwork.

**X x x x x x x**

Duvessa dressed and walked down to the infirmary. She stepped into Larmina's room and smiled at the young woman laying on the hospital bed.

"Vessa? What happened?" Larmina asked softly. She held up her wrists, which still had the restraints on them. "I don't understand…"

Duvessa walked up beside her. "Do you remember anything of last night?"

Larmina nodded. "Yeah. I went to the ball and had to dance a few dances with Daniel and a few other visiting dignitaries. Prince Sylvan couldn't dance at all and scratched me with his ring. Then I vaguely remember you bringing me down here for some weird reason…"

Duvessa nodded. "Sylvan drugged you last night when he scratched you with his ring," she stated. "He's in the brig now."

Larmina growled. "I want to hit him."

Duvessa laughed softly. "I know that feeling all too well," she agreed as a nurse came in, sporting a black eye. She quickly checked Larmina's vital signs then quickly left the room.

Larmina stared after the nurse. "What happened to her?" Larmina asked, her gaze turning back to Duvessa.

Duvessa bit her lower lip. "You did."

Larmina's face went slack. "What?"

Duvessa nodded. "The drug he used on you made you black out, forgetting everything that happened. I know because it is what happened to Keith and I. The effects are different on everyone," she stated. "You got a bit violent with the staff in here. I managed to calm you down and, to be honest, I don't know how or why you calmed down for me."

Larmina held her head in her hands. "Aunt Allura is going to kill me," she muttered.

Duvessa laid her hand on Larmina's shoulder. "No, she won't. You were drugged, you had no control over your actions. She knows that."

Larmina sighed. "Still, I shouldn't have…"

"Alright, you can stop beating yourself up over this," Duvessa stated, shaking her head. "You're starting to make me think of someone."

Larmina paused. "Keith," she whispered.

Duvessa nodded. "Yeah."

Larmina blushed. "So, can I be released?" she asked, lifting her hands.

Duvessa released the restraints on Larmina. "I'm sure Doctor Gorma will be along in a little bit. Let him check you over, ok? I need to go talk to your aunt."

Larmina nodded and Duvessa left the infirmary and headed to Allura's office.

**X x x x x x x**

Allura gasped softly when a knock sounded on her office door. "Come in," she called.

Duvessa walked into Allura's office and smiled. "Sorry I'm late. I stopped to check on Larmina."

Allura smiled. "How is she?"

"Awake, confused and embarrassed that she attacked most of the medical staff," Duvessa answered. She sat down across the desk from Allura. "Otherwise, she seems to be alright."

"That's good," Allura whispered. She looked at Duvessa. "How are you doing?"

"Me?" Duvessa asked, surprised at the question. "I'm fine. We caught Sylvan, I couldn't be happier."

Allura nodded. "Speaking of, we need to transport him to Earth so the Alliance can deal with him."

Duvessa nodded back. "When?"

"As soon as we possibly can," she stated. "And there is a series of meetings that need attending on Earth as well. I was wondering if you would go and stand in as our representative."

Duvessa nibbled on her lower lip, but nodded. "Sure. I take it Coran has other obligations currently?"

Allura nodded. "Yes, he's working on several other alliances that have been coming in from other member planets of the Alliance."

"Sure, why not?" Duvessa asked with a grin.

Allura laughed. "I was planning on having the shuttle to Earth leave today."

Duvessa sighed and shook her head. "You're not giving me much time to pack."

"We need to get him to Earth for trial."

Duvessa nodded. "Alright. I'll go pack," she stated and got to her feet. She took a few steps and stopped.

"Duvessa?" Allura asked.

One of Duvessa's hands shot out and braced against the wall, while the other landed over her stomach. "Allura," she whispered.

Allura came around the desk and stared into her face. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Duvessa shook her head. "I don't know," she whispered, pain lacing her voice. "My stomach…"

Allura's eyes went wide and she lifted her Voltcom. "Medical emergency," she stated. "Doctor Gorma to my office!"

**X x x x x x x x x**

Gorma rushed into Allura's office to find Duvessa curled into a ball on the floor, Allura on her knees beside her. "What is going on?" he asked.

Allura looked up at him and shook his head. "I don't know, doctor," she stated. "She said something about her stomach and she seemed to be in pain. Next thing I knew she was on the floor like this," she murmured, looking back to Duvessa.

Gorma knelt beside her and gently touched Duvessa's forehead. "I was afraid of this," he whispered. He looked back to the door where his medical team stood with a gurney. "Let's get her to the infirmary."

Allura watched, a puzzled expression on her face as she watched Gorma and his staff lift Duvessa onto the gurney and wheel her off towards the infirmary. _He was afraid of this? What?_ She quickly got to her feet and hurried after the medical staff.

**X x x x x x x x x**

Allura ran into the medical wing and saw the chaos that was erupting all around the ward.

"She's miscarrying, Doctor!" a nurse shouted over the din.

Allura paled. "Oh, no," she whispered. "No…" She sank to her knees as her tears fell.

**X x x x x x x x**

Lance ran into the infirmary and saw Allura on her knees in the middle of the waiting room. He moved over to her and gently pulled her to her feet. "Allura? What's going on?" he asked.

Allura turned and buried her face in the leather of his jacket on his shoulder. "Lance, what are you doing here?"

"I heard you call for a medical emergency," he stated. "Keith, Pidge and Hunk are preparing Sylvan for transport, so I got elected to come down and figure out what was wrong. What is it?"

Allura looked up at Lance, tears streaming down her cheeks. "She's miscarrying."

Lance blinked. "Huh?"

"Duvessa. She was in my office and just as she was about to leave, she touched her stomach and she doubled over," Allura explained. "I called the emergency and Gorma came with his staff. They brought her in here and someone shouted that she…"

Lance paled. "Keith…"

Allura nodded. "From Sylanka."

Lance closed his eyes and pulled Allura into his arms. "This is going to be hell," he muttered.

"I was asking her to go to Earth," Allura whispered. "To sit in on some very important meetings with the Alliance. Coran thought it would be best if she went because of who she is and he's been working on several treaties with several Alliance planets. I told her she was going to be going with the transfer of Sylvan…"

Lance rubbed her back. "Stop. This isn't your fault," he whispered.

"I know, but…Lance, when Gorma came to the office and found her on the floor," she paused and looked up into his honey brown eyes. "Lance, he said he was afraid that this was going to happen."

Lance froze, his face going paler than usual. "He knew she was…"

Allura nodded. "That's what I figure. How did he know?"

"She came in here yesterday morning," Gorma's voice stated from behind them.

Allura spun and Lance looked up at him. "Why did she come in here?" Allura demanded.

"She said she wasn't feeling good in the mornings and sometimes in the late evenings, so I ran some tests," Gorma answered. He glanced back towards the room his staff was busily going in and out of, making sure they didn't need him right away. Satisified, he looked back to Allura. "I got the test results back late last night. She was pregnant, about a month along which coinsides with the incident on Sylanka. Once I got the results, I was worried that with her having only come out of cryostasis a mere two months ago if her body would allow her to come to term or…" He waved towards the room behind him. "I never did get a chance to tell her the results, either," he admitted.

"Keith isn't going to take this well," Lance muttered. "He will find out, we can't keep this from him."

Allura shook her head. "But, will he blame her for it? She knew she wasn't feeling well, but will he accept that she didn't know?"

Lance frowned, ran his hand through his hair and with a curse, walked out of the infirmary.

**X x x x x x x x**

Keith looked up as Lance walked into the hangar bay where the last of the provisions for the prisoner transfer was being loaded onto a ship. "Is everything alright?" he asked, seeing the carefully schooled expression on his friend's face.

Lance shook his head. "We need to talk," he murmured quietly so Pidge and Hunk couldn't hear.

Keith's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Allura? Is she…"

"Allura is fine. It's not her," Lance answered.

"Larmina?"

Lance shook his head. "Come on, Keith. We really need to talk."

Keith paled, suddenly realizing the intense look in his friend's eyes. "Oh, hell."

Lance put his hand on Keith's shoulder and walked him out of the hangar, through the Control Room and into the cadet's empty classroom.

Keith moved several steps into the classroom before he spun to face Lance. "Duvessa."

Lance nodded, a pained and worried expression on his face.

Keith shook his head. "I don't like that look you've got…"

Lance bowed his head. "There really is no easy way to tell you this, Keith. She's miscarrying."

Keith felt as if the floor fell out from underneath him. He wavered on his feet until Lance moved to him and caught his arm.

"Easy, buddy," Lance murmured and guided him to the ground. He knelt beside him.

"From Sylanka, right?" Keith asked, his eyes on anything but the man kneeling beside him.

"Yeah. At least that's what Gorma's thinking. She had felt sick for a couple of days so she went and had him run a couple of tests yesterday morning," Lance told him quietly. "He didn't get the results back until late last night and he hadn't had a chance to tell her."

Keith nodded.

"But, Keith, he said he was worried about this happening. He said after he got the results back he wasn't sure if her body was going to carry it to term. She's only been out of cryostasis for a couple of months and she was in it for five damn centuries," Lance stated.

Keith closed his eyes, but nodded again.

Lance frowned. "Don't bottle this up, man."

Keith opened his eyes and blew out a harsh breath. "What else can I do, Lance? I…got her… And now…"

"I know," Lance answered. "This isn't fair to you or her. Hell, even Allura was taking it hard."

"She's in the infirmary?"

"Both are in there."

Keith nodded and carefully got to his feet, Lance helping him.

"Are you sure you want to…" Lance asked, noting his friend wasn't steady on his feet.

Keith looked at his friend. "I have to," he whispered.

Lance nodded. "You need me to…"

Keith shook his head. "No. Make sure the transport is ready to go. I want him off Arus as fast as we possibly can get him off the planet."

Lance frowned, but nodded. "Alright. Don't beat yourself up over this and don't take it out on her, either. She didn't know."

Keith nodded and calmly walked out of the classroom, headed for the medical wing.


	22. Chapter 21

****_I know, short chapter, but I felt it was right. I hope it addresses some questions that have come up. Enjoy! Thanks!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Twenty-one**_

Allura looked up as Keith entered the infirmary. She quickly stood. "Keith…"

Keith nodded. "How is she?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

"Gorma sedated her," Allura answered. "She's comfortable at the moment."

Keith nodded and ran his hand through his hair. "Lance is finishing preparing Sylvan and the ship…"

Allura nodded back. "Ok. I'll go and help. You go in there and…" She nodded towards Duvessa's room.

Keith smiled slightly and nodded again. "Yeah."

Allura touched his shoulder, smiled and left the infirmary.

Keith slowly walked into Duvessa's room.

**X x x x x x x x x**

Allura walked into the hangar where Lance stood, supervising the finishing touches on the transport preparations. _Lance?_

He turned and saw Allura walk through the door. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You alright?"

Allura laid her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath, the smell of his leather jacket slowly calming her nerves. "I'm alright. Just worried about Duvessa and how Keith is going to take this."

Lance frowned. "Maybe I should…"

Allura shook her head. "He just went into her room and she's asleep. I think he should be alone for a little while, let him get his head back on straight. He will need you, though, I'm sure."

Lance nodded and rubbed her back. "Yeah, I'm sure he will," he agreed. "He wanted me to finish this and get Sylvan off Arus as quickly as we can."

Allura nodded and looked up at him. "Do you think we should escort it with the Lions?"

Lance sighed. "I don't know. I think it would be a good idea, but with what has happened…" He shook his head. "I don't like the idea of separating the Lions. I don't see Keith wanting to leave her and I really am not comfortable with one of the cadets flying Black. If we need to form Voltron, we need him, not one of them." He saw her open her mouth to speak and he laid a finger over her lips. "I'm not saying that they aren't skilled and couldn't fly, I'm just saying that I'd rather it be Keith in the head and not one of the cadets. I'd like to be sure we won the fight, not got our tails kicked."

Allura sighed and stepped out of Lance's arms, not that she wanted to. "Yes, I agree with you on that," she stated.

Lance arched an eyebrow. "Which part?"

Allura smiled slightly. "All of it, the Lions and him leaving her. Even the cadets. I guess one of us could fly Black and let the cadets fly the remaining Lion, if we have to."

Lance watched her silently for several moments. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, shock in her eyes.

Lance shook his head and pulled her back into his arms. He slid his hand into the hair at the back of her head and gently forced her head down onto his shoulder. _Talk to me, sweetheart._

_She lost her baby,_ she whispered into his mind. _I know it happens a lot more than anyone cares to admit, but still… it isn't fair, Lance! Granted, conceived in a bad situation, but that baby would have been loved and cared for._

Lance sighed. _I know, love. I can only imagine how Keith is feeling and how Duvessa will take it once she finally realizes…_

Allura buried her face in Lance's jacket and her shoulders shook with a soft sob.

"Don't cry," he whispered. "Please, don't cry. Everything is going to be ok." Silently, he prayed, _Please, let everything be ok._ "Hey, maybe your dad…"

Allura nodded. "Yeah, maybe he could help me sort out my feelings over this," she agreed. She looked up at him. "Come with me?"

Lance looked over to see the last man leave the transport ship and close it up. He nodded and looked back to Allura. "Sure."

**X x x x x x x x x**

Keith paused in the doorway of Duvessa's room. He watched from the doorway as she quietly slept. He walked to the bed and pulled a chair up beside it. He slid his hand into her's as he sat down. He pressed his lips to the back of her hand. "I'm sorry you have to go through this," he whispered.

_Keith?_

Keith looked up, seeing that her eyes were closed. "Duvessa? Are you awake?"

_I don't know,_ came her answer. _I feel awful. My stomach still hurts some and I feel…_

"Gorma sedated you," he whispered.

_Well, that explains it,_ she muttered. _I am quickly beginning to dislike drugs of any sort._

"They have their uses," he stated. "Just rest, let the medication help. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here unless you don't want me here."

Duvessa gently squeezed his hand. _Thank you. Do you know what caused this?_

Keith sighed. "You miscarried."

_I what?_ she asked, confused.

Keith closed his eyes. "You were about a month pregnant," he whispered. "You lost the baby." He waited several minutes for her response, but nothing came. He opened his eyes and looked at her peaceful face. "Duvessa?"

_I'm sorry,_ she whispered. _I didn't know I was…well, I was worried that I might be, but…_

Keith's other hand shot out and gently rubbed her forehead with his fingertips. "Shh. Gorma said he almost expected this. You were in cryostasis for five centuries. Your body might not have been ready," Keith answered.

_It was still yours…_

Keith blew out a heavy breath. "I know," he answered. "I know."

_I want to look at you, but these damn drugs…won't let me,_ she whispered.

Keith leaned forward until his forehead rested on the back of her hand. He closed his eyes and controlled his breathing…

**X x x x x x x x x**

_Keith opened his eyes. He found himself sitting on a chair like the one he was on in the infirmary. He stared up at Duvessa, who was standing beside him._

_ Duvessa gasped and stared at him. "Keith, how did you…"_

_ Keith looked around at the swirling gray mist that hovered around them. "I've been able to hear and project thoughts sometimes," he answered. "Those of us from Earth aren't very proficient with telepathy. Most don't even believe in it," he stated. He waved towards the gray mist. "I've never actually gone into someone's head before." He looked back at her and gave her a sheepish grin. "At least, I'm guessing I'm in your head."_

_ Duvessa sighed and nodded. "I think it is partly because of the drugs I'm on," Duvessa stated. "I can't get it to form into anything or go away." She held her arms out towards him. "Keith…"_

_ Keith stood and went to her. He pulled her into his arms, cradling her head against his chest, his fingers slipping into her dark tresses. "It's alright, Duvessa," he whispered, closing his eyes. "I'm right here."_

_ Duvessa's tears ran unchecked down her cheeks. "I wonder if it would have been a boy or a girl," she whispered after an agonizing silence._

_ Keith sighed and gently squeezed her. "Don't do this to yourself, love," he whispered. "Please?"_

_ She looked up at him a question in her eyes. "Keith?"_

_ Keith stared down into her eyes and kissed her. "Yes, Duvessa. I love you."_

_ She rose up on her tip toes and kissed him. "And I you, Keith."_

_ Keith smiled and kissed her again, feeling like he had just conquered Doom single handedly._

**X x x x x x x x x x**

Lance frowned. He really disliked going into the catacombs. Musty, dusty and smelled of old decay. _Yeah, no wonder on that last part,_ he thought as he glanced at an old casket. He shivered.

Allura looked over at him and grinned. "I thought you might have outgrown that little phobia," she murmured.

Lance shrugged. "I've tried," he stated. "It's the smell and the fact that they're all dead, which is something I don't want to be for a long time."

"It's a part of life," she murmured.

"I know," he admitted. "But, not one anyone likes to think about too much."

Allura led him to her father's crypt and stepped inside. She lit the candles around the casket and knelt down before it, Lance beside her.

A faint glow began to form over the casket. "Hello, my daughter," came King Alfor's voice.

Allura looked up and smiled. "Hello, Father," she answered.

"And Commander Lance," Alfor murmured.

Lance swallowed, but nodded. "Your majesty."

Alfor chuckled. "You do not need to be nervous around me, son," he stated. "I am glad that my daughter has found comfort and love in your arms. It is the one thing I have always wished she would find and I would one day get to see."

Lance blinked in surprise and carefully scratched his nose. "Um, thank you, Majesty."

Alfor looked to Allura. "But my blessing on your mate isn't what you came down here for, is it, my daughter?"

Allura shook her head. "No, Father. As you know, Princess Duvessa was brought out of cryostasis," she started.

Alfor nodded. "Yes, by the Lions to repair them. The time of her prophesy has come. You need to title the Force soon, Allura, and not just for your sake. The bond between them is strong."

Allura bowed her head. "She is miscarrying, Father."

Alfor frowned. "That is most unfortunate," he murmured. He looked to Lance. "Is Commander Keith worthy of her?"

"And her crown?" Lance quipped.

Alfor smiled. "So, Alec has been visiting him."

Allura shot confused looks to her father and Lance. "What?"

Lance nodded. "King Alec has been visiting Keith in his dreams," he stated. "Asking him if he was worthy of Duvessa and the crown she wears. He always asks it that way, too, according to Keith." Lance frowned. "It's what Keith wanted to talk about last night."

Allura looked to Alfor. "Why would he ask that of him?"

"It is a test," Alfor stated. "While the crown she wears will never sit upon his head, he will still be tested by the crown for his loyalty, his nobility, his willingness to sacrifice all for the good of Arus and her people."

Lance snorted. "He's got that covered in spades," he muttered softly.

Alfor nodded. "Perhaps," he agreed. "He is a good man, but the Crown is hard to please. Alec found that out the hard way. If the Crown rejects him, I fear what it will do to the both of them." His image faded and disappeared.

Lance shook his head and looked at Allura. "That was fun," he muttered.

Allura frowned as she got to her feet. "Now, I'm worried about both of them," she stated as Lance got to his feet. She sighed. "I need to figure out titles for you all."

"Hey, no rush, right?" Lance asked.

Allura looked back towards where her father's ghost had stood only moments before. "I don't know, Lance. I felt a sense of urgency when he said it. We may not have as much time as we think."


	23. Chapter 22

****_2012 is off to a great start. Hole in my roof... power outages/brownouts that take out power to half my house... broken dryer... and last night... My old man puts his truck in the ditch on it's side. Please, tell me that I've finally hit the three bad things for this year! *sniffle, sniffle* Anyway, this was finished a day or so ago, but I felt like I wrote myself into a corner. I probably did (I'm good at that...) but, I'm hoping to write myself back out of it, so if the next chapter takes me a lil while to get posted, I'm sure you'll understand why. Here we go!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Twenty-two**_

Allura walked into Duvessa's hospital room and saw Keith asleep on the chair beside her bed. His right hand was in Duvessa's left hand and his head was on the bed by her right hip. Allura smiled seeing Duvessa's right hand resting on Keith's head, her fingers threaded through his hair.

She sighed and stepped closer to the bed. _I hate to do this,_ she thought and gently dropped her hand on Keith's shoulder. "Keith?"

Keith slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head, feeling Duvessa's hand slid out of his hand and onto his shoulder. He turned his head and looked up at Allura. "Princess, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you…"

Allura smiled. "It's alright," she stated. She nodded towards Duvessa. "How is she?"

"She hasn't physically woken up from the sedative that Gorma gave her, but we've been talking," he stated.

Allura arched an eyebrow. "Telepathically?"

Keith nodded. "Yeah."

"Good. At least the two of you are talking. Is she ok?"

"I think so," Keith answered. "She doesn't like the drugs, can still feel a little bit of pain and a little upset over what happened. I think she's ok."

Allura nodded and stepped closer to Duvessa. She gently touched her hand. "Everything will be alright, Duvessa," she whispered.

_I know. I just have to heal and get over this,_ Duvessa answered in Allura's mind.

"You are strong," Allura agreed. "Keith needs to go with me for a little while. Will you be alright on your own for a bit?"

_Yes,_ Duvessa answered.

Keith got to his feet and gently kissed Duvessa's forehead. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he whispered.

_Take your time and get some rest if you need it, Keith. I'm ok._

Keith smiled and followed Allura out of the infirmary and to one of the larger conference rooms where a throne sat along the front wall.

Hunk, Lance, Pidge and the cadets turned and looked at Keith and Allura as they walked in.

Lance grinned. "How is she?"

Keith nodded. "She's alright. Ship ready?"

Lance nodded back. "Ready and waiting," he answered.

"Good. Thank you, Lance," Keith murmured.

"Not a problem," Lance answered. He looked to Allura.

Allura moved towards the throne at the front of the room. Once she was in front of it, she turned and faced the others. "Lance and I went down to my father's crypt. He has given his blessing on my relationship along with…" She paused and looked at Keith.

Keith blinked. "Mine with…"

Allura nodded. "Yes. But, if order to avoid any public outcry, I have to do something I had been avoiding because I knew it would cause a lot of red tape with the Alliance. However, I have been informed that it is generally easier to ask forgiveness rather than permission. Therefore, I'm going to be instituting the tradition of titling the Voltron Force."

"Whoa," Hunk murmured. He shook his head. "Do what?"

"You're making us royalty?" Pidge asked, shocked.

Daniel grinned. "So, what is that going to make us?" he asked.

Larmina giggled and looked at him. "A monkey on a stick," she joked.

Daniel glared at her, but didn't say anything.

Allura frowned at the two cadets and shook her head. "I felt a sense of urgency behind my father's words when he told me to title you," she stated. "I'm not sure at all what or why he would feel that it had to happen quickly, but I'm going to do it." She sighed. "I'd rather wait until Duvessa was better."

"Then wait," Keith stated. "She will probably be alright soon."

Allura nodded, her eyes moving to him. "Yes, I can do that. I need to prepare the formal papers and the titles," she murmured. "Tomorrow or the next day. Formal dress uniforms would be best."

"Just out of curiosity, why do we need to wait for Vessa?" Vince asked, raising his hand.

"She's the Black Crown," Allura answered solemnly. "Her blessing on it would be ideal."

"But she refuses to wear her crown," Daniel stated.

Allura nodded. "Yes, I know, Daniel. Perhaps it will change her mind."

"Why are you so insistant that she wear it?" Larmina quizzed. "She obviously doesn't want the throne, so why the big fuss?"

Allura sighed and shook her head at her neice. "There is more than the throne at stake," she whispered.

At that, Lance and Keith shot each other a puzzled look before they looked at Allura. "What?" they asked in unison.

Allura shook her head. "I'm not sure exactly," she answered. "I just know there is more to the Black Crown than what has been written down about it. Much like my own has more to it than what is written."

Lance scratched the back of his head. "Do I even want to know?" he asked.

Allura grinned. "Not really."

"Great. Just great," he muttered. "So, when and what time?"

"Once Duvessa awakens and is able to be on her feet," Allura answered. She waved around the room. "I think this is the room to do it in."

Keith looked to the others. "Make sure your uniforms are ready," he stated. He looked back to Allura. "If that is all, Princess, I'd like to get back."

Allura nodded. "Of course, Keith."

Keith nodded, patted Lance on the shoulder and walked out of the conference room.

**X x x x x x x x x**

_Duvessa sat quietly along the shore of Lake Arus, staring out over the waves._

_ "Sister, what brings you here?" Alec asked as he stopped beside her._

_ Duvessa looked up at her brother. "Do I need a reason to sit beside the lake?"_

_ Alec shook his head. "No, but you don't have any guards and you're sitting on the ground in your gown for your birthday ball."_

_ Duvessa laughed softly. "It's just a matchmaking session for the both of us, you know that. Marry us off to the best prospects."_

_ Alec chuckled and dropped to the sand beside her, the military school medals over his left breast pocket glimmering slightly. "Yes, well, at least you will remain here at home. I'll probably have to go off to some distant star system. You being first born sees to that."_

_ Duvessa sighed. "Father says war will be upon us soon."_

_ "Within the year," Alec agreed. He looked to her. "Do you think one of the Lions will accept me?"_

_ Duvessa closed her eyes, feeling the five sleeping Lions in her mind. "I don't know, Alec. If you were to master one of the elements…"_

_ Alec groaned and looked away. "I've tried. None seem to appeal to me," he stated._

_ Duvessa looked over at her brother and watched him. "You don't want to," she whispered._

_ Alec blinked in shock and whipped his head around to look at her. "I do want to pilot a Lion!"_

_ "Yes, but you don't want to master any element. They won't just accept anyone! Each Lion is associated with a specific element. If you don't feel a connection with any element, you won't be accepted by any Lion," she stated. "Alec, it would be best if we both were pilots, you must try harder!"_

_ Alec frowned and looked down to a rock he had found in the sand. "Military school doesn't give me enough time to form the bonds I need," he stated. He looked at her. "What about you?"_

_ Duvessa held her hand out and closed her eyes. A small pillar of sand jumped from the ground to her hand. It fell back to the ground as a small stream of water jumped to her hand, sparkled in the light for a moment and then shot back to the water. A small cyclone formed over her hand, only to turn into a small ball of fire. Finally, a small bolt of lightning flashed from the sky to her hand and then disapated._

_ Alec stared at her, open mouthed. "All five?"_

_ Duvessa shrugged. "They all spoke to me," she stated and looked at her brother suddenly realizing something wasn't right. She remembered everything from this particular memory, but at the time, she hadn't been able to master all five elements. "Alec, this isn't right…"_

_ Alec smiled and his features began to age. "It is just a dream, Duvessa. A dream of the past," he stated. "You must rise and wear the crown again. You have no choice. Danger is coming and only you can ensure Voltron's victory over Doom." Then he and the beach disappeared._

Duvessa sat up, wide awake as Keith walked in the door of her infirmary room.

Keith stopped just inside the door. "Duvessa, are you alright?"

Duvessa looked around the room before she nodded. "Yes, I…" She closed her eyes and winced as her stomach cramped. "Ouch," she whispered.

Keith quickly moved beside her, his arm going behind her. "Lay down."

Duvessa shook her head. "No. I must…"

"Duvessa, you need to lay down," Keith insisted.

She looked up into his vivid blue eyes. "Keith, I must. Arus is in danger. I don't know when or how…"

Keith's eyes went wide. "Allura said Alfor was wanting her to title the Force and it was urgent…"

Duvessa swallowed. "Keith, I need out of here. I need to prepare."

Keith frowned, but nodded. "Lay down and I'll go find Gorma."

Duvessa laid down and Keith turned and left the room, coming back a few minutes later with Gorma.

"I probably shouldn't release you just yet, Princess," Gorma stated as he quickly checked her vital signs. "But, I have to agree with the commander about how you would be more comfortable in your own quarters."

Duvessa's eyebrows shot up and her gaze moved to Keith. "He is a gentleman, Doctor," she murmured and looked back to Gorma.

Gorma wrote a few more things down on her chart before he looked at her. "Physically, how are you feeling?"

Duvessa nodded. "My stomach is a little sore, but I think I can manage," she answered.

"How about emotionally?"

Duvessa blinked. "Emotionally? How could I get attached emotionally to something I wasn't even sure I…"

Gorma nodded and wrote another note in his chart. "Alright. I'm releasing you to Commander Keith," he stated. He turned to a nurse who had walked into the room with a small bag. He took the bag and handed it to Keith. "Pain medication," he stated. "Taken as needed, instructions are on the bottles." He turned back to her chart and took a sheet off it, handing it to Keith. "If the pain doesn't subside with the medication, she will need a heating pad to place over her stomach. If the pain gets worse or bleeding intensifies, get her back here ASAP."

Keith nodded as he took the paper from him. "Yes, sir," he stated.

Gorma sighed and glanced at Duvessa before he looked back to Keith. "Keep your eyes on her. Post partum depression is a real threat, even at such an early stage."

Keith nodded, his eyes going to Duvessa. "I will." He stepped out of the way as the nurse brought in a wheelchair and helped Duvessa into it. The nurse moved out of the way and Keith wheeled Duvessa to her quarters.

**X x x x x x x x x**

Allura sat in her office, parchment papers laying in front of her. She had a quill and a bottle of ink beside her. She was carefully penning names onto the papers, along with titles. Once she had them finished she laid them out on a nearby credenza to allow the ink to dry. She then walked back to her desk and pulled out forms from the Alliance. She filled out the required places and set them aside, leaving the dates blank to fill them in later.

She sighed and sat back in her chair. Her eyes went to the painting of her father that hung above the mantle. "You wouldn't have told me to do it if you didn't think they were worthy, I know that," she murmured. She closed her eyes and bowed her head. "And I know they are worthy. More than." She was quiet and she lifted her head and looked out the window to the sky. "But, what is coming?"

**X x x x x x x x x**

Keith punched in his override code for Duvessa's room and wheeled her inside. She had been quiet the entire way from the infirmary to her room. Once the door closed behind them, he wheeled her to a stop beside her bed. "What is it?"

Duvessa shook her head. "I don't know for sure. Allura doesn't know, either," she stated. Her eyes were closed. "Five are coming. Strong. The Lions are…worried?"

"Five are coming?" Keith asked.

Duvessa nodded and opened her eyes. "I can't even tell where they are coming from. Just that they are coming and the Lions don't like whoever it is."

Keith sighed. "Well, let's get you into bed."

Duvessa pointed to her vanity. "I need something from the drawer."

Keith walked to the vanity. He looked back at her. "Which drawer?"

Duvessa bit her lower lip. "Top left."

Keith touched the handle and winced. "What the…" He quickly pulled his hand away and looked at her.

"Ok, that wasn't expected," she murmured. She looked away. "It's not ready. It's not time."

Keith warily looked back to the vanity. "Leave it?"

Duvessa nodded. "Yes."

Keith walked back to her. He checked to make sure the breaks were on and held his hands out to her. "Let's get you comfortable."

Duvessa looked up at him and nodded. She took his hands and slowly got to her feet. She closed her eyes once she was standing and laid one hand on his shoulder.

Keith watched her face. "Are you alright?"

Duvessa nodded. "Just – give – me – a moment," she whispered.

"Take as long as you need," he answered. "I'm right here and I'm not leaving."

Duvessa slowly opened her eyes and nodded at him. "Slowly."

Keith nodded and helped her into her bed. Once she was laying down and comfortable, he moved the wheelchair out of the way and dimmed the lights.

**X x x x x x x x x**

Lance sat in the Control Room staring up at a satellite scan that Pidge had run within the last fifteen minutes. He frowned, wondering if the attack would be an all out assault from Doom or a small attack designed to induce fear into the people of Arus. _Either way, I know Doom will be behind it. They just never learn…_

He glanced over at Pidge as he sat at the main controls, his fingers flying over the console. "Any ideas, Pidge?"

"Mmmm," Pidge murmured. "Yeah, actually," he finally stated. "I've got the satellites scanning as far out as they reliably can. That should give us a few more minutes of warning if Lotor is going to bring a large scale attack. Small scale…" He chuckled. "Well, you know as well as I do, those are harder to predict and prevent."

Lance nodded. "Yeah, I know. Any ideas on how to prevent that?"

"Well, most of the larger villages have been installing more surveilliance equipment. The smaller villages have something similar to a neighborhood watch and public safety officers," Pidge stated. "Most every village has a way to communicate with the Castle. So, we can respond as needed," Pidge answered.

Lance's frown deepened. "I wish there was more we could do on that front."

Pidge nodded. "Yes, I agree with you on that, Lance. But, right now, it's the best we can do," he stated.

Lance nodded and forced a smile onto his face. He dropped a friendly hand onto Pidge's shoulder. "Good work, Pidge."

Pidge smiled up at him. "Thanks, Lance. I appreciate the recognition from you."

Lance chuckled before he turned and walked out of the Control Room.


	24. Chapter 23

_Short, but sweet...if you're into the evilness that is Lotor and Maahox! LOL! This thought came to me late last night after I posted the last chapter. Funny thing...I was listening to "Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap" by AC/DC while writing it! LOL! It fit! And, thank you to all who offered me sympathy in comments to the last chapter. I do appreciate it and I have to agree with Craze: I'm blessed because I'm still alive and have my health. Again, thank you to all and I hope this chapter wets your appetite for the dangers that MAY be coming to the Force. And here we go!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Twenty-three**_

_Planet Doom_

Lotor angrily paced his throne room. Anyone who dared to interrupt his thinking or his pacing was quickly decapitated and whoever was ordered to clean up the mess had to do it quickly or they, too, would lose their head to the irritated King of the Drules.

Maahox lurked in a dark corner of the throne room, watching, waiting and, most importantly, listening to the random murmurings of Lotor.

"We almost had them with the five merging robeasts," he whispered. "More Haggarium for me and my armor. If they have to face the merged robeasts and myself…"

Maahox nodded, but remained silent.

Lotor paused in his pacing. "I know you're there, lurking, Maahox. Speak!"

"My lord, indeed I believe you are on the right track to finally vanquish the pesky Voltron Force," he stated in a placating way.

"I know you must have some ideas," Lotor growled.

"My lord, if you don't mind me asking, what has brought on the urge to utterly crush the Voltron Force?" Maahox quizzed.

Lotor glared at the short occult scientist. "Because she's back from the dead and our efforts to capture a member of the Royal House or Voltron Force has failed," he snarled.

Maahox shook his head, shocked at Lotor's mention of some woman having been brought back from the dead. _As far as I know I am the only occultist who has successfully brought anyone back from the dead. Who is this woman and who brought her back? _"I am confused, my lord. Who is this woman who has returned from the dead?"

Lotor snarled. "The wench is known here on Doom as the Black Princess of Arus. She lived five hundred years ago. The first six months of the grand armies of Doom were repelled by her and that vile Voltron."

Maahox nodded. "How has she returned?"

Lotor shook his head. "That, Maahox, I do not know. But, that is who she claimed to be and she thoroughly insulted my Great Grandfather, King Xarior, in my presence. I will not stand for such an insult against one of the finest rulers of this great planet!"

Maahox cocked his head to one side. "How, pray tell, did she do that?"

"He was made into a robeast by his son," Lotor started.

"A common trait," Maahox muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, my lord. Please, continue."

Lotor studied the scheming scientist before him for several long minutes before he nodded. "He was turned into a robeast and she and Voltron destroyed him along with three quarters of the Fleet."

Maahox's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Was the Fleet a large one?" he quizzed.

Lotor nodded. "Of one thousand ships sent to Arus that day, only two hundred and fifty ships returned."

Maahox frowned. "How?"

Lotor shook his head. "Reports varied. Some claimed lightning, others fire, water, air, rocks. All that was certain was Voltron was in the middle of this maelstrom and escaped unscathed."

"Interesting," Maahox murmured, using his long bony fingers to scratch his chin. "I will begin to research these reports. Perhaps there is truth to all of them and we can use the information to our advantage to assault and bring Arus and Voltron to its knees."

Lotor smiled and nodded. "Yes. And I think we need several more shipments of Haggarium to fuel the initial part of the plan."

Maahox nodded. "Indeed. Using the five robeasts that you recalled along with you in your Haggarium armor is a fine start to this evil scheme. I shall order several shipments immediately."

Lotor laughed. "Voltron will never know what hit him!"

Maahox chuckled with Lotor. "Never know indeed," he agreed and left the throne room to order the needed shipments of Haggarium.

Lotor spun and looked up at a monitor that was mounted near the ceiling of the throne room where a picture of Arus was currently displayed. "Soon I will have destroyed Voltron, killed the Black Princess and have Allura as my bride. Very soon," he chuckled.


	25. Chapter 24

****_First: I had been hoping to not have to use last names...because I don't believe the last names that are commonly used by many of you for the fanfics are correct because they had never been in the cartoons. However, seeing as how this chapter contains a very formal situation I had to break with my beliefs and fall in with the majority. You win. (LOL)_

_Second: This chapter is shorter than I had hoped...combat was supposed to be included at the end, but due to the length it was getting...I figured I'd save y'all and give you a break, let you do a bit of reading while I puzzle out the whole combat thing...I'm hoping it will be detailed. (Wish me luck, I'm going to need it!)_

_Third: Raelee...if you don't laugh your butt off...I have seriously failed in my mission with the one section. Trust me...you'll know it when you see it!_

_Shall we get on with it? It's time for TITLES! Muwahahahahahahaa!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Twenty-four**_

Allura pressed the button next to the bedroom door, announcing her presence to the woman inside.

The door slid open, revealing a dark room with several candles providing the only illumination. In the background was some soothing nature sounds mixed with classical music.

"Duvessa?" Allura asked, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the room.

"I'm here," came a soft whisper from the far side of the room.

Allura moved to the far side of the bedroom where she found Duvessa kneeling on the floor, several candles lit around her. She arched an eyebrow. "Are you alright?"

Duvessa nodded and opened her eyes. "Yes. Sore, however I am feeling better," she stated. She looked up at Allura. "What can I do for you, Allura?"

Allura cocked her head to one side. "Has Keith told you of my intentions to title the Force?"

Duvessa nodded again. "Yes. He, also, mentioned that you were told to do it by your father and that you felt a sense of urgency?"

Allura nodded back. "I can't explain it. It just has to happen."

"I agree. I have this feeling from the Lions. I think it is worry bordering on fear about the return of the five…" Duvessa shook her head. "Five somethings. I'm not really sure what they're referring to."

"The predator robeast," Allura whispered, her voice laced with fear.

Duvessa looked up at her. "What?"

Allura nodded and knelt down in front of her, a candle between them. "The predator robeast is five robeasts that combine into one, much like Voltron. One robeast per Lion, designed to attack and subdue the Lions. They fear the return of it."

Duvessa nodded. "It makes sense now, at least that part does."

"That part?"

Duvessa looked across the candle to the woman before her. "My brother came to me in another dream. He told me I had to wear the crown again, but now, it isn't ready. And he said that only I can ensure Voltron's victory over Doom, but I can't do it without the crown."

Allura nodded. "There's more to our crowns than we know."

Duvessa nodded back. "Your crown has a name, too, Allura. The Blue Crown of Arethusa. It means 'the waterer'. Appropriate for the pilot of the Blue Lion, don't you think?" she asked with a small grin.

Allura smiled and nodded back. "Yes."

Duvessa sighed and bowed her head. "Allura, deep down, you feel a connection to the water of this planet," she whispered and looked up at her. "It is the main source of life for Arus. Without water, nothing would survive." She giggled softly. "Well, water and air, of course, but still. Water is essential to life. You are what was once known as a Master of Water. In desperate times, you can call it to you to survive." She watched Allura's face pale slightly. "You've done it before. When you were a child."

Allura looked away from Duvessa. "Yes. During the attacks after my parents were killed," she confessed. "I called water to us. We had run out during the night…"

Duvessa smiled. "You will need to feel that connection again, but stronger once we title the others. All of them can feel the elements that their Lions represent, they just don't realize it." Duvessa's eyes went distant. "They will have to in order to…"

Allura watched Duvessa as she drifted off into her thoughts once more. "Duvessa?"

She blinked and turned her attention back to Allura. "Yes?"

"Are you alright with being able to stand for about an hour or so tonight? I'd like to get the titles out of the way."

Duvessa nodded and leaned forward, blowing out the candle before her. "Yes. Formals?" she asked, arching an eyebrow at her.

Allura nodded and held her hand out to Duvessa as she got to her feet.

Duvessa took Allura's hand, grateful for the assistance. She looked to the vanity. "I will see if it is ready. If it isn't, I'll bring it along just to be safe."

Allura frowned. "It is weird that it isn't ready now."

"I wasn't prepared after the long stay in cryostasis," Duvessa stated, a frown on her face. She shook her head. "Now, it is wondering if I am still worthy to wear it. That is what this was for," she stated, waving around the room. "I had to search my soul to find my answers."

"And did you find them?" Allura asked.

Duvessa smiled at her. "Only one way to find out," she answered. "When do I need to be ready?"

"An hour," Allura answered. "The East Conference room."

Duvessa nodded. "I will be there," she assured her.

Allura turned and walked out of Duvessa's room, a warm feeling washing over her.

**X x x x x x x x x**

Keith straightened his uniform jacket and glanced nervously at the door of the conference room. Lance and Hunk were talking quietly over near the windows. Pidge was noticibly absent, unusual for him. Keith moved over to Lance and Hunk. "You two know what is keeping Pidge?"

Hunk nodded as he faced Keith. "Yeah. Call from Chip. Said it was something important and he would be here even if he had to hang up on him."

The door slid open and Pidge rushed in. "Sorry I'm late," he stated. "My brother needed a bit of help with something."

Keith nodded. "It's alright, Pidge. How is your brother?"

Pidge grinned. "He's good, Keith. He just needed my input on this project he and some of the folks on Balto are working on."

"Once a ninja scientist, always a ninja scientist," came Vince's voice as he and Daniel walked into the room. He grinned at Pidge, who chuckled.

Keith nodded. "Alright. Just as Coran told us. Let's take our places. Allura, Larmina and Duvessa should be along any minute," he stated.

The men took their places at the edge of the dais that faced the throne.

Larmina walked in and took her place near a chair to one side of the throne. There was still another chair between her's and the actual throne.

**X x x x x x x x x**

Duvessa turned and faced Allura outside the conference room, the skirt of her black floor length gown billowing slightly causing the small points of holographic glitter to shimmer slightly in the dim light of the hallway. "Allura."

Allura stopped and gently touched Duvessa's arm. "Are you alright?"

Duvessa nodded. "Yes," she answered. She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'm just nervous," she confessed.

Allura looked at the black velvet pouch Duvessa carried. "Is that…"

Duvessa nodded again. "Yes. I felt it would be safer present, but unseen," she stated.

Allura smiled at her. "There is a chair on the dais for you in case you need it."

"I appreciate that," she murmured. She looked into Allura's green eyes. "The danger arrives soon. I can just feel it. Can't you?"

Allura's smile faded as she nodded. "Yes. I don't' like this, Duvessa."

Duvessa shook her head. "Nor do I." She nodded her head and pressed her lips into a firm line. "We will survive. Arus will survive as will her people."

Allura nodded back. "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?"

Duvessa nodded and followed Allura into the conference room.

The team came to attention as the two women walked into the room.

Coran smiled from where he stood at the small podium. "Princesses Allura and Duvessa," he stated with a respectful bow of his head as the two women stopped beside him.

Small floating orbs were hovering around the room.

Duvessa looked at Allura a worried look on her face. "What are the floating…"

Allura smiled at her. "Cameras. It allows the people to see what is going on without having an audience actually here. Just smile and relax."

Duvessa slowly nodded and forced a small grin onto her face. "Ok. Easier said than done," she whispered as Allura moved to the podium.

Allura smiled brightly as a camera focused in on her. "Greetings, Citizens of Arus. Today is a great day. I am going to be following the ancient tradition of titling the members of the Voltron Force," she stated. She glanced towards a technician who was monitoring the transmission, who looked up at her and gave her a thumbs up. "So, without further ado, Master Coran, let us begin." She picked up an elegant crystal scepter and stepped away from the podium.

"Yes, your majesty," Coran stated and took her place at the podium as Allura moved to stand in front of Pidge. "To all who see these presents, greetings. Let it be known that Allura, Crown Princess of Arus, hereby bestows the royal title of Earl of Avira to Darrell 'Pidge' Stoker, Pilot of the Green Lion of the Voltron Force," Coran stated as Allura gently tapped Pidge's shoulders. Coran watited until Allura had moved to stand before Hunk before continuing. "Let it be known that Allura, Crown Princess of Arus, hereby bestows the royal title of Earl of Erdmann to Tsuyoshi 'Hunk' Garrett, Pilot of the Yellow Lion of the Voltron Force."

Allura tapped Hunk on his shoulders before she moved to stand before Lance.

Lance smiled at her. _Hi, beautiful. You look radiant in that blue gown, but I know you'll look even better out of it._

Allura blushed darkly. _Lance! I'm in the middle of an official function!_

_Who is going to know?_ he asked with a wicked wink.

Allura closed her eyes, fighting for some semblance of calm. _You are an evil, evil man, Lance._

_I know, but you like my kind of evil._

"Her Royal Highness, Allura, Crown Princess of Arus, hereby presents the Grand Dutchy of Brenton to Lance McClain, Pilot of the Red Lion of the Voltron Force," Coran called.

Lance blinked in shock. "A dutchy? You're making me a duke?" he whispered as he stared up at Allura.

Allura grinned, a wicked gleam in her eyes. "I am," she stated and touched the scepter to Lance's shoulders. She turned and moved to stand in front of Keith.

"Her Royal Highness, Allura, Crown Princess of Arus, hereby presents the Grand Dutchy of Taranis to Keith Kogane, Pilot of the Black Lion of the Voltron Force," Coran stated and Allura tapped his shoulders with the scepter.

Keith shook his head. "Unbelieveable," he whispered.

"Believe it, Keith," Allura murmured and stepped back.

"Daniel Harper and Vincent Jackson, step forward and kneel before Princess Allura," Coran ordered.

Daniel and Vince shot looks of surprise at each other before doing as Coran said.

"Princess Allura has decided that since you are Cadets and will one day take the place of a pilot, you shall be given the title of squires. Daniel, you will be the squire of the Red Lion. Vincent, you will be the squire of the Green Lion," Coran declared as Allura tapped each of them with the scepter. "Rise and stand beside your respective Lion Pilots."

Daniel and Vince scrambled to their feet and moved to stand beside Lance and Pidge.

Allura turned and looked to Duvessa. "You had been lost to time, placed in cryostasis to preserve the secrets of Voltron, but you are lost no longer. Princess Duvessa, do you have any words of wisdom for these men?" she asked.

Duvessa stood from her chair and nervously licked her lips. She knew that Allura had announced to the entire planet that she was the missing princess from long ago and had now returned. She had been introducing herself as either a commander or as a lady of the Royal House, something she would no longer be able to do. She moved to stand beside Allura and looked at the men before her. "Gentlemen, it goes without saying that you know that the people of this planet respect and admire you. They are eternally grateful for your service, protection and sacrifices on their behalf. With the titles that have been bestowed upon you, the princess is acknowledging her faith and, more importantly, the people's faith in you. While your duties and responsibilities may not increase, the people will see you as an extension of the Royal Family and it is expected that you will continue to carry yourselves with dignity and humility," she stated. "Each of you are worthy of the titles you have been given, else they would not have been bestowed upon you. I wish you continued success and I hope the blessings of the elements and gods continue to shine upon you all." She faced Allura, bowed her head respectfully and moved back to her seat.

Allura smiled and turned her attention back to Coran. "Master Coran, I believe that is everything for this evening, correct?"

Coran nodded and switched off the cameras.

The Castle alarms began blaring.

Coran paled. "To the Control Room!" he cried and everyone hurried out of the conference room.

**X x x x x x**

Lotor stood on the command bridge overlooking the pilots who were at the controls of his command ship. "What do you mean that we've been picked up by Arus' scanners already? They are never set to pick up incoming ships this far out," he snarled.

"I can not explain it, my lord," the robot at the sensor station stated. "But, we have been picked up by their long range sensors."

Lotor glared at the planet before him. "Then our surprise is ruined. Get us into their atmosphere at once!"

"Yes, sire," the robot at the helm answered and increased the speed of the ship.

**X x x x x x**

"Ten minutes until they enter our atmosphere," Coran stated.

"Then we get to the Lions and we give them a warm welcome," Lance growled.

"Wait," Duvessa whispered.

All eyes turned to her.

Duvessa stared up at the display where Lotor's fleet was approaching Arus hovered. "This is it," she whispered.

"What?" Allura asked.

Duvessa looked at her, tears in her eyes. "Allura, it's time."

Allura's eyes went wide.

Duvessa turned and walked a few steps away, opening the black velvet pouch she had been carrying and pulled out her crown.

The men gasped.

"Duvessa," Keith murmured. He shook his head slightly.

Duvessa looked up at him and gave him a wan smile. "I don't have a choice, Keith. It's either I do this or Arus falls."

An insistant buzzer went off and Coran turned and flipped a switch.

"Greetings, Voltron Force and my lovely," Lotor purred, his gaze on Allura.

Allura scowled at him. "I demand you leave Arus' airspace at once, Lotor," she snarled.

"Now, is that any way to talk to your future husband, Allura?"

"Funny, I don't see your ring on her finger," Lance snarled. "And if I have anything to say about it, you will never even be considered a 'future' anything to Allura."

Pidge and Hunk chuckled.

"Who are you to even think of speaking to me!" Lotor exclaimed indignantly.

"He would happen to be the Duke of Brenton," Allura stated, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lotor blinked and stared at her incrediously. "You gave that cretin a title?"

Lance took a step towards the monitor. "Cretin? Why you…"

Keith stepped up beside Lance and dropped his hand onto his shoulder. "She gave all of us titles and if anyone is a cretin, it's you, Lotor," he stated softly, his voice holding a deadly edge to it.

Lotor sneered at Keith. "And where is that vile wench who was with you the last time we met, Keith?"

"None of your business where she is, Lotor," Allura stated.

Duvessa stayed towards the back of the group, out of Lotor's sight.

"Oh? But, I wanted to give her an offer she couldn't refuse," Lotor purred.

"Really? What kind of offer?" Allura asked.

"You turn her over to me, Allura, and I will leave your planet forever in peace," Lotor stated.

"Forget it," Lance spat before Keith could even open his mouth. "You can't be trusted any further than you can be thrown."

"Was I talking to you?" Lotor snarled.

"As a member of the Court, he is entitled to ask his questions," Allura stated.

"Well, I refuse to answer him," Lotor retorted.

"Spoken like a spoiled child," Duvessa murmured softly.

"Where are you, wench?" Lotor snarled.

Duvessa moved closer to the monitor, dropping the velvet pouch she had been carrying to the floor. "I am Duvessa, first born child of Darius, King of Arus; High General of the Arusian Air Forces; Keeper of the Secrets of Voltron; Master of the Five Elements," she murmured and lifted her crown. "Bearer of the Black Crown of Ascention." She placed her crown on her head and a wind whipped through the room. "Now, Lotor, you deal with me," she growled, her voice barely above a whisper. "You will leave Arus' airspace and never return. If you fail to comply within ten minutes, we will shoot you out of it. Your time starts now," she stated and reached over and closed the channel.

Lance turned his semi-angry gaze to Duvessa. "You know he's not going to comply," Lance muttered.

Duvessa nodded. "I know," she answered. She shook her head. "Not the way I wanted to put this back on, but…"

"You had to do it that way," Allura murmured. "I had heard that there was a declaration of sorts attached to the Black Crown."

Duvessa looked at Allura. "I will not take the throne from you. Only you can turn it over. It's part of the ancient laws," she stated.

Allura nodded. "So, ideas?" she asked, looking around the group.

Keith frowned. "We're going to have to shoot Lotor out of our airspace," he answered. He nodded towards Duvessa. "Her words."

"He will give us one hell of a fight, Keith," Lance agreed. He grinned. "Or, at least, he'll try to."

"He's going to deploy the…what was that robeast called?" Duvessa asked, looking back to Allura.

Allura nodded. "The predator robeast," Allura answered.

Duvessa nodded back. "Yes. The Lions are worried about it," she stated and looked towards the others.

"Yeah, it almost beat us," Pidge stated. He shook his head. "I don't know if we can defeat it. Wait, how do you know what robeast he'll use?"

"How I know isn't important. What is important is that you can defeat it," Duvessa stated. "You will defeat it." She frowned. "You all need to change into your flight suits as quickly as possible. Cadets, you, too. Hurry."

The others glanced at each other then ran to change.

**X x x x x x x x**

"The Black Devil dares to give me orders?" Lotor fumed. "And what was with her listing her titles before she put on that blasted crown of hers?"

"My lord, I believe it was a chant of awakening," Maahox answered. "She awoke the spirit of her crown. From the research I have gleened about this miserable planet, the crown she wears has several mystical powers and not all of them are known."

"Well, those powers won't help her now. We launch our assault," Lotor snarled. He spun to face the main bridge. "Once we are within the atmosphere launch the robeast and then begin landing the army!"

"Aye, aye, Your Majesty," the robot commander stated. He turned to the others on the bridge. "You heard the king! Make it happen!"

"Yes, sir!" came the cry from the others.

Lotor glared back at Maahox. "Where is my Haggarium armor? I will lead the ground assault."

Maahox bowed. "I shall get it out and help you put it on, my lord," he assured Lotor.


	26. Chapter 25

****_Ok, the combat scene is only halfway done. Getting too long for me again, so here's the first half...I hope it's only half. Combat is so much easier to read than to write, I swear! LOL! I do hope you enjoy..._

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Twenty-five**_

Duvessa was bent over the computer beside Coran as the Voltron Force came back into the Control Room. She nodded at something Coran said and frowned. "Give me as much time as you can, Coran. I have to raise the elements," she whispered.

Coran nodded. "I will do what I can, Princess," he assured her.

Duvessa turned to face the others. "Cadets, as soon as Voltron is formed, plug in your Voltcoms." Keith opened his mouth to speak and Duvessa raised her hand, cutting him off. "Trust me," she whispered. "Their combined talents will be needed."

Keith frowned, but nodded.

"Cadets, go prepare the Lions you're assigned to," Duvessa stated.

Daniel, Vince and Larmina ran for the Red, Green and Blue Lions.

Duvessa stopped in front of the others. "I must raise the elements," she whispered.

Allura gasped. "That hasn't been done in ages," she stated. "The ritual was lost."

Duvessa smiled. "It's a good thing I memorized it, then," she stated. "I need you all to form a line. Yellow, Blue, Green, Red and Black." Once they were in line before her, she moved until she stood in front of Hunk. "Tsuyoshi," she whispered. She looked up at him. "Did I say that right?"

Hunk nodded.

"Good," she murmured. "Allura chose the perfect title for you, Earl of Erdmann," she stated. "It means 'man of earth'. You are nearly as unmovable as the mountain, firm as the earth beneath our feet and just as strong." She held her right hand out and several rocks flew to her hand, spiraling above her hand. With her left hand she lifted Hunk's right. "Element of Earth, this man seeks to fully embrace you and your essence. He is the rightful pilot of the Yellow Lion. If you find him worthy, bless him now."

The swirling rock moved from Duvessa's hand to Hunk's and everyone gasped.

Duvessa smiled up at him. "Tsuyoshi, go to Yellow Lion and press this hand to the star over the key slot," she whispered as the rocks settled into his hand and disappeared into his skin. "Go."

Hunk nodded and moved off to his Lion.

Duvessa stopped in front of Allura and took her hand. "Allura, Princess of Water, calm and tranquil, yet violent when a storm approaches," she stated and held her right hand out, where an orb of water formed. "Element of Water, this woman seeks to fully embrace you and your essence. She is the rightful pilot of the Blue Lion and ruler of this planet. If you find her worthy, bless her now."

The orb of water turned into a line and flew around Allura several times before touching the blue jewel of her crown then shooting to her hand, disappearing into her skin.

Duvessa closed Allura's hand and stared into her eyes. "To your Lion."

Allura nodded and ran for Blue.

Duvessa stopped in front of Pidge. "Earl of Avira the Wind," she murmured as he held his hand out to her and she took it. "You are quick, agile, and nearly as invisible as a gentle spring breeze, Darrell." Holding her hand out, a small cyclone formed. "Element of Wind, this man seeks to fully embrace you and your essence. He is the rightful pilot of the Green Lion. If you find him worthy, bless him now."

The wind picked up in the room before spinning tornadically around Pidge until the wind disappeared into him.

Duvessa smiled. "I believe you know what to do, Pidge."

"Indeed I do," he stated, smiling back at her before he ran for his Lion.

Duvessa moved to Lance, but instead of taking his hand when he offered it, she touched his cheek. "The fire burns brightly within you, Lance. It has always been a part of you and your aura glows with it. She made you a duke, but what she doesn't know is you are already a prince, the prince of her heart. The fire accepted and blessed you a long time ago, you just need its essence," she stated. She dropped her hand from his cheek and fire appeared over it. She looked up into his eyes as she pressed the fire into his right palm.

Lance winced.

"Don't fight it," Duvessa whispered.

Lance shook his head, pain of the fire making him stammer out his answer. "I can't be… a prince. I'm just a… pilot."

"Lance, you are a prince," Duvessa stated. "I wouldn't say it if it wasn't true. I don't like to lie."

Lance's brown eyes looked at her just as the fire sank into his skin and for a moment, his eyes flashed red-orange like flame.

Duvessa smiled and nodded at him. "Now, go, Lance. Protect your people and the woman you love," she ordered.

Lance looked over at Keith, who nodded. "See you up there, Cap," he stated and took off for Red.

Keith smiled as Duvessa stopped in front of him. "Lightning," he whispered.

Duvessa nodded. "Quick mind, decisive, precision," she murmured. "Just because lightning doesn't strike in the same place twice all that often, doesn't mean it isn't precise."

Keith held his hand out and let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. "I'm ready," he stated, glad to see that his hand wasn't shaking.

Duvessa took his in both of hers. "Duke of Taranis," she murmured.

Keith nodded. "Taranis was the Celtic god of thunder and lightning," he stated.

"Celtic?"

Keith grinned. "Ancient Earth culture," he stated.

"Ah," Duvessa whispered with a nod. "Keith, as with Lance, the Lightning blessed you a long time ago. It dances in your eyes when you're passionate about something. You are a prince among men."

Keith stared at her. "Am I worthy of you and your crown?" he whispered.

Duvessa blinked in surprise. "What?" She closed her eyes and shook her head as where the question had actually come from. "Alec."

Keith looked away from her. "I'm sorry. That just slipped out," he murmured.

She stared up at him. "Keith, if I didn't think you were worthy, I don't think I would be in love with you." She held her hand out and lightning flashed to her palm. "It won't hurt if you accept it."

Keith nodded and Duvessa pressed her hand to his. He winced and closed his eyes. "I accept it," he whispered. He gasped and his eyes shot open as the power of the lightning melted into his skin.

Duvessa smiled, seeing the arcs of lightning dancing around the irises of his blue eyes. "Go. Protect Arus and destroy that robeast," she murmured.

Keith quickly kissed her and then ran for his Lion.

Duvessa watched him run for Black. _Good luck, my love. Be careful._

_Always,_ he answered.

Duvessa looked to Coran knowing that what she had just done had taken a bit too long. "Status."

"The predator robeasts have most of the Lions still trapped in their dens and Lotor is beginning to land tanks and troops on the ground," Coran answered.

She nodded. "I'm going to change and I will be right back," she stated and ran for her bedroom.

**X x x x x x**

"Sire, the robeasts have successfully pinned the Lions down in their dens," a robot declared.

"Excellent," Lotor purred as he pulled on the helmet to his Haggarium armor. "And the troop landing?"

"Fifty percent complete," the robot answered.

Lotor nodded. "Ready my landing craft," he ordered and stalked to the launch bay.

**X x x x x x**

Duvessa ran back to the Control Room in her black flight suit, a belt with a sword and dagger around her waist. She had read Pidge's report on how Haggarium made their Voltcom's semi-unreliable. _Better safe than sorry._ "Update?"

Coran shook his head. "The Lions are still trapped in their dens. Yellow Lion is the closest to being out of its den."

Duvessa nodded. "I'm heading out to the battlefield. I'll see what I can do to get a couple of them freed."

Coran's eyes went wide. "Princess…"

She held her hand up, stopping him. "Don't. Arus comes first, my safety is secondary to that." She shrugged. "Besides, Allura will be fine. She's in Blue and Blue will do everything she can to protect her."

Coran frowned, but nodded. "Good luck."

Duvessa nodded and turned, running out of the Castle.

**X x x x x x**

"Well, I have to say, whatever it is that Duvessa did has made the Lions stronger, but we're still coming up short against these robeasts," Lance grumbled as he tried to break out around the Minotaur. "Even with Danny's speed boost kicked in, I can't get out."

"Yeah and this time, we have all the Cadets with us, so no easy way to break free," Hunk agreed.

"I'm not about to leave the five of you stranded in your dens," came Duvessa's voice over their Voltcoms. "Give me a minute."

Keith was hovering just inside the tower where his Lion launched from and he saw movement in front of the Castle. "Duvessa, what are you doing?" he demanded.

Duvessa raced to the edge of the moat and looked back up at the top of the castle where the dragon was flying in circles, keeping Keith pinned in. "Getting you free," she answered.

"How? By being dragon bait?" Keith snarled. "Get back in the Castle!"

"No," Duvessa answered. She planted her feet wide and stretched her arms out. "Wind. Storm. Come!" she called.

Dark clouds began to build above the Castle. Lightning flashed and the wind kicked up. Two bolts of lightning hit the tip of the tower, giving extra power to Black Lion and the wind surged, blowing the dragon away from the castle and towards the desert.

Keith took advantage and darted out of Black's den. "Good job, Duvessa," he admitted. "Now, back inside."

"I'm not done," she stated and turned towards the lake. She closed her eyes. "Allura, open your mind to me, please?"

Allura closed her eyes.

Duvessa nodded. "Got it," she murmured and reopened her eyes. "Whirlpool!"

In Lake Arus, a massive whirlpool formed, entrapping the shark robeast and allowing Allura to get Blue Lion out of its den.

"Two out, three to go," Duvessa stated.

"Princess, you have bigger issues!" Coran called.

Duvessa turned and saw the line of Drule tanks and soldiers cresting the distant hill. "Not good," she muttered. "Keith. Allura, don't worry about me. Go free the others. I've got this."

"You can't take on that army alone," Keith growled.

"I'm not. I've got Coran and the men in the Castle. Go!"

"Duvessa…"

"That's an order, Commander, not a suggestion!" Duvessa growled, glaring up at the Black Lion as it passed over head. "Go!"

Keith bit back the retort he wanted to say, but he knew she was right. "Don't get yourself killed," he stated and he and Allura flew off to free Green Lion from its den as it was closer.

"Damn, she pulled rank on your ass?" Lance teased. "You're in for it now, Keith."

"Shove it, Lance," Keith stated. "Or you'll be the last one out again."

"Oh, that hurt," Lance muttered, shaking his head. "That was just mean. Why you gotta be so hostile, Keith?"

Hunk chuckled. "Lance, you just think you sound cool sayin' that."

"No, I don't think. I know," Lance purred.

"Yeah, we know you don't think, especially when it comes to opening your mouth sometimes," Keith ribbed with a chuckle.

"Do you only feel better after making fun of me, oh great glorious leader?" Lance asked.

Keith was quiet for a moment, as if he was thinking seriously on Lance's question. "Yes."

Lance shook his head. "Sarcasm, not one of your strong points sometimes, Keith."

"Less wit, more getting the Lions out of their dens," Allura muttered as she rammed the wolf robeast, sending it and herself tumbling through the trees.

"Thanks, Princess," Pidge stated as he emerged from Green Lion's den.

"Hunk, how are you doing?" Keith asked.

"Oh, I'm just playing with this snake, Keith. But, you can always send Pidge, I'm sure he'd love to give me a hand."

"On my way, buddy," Pidge stated and took off towards the desert where Hunk was still pinned down.

Allura and Keith made their way to the volcano.

"That thing is just ugly," Allura muttered, shaking her head.

"Then let's try to make it a lot uglier," Keith stated and started firing missiles on it. "Lance, when you see ugly's face, full Lion Torch."

Lance chuckled darkly. "Now you're talkin'," he stated as the minotaur's face came into view of Red's den. "Say hello to my hot little friend, ugly," he murmured and pushed the firing stud making flames pour out of Red's mouth.

**X x x x x x**

Lotor watched as a freak storm appeared over the Castle of Lions, blowing the dragon away from the Castle. Snarling as the Black Lion managed to emerge from its den, he spun to the commander of his landing craft. "If this ship isn't on the ground in thirty seconds, you will be a dead Drule!"

"Yes, sire," the guard stated and increased their descent.

He turned back to the main viewer to see a whirlpool form in Lake Arus and a few moments later Blue Lion launch. He snarled. "How is this possible, Maahox?" he yelled into his communicator.

"I don't know," Maahox answered, flabbergasted. He turned to his computer console. "The robeast is trapped in the whirlpool, but there is no natural explanation for it…"

"Then you had better think of an unnatural one and counter it," Lotor snarled and terminated the conversation. He saw movement just outside the castle, headed towards his army. He touched a button on the side of his viewer and the image zoomed in on the lone figure. He chuckled. "Well, it is the Black Devil herself and she's coming to the field alone. This will be an easy victory," he stated, rubbing his hands together.

**X x x x x x**

"All right, buddy, you're loose," Pidge cried as he flung the snake robeast across a canyon.

"Thanks, little buddy," Hunk stated as he and Yellow emerged from the den. "Let's go catch up to the others.

**X x x x x x**

"Why do you get this one every time?" Keith wondered aloud as he clamped Black Lion's jaws on the shoulder of the minotaur robeast. Once he had a firm grip, he jerked the controls, trying to rip a hole in the beast's shoulder.

"I don't know. Just insanely lucky, I guess," Lance answered with a cocky grin. "On the bright side, at least he isn't standing on my head like he did before." He put Red into a sprint and charged the robeast, knocking the legs out from under it and he was out of Red's den. "Ahhh," he sighed with a big grin. "It is so nice to be out of the den. Now, don't we have work to do?"

"We do," Allura agreed. _Are you alright, Lance?_

_ Never better, sweetheart. Let's get a move on, shall we?_

"Then let's get to it," Keith growled and the three sprinted back towards the Castle.

**X x x x x x**

Duvessa paused on the Castle's side of the battlefield as she surveyed the Drule army that was approaching. She saw a large command tank and knew it was the one she would find Lotor in. "Ok, I know where you are," she whispered. She could feel the storm still forming, building strength behind her above the Castle. "Let's even out this battlefield, shall we?" she murmured. She closed her eyes and felt her connection to the ground beneath her feet. "Earth and stone, fire from the depths, help me, aid me. The army is many and I am but one. If this army is allowed to win they will strip you bare. Help me fight. Defend yourself."

The ground began to tremble and Duvessa opened her eyes. Long cracks were opening up and molten rock was oozing from the cracks. Duvessa smiled seeing that a good quarter of Lotor's army was instantly incinerated by the magma. "Lance would be proud," she murmured. She glanced back towards the Castle and saw the black ominous clouds. She nodded. "Storm. Wind. Water. Your turn," she whispered.

The storm clouds were shoved along by the wind, covering the battlefield. Tornados spun into existence, flinging tanks and troops everywhere. Lightning struck and thunder boomed, shorting out some tanks and exploding others. Rain began to pour down, flooding the newly formed slick earth, causing even more mayhem.

**X x x x x x**

"Maahox!" Lotor yelled into his communicator. "What is going on here?"

"I do not know, my lord. This storm just recently developed and I do not see any active fault lines in this area," Maahox answered.

"Well, you had better figure it out!" Lotor snarled as he cut off the communicator. He looked to the tank commander. "Get us within firing range of that woman," he stated, pointing towards Duvessa as she stood waiting.

"Yes, sire," the commander stated and tapped the driver on the shoulder. "Do it."

**X x x x x x**

"What the hell is going on down there?" Lance asked glancing towards the battlefield as he dodged a blast from one of the robeasts.

"I don't have a clue," Hunk answered. "Looks like an earthquake happened with some major lava flow and now there's a huge storm going on."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Lance muttered, shaking his head.

"No problem," Hunk stated cheerfully. "Happy to oblige."

"That is really strange. This storm wasn't forcasted. It just developed right over the Castle within the last half an hour," Pidge stated after checking the computer.

Keith looked towards the battlefield below and shook his head. "We don't have time to worry about that."

"Keith's right," Allura stated. "I think we need to take out these robeasts."

Lance chuckled. "I'm not arguing with her. Let's do it."

"Alright. Activate interlocks…"

**X x x x x x**

The storm slowly petered out and another third of Lotor's army had been decimated.

Duvessa knelt and put one hand on the earth. "Thank you, Earth and Fire," she whispered. She stood and looked to the skies. "Thank you, Storm, Wind and Water." She looked to the remaining bits of the army before her. "The rest is up to me and the Voltron Force."

**X x x x x x**

Voltron formed its Blazing Sword.

"Cadets, plug in like Duvessa told you to," Keith ordered.

"I'm in," Daniel stated.

"Same here," Vince answered.

"Let's do this," Larmina stated with a dark grin.

The five robeasts, having seen the Lions combine, united into their massive robotic form and began attacking Voltron.

"Speed boost!" Daniel called and Voltron dodged out of the way and swung the sword at the robeast, severing one arm, killing the robeast that made it up.

"One down, four to go," Vince cheered as the robeast took off to regroup.

"Let's kick butt!" Larmina cried.

"Keep your eyes on the prize, Cadets," Lance stated, focusing his full attention to the fight at hand.

"Lotor and Maahox put double the amount of Haggarium in it from the last time we fought it, but we kind of know what to expect from it," Pidge stated. "We should be good to go."

"Then let's finish it," Keith ordered. "After it!"


	27. Chapter 26

_Sorry for the delay in posting, my combat muse wasn't cooperating with me. I do hope that this meets with everyone's approval. *sigh* At least this combat is over! LOL!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Twenty-six**_

Duvessa used her Voltcom flintlock to fire at many of the incoming troops. She knew that what she was doing was pretty hopeless, but she had to try. The fate of the planet hung in the balance.

A Drule soldier rushed up to her, firing his stun rifle. She dodged out of the way, her rapier flashing into her hand and she cut the soldier's throat.

Spinning, Duvessa found herself surrounded.

"Surrender!" one of the soldiers ordered.

Duvessa looked over her shoulder at him, her gaze dark. "Never," she stated.

The Castle defenses opened fire.

She grinned as she watched the soldiers around her drop like flies. She lifted her Voltcom. "Excellent timing, Coran. Thank you."

"You are welcome, Princess," came Coran's answer.

Duvessa turned back to the fight and ran towards the nearest tank. She jumped onto the top of it, slammed her rapier down into the engine compartment as electricity flowed from her Voltcom into the engine, shorting it out. "And another tank disabled," she murmured, jumping off and running to the next tank.

She saw the blast coming from another tank further towards the back of the formation and she dropped, rolling as she hit the ground, only to jump back to her feet as the blast sailed harmlessly overhead. She shook her head. "That was close," she muttered, still moving towards the tank she had been going towards. "Goddess, be with me now."

**X x x x x x**

The team let out a collective groan as the now handicapped robeast threw them to the ground once more.

"They have boosted this thing with so much Haggarium, we don't even stand a chance," Pidge murmured.

"We can't think like that," Allura snarled. "If we do, Lotor wins."

"We need more power," Lance stated. "Plain and simple. Granted, we've got the Cadets plugged in which makes us faster, better fighters and able to keep the Haggarium from shutting us down, but we need something more."

"Like what, Lance? This is all we've got," Hunk stated.

Keith was quiet. "No, Lance is right. We need more."

"Like what, Keith?" Pidge asked. "I'm pretty sure we're tapped out right now."

"No, we're not," Allura whispered, suddenly realizing what Keith was thinking.

"Get up," Keith snarled. "We go get her now."

Voltron got to its feet and quickly made its way to the battle field.

"Holy hell," Lance whistled, seeing the damage done to the area. "What the hell happened here?"

"A Master of the Elements," Allura answered. "She called upon them to help fight. The army was a lot bigger than this, remember, Lance?"

"Yeah, but…" Lance trailed off and shook his head. "Ok, I've seen strange stuff, but I think this tops the cake. You're telling me she made lava come up and demolish a good portion of Lotor's army?"

"More than lava, Lance," Keith stated. "The storm was a part of it. There are robots and tanks off in the trees."

"I see a tank sticking out of a crack in the ground over there, so she called on the earth, too," Hunk stated. "That is awesome that she can do that."

"Keith, there is one slight problem," Pidge stated. "We don't even know what her power is."

"Well, only one way to find out," Keith stated.

"We've got heat seekers inbound," Lance cut in.

"Form Red center!" Keith ordered.

Voltron reconfigured.

"Draw Magma Pistols!" Lance cried. As soon as the pistols formed, he blasted all of the missiles out of the air behind them. Once they were destroyed, the pistols vanished. "Where is Duvessa?" he asked, quickly scanning his eyes over the battlefield.

A nearby tank exploded and a figure in black vaulted off it, heading for another.

"Never mind, found her," he stated. "Yo, Duvessa! We need to borrow you," he stated and Black Lion reached down to pluck her from the ground.

**X x x x x x**

Duvessa heard Lance's quick remark over her Voltcom, but she ignored it until a massive shadow fell over her. She spun and looked up, horror in her eyes as she saw something she could never have imagined. Red Lion had formed the head and Black was in its place as the right arm, and it was coming to grab her in its mouth. "What the…"

Black Lion's mouth closed over her and she frowned, her Voltcom weapons disappearing. She quickly moved through the hatch. She looked at Keith and her hands landed on her hips. "Not that I don't appreciate the chivalrous rescue, but why am I here and why is Red Lion the head?" she asked.

"Volton evolves," Keith answered as Voltron stood upright. "Each Lion can be the head."

Duvessa stared at him, her mouth hanging open in shock. "That's impossible," she whispered, shaking her head.

"We thought that, too," Keith stated with a nod of his head. "To answer your second question, we needed you. Get over here and plug your Voltcom in."

Duvessa moved to the seat behind him. "We don't even know what my power is, Keith."

"Well, we're about to find out, aren't we?" came Lance's voice. "Glad to see you're still alive considering the odds against you."

Duvessa shook her head as she plugged her Voltcom in. "Thanks, Lance. Such warm and fuzzy feelings from you."

"Hey, what can I say? I got that nice, warm, firey aura," Lance laughed.

"Can it, Lance," Keith muttered, shaking his head. "You ready, Duvessa?"

"I guess," she answered. "What are we looking at?" she asked, her fingers flying over the panel before her.

Pidge chimed in. "One predator robeast, down one arm, but highly boosted with a quadruple dose of Haggarium," he answered. "We figured you might help tip the odds to our favor."

Duvessa nodded as she reviewed Voltron's fight so far. "Alright, I'm plugged in and ready," she looked up towards the viewports. "Let's do this."

Keith grinned. "You heard her, Lance. Let's go."

Lance turned them back towards the incoming robeast and the magma pistols reformed.

Duvessa stared outside at the incoming robeast. "Amplification," she whispered, trancelike.

As the magma pistols fired, the sound of power rushing through all of the Lions was almost deafening.

The robeast went flying backwards and slammed hard into the side of a mountain.

Lance started laughing. "Yeah! What did you do?"

Keith glanced back at Duvessa, noting that her crown was sparkling on her head. "Duvessa?"

"Amplification," she stated, her eyes wide as she looked to Keith. "I am a Master of the Elements, the source of Voltron's power. Think of it like what you were saying about Haggarium and this robeast."

"That is like…totally awesome," Hunk whispered reverently.

"Then we can finish this robeast," Allura stated.

"What about amplifying Daniel's speed boost?" Pidge asked.

"I don't know," Duvessa answered. "I know I can amplify the powers of the Lions. Maybe I can amplify them, too."

"Well, let's try it," Keith stated. "Form Black center!"

The Lions reconfigured once more.

"Daniel, get ready," Keith growled.

"Oh, I'm ready," Daniel answered.

"Form Blazing Sword!"

The sword formed with the normal quickness when Daniel was plugged in.

"Ok, so speed isn't amplified," Daniel muttered sounding dejected.

"No, but the power of the sword is," Duvessa answered, her eyes closed. "I can feel it. With his speed boost kicked in, Larmina's fighting ability and Vince's resistance to Haggarium…That robeast is finished."

"Good to hear," Pidge stated with a grin. "Shall we put that theory to the test?"

"Absolutely. After it!" Keith yelled and Voltron flew towards the downed robeast.

**X x x x x x**

"I can't believe what I am seeing!" Lotor cried in despair as he saw the robeast slammed into the side of the mountain. He watched as Voltron flew over to where the robeast was laying and sliced through the legs, the remaining arm and the torso, destroying the remaining four robeasts that made it up. "How is that possible? It had almost beaten them this last time!"

**X x x x x x**

"Ok," Keith stated as Voltron turned back towards the remains of the army. "Shall we dispatch Lotor?"

"Oh, absolutely," Lance purred. "Sounds like a wonderful idea to me."

Voltron moved to the battlefield and stepped on several tanks before Lotor's tank opened fire on him.

"His tank is packing a bit of a punch," Hunk growled, fighting the controls in an effort to keep Voltron's footing.

"Let's lure him out," Duvessa murmured. "Keith, open a channel, please?"

"What are you…" Allura wondered.

"Trust me, please?" Duvessa asked.

"Alright," Keith stated and opened a channel.

"Lotor, this is Princess Duvessa," Duvessa stated. "I had given you ten minutes to leave Arus. Your time to leave is long past."

"Do not threaten me, you vile wench," Lotor sneered. "You have two minutes to hand over Allura or I will destroy Voltron and Arus!"

Duvessa shot a puzzled look to Keith. _Why does he want Allura so badly?_

_He has been captivated by her since he first saw her,_ Keith answered.

Duvessa frowned as she looked back to the comm screen. "I told you if you didn't leave Arus, we would blow you out of our airspace. Allura isn't going anywhere. She has an intended," she stated.

"Yes, that would be me," Lotor purred with a grin.

"No, not you, Lotor," Duvessa answered. "She is intended for a duke."

Lotor snarled. "Not that vile pilot of the Red Lion?"

"Vile? You…" Lance snarled.

_Lance, no, please?_ Duvessa whispered. "He is far from vile, Lotor. If anyone deserves that particular title, it is you for your deplorable treatment of slaves on your planet and the hostile takeovers of the many solar systems you have trespassed upon. In fact, I think it would be appropriate for us to arrest you and turn you over to the Galaxy Alliance as a war criminal."

"How dare you speak to me this way!"

"I dare because I speak the truth!" Duvessa declared. She lowered her voice. "Or should we settle this the old fashioned way? A duel of blades?"

Keith turned and looked at her. _What the hell do you think you are doing? He cheats! How do you think I got that scar?_

Duvessa's eyes moved to him. _I don't exactly play fair, either, Keith. I play to win._ She looked back to Lotor as he thought over her words.

Lotor nodded. "Very well. Here and now," he stated and cut off the link.

Duvessa stood, disconnecting her Voltcom from Voltron.

Keith spun to face her. "No."

Duvessa looked at him. "I won't fail."

"He's wearing Haggarium armor."

Duvessa nodded. "I know."

"Your Voltcom won't work against him."

"Keith, I know," she whispered. She gently touched his cheek. "I have more weapons than just the Voltcom." She touched the sword and dagger at her hip. "And I have the elements."

Keith stood and put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"You know I have to do this," she whispered as she stared up into his vivid blue eyes. "For Arus."

Keith closed his eyes and shook his head. He felt like she had hit him in the gut. He knew she would do her duty, even if it killed her. Just as he would. He opened his eyes and stared down at her. "I…"

She laid her fingers over his lips. "I know," she stated. She quickly made her way out of Voltron and onto the battlefield before him.

Lotor was there, waiting, his violet Haggarium armor shining like an amethyst cluster in the bright Arusian sun. "So, Black Devil, are you ready?" he asked, lifting his Haggarium infused katana.

Duvessa pulled the sword and dagger from the sheaths at her hip.

**X x x x x x**

"Keith! I can't believe you're letting her do this!" Lance declared as soon as Lotor struck his blade to Duvessa's. "It's suicide. Hell, how many times did he almost kill you?"

Keith bowed his head, his eyes closed.

"Keith?" Allura asked, her voice soft. "Talk to us."

"It's her duty," Keith whispered. His voice was so soft, the others had to strain to hear him. "It is a part of the Black Crown. One must be willing to sacrifice all to protect the planet to wear it." He swallowed. "I have no claim on her, so I can't stop her."

"Bull shit! You love her!" Lance declared.

"Lance," Allura gently scolded. "Keith's right. They aren't betrothed, he has no claim to her. If he did, he would have been able to fight in her stead."

Lance rolled his eyes and groaned. "Don't tell me that is some hoighty toity ancient Arusian royal law," he grumbled.

"It is," Allura stated. "And even I couldn't have stopped her. Even though she has said that the throne is mine, she still wears the Black Crown. My crown is of lower rank," she murmured, bowing her head, a tear falling down her cheek. "This is her duty."

"That is one big assed load of horse shit if I ever heard it," Lance snarled. "Keith, seriously, you're not just going to sit there and do nothing, are you?"

Keith ground his teeth together. "Not unless Lotor pulls a trick," he growled. "Until he does, she's on her own."

"I can't believe I heard you say that," Hunk whispered.

"Believe it, Hunk," Keith stated, opening his eyes and looking out at the sword fight. "If I try to stop her, she'd pull rank. And like Allura said, she's the Black Crown princess. None of us can tell her no."

**X x x x x x**

Sweat beaded Duvessa's brow as she countered blow after blow and Lotor wasn't holding anything back. He wanted her dead. _Not going to happen,_ she thought darkly. She turned offensive, driving Lotor back and checking for weaknesses in his armor. Once she found a small spot, she aimed for it again and again, diverting his attention to other places before striking , making the weak spot grow bigger and bigger.

Duvessa spun, taking Lotor's sword arm under her left arm, pinning it to her side. She drove her dagger deep into the weak spot and twisted the hilt, instinctively knowing she had hit something vital.

Lotor screamed and shoved her away.

Duvessa landed in a heap on the ground, rolled back to her feet and spun to face him.

Lotor saw the blood pouring over his hand before he turned his deadly golden gaze back to her. "Wench, know this. You may defeat me today, but I shall return, stronger than ever!" he yelled before he pulled his laser pistol and fired.

Duvessa saw it coming and spun to avoid it. It hit her shoulder and she went down hard, hitting her head on a nearby rock. The last thing she remembered was a male screaming her name.


	28. Chapter 27

****_Ok, this one was almost too easy to write, but I feel that I'm in a corner again. I hate doing that... I do hope y'all enjoy it. Shall we?_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Twenty-seven**_

Keith was screaming.

Lance jolted out of his stunned silence. "Keith! Stop!" he called.

Keith instantly quieted.

"Lotor is down!" Pidge stated. "Let's get down there quick."

"Keith, we need to disassemble," Allura stated, hoping to break through to him. "Can you do that?"

Keith reached up and pulled a lever and the Lions separated. As soon as Black Lion settled on the ground, Keith ran outside. He skidded to a stop and dropped to his knees beside Duvessa's prone form. He quickly checked for a pulse and finding it, he closed his eyes momentarily in relief. Then his training kicked in and he started assessing her wound, carefully cutting away the ruined fabric of her uniform with the knife he carried in his belt. "It's cauterized, she's not bleeding out," he stated as Hunk dropped down beside him with the first aid kit.

Hunk opened the kit and pulled out bandages and antiseptic. Slipping on a pair of rubber gloves he quickly doused a bandage with the liquid and gently began to clean around the wound. Once the wound was clear, he placed a clean bandage on it and taped it in place. "There. That should hold until we get her to Gorma," he stated. He looked up at Keith. "Are you alright to fly?"

Keith nodded. "I'm fine, Hunk. Thank you."

Hunk made a face and shook his head. "With all due respect, Keith, you don't look alright."

Keith nodded again. "Yeah, I know," he agreed. He looked over to where Pidge and Lance were standing with Vince, Larmina and Daniel. "Report!" he called.

Lance turned and faced him. "Lotor is dead. Pidge wants to take his armor back to the Castle to analyse it."

Keith nodded. "Alright," he answered as Allura squatted down beside him. He looked up at her.

"Are you alright?" she whispered.

Keith shook his head. "Not really, but we need to get her back to the Castle," he stated, nodding towards Duvessa on the ground before him.

Allura nodded back. "Then let's take her home," she murmured and stood up.

Keith got to his feet as Hunk lifted Duvessa. "I'll take her, Hunk," he murmured to the big man.

"Are you sure you can carry her? I can take her to Black for you," he offered.

Keith nodded. "I can carry her," he stated and took her from him. "I'll see you all back at the Castle," he stated. He moved to Black Lion and took off.

Lance walked over, watching Black head for home. He shook his head. "He's my friend and all, but what just happened scares the daylights out of me," he muttered. When he was given puzzled looks from Allura and Hunk, he frowned. "I've never seen him break like that. It's not normal."

Hunk nodded. "He loves her. You probably would be the same if it had been Allura. Maybe worse," he stated sagely.

Lance's brown gaze shot to Allura, his face paling. "There would be dead Drules from here to Doom over that," he whispered.

Allura nodded. "Let's get back to the Castle," she stated. She looked over at Pidge and the Cadets. "You ready yet?" she called.

"Yep," Pidge answered as he carried the last piece of Haggarium armor to Green Lion. "I'm going to study this armor to see what all Maahox has been up to," he stated.

Lance darted to Red Lion, shot into the sky and began dousing the land with his Lion Torch, incinerating the bodies, until the others were airborne and on their way back to the Castle. Then he fell in behind them to check in on Keith and Duvessa.

**X x x x x x**

Keith carried Duvessa through the Castle in silence. Infirmary staff jumped as soon as he walked through the door with her. He took her straight into a room and laid her down on the bed before he was gently shoved back out of it.

Keith paced in the waiting room, watching as staff moved between the nurse's station and the room he had just left. "I am really tired of seeing you in here," he whispered.

Lance and Allura walked in as Keith turned to pace back towards the door.

Keith looked up at them.

Allura gasped and Lance paused. "Dude, are you alright?" Lance asked.

Keith nodded, then shook his head. "I don't know."

Allura and Lance looked at each other and then, both walked to him. "Why don't you sit down?" Allura murmured.

Keith shook his head. "Couldn't' sit still even if I wanted to, Princess."

Allura frowned. "Have they said anything?"

Keith closed his eyes. "Not yet," he confessed. He pinched the bridge of his nose in a vain attempt to ward off the headache he knew was coming.

_Walk him to his room,_ Allura whispered to Lance. _Stay with him there if you have to. He needs to get out of here._

Lance shot her a skeptical look. _If you think he's going to want to leave while she's in here, you're out of your mind!_

_I know, but really, what more can he do? He got her here, she's going to be alright._

Lance sighed and looked to Keith. "Hey, why don't you go lay down in your room?"

Keith looked up at him, a dark look in his blue eyes. "No."

"Keith, you know she's going to be alright. You look like hell."

Keith nodded. "And I'm going to feel like hell until she's back up on her feet," Keith stated. He looked at the wall and shook his head. "She should never have been out there at all," he whispered, closing his eyes again. "She should have still been in bed…"

Lance groaned and ran his hand down over his face. "Oh, hell. I'd forgotten about that…"

Allura nodded. "The battle was intense, but she did help turn the tide in our favor. She's a very strong woman, Keith." She glanced down and blinked in shock. "Keith, your hand…"

Keith looked down and saw Duvessa's crown in his hand. "The nurses thought it best to remove it, but anyone who touched it was shocked. I…"

"It has accepted you as…" Allura whispered. She looked at him and smiled. "Keith, go and get some rest. It is going to be awhile before we hear anything, I'm sure."

Keith looked back to Duvessa's room and grimaced. "I don't…"

"When either of us hears anything, you will be the first to know," Lance promised.

Keith looked up at him for several long moments. He finally nodded. "Yeah. I feel a headache coming on," he murmured and he walked out of the infirmary, Lance following a few steps behind.

**X x x x x x**

Keith left Lance in the hallway with barely a word of thanks. He walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge of it, lifting Duvessa's crown to stare into the black diamond. A spark flew from it to his head…

_"So, it has finally accepted you," came Alec's voice._

_ Keith turned and saw the former king behind him. "Yeah, I guess."_

_ Alec nodded. "Good. So, when is the wedding?"_

_ Keith stared at him. "What?"_

_ "I am pretty sure I did not stutter, Keith," Alec answered._

_ Keith shook his head. "We haven't…"_

_ Alec nodded. "Ah, the Crown has accepted you, but the two of you haven't discussed it?"_

_ Keith slowly nodded is head. "Yeah, something like that. Look, we just defeated a robeast and Lotor. She got hurt…"_

_ "And you're here in your room?" Alec cried, his anger rising. He waved his hand towards Keith. "You should be down with her!"_

_ "That's where I want to be, but Allura and Lance told me to come rest," Keith answered. "And I felt a headache coming on."_

_ Alec moved to Keith and took ahold of his shoulder. "You're going to sit with her, Keith," he stated and closed his eyes._

Keith's body vanished from his room.

**X x x x x x**

Allura heard several gasps come from Duvessa's room. She quickly noted that Lance hadn't returned from walking Keith back to his room yet. She moved to the door and her mouth dropped open as she saw Keith's form appear next to Duvessa's bed, her Crown in his hand and a shimmering light all around him.

_"He stays," _came a firm male voice she had never heard before. _"Take her hand and be with her, Keith."_

Keith nodded and did as the voice ordered.

The shimmering light turned towards Allura and moved to her. _"I am King Alec, Princess Allura,"_ the light stated. _"The Crown has accepted him. They need to be together just as you need to be with your Lance. Do not ask him to leave her again."_ The light flashed and was gone.

Allura blinked in shock and stood there staring at Keith, who only had eyes for Duvessa. She slowly shook her head and waved at the now silent staff. "Carry on," she whispered and moved back to the waiting room just as Lance walked back into the room.

Lance smiled at her. "I walked him back to his room…"

"And King Alec brought him back," Allura murmured as she waved towards Duvessa's room.

Lance's face fell. "What?" Lance asked, shocked. He shook his head. "There are times when…" Lance stopped and growled softly. "He needs his rest. He said he was starting to get a headache."

Allura nodded. "I know, but I'm not about to argue with my ancestor," she stated. "Besides, it may be better for her if he is there." She glanced towards the room. "The Crown accepted him. He has it in his hand."

Lance paused beside her, staring down at her in shock. "It did?" he whispered.

Allura looked up at him. "Does that really surprise you?"

Lance frowned. "Not really, but I know that it hadn't before…" He blew out a long breath. "So, what happens next?"

Allura shook her head. "I don't know. Eventually, I see them getting married."

Lance nodded thoughtfully. "Speaking of, did you hear what Duvessa said during the battle?"

Allura blinked and looked up at him. "When?"

"When she was talking with Lotor. How you have an intended and he is a duke," Lance murmured, his brown eyes soft as he looked at her.

Allura blushed. "I heard, but I didn't really think about it at the time," she admitted. She stepped closer to him. "As she is the Black Crown, she has the right to proclaim betrothals," she admitted. She looked up at him. "She could marry them, too…"

Lance grinned. "On Earth, it's customary to get an engagement ring for the future bride, but I haven't had time…"

Allura smiled and shook her head slightly. "I don't need a ring, Lance."

"I know, but…I want to give you something," he whispered. He reached into the pocket of his leather jacket and pulled something out of his pocket. "It isn't much, but…" He shrugged. "It's kind of silly, really," he admitted as he held it out to her.

Allura held her hands out and Lance dropped a pair of gold pilot's wings in her hands.

"I earned those," he whispered. "I wanted to be the best, but my antics and hotheadedness kept holding me back at times. I made it through by sheer determination and to prove the others wrong about me. I hope I have earned your love the same way I earned those wings."

Allura looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. "Lance, I…"

Lance shook his head and gently laid a finger over her lips. "You hold onto those," he murmured. "The only time I want them back is if you ever fall out of love with me."

Allura shook her head. "That will never happen."

Lance smiled and gently kissed her forehead. "I hope not, sweetheart, but it had to be said."

She cuddled up to him, clutching the gold wings in her hand. "I love you, Lance."

Lance gently rubbed her back, enjoying the feel of her pressed against him. "Love you, too, sweetheart. Now, what do we need to do about Keith and Duvessa?"

Allura looked back to the room where Duvessa lay and sighed. "We wait."

Lance nodded. "Great."


	29. Chapter 28

_A fairly long chapter, but I believe it is well worth the wait! Not much longer until this story is finished and I move on to the prequel/sequel to this! Much love to my Snarktron Force ladies! Yeah, you know who you are! Keep snarking!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Twenty-eight**_

_Keith opened his eyes and had to blink several times due to the brightness of the setting sun. He was standing in a field of wheat that had a large bed in it with a lacy black canopy. He immediately recognized the figure laying in the bed, still and seemingly lifeless. "Duvessa?" he asked, moving towards the bed, a sense of panic building in his chest._

_ Duvessa groaned and turned her head slightly, her eyes slowly opening. "Keith?" she whispered._

_ Keith instantly calmed, knowing she was alive. "I'm here," he murmured, sliding onto the bed beside her. "Don't move too much. You were hit in the shoulder."_

_ She turned her head to him. "Keith…"_

_ He stared down at her as he laid on his side. "What you did out there, love, was nothing short of a miracle," he whispered._

_ She closed her eyes. "Why can't I wake up?"_

_ "Laser shock," he murmured. "Lotor shot you with his blaster."_

_ Duvessa nodded. "I didn't know lasers could throw one into shock," she murmured._

_ "They can," Keith admitted. "I had it when Lotor gave me the scar." He gently moved a lock of hair off her forehead. "How are you feeling?"_

_ "Sleepy, but I'm in a bit of pain," she answered. "I just want to sleep."_

_ Keith gently pressed his lips to her forehead. "They gave you a sedative. Go ahead and sleep. I'll still be here when you wake," he promised. He laid beside her and watched her sleep for almost an hour before he fell asleep himself._

**X x x x x x**

Lance stood in the doorway of Duvessa's hospital room, leaning against the doorframe, as he watched Keith sleeping in the chair by the bed. His eyes moved to the woman in the bed and saw her eyes flutter before they slowly opened. He grinned and waited, knowing that it would be at least a full minute before she could make anything out clearly.

He saw the recognition in her eyes and she opened her mouth to talk, but Lance held a finger over his own lips before he nodded towards Keith.

Duvessa turned her head and softly smiled. She looked back to Lance. _Can you hear me?_

Lance nodded.

_How long have I been in here?_

_ Two days,_ Lance answered. _He has hardly left your side._

Duvessa glanced back to Keith. _He's a good man. His heart is in the right place._

Lance chuckled softly. _Yeah, he is. Just do me one favor, ok?_

Duvessa looked to Lance. _And what might that be?_

Lance nodded, a serious look on his face. _Don't break him._

Duvessa blinked in confusion. _What?_

_Don't break his heart or his head,_ Lance clarified. _It isn't pretty when he's torn up over something…or someone._

Duvessa looked back to Keith. _He's been hurt before?_

_Yeah. Badly._

Duvessa carefully reached over and touched Keith's hair, enjoying the silky feel of it as it passed through her fingers. She desperately wanted to ask Lance what he knew about Keith's past, but something told her he wouldn't go into details. _I'll try not to hurt him, Lance._

Lance nodded. _All right._ He sighed softly. "About time you woke up, though," he murmured.

Keith's eyes snapped open. "Huh?" he asked just before he looked to see Duvessa smiling at him. "Hey," he said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

Duvessa nodded. "I'm all right," she answered. She winced as she tried to shift to a more comfortable position.

Keith was immediately on his feet. "Easy," he murmured. "What do you need?"

"I'd like to sit up a bit," she answered. "I'm just uncomfortable."

Keith pressed a button on the railing of the bed and the head of the bed started to rise.

Duvessa blinked. "Well, how about that," she murmured. She shifted slightly and nodded. "Thank you."

Keith smiled before he looked to Lance. "What is going on?"

Lance shook his head. "Not much," he answered. He made a face. "Um, you know how Duvessa said what she said in the Lions, right?"

Keith glanced at Duvessa then back to Lance. "About…"

"Allura's intended?"

Duvessa grinned. "Well, Duke of Brenton?"

Keith looked at Duvessa again. "You approve?"

Duvessa nodded. "It is a privledge of the Black Crown, the higher of the crowns when there is no King or Queen, to arrange marriages," she stated, looking to Keith. "I only announced that which they already wanted."

Lance cleared his throat, drawing their attention. He knew his cheeks were slightly red, he could feel the heat in them. "So, um, yeah."

Keith nodded. "Out with it. You want to ask something, I can see it in your eyes, Lance."

"Be my best man?" Lance asked, a worried look in his brown eyes.

Duvessa blinked and looked at Keith. "Best man?"

Keith grinned and nodded at Lance. "First of the groomsmen," he stated. "Sure, Lance. I'll do it."

Lance grinned, the worry replaced with instant relief. "Thanks. It means a lot to me."

Keith stood and moved to his friend. "Just don't hurt her," he stated, holding his hand out for Lance to shake.

Lance shook his head as he shook Keith's hand. "Never going to happen," he answered.

Keith laughed and pulled Lance in for a brief hug. "Always cocky," he stated.

Lance chuckled. "So, when is she getting out of here?" he asked, nodding towards Duvessa. "Allura wants to get Sylvan offworld as soon as possible."

Keith turned and looked back to Duvessa. "Don't know. Gorma hasn't been in to see her yet today."

Lance frowned and turned to look behind him. "I'll go find him, then." He wandered off.

Keith looked back to Duvessa. "Think you're all right?"

She nodded. "Yes. Just stiff and sore," she answered. She looked over at her shoulder and sighed. "He will probably want me to not move it for awhile."

"Well, good afternoon, Princess," Doctor Gorma stated as he walked into the room. "How are you feeling?"

Duvessa smiled at him. "Alive."

Gorma laughed. "That is always a good thing," he agreed. He checked the wound and nodded. "Ok. I want to keep your shoulder and arm immobilized. No rushing out onto the battlefield or anything like that."

Duvessa nodded.

Gorma nodded again. "All right. Just take it easy." He nodded to Lance and Keith before he left the room.

A nurse walked in and helped put her arm in a sling. She went over the doctor's instructions again and then handed some paperwork to Keith before she left the room.

Duvessa carefully swung her legs off the side of the bed.

Keith moved to stand in front of her. "Easy," he murmured. He gently took her good arm and helped her stand.

She smiled up at him. "I just want out of here," she stated.

Keith grinned and nodded. "I understand that," he agreed. He helped her walk out of the infirmary and down to her room, Lance following behind.

Once outside her room, Lance smiled. "Well, it's good to see you out of there and on your feet, Duvessa," he stated. "I'm off to let Allura know you're in your room."

Duvessa nodded and Lance took off down the hall. She looked up at Keith. "Coming in?" she asked.

He nodded. "Sure," he stated and followed her inside.

Duvessa moved to a wardrobe and opened it, pulling out a uniform. She turned and laid it out on the bed and sighed, frowning at it. "This is going to be a…" She stopped and blushed, looking over at him. "Difficult."

Keith shook his head, but couldn't stop the grin at the statement he knew she had almost uttered. "You've been listening to Lance too much."

Duvessa shrugged her good shoulder and looked back to the uniform in front of her. "He likes to talk," she answered.

Keith chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, that he does," he agreed. He moved closer to her and laid his hand on her back. "Do you want me to find someone to help you?"

She arched an eyebrow at him. "What? You don't think you could help me?"

Keith's cheeks flushed slightly.

She giggled and shook her head. "You've seen more than most and you're blushing," she murmured.

He moved closer to her and lowered his voice as he spoke into her ear. "It isn't from embarrassment that I asked, Duvessa," he purred. He gently ran one finger down her cheek. "We might not make it out of the room to go talk to Allura if I help you."

She smiled at him. "As tempting and entertaining as that sounds, I think you are right. We need to go see Allura."

He smiled back and gently kissed the corner of her mouth. "Exactly," he agreed. He laid her crown on the bed beside her uniform. "Shall I send for someone?"

She sighed, but nodded.

Keith moved away from her and called for a maid. Once one was there, he nodded to Duvessa. "I'll be waiting," he murmured and stepped out of her room.

Duvessa smiled at the young girl. "Thank you for coming," she murmured.

"It is my pleasure, Princess," she answered and moved to her. "Let's get you dressed, shall we?"

**X x x x x x**

Allura turned away from what Lance was saying when she heard the door of the Control Room open. She smiled seeing Keith and Duvessa. "It is good to see you awake, Duvessa," she greeted.

Duvessa nodded, her crown sparkling in the bright lights, and smiled at her distant niece. "It's good to be awake," she answered. She stopped beside her. "Sylvan is still here," she murmured.

Allura nodded. "Yes. We were waiting for you to wake up," she answered. "I want to escort the ship with the Lions and Lance and I weren't comfortable taking Black or letting the cadets fly him."

Keith grinned and nodded as Lance gave a snarky grin. "That would be rewarding the cadets," Lance muttered. "They don't need a reward like that."

Allura nodded. "Are you well enough to travel?" she asked, turning her gaze back to Duvessa. "I'd rather not leave you behind."

Lance and Keith both opened their mouths to speak.

"I believe I am, yes," Duvessa answered. "I'm guessing that you want me on the ship with the prisoner?"

Allura nodded again. "I believe it would be best if we had someone of authority on the transport, yes."

"Allura," Keith murmured, shaking his head.

Duvessa looked over at him. "No offense, Keith, but I would probably be more comfortable on the transport. If the Drules were to attack, you and the other Lions would need to be able to maneuver. You would be hindered by my presence and injury."

Lance blinked. "Wow. I wouldn't have even thought of that," he murmured, looking at Keith. He shrugged unrepentantly at Keith's dark look. "Well, she does have a point."

Allura nodded. "Yes, she does," she stated looking at Keith.

Keith frowned, but nodded. "Fine, she has a point. But, I don't like the idea of her being on the transport with Sylvan as a prisoner."

Duvessa arched an eyebrow at him. "You don't trust me?"

Keith frowned at her. "It's him I don't trust."

"He'll be locked in the brig, Keith," Allura assured him. "And there are going to be guards onboard. Duvessa will be fine."

Keith crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Fine," he murmured. He moved over to the computer, looking things up.

Duvessa and Allura frowned, watching him walk away. They both turned their eyes to the remaining man standing next to them.

Lance shrugged. "Don't look at me. He tends to be a bit of a mystery, even to me, and I've known him for years," he stated. "So, when are we going?"

"As soon as we pack," Allura answered. She turned her gaze back to Duvessa. "You'll already be missing about half a week of meetings, but I'm sure you can get up to speed on it."

Lance shot a confused look at Allura. "Meetings?"

Allura nodded. "Duvessa agreed to attend to the new alliance treaty meetings. Updating the current treaties and working with some newer ones," she answered. "Coran felt it would be best if Arus was represented by a crowned member of the Royal House rather than him. You know how Wade walked all over him. At least with a crowned member, our words and ideals will have more weight."

Lance sighed. "And how long are these meetings going to last?"

Allura shrugged. "A couple of months."

Duvessa smiled at the astonished look on Lance's face. "You thought treaties just magically happened overnight?" she asked.

Lance looked to her and shook his head. "Well, no, but…" He waved towards Keith. "Have either of you told him?"

Duvessa looked at Allura. "I haven't had time. After you asked me, I miscarried and then there was the fight with Lotor," she answered. "Have you told him?"

Allura blushed and shook her head. "I didn't really think it was something he would be overly concerned about."

Lance ran his hand down over his face. "The man is in love with her and you're sending her away for a few _months_, Allura. He is not going to take that news well at all," he stated, looking at her and shaking his head. "When are you going to tell him?"

Allura turned and looked behind her at Keith, who was getting some sort of report from Pidge. "I'm not sure how to broach the subject with him right now. Maybe while we're on our way to Earth?"

Lance groaned and walked away, over towards Keith and Pidge.

Duvessa shook her head. "Well, that is going to be fun," she stated. She looked back to Allura. "If I may borrow a maid or two, I would like to get started on packing."

Allura smiled at her. "Whomever you need," she stated with a nod. "Thank you for doing this."

Duvessa smiled. "It's one of my duties. Besides, you're needed here with Blue Lion," she stated. "I'll be going to pack."

Allura nodded and watched Duvessa leave the room before she turned and headed over to the others.

**X x x x x x**

Duvessa waited on the tarmac outside the transport as the guards brought Sylvan out of the Castle, the other members of the Voltron Force beside her.

The lead guard moved to her and saluted. "General, we have the prisoner. With your permission, we will escort him to the brig and we will be on our way."

Duvessa nodded. "Make it so, Major," she answered and the guards moved Sylvan to the ship. She looked to Allura. "Word about who I was gets around quickly, doesn't it?"

Allura nodded back. "Yes. We're ready to depart as soon as the transport is."

"I'll get onboard then," Duvessa stated. "See you up there."

The others moved to the Lions as Duvessa disappeared into the transport, which quickly launched and the Lions caught up to it quickly.

**X x x x x x**

Duvessa sat at the commander's station on the bridge of the transport. She stared at the main viewscreen, watching the stars as they sped by.

A red blip appeared on the radar screen.

"General," the radar operator stated. He turned and looked back to her. "Drule ships."

Duvessa stood. "Yellow alert. Shields up. Prepare evasive maneuvers. Voltron Force, Drule ships inbound," she stated. She turned towards the pilot. "Do we have weapons?"

"Minimal," the pilot answered. "Lasers only."

"Crap," Duvessa whispered. She nodded. "All right, let's hope they aren't here after us."

**X x x x x x**

_"Voltron Force, Drule ships inbound."_

Pidge adjusted his radar and frowned. "She's right," he muttered. "Keith, we definitely have Drule ships inbound," he stated.

"Great," Lance muttered. "You think they're after Sylvan, or just coincidence?"

"Let's hope the latter, Lance," Keith answered. "_Freedom_, maintain course and speed. We're going to see if this is just a coincidence," he radioed to the transport.

"Roger that, Black Lion," Duvessa answered. "We are on Yellow Alert and shields are up."

Keith grinned and nodded. "Good to hear, _Freedom._ Maintain vigilance and be prepared to bug out if necessary."

"Bug out?" Duvessa asked.

Keith closed his eyes. "Sorry," he murmured. "If things get bad, get out of the system."

"Roger," Duvessa answered.

"Keith, what is to say that there aren't more in the next system?" Lance asked. "It is possible."

Keith frowned. "I know, Lance. One thing at a time and hope for the best," he answered. "Pidge, any change?"

"They are headed this direction," Pidge answered. "I hate to say it, Keith, but I think we may be in trouble. Signatures match those from Doom."

"All right," Keith answered. "Into the fray, then."

"How did they find us?" Allura asked. "This trip was not announced."

"We'll figure that out later, Princess," Keith answered. "Right now, we've got to protect the transport."

The Lions spread out their formation to give themselves more room to maneuver around the transport and waited. They didn't wait long.

The Drule ships came in fast and hard. Laser blasts were flying everywhere, lighting up the space around the Lions and the ship.

**X x x x x x**

One heavy blast rocked the transport, setting alarms off on the bridge.

Duvessa grabbed onto a nearby station with her good arm. "Report!"

"Shields at seventy-five percent," an officer at the conn called out.

_"Freedom, get out of here!"_

The pilot looked back at her. "General?"

Duvessa's expression darkened. "Open fire. Get us into clear space," she ordered.

The pilot turned back to his station as the officer at the conn opened fire.

Duvessa watched their progress away from the Lions and the Drule ships. It was slow, but they were making progress.

Several blasts rocked the ship from behind and a conduit blew near the pilot, knocking him from the seat and rendering him unconscious.

Duvessa moved to him and checked his pulse. "He's alive," she stated. She pulled her sling off, throwing it to the floor and slid into the pilot's seat. She looked to the screen and grimaced. "Damn, we've got a command ship on our six." She increased the speed of the ship. "Let's see just how maneuverable we can be," she whispered and began evasive maneuvers.

**X x x x x x**

Lance blinked in shock as he saw the _Freedom_ pitch to one side before going into a roll and dive. He pulled Red Lion out of its dive and sat there in shock for a brief moment, letting the Drule fighter that was behind him slam into the back of the Lion. "Who the hell is at the helm on _Freedom_?" he asked. "It ain't no Lion, but damn…nice maneuvers."

_"Worry about your own ass, Lance,"_ came Duvessa's angry voice over the radio. _"I'll worry about the _Freedom._"_

Lance chuckled and turned Red to face behind him. "My ass is clear, Princess," he stated and looked back to the _Freedom_. "Yours on the other hand…"

_"Then get your ass down here and help,"_ she snarled.

Hunk laughed as he flew past Lance. "You're slowing down, Lance," he teased as he moved to strife the ship behind the _Freedom_.

Lance shook his head and his expression darkened. "Oh, you two think you're funny," he muttered. He slapped a couple buttons on the console and several different weapons appeared on the outside of the Lion. He waited until he had a good lock on the ship behind the _Freedom _and pressed down on the firing stud.

Explosions ripped down both sides of the Drule command ship from Lance and Hunk's attacks. It began to list to one side as it slowed from its pursuit.

Lance checked his radar to ensure all the other Drule ships were down for the count before he turned his attention back to the _Freedom_ and Hunk_._ "How is that for slow?"

Yellow Lion paused beside Red and looked at him. "Well, you don't sound too winded…"

Lance made a disgusted sound and moved off to flank the _Freedom_ as it righted itself and moved back onto course for Earth. "So, who is the pilot that pulled off that roll and dive, Princess? I want to buy him a drink."

Duvessa laughed. _"My pilot is in sick bay. You owe me that drink for that move,"_ she stated.

Lance opened his mouth, shut it, then opened it again a couple more times. "You? No…" He paused, keeping himself from saying the "way" he had been going to add after that. He knew she was a good pilot, he'd seen her pull off some daring moves in Black Lion before. "Um, how the hell are you flying it? It takes two hands to pilot..."

"Duvessa, put the sling back on," Keith growled softly.

_"Can't, Keith,"_ Duvessa answered. _"Takes two hands to pilot this ship. And, like I said, pilot is in sick bay. Someone has to fly it. Right now, I'm it. So, Lance, about that drink?"_ She chuckled softly, a trace of pain in the sound. _"I'm going to need it when we get there…"_

**X x x x x x**

Duvessa piloted the _Freedom_ onto the landing pad and began shutdown procedures. Once finished, she reached up and rubbed her shoulder. It was sore, but it was manageable.

The officer sitting next to her at the conn smiled and nodded. "That was some amazing piloting back there, General," he stated. "Never seen a ship this size do what you did."

Duvessa nodded and smiled back. "Never know what they can do until you try, Lieutenant," she answered. She got to her feet and picked the sling up off the floor where she had thrown it. She looked at it for a few moments before she shrugged and left the bridge to disembark.

**X x x x x x**

Keith jumped to the ground and made his way to the transport ship, an angry expression on his face. He paused at the ramp as a medical team rushed the pilot off to the medical facility. He frowned as he watched them go.

Lance paused beside him, shaking his head. "Damn, he is in pretty bad shape," he muttered. "Wonder how it happened."

"Conduit blew out right beside him," Duvessa answered as she walked down the ramp towards them. "If it had blown just a little bit harder, he'd probably be dead."

Lance and Keith looked up at her. Keith opened his mouth to say something, but she held her hand up, stopping him.

"I know. I should have the sling on," she stated. "It hurts, but it is manageable. I'll be fine."

Keith closed his mouth and frowned, narrowing his eyes at her.

Duvessa shook her head. She turned, hearing steps on the ramp above her. She stiffened watching as the guards hauled Sylvan out between them.

Sylvan stopped and glared at Duvessa. "They were there to rescue me," he sneered.

"Well, they failed in their rescue attempt, didn't they?" she answered.

Sylvan shook his head. "No wonder he calls you the Black Devil. You're a heartless bitch."

Duvessa gave him a sweet smile. "I just can't please everyone, now, can I?"

Allura stopped next to Lance along with several Alliance guards. "Our prisoner, gentlemen," she stated. "We turn him over to your custody for trial."

Sylvan was quickly passed into Alliance custody and they moved off.

Allura looked up at Duvessa. "Where's your sling?"

Keith smirked and Duvessa tossed the sling to him before she turned and walked back into the ship to collect her belongings.

**X x x x x x**

That evening, Keith moved through the halls of the Arusian embassy. His steps were light, but they still echoed in the empty halls. He paused at a door, listened for a moment, then knocked.


	30. Chapter 29

****_The final chapter has arrived. Yes, there is a sequel/prequel in the works. It will be coming soon, I'm sure! Thank you for being loyal readers and I hope to see you on my future fics! Enjoy!_

**I make no claims to Voltron or any WEP characters.**

_**Chapter Twenty-nine**_

Duvessa turned at the sound of a knock on the door. She slowly moved to it, pretty sure she knew exactly who it was. She mentally braced herself for the discussion she knew was about to ensue then opened the door.

Keith glared at her for a moment, then stepped into the room without waiting for an invitation.

The door slid shut behind him.

Duvessa was standing to one side as Keith had stepped into her room. She watched him carefully and swallowed. "Keith, I…"

Keith stepped to her, slid his hand into her hair at the back of her head and brought his lips down hard on hers. He backed her to the wall and pressed himself against her, his mouth never leaving hers.

Duvessa was startled, but it quickly melted into a pool of liquid heat in her belly. Her right hand slid up his chest to his shoulder.

Keith growled and finally tore his lips from hers, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes closed. "Damn it," he panted. "I was going to yell at you for overworking your shoulder, but that left the instant I looked at you." He paused for several breaths. "I'm sorry."

"No," she murmured. "You are only trying to look out for my welfare. Yes, I probably should have the sling on, but it doesn't hurt that much. It is sore and stiff, but not painfully so."

Keith opened his eyes and stared into hers. "Duvessa," he whispered, lifting his other hand and gently tracing her lips with his fingers. "So much has gone on between us in such a short time," he whispered. He shook his head. "Especially last week…" He stared into her eyes. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm all right," she answered. "The week of travelling between Arus and Earth kind of helped."

Keith nodded back. He slowly untangled himself from her. "I'm sorry. I should probably go…"

"Keith, no," Duvessa whispered, shaking her head. "Stay. Please?"

Keith paused and shook his head. "What will the others think?"

Duvessa shrugged. "Honestly, I don't care what they think," she answered. "The only thing I care about at the moment is in the room with me." She grinned slightly. "Besides, I'm pretty sure we need to talk anyway."

Keith nodded. "Sorry for pushing you into the wall," he murmured.

Duvessa smiled. "I'm not," she answered. She pushed herself away from the wall and moved to walk past him.

Keith caught her arm, pulling her to a stop. "You're not sorry I did that?" he asked, staring into her eyes.

Duvessa shook her head. "No. I kind of liked it," she stated.

Keith growled softly and Duvessa shivered. Keith swept her up into his arms and moved to the bedroom of her suite of rooms, gently depositing her on the bed. He knelt over her. "Say no and I'll go," he whispered.

"Not going to happen," she stated. She reached up, grabbed the front of his uniform and pulled him down, kissing him.

Keith gave himself over to the onslaught of her kiss.

**X x x x x x**

Lance sat in the gardens behind the Arusian embassy, staring up at the sky. It honestly felt strange to look up and see the constellations he'd grown up with after having been on Arus for so long.

A soft giggle came from somewhere off to his left and he turned his head to see Allura walking towards him. "You look so cute looking up at the stars like that," she stated as she stopped beside him.

Lance smiled back and pulled her down onto his lap. "I just like to refamiliarize myself with the stars I grew up with," he stated.

Allura snuggled back against him. "So, we head back tomorrow," she murmured.

Lance sighed. "Yeah," he agreed. "The cadets have eaten themselves into a pizza coma."

Allura giggled. "Okay," she murmured and looked up at him.

Lance chuckled and looked down at her. "Did you or Duvessa tell him?"

Allura blinked, momentarily confused until realization kicked in. "Oh, shit."

Lance groaned and closed his eyes. "He is going to be so pissed," he murmured.

**X x x x x x**

Keith slowly opened his eyes and looked at the sleeping woman beside him. He smiled and placed a kiss on her bare shoulder.

Duvessa moaned softly and shifted slightly towards him. "Keith."

"I'm right here," he whispered, lightly running his fingers down her back.

She shivered and opened her eyes slightly. "So you're not a dream."

He chuckled and shook his head. "No, not a dream," he agreed.

She rolled over until she faced him, wincing slightly because of her shoulder.

Keith looked to the small red mark on her perfect skin and shook his head. "It's bothering you."

"Only a little," she answered. She gently traced his lips with her fingertip.

Keith caught her finger with his teeth and she gasped before she started giggling. He smiled. "I should probably get to my room," he murmured.

Duvessa cuddled closer to him and closed her eyes. "Probably should, but you have time."

Keith closed his eyes and held her close. "Probably not much," he stated.

"Probably, but like I said earlier, I don't care what anyone else thinks," she whispered.

He gently kissed her. "Tomorrow is going to be a long day," he murmured. "Get some more sleep, love."

Duvessa nodded and closed her eyes, quickly falling back to sleep.

Keith watched her for a few minutes before he slid out of bed, dressed and left her room.

**X x x x x x**

The next morning the Voltron Force was at the air base, preparing to leave.

Keith turned to face Allura as she walked over to him. "Where is Duvessa?" he asked.

Allura frowned and fidgeted. "I've been meaning to tell you something," she started.

Keith arched an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"I asked Duvessa to stay and work on updating treaties with the Alliance," Allura blurted.

Keith nodded. "Ok. So, how long will she be here?"

Allura frowned. "A few months," she whispered.

Keith suddenly felt like he'd been sucker punched. He looked around at the other Lions. "When…" He took a deep breath and tried again. "When were you going to tell me this?"

"I was going to tell you the day I asked her, but then she started miscarrying and then we had the fight with Lotor. Then I was going to tell you on the way here, but you asked for us to keep the chatter down…"

Keith ran his hand over his face. "Is she coming to see us off?"

Allura nodded. "It was her plan, unless the meeting she was in first thing this morning doesn't permit it," she answered.

Keith turned away from her and walked towards Lance.

Allura watched him walk away. "That went well," she muttered to herself sarcastically. "He is not going to be in a good mood. Nice job." She shook her head and moved towards Blue Lion.

**X x x x x x**

Duvessa looked at the chronometer and frowned. She was going to be late if they didn't take a break soon. She passed a note to a page and the page took it to the chairman of the meeting, who read it and nodded.

"We'll take a thirty minute break," he stated and picked up a gavel, hitting the podium once.

Duvessa sighed and closed her folder. She picked it up and left the room.

"Princess, this way to your transport," the embassy's executive assistant stated as Duvessa left the massive conference room.

Duvessa nodded and followed the assistant to the doors and into the waiting vehicle.

**X x x x x x**

"We can't wait much longer," Lance murmured to Allura. "Keith wants to get moving."

Allura frowned as she turned to check towards where a vehicle was pulling in. "Looks like we won't be waiting much longer. I think that is her."

Lance turned and looked. He nodded. "All right," he stated.

The vehicle stopped near Allura and Lance and the driver stepped out, opening the rear passenger door.

Duvessa stepped out and smiled. "Sorry I'm late. There was supposed to be a break, but I had to ask for it," she stated. She handed Allura a small stack of papers. "Just some information on all the treaties that will be renegotiated," she murmured. "It is going to take time."

Allura nodded as she took the papers from Duvessa. "I will look them over and send you my thoughts," she assured her.

Duvessa nodded back. "Have a safe trip back," she stated. She looked to Lance. "I expect you to keep her safe."

Lance grinned and draped his arm across Allura's shoulders. "I'll see what I can do," he stated with a wink.

Duvessa shook her head. She saw Keith walking up behind Allura and Lance and her smile slowly faded.

"Are we ready?" Keith asked. He stopped short behind Lance and Allura. "Duvessa," he whispered.

Duvessa nodded. "Keith," she echoed.

He stepped up to her as Lance gently pulled Allura back. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked softly.

Duvessa bowed her head. "Allura said she was going to tell you. I honestly thought she had," she answered. She looked back up into his blue eyes. "I'm sorry. If I had known she hadn't, I would have…"

Keith nodded, beliving her. "Well, you're here for a good purpose. You will make the right choices for Arus."

Duvessa nodded again. "I hope so," she agreed. She nervously licked her lips. "Keith, I…"

He shook his head. "I know," he murmured. _I wish this could be different…_

Duvessa bowed her head. _I know. I won't be here forever._

Keith tipped her face back up. _Be careful._

_I will be,_ she assured him.

"For crying out loud, Keith. Kiss her already," Lance called.

Color flared in Keith's cheeks and he looked away from Duvessa. "Can it, Lance," he called back.

Lance laughed.

Duvessa reached up and touched Keith's cheek, turning his face back to her. She closed her eyes.

Keith swore he felt lips on his. "What…"

Duvessa opened her eyes and grinned at him.

Instant knowledge lit in his eyes. "That wasn't nice," he whispered.

Duvessa shrugged unrepentantly and turned to walk around him.

He caught her arm and pulled her close, dropping his lips to hers.

Duvessa gasped, but surrendered to his kiss. Once he lifted his lips from hers, she stared up at him in a slight state of shock.

Keith grinned at the blush in her cheeks. "I'll miss you," he whispered.

Lance stared at them in shock for a few minutes then he started clapping, earning a not so nice finger gesture from Keith, which only made Lance laugh even harder.

It took Duvessa a moment to find her voice. "Same here," she agreed with a nod.

"All right," Keith called as he turned to face the others. "Are we ready to go?"

"We are," Lance stated with a cocksure grin. "You on the other hand…"

Keith shot him a dark look that shut Lance up, but didn't wipe the grin off his face. "Then we need to get going," he stated and moved off to Black Lion.

Allura watched Keith go before she turned her smiling face to Duvessa. "I'll let you know my thoughts on those papers," she stated.

Duvessa nodded back. "And I'll keep you informed on the progress of the talks," she agreed.

Allura quickly hugged Duvessa and moved off to Blue Lion.

"Lance?" Duvessa called as Lance tried to turn away from her.

He turned back, a curious expression on his face. "Yeah?"

"A word?" she asked.

He nodded and moved towards her. "What's up?"

"First, don't hurt her," Duvessa stated.

He grinned and nodded. "Not in my plans."

"Good. Second, keep him safe?"

Lance blinked, surprised. "You know, he's pretty good about keeping himself…"

"I know," Duvessa agreed. "Just humor me, ok?"

Lance nodded. "Sure, I'll watch his back. It's what friends are for."

Duvessa sighed, a relieved look on her face. "Thank you."

Lance cocked his head to one side, studying her intently. "You're worried about him."

Duvessa lifted her chin slightly. "If the shoe was on the other foot, wouldn't you be?"

Lance nodded and frowned. "Yeah. I'd be pretty upset about it, too."

"Exactly why I'm asking you to keep an eye on him," she murmured and backed away towards the vehicle that had brought her to the air field.

Lance turned and boarded Red Lion.

"What was that about?" Allura asked.

Lance grinned at her face on the video screen. "Just threatening me to treat you nicely," he lied.

Allura rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything.

**X x x x x x**

Keith watched the exchange between Duvessa and Lance carefully from Black's cockpit.

_She is faithful,_ whispered through his mind. _She is loyal. She will not betray you._

Keith blinked and looked around. "Who…"

_Do not act surprised. I will see it as an insult,_ the voice whispered.

Keith sat very still. "Black?"

_You are intelligent. Yes, it is me. Princess of the Black Crown is worthy of your trust. I should know._

"It doesn't feel right leaving her here," Keith whispered.

_I agree, however she has her duty. She will do it. You would, too, if roles were reversed._

Keith sat back in the pilot's seat. "Yeah, I would," he agreed.

_Have faith,_ Black whispered. _You will be together again. For now, we need to fly. Arus will need us again soon._

Keith nodded. "All right, team. We need to get going."

**X x x x x x**

Duvessa watched the five Lions disappear into the atmosphere. She quickly wiped the tear from the corner of her eye and slid back into the vehicle that had brought her to the air field. "Back to the meeting, please?"

"As you wish, Princess," the driver stated and pulled out into traffic.


End file.
